


MONOGATARI

by Kicchin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 121,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchin/pseuds/Kicchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always been the five of them, never did they thought of the probability of 'factor x' coming their way. Kuroko and his brothers' beliefs were put to the test as their world gets invaded by these unfamiliar presences. And would these 'unfamiliar presences' be able to accept what lies beneath the tight bond of their brotherhood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOOOME yet again to another of my AU KnB fic! I do not ow any of the characters used here except for he original ones which I added, some characters from that did not appear in the manga or in the anime may appear, I will post notes the chapter when they appear to ease confusion. I hoe you like it, and don't be shy to tell what you think of the chapters or the plot itself, if you like MONOGATARI please give it a "kudos" or leave a comment~!

Some people say that every happy ever after starts with a tragedy, but this story it starts with a family. A family that went down ages ago, even if I tried to understand truly there was just little I could understand about it. They were united by the same blood running through their veins. For some they're just your boss, or perhaps that friendly neighbor, or the muscular policeman down the road, or your son's pediatrician. They were just there, ever since. They don't bite like you thought they do, or do they live in an eerie looking mansion outside town, that's totally untrue. You see they are like all of us, just like you. Or perhaps I should say,  _we_  are just like you. The reason I am telling you about this story is really not something so deep or philosophical, it's just plain and simple—I just want to retell this long story of different shades, faces of love.

 _Familial love_ , some says a family needs a father, a mother, then their children. But isn't that too old school? They are nothing like that, one could not really say that they were actual  _biologically_ brothers, but the same blood is keeping them alive, the same blood is running in their veins and that was what made them  _ **brothers**_. The family legacy started somewhere in Kyoto, some says their ancestors were from a European country and due to some circumstances fled there and then stayed there for years and years until such time the descendants decided to move to the city. The eldest among the brothers works in a company, as the CEO, then their second a doctor, the third a confectioner, the fourth a police officer and their youngest a teacher. It is a fairly  _normal_ family as you could say. The sometimes—or most of the time—over protective eldest, the I-told-you-so second eldest, then the lazy pampered I-don't-give-a-crap middle child, the overachiever narcissistic second to the youngest , and everybody's angel the youngest sibling. It's basically a typical family structure, except for one thing.

_Who are they really?_

It's a good question, don't you think? Akashi Corporation, the biggest, most influential firm in the country, run by a bachelor, a young man named Akashi Seijuuro, the eldest among the five siblings. The corporation was a small firm back then until it was succeeded by the young man, there was a quite eerie story behind the success of the company. During the first months of the turnover, being a young man—and seemingly inexperienced on the terms of the danger of the fields—many company tried to took advantage of it targeting him in many fatal way one could think of. But none of it actually happened to the young man, and mysteriously whoever tried to thwart against the corporation, or more Akashi himself would fall into either insanity, or their death. There was no leads that could be traced to the young man though, he was always busy at the company and was thought as physically weak against the  _grown men_  stated obviously by his small stature. Was it a curse perhaps?

Or something else?

And maybe that something else was him.

The youngest, the most loved, most cared for. "Good bye  _sensei_!" the small child waved goodbye to his teacher as his mother waited for him outside the gate. The teal haired teacher smiled back sweetly and bowed to his student's parent. A usual day at Teiko Day Care, truth to be told the Day Care is actually built using the Akashi Corporation's  _donation_. The Day Care was known for having a very child friendly teacher—a charming young man with teal hair and powder blue eyes. The young man was exceptionally bright and has keen eyes that helped a lot from preventing any strangers from picking up the child.

A slight tug called his attention, looking beside him he found one of his students with a shy look in her face. Patting the child's head the little girl pressed herself to his side. "Is something the matter Ami-chan?" he asked in his usual monotonous voice. All awhile a man confidently strode his way to the gate of the day care, the teacher quickly noticed that—due to the towering height-behind him was a familiar blond. The blond woman excitedly spotting her daughter slightly tugged the man's shirt and pointed at her daughter.

"Ah, Ami-chan looks like your mommy's here." He said to the child, the child smiled at the sight.

" _Mommy_." The little girl said in full fluent English. The blond woman ran to her as the man followed her suite. Tall, quite muscular, he guessed he was either working out or an athlete, he has quite a tan skin— _ **but not as tan as Aomine-kun**_ —he thought, he has red hair but with darker shade than his brother's, he noticed the weird split eyebrows which made him laugh inwardly. Despite the very intimidating look, he felt no air of danger of the man.

The child quickly gave her mother a hug and the blond lifted the child in her arms with a smile. It was such a nice sight he thought, everyday he watches this beautiful sight. "Ami-chan you've been good while Mommy's out?" The woman asked with a smile, the child enthusiastically nodded.

"Good day Alex-san."

The blond woman yelps in surprise along with the man behind him. Chuckling to hide her surprise Alex bowed her head in greeting, "Ah didn't notice you there, sorry Kuroko- _sensei_." Alex Garcia—or Alexandra Garcia, is an American who happened to have married a Japanese man, who unfortunately died of a car accident when their daughter was only months old. The beautiful woman entrusted her daughter now to the Day Care during her work days.

"Its alright, Ami-chan did well today in class." Kuroko said. His eyes shifted to the tall man next to Alex, he was still gaping from the shock.

"Ah, sensei this man is a far relative of mine." Alex said gesturing to the man, "Hey, Taiga introduce yourself."

The man blinked twice before clearing his throat, "A-Ah yeah, well I…My name's Kagami Taiga." He said quickly offering a handshake.

"Ah idiot you're supposed to—"

"It's fine Alex-san." Kuroko said accepting the handshake, "Pleased to meet you Kagami-kun."

Kuroko's eyes widen as skin met skin, the Kagami was no exception. In a flash of speed Kuroko retracted his hands staring at his palms. Kagami did the same. Kuroko blinked twice…what…was that? It felt like  _pain_. His chest tighten, he could hear a foreign pounding in his chest. "M-Must have been the wool." He heard Kagami muttered under his breath, looking at Kagami again Kuroko didn't notice any wool in the man's clothings, it wasn't just static.

"Is something wrong?" Alex cut through his reverie. Kuroko being good at masking his thoughts quickly turned to Alex shaking his head.

"I just remembered something, forgive about that Kagami-kun." He bowed his head politely.

"Hn." The man replied.

 _There was something peculiar about him_. Was it the way his eyes shine with so many things yet empty at the same time, or was it the way his ice cold voice prickled his skin? He could not quite pin-point which really is strange about such man, he is charming, yes, he's polite, yes, but that's normal, yes? Nothing that big…so why? Looking back at his hands Kagami for the first time in his entire life could not understand what the heck was going on in him. "We'll see you around then Kuroko-sensei." Alex said bidding the teacher their goodbye. "Come on Taiga." Nodding Kagami took a glance at the teacher who bowed in return. As they turn around and headed their way Kagami stole a glance at the teacher, what he saw surprised him. Despite the teacher saying it was nothing, he was staring at his hands with his barely unreadable eyes.

_It wasn't a big deal he said._

* * *

"Where is Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuuro asked as he sat on his arm chair his legs crossed drinking a cup of tea quietly. His eyes landed on the bespectacled doctor shuffling through a couple of papers—ignoring him which of course was something  _you do not do_  to Akashi Seijuuro. Feeling the dark aura intensify, Midorima Shintarou almost yelp—albeit unmanly—feeling the cold shiver run up his spine. He coughed putting the files down, and the sight that welcomed him made him wished there was something, anything he could use as an excuse to run from there right then and then. Akashi Seijuuro is smiling…darkly. "Now, Shintaro, I did ask something yes?"

"Y-Yes," Midorima sighed and looked up at the stairs leading to the second floor, "he is in his room."

"My, still this anti-social? How about Daiki?"

"Aomine-kun said he needs to work over time today." Midorima jumped out of his seat at the sudden addition to the room appeared. No one except Akashi could ever get used to that appearing-disappearing trick of their youngest. Bowing his head to his older brothers Kuroko greeted them, "Welcome home Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun."

"Y-Yeah." Midorima replied trying to compose himself.

"How was today?" Akashi asked. Midorima sighed and went back to his seat. Now here starts where older brother dotes the baby brother. It was quite a sight though if people outside the family knew this man-cold and unerring is actually such a doting brother. Ever since then only Kuroko was able to question Akashi without receiving an untimely uneven hideous haircut.

"It was fine." Kuroko replied stoically. "How about you Akashi-kun?"

"I'd like to ask you a favor now that you asked of it."

Midorima's eyes glinted at those words, he closed his eyes. This is it, he thought bitterly. The thing about them was their roles, they were all bright and people have known their names except for their youngest who worked as an average school teacher in the neighborhood. For some it would be just 'it so happened that one likes lying low', but it wasn't  _just_  that. The day they were assembled as this, he carried the sullied parts of their nature, a role  _he_ can only take, a role imposed to him, a role Akashi wished didn't need to exist. But his existence, his role, his tasks were inevitable for their survival. These things were discussed in the living room like it was nothing, Midorima don't know if it was part of Kuroko's personality to not really question the things—the favors Akashi asked of him. He wondered if it was only because he loved his family, or was it because he didn't know anything else. At times Midorima questioned their youngest brother's way of thoughts, he seems to be the most thwarting member of the family, more than Aomine—maybe because he knew Akashi could never hurt him—but when it comes to these things, he silently complied.

Akashi was the family's crest, the family's symbol, bright and absolute, shining in glory. But behind him was the family's guardian. Some thought it was a curse, so they lived in an unopposed environment, because whoever tries to sully the family crest or anyone of the family falls down, crushed. Some calls him the curse, the spell, but they knew better. It was only  _him_. A small unnoticeable presence always present behind the bright lights of the family's name.

_The shadow._

* * *

_Drip_

_Drop_

_Drip_

_Drop_

The dark figure's silhouette was the only vague thing in the room. The rain seems to be mourning over something, and he wondered for whom does it weep? For him or for  _him_. His eyes were watching the lifeless body on its desk, in the man's hand was a knife and his throat cut thoroughly and blood bathed his pale body. Tomorrow people will come and see this and thought the man killed himself from guilt. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath,  _that scent_  filled the air but it made him wanted to throw up thinking that was that man's. He turned around and stared at the window from the room. The rain hasn't stopped.

" _It must have been the heavens weeping._ "

He remember someone saying that whenever it rains. Heaven, it was something that didn't mean that much to him…or to anyone of them in particular. But if it is true that the heaven is weeping, was it for that man or him? He didn't really want to do this, to hurt anyone, but it was like a natural instinct imprinted in his body. Was the heavens weeping for he could not for himself?

Clearing his head he decided to leave the scene, it was only a small price to pay.

It was either this or they would repeat a history of decades ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Someone Knew

The rain drops mercilessly on the pavement, Midorima messaged his temple as he sat on his desk. He turn to look at the window, its been an hour or so since Kuroko left to do Akashi's  _favor_ . He was not able to see him when he left the house and it made him feel… _quite_  worried—something he dare not say out loud—for his brother. He knew Kuroko well, he knew he could take care of himself perfectly despite all those fragility he knew better after all. But of course, he was still his brother. He could not bear the thought of Kuroko doing this without any complain.  _That man_  after all had rubbed off to him most, so he wondered how he could just do it knowing all of these are just against all his beliefs. It wasn't as if he cared about his view but it was so wrong, at least that he could say. It was just difficult trying to understand his reasons.

Sighing Midorima leaned his back on the back of the chair. He has one sick family but a  _his_  family nonetheless. Closing his eyes to rest them a little he heard the door of his office opening.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima cursed inwardly as he heard the familiar voice, he turned to the door to find just as what he thought. Takao Kazunari beamed happily with a clipboard in hand. The young intern—believe it or not—is his lover. Takao closed the door and sat on the couch across Midorima's desk casually. Well, it is Takao after all. "What?" he asked coldly.

"I can feel your dark aura from down the hallway, what's wrong?" Takao asked still high spirited as ever. Midorima wanted to lie though, say that it was nothing, but as jokingly or over dramatic that statement was, Takao seriously—probably—could have felt Midorima's heavy feelings. Its been a year after all since Takao became officially  _part_ of the family. It was a difficult process, quite painful too but Midorima had no choice back then. Though of course Takao had no idea and well went to the  _normal phase_  of turning the man didn't seem to have any complains, rather on the long run he was able to get along with the whole family. It was a perks of getting  _turned_ , it was like a connection to the one who turned you. There was just that  _feeling_. Akashi was fond of calling it the  _bond_ , something present to two destined souls—or something like that—that gets stronger as they share the same blood in the process of  _turning_.

"Shin-chan?" Takao asked again this time standing from his seat and walking to Midorima's desk. He leaned and snatched Midorima's eyeglasses, Midorima was about to protest when he was silenced with a pair of lips in his. Midorima's instinct kicked in and his eyes fluttered close, his fingertips ached to tangle with Takao's hair. He could hear Takao's thoughts in his head, telling him something about him being secretive and a  _tsundere_. But his head was all mushy, he hated and loved this part of his nature. When it flickers it goes ablaze as soon as one could blink. He could swear if he opens his eyes now they must be glowing. Takao's arms found their way to his neck as he slowly broke the kiss faces inches away from the other. With a small pout Takao pressed their foreheads together. "I'm getting jealous of your attention to your brothers, really."

Midorima opened his eyes, they were glowing, Takao felt his heart thumped in his chest. He didn't really meant to provoke him but well, looks like it was what exactly happened. He felt Midorima's anxiousness and went to his office wanting to talk about it, knowing him the only thing that could riled him up like this is either he didn't get today's lucky item, or something about their family. Since he got him his lucky item that day, he knew the only thing that could get him this anxious would be his brothers. He wanted to calm him down but—his breathe hitched when he felt Midorima's sneaking up his neck. His fingertips sent shivers in his spine. "You should know better than kissing me during work." Midorima's voice was extremely seductive, Takao felt frozen under the gaze of the  _pureblooded_. It was one of their abilities and he felt like a prey under those emerald pools.

"I was just…Shin-chan's worried so I—"

"Shut up."

Takao's eyes widen when Midorima kissed him full in the lips. His body immediately responded his heart pounding so fast he could swear Midorima can hear it too, and his face,  _God his face_  it feels like its burning a thousand degrees. It wasn't as always that Midorima initiate anything—because mostly when he did it escalates in levels he could leave your imagination for—that was why his body really makes him melt under his touch. It was always him but he was mostly granted with a  _glare_  or a  _stop it Takao_. He could not help but moan in the kiss as Midorima's hand intelligently travel their way to his hair, tangling in the strands of his hair to his scalp. His senses was filled of his scent,  _he loves his scent so much_. It smells like the rain, cold and comforting. Midorima bit his lower lip that made him gasp involuntarily, he could swear to all of the deities in Japanese Mythology that this would be escalating in something more if anything doesn't interfe—

_KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIING!_

Takao lightly pushed Midorima to break a kiss for one, to breath, two to point the ringing. "Shin-chan…phone." He said out of breath. Midorima was about to kiss him back and forget about the phone when the phone rings again. Takao swore Midorima's eyes narrowed at the device as he let go of the raven haired, he could the bestial growl of the other as he grab the phone.

Takao with his heightened senses could hear the voice of the caller, he chuckled as Midorima's face contort into an ultimately annoyed. "Aomine, can you please just calm down and speak normally I could not under—"

Midorima paused and turned to Takao his eyes widening.

"Alright, I understand get  _him_ here I'll take care of it."

…

Kuroko loved to walk home, especially at night. He loved this kind of silence, the short walk provided him a time of his own, when he could stop thinking of others and be a little selfish. His hands still felt cold, it always does after  _doing_  it. It was such a tricky thing, he never really used his hands though, he had never touched them, he didn't need to. The rain didn't feel cold…really nothing really feels anything to him. He had long forgotten how the cold feels like in his skin, or how the heat feels burning against his skin. He had long forgotten the feeling of grief. He used to weep back then, he kept asking himself why it has to be him, why them? But time passes he had grown tired of trying to find the  _right_  of all these things, he had grown tired of waiting for that day when he will see the beauty in these ashes.

His brothers, that was what is left of him and to protect them in this world where their existence is perpetually challenged by the natural order he has to be this kind of creature. He have thrown all those things that wasn't necessary for him as a shadow. Maybe that was why he gradually lost the ability to feel, to relate. He didn't need them.

But the world is in constantly opposing him, everything he believes the world loves to shift it the moment he decided upon it. And just like that he saw  _him_  standing there holding a vinyl umbrella, his other hand was tucked in the pocket of his hooded maroon jacket. He blinked twice, was his eyes making things up? There must be something wrong with his sense, was getting drenched in the rain made his senses faulty? Ah but that never happened before. He felt the man's eyes on him and he walked to him. Something in the back of his mind told him to run, there was no particular reason or if there was…his consciousness has no idea about.

" _it's okay, he can't see you."_

Kuroko remembered, ah, yes…something bitter stirred in him, yes…that was right, no one really sees him. It was partly figurative and both literal. He didn't knew if it was a part of him as  _that_  but ever since he could remember no one seems to see him if he doesn't announce his presence. He mentally sighed, what was he thinking?

" _Nobody really sees me so…its okay, I'm sure he's just going to pas—_

"You're that teacher right?"

Kuroko was taken aback.  _He…He can…see me—_ it was the first time, a human…he stared at the man. His eyes looking at him,  _at him_. It was really him in those pools of fiery red eyes. He is looking at him. For the first ever in his life…someone saw him and looked at him—a human nonetheless. His throat felt dry and he could not muster any words.

"What are you doing here, you caught in the rain or something?" he asked casually.

"Yes…something akin to that, how about Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was fast in his feet to gather his senses, thank goodness he was able to pull him his poker face. Kagami didn't seem to feel any lies to the other's words and nodded.

"Ah yeah, I was out eating at Maji well I kinda heard from the news, so I bought one with me in case." He said, out of the blue Kagami walked closer, Kuroko could hear his inner thoughts shouting him to tell the man he has something to do and leave him right away but something kept him glued to his spot. Kuroko could not hide his surprise anymore when the man shared his umbrella with him. "I'll walk you home?"

It was a question, he should have said no, he should have refused, he should have excused himself.

But he didn't. He was lost for words, lost for anything, and everything was starting to challenge his nature. He didn't knew what has gotten into him, Kagami grin as he walked with him. Finally this close, Kuroko noticed the height gap which made him quite self conscious, it was the same kind of self consciousness he has whenever he was with Aomine or Midorima… or rather with Murasakibara, but something was different. Kagami asked where he lived and Kuroko pointed at the street saying he'll be okay since Kagami's place might have been nearer and that would inconvenience to the red head, but the man insisted. As soon as the conversation died down Kagami started another—a practically one-sided one, Kuroko figured the man was quite the funny one, in a span of few minutes he had learned the man was an avid basketball fan— _he really is like Aomine-kun_ , he thought as the man continued talking. It was quite refreshing hearing such noise.

"Ah, now that I think about it aren't you cold?" Kagami suddenly asked.

"Not really." Kuroko answered.

Kagami laughed, "Seriously, you're weird."

"How so?"

Kagami paused for a minute trying to get his tongue in for the right words, but of course he failed and ended up saying what was exactly the word that his brain produced, "You presence doesn't have a scent."

Kuroko was frozen. He stopped in his tracks making Kagami do the same. Did he just…did he just said that he didn't have a  _scent_? Kuroko's eyes glowed for a moment before he stared straight at Kagami. Could it that Kagami was…could it that this man is  _one of those_. But if he is he could have figured his scent a thousand miles away, but…he didn't smell anything like it. "Who are you?" Kuroko asked his voice was in its usual tone but he was sure to make the man feel the threat in his voice.

"W-Wha—Hey, I didn't mean anything okay?" Kagami said fearing he might have probably offended the other, "I just, uhm, how should I put it?...Ah, well you're just like that you know people who are dangerous reeks of danger, people who are nice reeks of that, but you…you're like…just mystery."

Kuroko searched the man's eyes for lies, but there was none. His eyes soften. He shook his head, "I'm sorry…I'm just…"

"Yeah I know culture?" Kagami laughed and dismissed it, "Sorry, I'm just new around so, well some things are just a little—anyways, that's just wrong of me, I'll try to speak more  _Japanese_."

Kuroko felt like laughing at that, what does he mean by more Japanese? His antics was undeniably funny, that he had to admit. But thinking about his words Kuroko thought he had to be careful of this man. He must not mean to have actually  _smelled_  his presence but the fact that he could tell is something. There were only few people with such heightened senses, and knowing that, they were the ones they should be careful most of. The secret they kept and protected for decades will be all in vain if they don't take measures.

" Kagami-kun I'll take it from here." Kuroko said reaching the corner of the street. Kagami scratched his back Kuroko felt a bit of the other's hesitation, but sighing the man nodded. Kuroko bowed in thanks. "I appreciate your help Kagami-kun."

"Hn." Kagami replied, "Oh and you shouldn't really walk in the rain like that, if you have something in your mind you should talk about it with someone you trust not thought of it all on your own under the rain."

Kuroko's eyes widen as the man turned his back. How did he…

"I'll see you around, Kuroko."

It was the first time…

Someone saw right through him.

…

Midorima frowned at the sight, in his side Takao checked the apparatuses, the intern diligently wrote the stats in his clipboard. It has been a while, thinking about that made his blood pump but he was sure of one thing, Akashi will not take this lightly. There was no territory anymore, they were in the human territory but the fact that  _it_  was what caused this is enough of a valid reason for Akashi to boil. And that was the last thing Midorima wanted. The wounds weren't that bad or were they that light either, and the sent that reeked from it he knew exactly who did what. He made sure to clean the wounds though just in case, and for his own ease too.

 _He hated that scent_.

"Shin-chan, all is well here." Takao said looking at the clipboard.

Midorima nodded, he turn to Aomine who stood in the corner of the room his arms crossed in his chest. "So mind telling me how on Earth you got yourself in this?" Midorima asked raising his eyebrow at the tanned male.

_Earlier…_

Aomine sat on his office desk, most of his colleagues went on their happy-pay-day-drink-galore aside of course from him which their superintendent decided to leave the whole station to saying it was his punishment for all the too violent arrest he had the past few days. He was too rough on the criminals he said. He  _is_  strong, alright but sometimes…okay, most of the time he does save the day with a beaten up-barely recognizable criminal in hand. Yes the criminal did put a fight but, well it was quite a way to take down someone. But honestly that really doesn't bother him, humming in content Aomine flipped through the pages of his newest Horikata Mai photo book. Thank heavens for Kuroko for slipping the magazine from Akashi, the little brat despite looking all angel-like for all he knew is the most thwarting of them all. Maybe because he knew Akashi favored him most?

Aomine's senses perked up when suddenly as the thunder roared he heard an unusual noise. Raising a brow he peeked from the magazine to the door of the station, he can never be wrong about his senses he thought. He heard a yelp. His eyes scanned the room, closing his eyes he focused in the radius of the room, every nook and crannies, there was nothing. Focusing even more Aomine tried to listen more carefully. He could hear the AC's sound, the droplets of the water to the asphalt outside, the sound of the pages of the magazine slightly brushing against each other, and a sobs and whimpers.

_Wait, sobs and whimpers?_

Aomine immediately stood slamming the magazine in the desk. No one's in the room, if then, someone is outside. He could hear it now, he thought. An erratic beating of heart, whatever it is human or _not_  it was either nervous or scared. He placed his hand over his gun as he swiftly made his way to the door.

" _H-Help…"_

Aomine's eyes widen, carefully he pushed the door open. As he did he was assaulted by a mix of scent, a familiar disgusting scent and a foreign addicting scent. He quickly tuned to find the source of the scent and there in the corner of the station curled in a ball hugging his knees was a blonde. Aomine bit his lips, his instinct was in hay-wire he didn't knew what to feel exactly to be disgusted yet there was this… _blood_. His heart was thumping in his chest, the blonde was covered in blood, in his blood and it just—but then again there was another scent it was  _that_  scent and it turned his stomach upside down. The blonde's head rose and his face was visible, his amber eyes was visible in Aomine's eyes. He could not help but admire them.

But all of thise thoughts went blank when the man's lips move, "Thank…God." Then the figure slumped to the concrete. Aomine panicked as he can hear the man's erratic pulse slowing…too slow.

Quickly Aomine held the body up shaking it up, "Hey, wake up, don't sleep—fuck!" Aomine cursed the man's breathing was turning shallow and his wounds were exposed he could feel his fangs growing. He quickly fished his phone and dialed the number he knew could help him right away.

 _Present time_ …

"I'm impressed you were able to stop yourself from well…" Midorima stared at the blonde man in respirator. The damages were mostly in the young man's chest, there were in his arms too, he must have put up a fight. The young man was beautiful, the perfect prey for…Midorima shook his head, he must keep this a secret, this is an isolated case anyway. "He'll be fine."

"Too bad his skin is so pretty, this might scar." Takao added.

Aomine sighed and flopped to the armchair, "Don't give a damn, the thing we have to take on is the fact that  _that bastard_  is somewhere near."

"He never learns." Midorima said looking back at the blonde, "We must try and keep this out of Akashi's knowing, let's treat this as an isolated case. I erased the scent of from him."

Aomine nodded, "That's I think is better, the bastard won't find us anyway…or so I hope."

Midorima shook his head. The least they need is for  _that_  to come back. Midorima turned to Takao, no, he didn't want that near anyone…not his family, not to Takao. Takao's eyes widen, probably heard what Midorima had in mind, Takao gave a smile, the smiled that reassured him no matter what the hell the world threw at him. Only he wished this smile will never be taken away—not by that ma


	3. Monsters Or Maybe Not

_"Meet them Kuroko-kun, starting from now…we're a family."_

_Kuroko turned to the man on his side, his name…_

**_Nijimura Shuuzo_ ** _, he is the head of the family. He remembers barely of his life as a human, he remember waking up in the fields, completely clueless of where he is. He walked for months around town, until he met the man. It was quite strange he thought, the villagers seems to find vegetables, and animal meat quite delicious but he does not understand what they meant by that. **Hunger—** he didn't quite understand that, until after week. There was a strange desire for something that he didn't know himself. The only thing he held on was the scent of it. But days are passing yet he could not still put himself to find it, and as days pass he knew something was changing in him. The feel of not knowing what was actually happening with your own body was mortifying. He hated it._

_He was strange, the villagers didn't spoke to him. They called him names and whispered behind his back but the merchant didn't._

_"Aren't you scared?" he asked one day to the merchant._

_The merchant shook his head, "Why should I?"_

_"But I am strange."_

_"Will you tell me what you mean by strange?"_

_And then he was lost for words, he was young and his words were very limited then and his understanding as well._

_"Now young lad, will you tell me your name?"_

_It was the only thing he had, the only memory he has from his human life—his name, "Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_The merchant smiled, "Pleased to meet you Kuroko-kun, my name is Nijimura Shuuzo."_

_"Niji…mura-kun…why do you speak to a stranger as me?"_

_Nijimura chuckled, "We're alike, that's why…well not exactly. But that blood in your body, it's the same as mine."_

_"Blood?"_

_Nijimura nodded, from his pouch he produced a bottle and handed it to Kuroko, "You look like you need some." He said. Kuroko raised an eyebrow but took the bottle nonetheless. His eyes widen, it smells slightly just like what he wanted. "You must have come a long way."_

_Kuroko didn't waste any time and drank the contents of the bottle, it tastes **delicious**_ **.** _Before he knew it he had drank the bottle empty, "I-I'm sorry!" he bowed apologetically to the merchant. "It was just…"_

_"I understand Kuroko-kun, its alright." Nijimura said with an understanding smile. "Now in exchange will you tell me, do you live around here Kuroko-kun?"_

_Kuroko shook his head fumbling with the bottle, "I…do not remember where I live." He said his voice just a pitch higher than a whisper._

_"Oh…" Nijimura said his smile failing. "Now, Kuroko-kun would you like coming with me? Since were alike, if you'd like you may live with us."_

_"Us?"_

_"With me and my siblings."_

_…_

_Nijimura led Kuroko out of the village, somewhere in the maze-like woods, a manor stood—a traditional Japanese estate. It was then he met them for the first time. Nijimura spoke to Kuroko about them, about him and them. They were not humans, that is the one thing he emphasized, they were different. But they were not strange, Nijimura told him with a smile. They were just like humans, they feel empathy,they can relate, they can reproduce, and contrary to what humans thought they were no immortal. They were not weak against sunlight, nor do they burn under it, it was just that their heightened sense of sight makes the sun's light a little too bright for them._

_They truly didn't know either how their race came to be, were they as old as humans, or perhaps the universe itself? They didn't know that much, but Nijimura recalled most of the members of the family came from Europe and due to the rising suspicions of the public of their existence and the awful treatment some fled to Asia in search for a new kind of life, a life where they may live in peace with humans. Many cultures and books talked about them, imagined them as creatures of the night, creeping in, abducting beautiful ladies subsiding in barren and old castles, humans have various names for them but the universal word use to call them is— **vampires**._

_Long ago, their were only two kinds of vampires, but time changes, and so do they. The first two types decreased in numbers until their very existence became rare. Nijimura even admitted being a hybrid—a product of a human and a vampire._

_"Kuroko-kun must have been turned." He said calmly, "Not most of turned ones lose their memories but oh course there's you."_

_Kuroko listened intently to the man explaining things thoroughly to him. For someone it may have been very difficult to believe but for Kuroko who do not have a clue or two about the world around him, as well as himself, this was his form of truth. This was the only thing that was been known to him._

_"When the world was created, humans as well, we were like the accidental aspect of it, we're not monsters though, we're just a little different." Nijimura explained, "And we're surely are not monsters or freaks as humans love to call it."_

_"Then…if why are they afraid of us?"_

_Nijimura smiled sadly, "Humans they…tend to fear what they do not understand."_

_And despite their heightened senses not all of them posses a great power, yes they have abilities that may exceed beyond human's average but it was not **much difference**. Well except for the four young men._

_"This one here is Akashi-kun, he's the eldest among the Kiseki no Sedai."_

_Kuroko stared at Nijimura blankly, "Ki…Kiseki…no Sedai?"_

_Kiseki no Sedai, they were the exceptional among the exceptional. The whole family recognizes them, and even Nijimura himself. They had abilities beyond the average, they were the **purebloods**. They were offspring from parents whose bloods were that of from the  **source blood**. The source blood had long been gone, vanished without a trace and so many had tainted their blood and were either been  **turned** or  **hybrid** , and few were only left as purebloods, and they were these young men._

_Akashi Seijuuro is the eldest, Nijimura just told him that, Kuroko actually had no idea just how **old,** is eldest. The eldest had a strange pair of heterochromatic eyes, one is red and the other gold. The called him  **The Emperor**  or so that's what Nijimura loves to tease him due to his last name(1)._

_"And this is Midorima-kun. He's the second eldest."_

_Bowing his head, Kuroko greeted the green haired bespectacled young man._

_Midorima Shinatro, the second eldest has some strange fascination about horoscopes which Kuroko found both amusing and somehow peculiar. The day he met Midorima the young man had kemari ball in his hand which he first thought as something he played with the rest but soon he found out that it was Midorima's **lucky item**  that day. He seems tough but really, the guy is very submissive to Akashi's words. Well, truly everyone seems afraid of Akashi after all._

_"And this is Murasakibara-kun. He's the third eldest."_

_Muraskibara Atsushi, a five year old in the body of a giant. For some reasons he has this appetite for sweet things even if normally they really don't have the ability to taste normal foods._

_"And this is Aomine-kun."_

_Aomine Daiki, a tanned male with navy blue hair. The giddy smile and laid back personality made Kuroko feel like he was the most approachable of the four. Which was well quite true._

_Aomine became close to Kuroko at a short period of time. Saying Kuroko is amazing for having so much time around people and being able to observe them. Aomine liked people, but ever since he could remember he lived in that manor, people feared them. Though at many time they tried to blend in, they usually attract attention due to many factors. In Akashi's case were his eyes, in Murasakibara's case his height, in Aomine's case was his skin color. But Kuroko was able to get along just fine, though sometimes people talk about him, most of the time he was able to roam around the village—as if no one can see him._

_Before he knew it the manor became his world, he learned things from within and beyond the walls of the manor from Nijimura and his siblings. It was warm and cozy, he never thought he needed anything else. Nijimura never let the starve, but he didn't allowed hunting either. Nijimura had made their own food, it was artificially made and constructed to taste like and satiate their hunger as the real did. It was for the reason of blending in with humans, with these they will never be labeled barbaric. No one had to be hurt, and they never had to hurt anyone._

_But still there was the what ifs of the situation…_

_"Kuroko-kun, I wish you understand." Nijimura said putting his hands over his shoulders, he didn't want to do it. But it was as Akashi said, Kuroko is special. Despite not being a pureblood, despite his stats being actually much lower than anyone, hybrids or turned—or even humans, he has something that was amazingly only a pureblood could possess. Akashi first noticed it, some thought he was just well too light footed but Akashi knew better. Aside from that there was something else, something greater—bigger and more frightening. Akashi honed them, and watch as Kuroko learning the basic and making it better in levels Akashi didn't expect. It was the family's emergency lever. "I know its quite heavy on your shoulders for such role to carry."_

_Kuroko shook his head, "For the family."_

_A shadow, Kuroko after Akashi declared that the youngest member has the ability of a pureblood and had foreseen his great role in the family he became a member of the Kiseki no Sedai. A shadow is the guardian of the family that can protect it through the darkness impending or any fatal threats both from humans and other creatures. Aside from the guardian there is the family crest, the family shield, the family sword, the family hand. Akashi is the family crest, he symbolizes the family and is the face that is known to both humans and creatures, the family's symbol light that leads. The family wall is Murasakibara, the first line of defense, his abnormal strength gives him quite the literally the role as the wall. The family sword, Aomine, is the second line of defense used for obvious attacks to the family, the counter aggressive attacker. Then the family hand, Midorima, is the family's reaching hands to the humans, a bridge. And behind was him…the shadow, Kuroko, the family's darkness, the one who slain the agony of the family._

_But that was only a label, a task pulled only for an emergency…and so an emergency it was._

_It was then a series of unexplained murders of numerous villagers happened. And the people they loved, the people they tried to protect from themselves, turned their backs on them. Without proof, the villagers went up to the mountains and searched for the **monsters**  who killed their beloved ones. It was then when they came across the manor._

_…To hurt no one, to protect them from us…_

_Nijimura didn't deploy anyone to make any counter attacks, as the manor was being burnt and their brothers were being slain, the Kiseki no Sedai watch in horror. These were the men they protected from themselves, these were the men they adored, these were the men they wished they were, these were the men they wanted so badly to be among with. These…murderers. Nijimura scurried and tried to let them escape, pushing them on the back door._

_Kuroko could never forget the sadness in Nijimura's eyes. He could never forget the feeling of_

_Betrayal._

* * *

"Sensei!" Kuroko blinked and found Ami tugging his white apron.

The girl stared at him and slowly in the corner of her eyes tears started welling up. The little girl without a word launched herself in one of Kuroko's legs mumbling something incoherent. How long had he been spacing out, he asked himself before putting a hand on top of the little girl's head. Ah, he remembers, most of the kids had gone home now and the only one left is Ami, he remembered that Alex called earlier saying she will be late to pick Ami up and if she couldn't make it, it will be Kagami who would pick her daughter for her. Oh how he wished it would be the first scenario. It wasn't as if he didn't like the man, Kagami is a nice man, he is well funny, and then there was his eyes they were very firm, determined, but not cocky as Aomine or too cold like Akashi's, he was tall and well physical attractiveness aside, Kagami is a great man its just that.

He was scared.

Scared of what? He didn't knew either, it was a different kind of fear. Not the fear of facing a venomous snake, or the kind of fear you get when you look in the eyes of your killer. It was the kind of fear of trying and probably failing, the kind of fear when a new born when it is left without his mother, a kind of fear of falling, the kind of fear of risks. Kuroko hated it, back in the manor it was always consistent, everything happens on accordance to what Akashi foresees. It is like its made and so shall it be served that way. But after leaving the manor, everything seems different. He wants to trust Kagami, he wanted to be himself with him.

But many things had showed him what it is like to trust someone, to trust  _people_. It was sad, painful—more than anything else. If he trust no one, then he shall never have to feel the pain of betrayal. He didn't have to see it again.

"Are you okay sensei?" Ami asked breaking the hug from Kuroko's leg, Kuroko gave a tired and wry smile.

He doesn't even know that himself. Is he okay? When was the last time that he really was okay? He didn't remember the last time he ever felt okay. He didn't want to hurt people, but people hurt them, and to protect themselves he…he felt his head throbbing. He shook his head his breath a little shallow. He only wish Alex would come pick the child already, he didn't feel well. He hasn't eaten anything yet for almost a month now, he forgotten last night and now…

"Ah, Taiga-niisan!"

Kuroko cursed his luck today, for all humans; it has to be Kagami Taiga. Composing himself Kuroko turned to the gate and followed Ami who ran towards the red head. Kagami greeted the girl quickly picking her up from the ground and into his arm before setting her in his shoulder, the little gurl giggled in glee. Luckily, it wasn't really just Kagami. Alex stood behind him with a smile.

_That was…weird…I…my senses just...but I only felt Kagami-kun's presence._

"Good day Alex-san and Kagami-kun."

Kagami again for the umpteenth time since meeting Kuroko yelp in surprise to see him, Ami only giggled.

"Hn, yeah morning Kuroko."

Without a word Alex quickly slapped Kagami's shoulder, "Mou, respect damn it  _Bakagami!_." Alex lectured. "Ah, don't mind him sensei. He's just some brat from the US."

Kuroko shook his head, "Its alright, I understand. Besides Kagami-kun is probably as same age as me."

_LIE_

"Ah, really, my Kuroko-sensei seems younger actually, makes we wonder how old are you."

"Just as young as Kagami-kun perhaps."

_MORE LIES_

"Ah, I brought Taiga to help you with cleaning duties." Alex said making Kagami gape at her wide eyed. Looks like he didn't expect that.

"WHAT?"

"Its alright Alex-san you don't need to. Kagami-kun too." Kuroko said politely, "I can manage."

"Ah, no, no, please do accept my little help, I've always bothered sensei, I'm always late to pick Ami and sensei had to stay." Alex said with a smile—that Kagami hated—to the teal haired teacher. Kuroko thought for a few seconds he was about to say that he didn't inconvenience for Kagami but—

"Alright, whatever. But you owe me a burger later Alex."

Too bad, Kagami agreed. It will be offending for Kagami's part if he would decline now, Kuroko just went own letting Kagami help. The red head despite being a tough guy looking, had a lot of knowledge on chores such as cleaning, and surprisingly he was even better. He is extremely meticulous when it comes to dirt, Kuroko found it quite endearing. He was the better compared to his brothers. A smile crept in his lips unconsciously as he watches the man thoroughly scrubbing one of his pupil's tables off the finger paint stains and all other things he could not even sort out. He didn't look anywhere fierce like a panther that reminded him of his Aomine, his eyes reminded him of…

"Taiga."

_**Did I just say that out loud?—**_ he thought gulping as he tried to look as calm as possible. he noticed Kagami turning his way raising an eyebrow.

"Did you say something?"

Kuroko shook his head, "No."

Kagami nodded and continued on. He reminds him of a tiger, a wild one, untamed in his own territory. He strides calmly, fiery determination in his eyes, and raw power seeping through him. It was dangerous yet Kuroko didn't feel that scared of it, rather he felt drawn to it. Maybe because he was used to this kind of presence like his brother, challenging, domineering, powerful. But there was something else, he thought calmly. His brothers they were like shaped diamonds, and jewels. They were honed that way, they were cut by nature precisely without cracks or corners. But Kagami was different, Kagami was like a raw diamond right from its origin, untouched. And it was beautiful that way.

_Wait did I just…_

Kuroko felt his knees buckle and all strength in his legs drain. Kagami turned upon hearing a loud crash, he turned and found Kuroko sprawled on the floor with the cups and pencils with him. "Oi!" Kagami left his work without a word running to the teacher's side. A chair fell on Kuroko's side too perhaps dragged upon his fall. Kagami picked the chair and set it back before crouching at Kuroko's level, "Hey are you okay?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami,  _ **He…He's too…close—**_ Kuroko thought as he lean his back against the wall, he could smell Kagami's scent. It smells like cinnamon, like peppermint gum, it smells like…Kagami. His eyes shifted to his face, his eyes, again they were looking at him. He could see his face reflecting in them. And from his pupils he could see the beating of his heart, then his eyes shifted to his neck, the vein ever so visible. His mouth waters from the scent from the desire he never have felt before. He had never felt his body wanting  _ **this much**_ **.**

"Hey you're pale, are you really okay?" Kagami asked now truly concerned. Kuroko's skin was turning deathly pale, like not just white but rather like really pale. Like almost gray. He noticed his breathing was too shallow too and his eyes seems unfocused. Kagami quickly reached for Kuroko's forehead checking his temperature for signs of fever. But as soon as he placed his hand in his forehead Kagami retracted his hands wide eyed.

_He's…_

_He's COLD!_

Kagami shook Kuroko, "Hey, answer up, are you okay, I'll call an ambulance I think you—"

Kagami stopped a death grip in his wrist, his eyes turn to Kuroko again. "D-Don't…call…anyone." Kuroko said racing with his breath.

Kagami's breath was caught in his throat from the sight.

Kuroko's powder blue eyes were now…electric blue, they were glowing. Kagami swore, even in broad daylight he could surely see them glow and for some reason he felt glued to his position, and rather than feeling the sense of fear—for the mere fact that THERE IS NO WAY IT IS POSSIBLE FOR HUMANS TO HAVE GLOWING EYES LIKE THAT—he admired them. He loved those eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them, in a pleasurable way. He felt intoxicated, which was weird—but he could care less. Kagami's eyes travelled from his eyes down to his quivering lips.

"K-Kagami-kun…" Kagami's train of thoughts was cut when Kuroko spoke. Kuroko's hold loosened. "Leave…"

"What?" Kagami asked, "But you're—"

"I am fine. Please?"

Kagami's eyes widen, how can he be fine he doesn't even look like he could stand on his own, frowning Kagami stood up. "Prove to me."

Kuroko's eyes widen, he…did he just got out from the spell? He couldn't, could he?

"Heh, thought so." Kagami said clicking his tongue for who knows why, but Kuroko was more surprised when he felt Kagami putting his arm around his and turning his back to lift the teal haired male in his back. Kuroko gave a surprised inaudible yelp as he felt himself getting lifted. "I'll take you to your place, where are your bags?"

"Desk…" Kuroko felt his eyelids getting heavier and he felt weak—too weak. He didn't have enough energy to argue either.

Kuroko's mouth watered from the scent radiating from Kagami's shirt. But his  _ **want**_ was wallowing in a more serene feel— _ **warmth**_. He wanted more of that warmth that he wanted to snuggle closer if possible. It was so strange, so foreign that he didn't know what to do about it. It was so inviting and so unbelievably comfortable that his body was giving up for it. The steady rhythm of his heart was lulling Kuroko to sleep and Kagami's movement felt like cradling him.

* * *

Akashi stared at his cellphone screen, its been a whole day now, Aomine didn't go home and Midorima went on overtime. He didn't want to call Takao either he was after all the last resort. Murasakibara is probably somewhere in Akita again with Himuro and well obviously clueless of whatever the hell their narcissistic brother is up to. He called their station and their superintendent said something about looking over a victim of a violent assault last night. But for all those years he knew Aomine he never stayed over watching a human just because it's a victim of a violent assault. Now that he thought of it, last night he didn't get to wait for Kuroko's return. He had suddenly remembered a work he left there in his office. Quietly he decided to send his brother a message to ask how are things going. As soon as the message was delivered he laid the device on his table and continued on his work typing on his laptop.

His ears perked up a loud noise not far from his seat, he heard sounds of ceramics shattering.

"What the fuck man!" someone exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to I—"

"Fucking shut up, look what you've done this shirt is fucking expensive!"

"Really I'm sorry, I'll get you another cup of coffee and I'll—"

"You picking a fight mini!"

"N-No, I'm s-sorry I'll be back and—"

"Where'd ya think your going?"

"Sir please it hurts, let go."

"You fucking—"

"I'm afraid its very disturbing to hear such fowl words over and over it really irks me."

The two stared at the red haired male now standing behind them. Akashi sighed, he hated this kind of people the most. Foul mouthed, ill mannered, barbaric… _ **HUMANS**_. It was such a disgusting sight, people preying on the weaker ones just because they know they could, just to display power. Humans turning on humans, how unsightly he wanted to puke. The taller man seemed to have coffee accidentally poured on him, Akashi took note of the broken cups on the floor. The man shove the small quivering brunette letting him go. The brunette quickly bowed vehemently muttering apologies. Akashi's eyebrows twitch in annoyance as the taller male laughed at the brunette who ducked and to quickly gather the pieces of broken cups.

"Ah!" the brunette felt a strong hand pulling him up by his arms. The brunette was pulled to Akashi's side by Akashi himself with a stoic look in his face. "Uh  _customer-san_  what are—"

"Eh,  _chibi_  what you looking at you have a prob—"

"Really my, humans nowadays don't know who to clash against." Akashi let go of the arm before turning to the man with a smirk.

The man felt shivers run his spine as he stared at Akashi's eyes, he felt Goosebumps. And for a moment he thought he saw his golden eye turn to cat-like. His legs shook involuntary, his body sensing the danger his brain was unable to process yet.

"F-Fucking bra—"

_SPLASH!_

The brunette stared wide eyed, did he…oh my…

"My hands slipped, apologies." Akashi said with a smile—a sinister like.

Furihata Kouki had NEVER, EVER been scared shitless as that day. Staring wide eyed back to the two customers, Furihata prayed for his life to be spared this time. He didn't thought his—normal—clumsiness would result to a death match between these two customers. The red haired, heterochromatic customer didn't seemed pleased with the commotion and well obviously the other didn't seemed happy about the red haired standing up. But somehow, he felt scared much for the taller man's safety. Something about the red haired man's sinister smirk told him he can skin the taller man alive, and he meant that literally.

"YOU!" the taller man surged forward, Furihata's eyes widen. He wuickly pushed the man down with all his weight before—

CRAAAAAASH!

Furihata's eyes widen, as he lifted himself from the man and the taller man turned to wall far wall behind him and Furihata. Both gaped in shock and ultimately horror. On the wall was the glass cup was shattered, but for some unknown reasons some of the shards were still sticking up in the brick wall. Furihata swallowed, if he didn't push the man they might have had a major casualty. The taller man screamed in horror standing up and picking his things and dashing as fast as he can outside the café. Furihata in the other hand still sat there dumbfounded before turning to the red haired man. Only then did Furihata realized the manager was among them, he was just…well, frozen on the spot.

Akashi sighed, he lost his cool, well he hated it when humans point out his height. And most of all how dare he spoke to him that way—such disgraceful bastard, he was THOUSAND YEARS too early to be speaking that way to AKASHI SEIJUURO. Going back to his seat he grab his things quickly and fished his wallet before walking over the manager. He took a few—probably really not  _that few_ —and handed it the manager.

"I'm sorry about, that if there are other charges, please charged them to Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi said handing the man his calling card before quietly walking away as if nothing happened.

Furihata on the other hand could not let that happen, quickly taking his apron off, Furihata run after the young man.

_**...** _

_**HE'S FREAKING QUICK!—**_ Furihata thought as he panted he remember dashing after the young man after he left but now he was a meter away from the other, running faster Furihata tried to follow Akashi. Unfortunately Furihata was caught in the sea of crowds and Akashi's small back dissolved in it. Furihata tip toed trying to find Akashi but it was impossible, seeing a blur of red, Furihata was quick on his feet and ran to it only to be stopped and pulled in a corner. His world momentarily spun.

Before he knew it he is standing in a less crowded part of the street by a fountain with a young man with crimson hair and heterochromatic eyes. Furihata gasped, his eyes…their—

"Why are you following me?" came Akashi's question. Furihata's legs wobble in fear, somehow there was just that if-you-do-not-answer-I-will-kill-you-vibe in his question.

Furihata quickly ducked his head, "T-Thank you!"

Akashi's eyes widen, what on earth is this lesser being saying to him?

"For what?"

Furihata slightly rose his head, "Uhm…for today, uhm at the café."

"There is no need to," he said nonchalantly. Suddenly Akashi remembered something. He remember the boy upon looking at him quickly surged forward to push the man down. Did he think he couldn't handle himself? "I have question though."

"Y-Yes?"

"You pushed the man down when he went for me, why so? It was unnecessary."

"It is."

Akashi's eye twitched, is he be little hi—

"If I didn't you might have injured the man real badly."

Akashi's eyes widen, "You…you feared his safety from…me?"

"Ah, y-yes well I didn't mean it like you're scary—well a little, or maybe yeah you have this air. But don't get me wrong, I mean you don't  _ **look**_  scary, but yeah hmm, maybe it's the way you speak and—wait ah, uhh…" Furihata blushed, god, he's blabbering crap again, "I'll stop I probably don't make sense."

Akashi was shocked…UTTERLY SHOCKED. This boy, he's… "You're strange." Akashi said shaking his head lightly. "You are an observant."

"Ah, ano uhm…"

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi said, turning to the boy's uniform he smiled reading the name plate, what a pretty name. "Pleased to meet you… _ **KOUKI.**_ "

...

"I'm sorry I can't afford fancier cafes." Furihata said setting down a cup of black coffee and lemon iced tea at their table. Akashi didn't mind, something was quite interesting in this boy he thought. He is physically average though, but Akashi didn't mind, which was weird. He's an artist after all, a perfectionist so why being this boy's company much relaxing than being with Shintaro? Akashi watched as Furihata sat down on his seat with a smile. Why was he not annoyed by that smile, he hated Takao's over rated smile—which take not Midorima fancied  _ **secretly**_ —and yet he could not hate that boy's smile. Actually when the boy smiled, it was frighteningly very contagious. "Akashi-kun seems like an important person." Furihata started.

"Not much." Akashi replied looking at the window, damn he must stop examing the boy's face, after all nothing's going to change by staring at it.

"T-Thank you for today really." Furihata said in a gentle voice.

Akashi frowned remembering the incident today at the café. "Do you…do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ask apologies, bow down to people and let them call you names?"

Furihata scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Well I…uhm, I guess? I'm not big or strong so—"

"So you let them step on you?"

Furihata frowned, it hurts. Ever since he was little he didn't excel in things that must boys did, he isn't good looking or athletic, he's just well…average. "Its easy for you to say that Akashi-kun…you…you've never been low have you?"

Akashi turned to the brunette. "Wha—"

"I'm not strong, or attractive, or rich, or popular…people doesn't care about you if you're not either of those, unless of course you're dead." Furihata chuckled bitterly, "besides, I'd rather be the one understanding them rather than the one being understood."

Akashi's was lost for words.

" _Those who have less tends to be more generous…for they know the feeling of having less or at worst none. People are like that Akashi-kun, people are flawed being, they have minimal capacities unlike us, their time on Earth is too fast, because of that they understand what it really is to give—to truly live…its not about being successful or not, its about—"_

"At least I  _ **tried**_ ," Furihata said smiling this time a genuine one. "I did my part, it was his choice to still wreck havoc in the place, ah but man, I'm going to get an earful of scolding later for that. Akashi-kun's so cool though, " laughs, "just a little, okay maybe not just little scary."

This…This is…

"Scary? You're scared of me?"

"N-No, no I mean not Akashi-kun but uhm…the air around and hmm your aptitude, ah I don't know if that's even the right word for that but, something like that."

"You didn't think of me as…a monster after seeing that?"

_Laughs_

"Monster?" Furihata shook his head, "Monsters don't exist Akashi-kun, they are only a fragment of people's imagination."

" _People…tend to fear what they do not understand."_

"And thus you're saying you are not afraid of them because they are just some mental image?"

Furihata nods, "There are things that can scare me though that aren't monsters, like my mom yelling, or heights, and more importantly if you were really a monster you are the most attractive monster the world has ever seen."

.

.

"Pfft." Akashi held out a laugh. Furihata upon realizing what he just said burnt red in embarrassment. Akashi on the other hand turn away with the back his hands against his lips trying to stop the probably erratic laughter that is about to burst out. This boy really is something, saying that  _ **right**_ straight in his face without blinking was a talent. No had ever done that to him, no, not even Nijimura. Well some of his siblings did but this was a whole new level. Maybe because they only knew each other for a few minutes or so, but the only thing Akashi could think of, was the fact that he actually felt _ **laughing**_. Even Aomine's idiotic exploits, or Shintaro and Takao's comedic duo, or Kuroko's in between mocking and sarcastic unbelievable belief in his indistinguishable physical strength could not make him laugh like this.

"P-Please don't laugh its embarrassing enough knowing I've said more than what should have been enough."

Akashi shook his head a smile still apparent in his lips, "No, please don't be." He said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Huh?"

"Your honesty I mean." Akashi said before taking a sip in his coffee, "Your honesty is just well very endearing, I could say."

* * *

"What are we doing here Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked lazily, his other hand entwined with the smaller male's. Himuro Tatsuya smiled sweetly at his boyfriend before fishing a spare key to the door in which where they both stood before. Murasakibara was dragged all the way from their apartment in Akita back to Tokyo again by his boyfriend saying he wanted him to meet his brother. He didn't mind though after all he introduced Himuro to his own brothers after turning him—take note which made Akashi quite furious at first due to the fact that he did not let them know first—so it was just fine. That brother Himuro is mentioning is a boy Himuro met back when he went to America—after running away saying he need to sort things out, being an orphaned and all Murasakibara understood Himuro's fondness of the boy, though of course the five year old in the body of twenty two year old giant young man would still get jealous.

Himuro quickly unlocked the door and opened it for both of them , Murasakibara stepped in and Himuro followed suite taking their shoes off, "This my brother's apartment and well might as well give a surpri—"

_**Thud** _

"…Kuro…chin?"

Himuro's eyebrow twitched at that familiar nickname, he turned to his boyfriend who's eyes were now glowing, Himuro almost staggered back as he felt a very… _ **very**_  dangerous aura from the purple head. Tracing his boyfriend's line of direction he found himself gasping at the sight, and he felt the same red hot anger in his bones.

On the floor was a small framed young man, a  _teal haired_  young man wearing  _ **only**_ Kagami's white shirt and a dark colored boxer shorts he's back was pressed against the wooden floor and the shirt was slightly lifted showing only a few inch of the boy's porcelain white skin and seemingly pinning him down was well…

" _ **KAGAMI TAIGA!"**_

__


	4. Red Handed

_TWENTY YEARS AGO, it was back then when people were desperate to try and bring the Akashi Corporation down. They have not yet understood the correct order of things and tried to pull the family down, which in due time they will learn to be futile. But let's get back to the time when they had knew no better. Akashi Corporation by an unknown young bachelor then, back then Akashi didn't showed himself to the public yet. He didn't saw much importance in public appearance back then. After all no one from his company ever tried to pry on the matter._

_But people, yes, they are creatures who love to test the water. And so one man did once, he was so desperate he called upon a gunman—an assassin. The boy was born in United States, an orphaned. He was adopted by a man who run a syndicate and taught the boy to be an assassin. Then he went back to Japan and was hired. His name is Himuro Tatsuya, his way of assassination is quite different though. Unlike others he investigates his target first, then he executes his plan._

_And which he realize there was something odd about the man behind Akashi Corporation. Trying to gather information about the man was as difficult as trying to find a single needle in the wide records when he tried confirming each and every information they had on the civil registry. Then he realized one thing, whatever these names are to Akashi, it is important to the man. So he did what he thought might've been the best. He tracked the four names, but he only was able to come contact with one._

_Muraskibara Atsushi, a confectioner. Looks can be deceiving that was one thing he thought of the man, despite his huge built and very tall stature, he spoke like a five year old, loves sweets and can be tricked into anything using sweets. He enrolled in his classes and tried to egg him into a conversation in which many times had failed him._

_Until a slip of a tongue caused him pinned to the wall. For the first time he felt the real sense of danger. Under the bored eyes of the purple eyed giant Himuro felt so small, so weak, so vulnerable and exposed. The man was not just strong, he is inhumanly strong. His arms pinned up above his head by a single hand while the other was forcing his chin up to face the man. "What do you need from Aka-chin?" he asked. Himuro despite being under such pressured still managed to take note of that familiarity he used for his before he could speak the man pushed him further, his back impossible close to the concrete wall._

_"I…" Himuro gritted his teeth snarling at the taller male, he wriggled from the grip but it was futile he tried to kick but as soon as he was about to Murasakibara stepped on his foot making him hiss in pain._

_"Answer."_

_Himuro hated it, he hates being looked down upon. He hated being pitied._

_"I'll fucking kill all of you!" he exclaimed loudly. "You imbeciles who knew nothing, you who grew never setting your feet on a dirt! I'll make you regret you ever lived!"_

_Murasakibara stared at him for a moment before speaking, "I hate people who keeps trying when its obvious they cant win."_

_"I will still strive and I'll triumph!"_

_Murasakibara Atsushi, since the day he was born he was endowed with the abnormal strength that could rival ten hybrid's strength. He always had believed in true and inborn skills, unlike Kuroko's capabilities his was natural, he had it within and known it as he know of himself. So he didn't understand him, or_ _**him** _ _. Why do they continue to strive to try, they'd fail eventually anyway. Lost in his thoughts Himuro was able to slightly push Murasakibara away._

_Quickly he ran to grab the nearest pointed object which was fork. Without thinking he surged forward to the taller male stabbing him with the silverware. Himuro's eyes widen when Murasakibara's didn't even made a change of expression. He wasn't bleeding either._

_"I just do not understand…" Murasakibara stared at the object in his chest, pulling it out it fell on the floor and made a sound as it came contact. Why, it was the question that riled up in his mind over and over as he saw flashbacks of the similar incident. They always try to keep civil with humans, they keep on trying to blend in, develop things that somehow will soon prove them as capable creatures to be in harmony with them. Nijimura always told them to never use their capabilities towards people, not to hurt them no matter what. For this earth were theirs to begin with and they were merely an accidental element so they have to be the one to adjust to them. Why is it that they always have to be the one to get hurt? They were more powerful than these humans, they were more capable. "We try and keep our end of the deal, why don't you?"_

_"W-What are you talking about?" Himuro staggered back. Himuro's eyes were caught with the way Murasakibara's usually bored eyes were full of anger, of despair, of sadness. Which didn't made sense for him._

_"…M-Muro-chin too." Murasakibara's voice mellowed down his hand suddenly reaching to grab the speechless raven haired. Himuro's eyes went wide. "Why…everyone wants us gone? We're not doing anything wrong, I…don't want to hurt Muro-chin too."_

_The world was cruel, and every little kindness it saw it made sure it would crush it. But Murasakibara's arms around him, his tight hug, his quivering arms begging him to stay, to not force him to hurt me. He had killed many people, he had heard countless of pleas, to spear their lives but this time he heard a different plea-a plea to change his mind to save his own life._

_He remember someone once asked him…_ _**what will you do, if the person you'd take a bullet for, is the man behind the trigger** _ _._

_This case he chose to take the bullet anyway…for him who was behind the trigger._

_For some unknown reason he felt tears run down his cheeks for the first time. His arms felt weak, and his body ached for contact. Until then his sobs erupted and he was unable to control the overwhelming emotions, he buried his face on the taller man's chest wishing his cries were not loud. His arms reached for Murasakibara's back clenching the fabric tightly as assurance._

* * *

His head hurts, he felt disoriented. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be welcomed by an unfamiliar ceiling. His senses was filled by a scent he knew so well. His body ached to be wrapped in the soft sheets around him. Rolling in his stomach he pulled the sheets closer to himself.  ** _Its cramped—_** he thought, he cannot move much as he usually could. Realizing that Kuroko bolted up—wrong move as he suddenl;y was attacked by utterly pain in his head and sudden weakness in his muscles causing him to fall back on the couch with a groan. He shifted on a comfortable position sniffing the scent from the blanket and the pillow. Closing his eyes he tried to remember where he smelled that scent. And the first image that came to his mind made him bolt up again.

"What the!"

Kuroko's eyes immediately landed on a pair of fiery red ones. First thing that came to his mind was…WHERE ON EARTH WAS HE? Looking around Kuroko found himself in an unknown territory. This is definitely not their house. Suddenly he felt another dizzy spell coming and so he placed his hand his head hissing slightly. "Hey, are you really okay, maybe I should bring you to the hospital." Kagami said running towards Kuroko. Kuroko shook his head.

"No, don't…" His throat felt dry, he thought before licking his lips.

"But really you don't look good."

Kuroko shook his head again, before looking at Kagami. "Thank you very much for everything but…I'd appreciate it if you don't bring me to the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"if I'm an inconvenience I'd be fine, I'll just go home and—"

"That I can't let you do." Kagami said sighing, "I can't let you walk like that, in that state."

Kuroko stared at the man, he's starting to believe this man is just kind. No, but trusting that's…

"I'll get some water."

Kuroko pursed his lips, this man…is he trying to deceive him? What for? His eyes searched the room. It's quiet and spacious for a single person but yes, there was no other presence in the room other than the two of them. He noticed a few magazines under the coffee table— ** _basketball, huh?_**  aside from the magazines the room is unbelievably neat for a men's room. Perhaps he has a girlfriend who comes by to clean? The quietness seemed contradicting Kagami's personality, but somehow the whole place smells like  ** _home_**. Kuroko turned as he heard Kagami's heavy footsteps on the floor, the man walking towards him with a glass of water.

After downing the water Kuroko felt a little better. Kagami gave a sigh of relief.

"You scared the hell out of me." Kagami started. "Ah, any—"

"Kagami-kun…do you mind if I…"

"Huh?"

"Use your …shower I—"

"Ah yeah but—"

"And borrow some of your clothes?"

Kagami blinked, "Ah, yeah sure."

After showing Kuroko the showering Kagami left him with a pair of white shirt that Alex bought which was too small and pair of well unused underwear he bought—which were well too small, he's **American size**  after all. Meanwhile Kuroko started the shower, he closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves, since this morning every single cell in his body were strained and he has no idea why. It's a bad idea of surrounding himself of Kagami's scent too, it is making him way too comfortable—which is bad, he's becoming less cautious. The water runs down his body, slowly Kagami's scent was slowly fading from the vapors. This was just bad he thought, his body was reacting to the lost of the scent, his fangs were growing. Without further thoughts he stopped the shower and quickly dried himself. He grab the clothes and dressed himself, he didn't even gave a thought on the size of the clothes which were relatively bigger especially the shirt.

His heart pounding in his chest calmed down as the fabric came contact with him, he loved the scent in the material. He knew it was a bad manner to sniff people's clothes but he could not just help. After finally calming down Kuroko stepped out as soon as he did he heard a music playing, he didn't quite understand the words so he bet it was Western.

"Kagami-kun." He called. Turning his head to Kuroko's direction Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, you don't mind right?"

Kuroko nodded walking towards Kagami and the couch. Kuroko listened to the song, he liked it, at least he couldn't hear his heart or any other noises which were supposed to be indistinguishable to human ears. Kagami on the pther hand tried not to stare much, he swore it was just…well, his legs were just thin like a female's or maybe even better— _wait, what?_ Kagami clasped his mouth to prevent his mouth from saying anything, he felt his face burnt against the palm of his hand. Who wouldn't be his shirt looked well on him— _too well!_  He mentally cursed himself from admiring that boy way too much. He's charming, okay?

Too much for his liking that is.

"What song are you playing Kagami-kun?"

"A-Ah," _Damn, don't stutter! "_ I-Its…uhm  ** _Look After You_**."

"…uh…I see."

"You like it?"

"I'm not good in English."

Kagami chuckled, "I'll teach you sometime." He said as Kuroko sat on the couch. Kagami noted the way Kuroko looked so fragile on his shirt, so small. His skin was so flawless, almost like a porcelain doll's. But somehow it disturbed him, his small hand is not just white but pale. "Are you…anemic?"

Kuroko looked up at Kagami, "I…"

"Its fine. No need to answer."

"Kagami-kun."

"What?"

"Thank you." Kuroko said looking at his hands, he turned to look at Kagami and stood bowing his head.

"H-hey, w-what? What for?"

Raising his head Kuroko asked himself the same thing and there were just numerous things he could come up with but settled for the simplest, "For everything."

Kagami's face burned as he looked at the smaller male's eyes, they reminded him of the afternoon sky, like the cloudless afternoon sky. Like the calm color of the ocean. They were deep and mysterious, cold and yet very welcoming.

**_Breathtaking_ **

"Kagami-kun is such a nice person but I…" Kuroko gulped, paused and clenched his hands in his side, "Kagami-kun please after this…please don't come near me ever again."

Kagami's eyes widen, "What? I really don't get you."

"I'm a dangerous person to be with I'll just—"

"Huh? Why are you from Yakuza?"

"Ah, N-No…I—"

"Are you from the Mafia?"

"No."

"Gang?"

Kuroko sighed flicked Kagami's forehead, "OW!" Kagami rubbed his forehead. "What's wrong with you?"

"Let me talk first." Kuroko said. He turned away, "I…Kagami-kun is nice and being with me, it would drag you in a mess."

"What mess?"

"I'm dangerous."

Kagami raised a brow at him staring at Kuroko from head to toe, "You? Dangerous?"

"As difficult to believe it, yes I am and I…" Kuroko sighed, "…I don't want to endanger Kagami-kun."

"I can take care of myself." Kagami said firmly.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you telling me who to  ** _like_** and who to not?" Kagami exclaimed narrowing his eyes at the teal haired teacher, "Because most definitely you can't do that, you can't decide that for me."

"…" Kuroko stared at Kagami. He could not have heard it wrong. "Kagami-kun."

"What now?"

"…what did you mean when you said… ** _like?_** "

Now it was Kagami's turned to be shock, did he just said that? He turn away blushing. He didn't mean to sputter those, well he did admire the boy, physical attractions aside there was something else he liked about him. It was the way he looked at children, the way he speaks, the brilliance in his eyes. The way e spoke, the way Kagami felt comfortable talking to him. Everything about him…

Kuroko stared at the man blushing…he likes Kagami too, but Kagami… probably liked him in different way than he does to him.

_Its one of the part of being vampires, they always look attractive in the eyes of humans. It's like a flower's innate ability to produce such alluring scents for the insects to come to them._

It was just wrong, he should push him away now…or it would be too late. No one could ever truly like him, no one could…his hands, if they knew about it he'd surely run away. If he learnt about them, about the real him, he would leave. He would get scared. Or perhaps he only assuming things? After all the culture here and in US are different, what if he's the only one taking this in this way?

Biting his lip Kuroko staggered back, his head spinning again. Before he knew it he was falling again.

"Wha-!"

_"One day you'll find him."_

_"Who?" Kuroko asked Nijimira, the man laughed pulling the boy in a hug._

_"A person who will see you when you're invisible."_

Kuroko stared at the blury image of Kagami frantically reaching for him, his body felt heavy and before he knew it…

_THUD!_

Kuroko stared at Kagami on top of him…His eyes, his eyes they were looking at him, they were…looking at this invisible shadow like it was the only thing that mattered then. It hurts thinking how this may be only an act, and yet he wish it would last. He wished he would continue to look at him,  _only at him_. Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes as he stare at him without blinking. He wanted to be selfish for once, in this situation he didn't want to hear or to know if the only reason he is looking that way at him was due to the spellbound, or something greater, he just want him.

"Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko's eyes widen, wait that was…he turned to the doorway and found the most unexpected sight. Standing by the door was Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya. Kuroko emmidiately feared Kagami's safety as he felt his brother's killing intent from the distance. Himuro slowly turned their way, and his eyes comically widening, before a loud…

" ** _KAGAMI TAIGA!"_**

Kagami turned to Kuroko and the two unexpected guess, he soon realized how it probably looked at the two. In speed he didn't knew he possessed he detached himself from Kuroko.

"I-I can explain!"

* * *

_"Atsushi what's the meaning of this?"_

_Kuroko Tetsuya heard the commotion from his room and quickly went down to the living room finding an unfamiliar face among his brothers. Kuroko could feel Akashi's boiling rage, Midorima's disagreement and Aomine's utter reluctance on the matter. Standing behind Murasakibara was a shorter male with jet black hair. Kuroko for a moment thought someone else was standing there, someone not Murasakibara. He had never since such absolution in his eyes. The way Murasakibara held the shorter male pulling him behind him in a protective manner—from Akashi._

_Murasakibara being the middle child was often spoiled rotten by Akashi, he was also one of the most submissive to Akashi, the one who was most scared of him. He never questioned Akashi, never tried to stand his way._

_"You're scaring Muro-chin." Murasakibara said. The jet black haired man's hand pulled the back of Murasakibara's shirt as he tried to stood next to Murasakibara and appear braver. Kuroko could feel the slight twitch from the human, he's scared but he wanted to stand by Murasakibara in full courage._

_"Murasakibara do you have any idea of what you are doing?" Midorima said crossing his arms in his chest narrowing his eyes on the human. "And bringing_ _**him** _ _in here, are you probably gotten totally retarded?"_

_"Please don't speak like that to Atsushi." Himuro said with much conviction, his eyes full of resolve as he stepped forward looking at Midorima full in the eyes. Kuroko was astonished beyond words, such courage. Kuroko watching the sight saw the anger in Akashi's eyes, he hated it whenever someone—a human especially, tries to speak up without being asked._

_"Muro-chin!" Murasakibara exclaimed trying to pull the human to his side, "Aka-chin's—"_

_"You can talk ill about me! I don't care, they're probably true anyways. You can tell me everything you want, you can ridicule me in all ways, but don't talk like that to Atsushi!"_

_Kuroko's eyes widen, did a human…just…in front of their brother—Akashi Seijuuro raised his voice? Murasakibara's usually bored and uninterested eyes were gleaming with concern for the jet black haired man. It was Kuroko's first time, ever seeing something like that. A human standing up for them. He saw Aomine smirking somehow on the corner probably amused by the human's defiant attitude—albeit rather suicidal._

_Akashi's eyes gleamed which alarmed both Aomine and Murasakibara, the giant pulled man to his side cautiously._

_"Do you even know what trouble you are getting yourself into,_ _**human** _ _." Akashi said emphasizing the last word. He took a step forward, Midorima who knew it was a bad idea wanted to make Akashi stop but he'd be in a difficult position if he did. Murasakibara stepped back forcing the man in his side do the same. "Do you know what kind of darkness you're trying to sink yourself to?"_

_"I…I'm not afraid of that, I've seen it myself and I—"_

_"I'm aware of who you are, Himuro Tatsuya." Akashi cut off, "But whatever you saw, you felt, that is nothing compared to_ _**our** _ _darkness."_

_"Aka-chin please sto—"_

_"SILENCE." Akashi's voice echoed._

_"I don't care! I don't care about darkness, secrets, or whatsoever,_ _**I NEED ATSUSHI!** _ _" Himuro exclaimed. "I don't need anyone to trust me, I don't care what you say about us, about me, but I…I don't plan on leaving Atsushi, I…I can't because…that'll be the death of me."_

_"You do understand you're a threat to us." Midorima asked._

_Himuro paused for a moment before speaking, "I…do, and I know its difficult to actually believed in me, after I…"_

_"To trust or not, its something Murasakibara-kun has to decide on his own." Kuroko's voice somehow cooled the heated argument. Walking down, Akashi's mood slightly cooled as well._

_"Are you siding him Tetsuya?" Akashi asked now looking at their youngest brother._

_"And besides, there's nothing to be afraid of Akashi-kun, is there?" Kuroko asked still looking at Himuro who seems to be melting under the pressure of meeting the whole family, "He's_ _**only human** _ _as you said, what could he do that we couldn't do something about?"_

_The conversation end as Akashi saying he'll take the situation in consideration and will be keeping an eye out for the human. Kuroko then insisted that Himuro would stay with Murasakibara in the house, as Kuroko put it was like letting a dog without its owner—only to make it look like he didn't give much thought on the human, which was of course not the real story—and which everyone agreed, with an exception that as long as the matter is not yet settled he'll be staying with Kuroko in his room._

_"Himuro-san," Himuro stared up at Kuroko walking in with a tray of food and water. Setting the food on the desk Kuroko bowed to the man, "I thought you'd be famished."_

_Himuro stood and walked to the desk inspecting the food, he noticed the way the food was prepared looked quite familiar._

_"I don't think Murasakibara-kun would have placed poison in there." Kuroko commented._

_"Atsushi…he prepared this?"_

_Kuroko nodded, the man then as the name was spoken immediately trusted the sight before him, He pulled a chair and ate quietly._

_"Uhm…Kuroko…-san?"_

_"Kuroko would be enough."_

_"Eto, Kuroko-kun, uhm…today…thank you for saying those things." Himuro started._

_"There's nothing to thank me for I did what I think was appropriate," Kuroko answered, "it is not our position to question Murasakibara-kun's decisions. And besides…" Kuroko slightly smiled, "looks like you've been claimed."_

_Himuro's eyes widen and he felt a blush spreading in his cheeks as he defensively brought his hand to his neck. "Well…uh…Atsushi…told me and…"_

_"You weren't scared?"_

_"I was." Himuro answered softly remembering how reacted knowing the truth he wanted to know, he started questioning human's perception of truth then. It was frightening. But then he didn't had anyone, and Murasakibara was the only one who ever tried to be with him. Whom despite of knowing his true nature, his true intentions, loved him. It was only just that he did the same to the him, maybe give him the credit of loving him. "But I love him, anyways so damn be secrets and those things."_

_Kuroko felt satisfied with the man's answers._

_"Hey, tell me…why did you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Defended me?"_

_Silenece…_

_"I didn't defend you Himuro-san." Kuroko said sitting in his bed watching the man's back, "Its just that I know Murasakibara-kun had thought of this, he knew the consequences and yet he choice to do it. It means you're more important to him. And isn't that what's family is?"_

_Himuro turned and looked at the teal haired boy, "What is?"_

_"To protect what's important to person whose important to you."_

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Kise's eyes felt heavy, his body ached everywhere, especially his chest.  ** _Oh god his chest_** —he mentally swore as his eyes fluttered opened, the first thing he noticed were the white ceilings, he remember he painted his apartment blue last month, how on earth—

" _AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Kise's breathed hitched and his chest felt more painful, his hands clenched the sheets underneath as he remembered that hideous laughter, that animalistic laugh. Before he knew it he was hyperventilating. His breath was short, and he felt suffocated. His eyes wandered around in panic. Could it be he didn't made it? Could it be he's still in that place. His anxious eyes were not helping, everything was not making sense, there were noises, and some kind of machines, and there were tubes in his body. He started trashing as he grabbed the tube in his forearm. He heard something, there were someone, they were white in his eyes and so it only invoke more panic in him.

He felt someone held him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he roared.

But they continue to do so trying to put him down to the mattress. No, this isn't his room, this isn't safe.

He kept trashing until something heavy pinned him down, "HELP!" he screamed, tears forming in his eyes. He just want to go home, he just want to—

"Hey, buddy look."

_That voice…_

His arms were suddenly placed above his head, in fear of whatever was happening he closed his eyes turning away, sobs started escaping his lips. He's gonna die, he thought over and over. Until a hand that was rough, lifted his chin… _gently_ , it was so contradicting to rough way he was shoved and pinned down. "Come on, calm down." The voice was low, husky, cold yet…his eyes could not resist the urge to find the owner of that voice, until his eyes opened and was welcomed by a sight of blue.

"Please…d-don't hurt me." His disoriented mind was not helping, he didn't know whose who, or which is what. He could barely recognize the man's face. The only thing he saw was blue.

"Yeah, but you gotta calm down, it's alright." Slowly the hand loosened its grip from his arms freeing him finally. At that Kise could not suppress the urge for human contact and quickly latched himself to whoever that was in front of him. His body trembled as he remember clearing the feeling of his flesh slowly being torn, the way he felt so helpless.

Aomine sighed, the blonde was like a little kid in his arms, so scared to death. He glanced at Midorima who is unfortunately speechless of whatever just happened.

After a few minutes, finally as the blonde seems to have calmed his nerves—albeit still attached to Aomine.

"I think he's having post-traumatic disorder," Midorima started, "I'm not sure of the extent of it until we can actually talk to him."

Aomine tried to pry the blonde but the blonde just kept on his arm around the other. "This is getting awkward." Aomine said.

"Well, unfortunately you're the one who saved his life so he might be that attached to you for quite sometime." Midorima said turning to his clipboard, "Anyhow, here's some information about him; his name's Kise Ryouta, a freelance model, looks like he was kidnapped during a photoshoot last week's afternoon."

"He's a lucky bastard to survive something like that." Aomine said, "Knowing that sick-o he'd never let something like this out of hand."

"Indeed." Midorima agreed.

"Hey, Kise?" Aomine called the blonde's name, the blonde flinched a little,  ** _he recognizes his name, good—_** "We have some questions, are you feeling up to answer it?"

"Its not wise to do that thou—"

"Would you stay if I did?"

Aomine blinked, "Huh?"

Slowly raising his tears stained face the blonde stared at Aomine, Aomine bit back the urge to attacked the ravishable looking prey underneath, "W-Would you stay, if I…answer your questions, would you stay?" Kise asked and half pleaded.

Midorima sighed, "Come on Aomine, agree already."

"I cant stay here all day I have a job damn it." He retorted.

"No?"

Aomine's eyes darted to the blonde,  ** _OH FOR PETE'S SAKE STOP THAT—"_** Alright, alright whatever!"

…

After clearing the situation to Kise, and introductions they proceded to the questioning, good thing Kise had calmed enough to detach himself from Aomine who took a seat in the armchair.

"Could you remember anything from how you were taken?"

Shook.

"The place where he took you, do you remember?"

Nod.

"Could you…describe it?"

"Its dark, b-but I…I hear something like…running waters." Kise answered his eyes looking at his bandaged hand.

"Do you remember how you got away?"

Nods.

"Necklace…"

"A what?" Aomine rasied a brow.

"I-I know you wouldn't believe me but, it was a necklace, I was out of anything sharp and so I took my necklace…it was a cross with its vertical part quite pointed. I was really scared so…"

"One question."

Kise looked up at Aomine surprised that he seemed to believed him, "Was it silver?"

Kise quietly thought of it. "Yes."

Aomine sighed and nodded, "I see."

"I-Is… _it_  coming back?"

Aomine's eyes widen, "Say what?"

"Coming back to get me?"

"No, the other one. Did you say… _it?"_

Kise nodded.

"What do you mean it?

"It cant be human." Kise started, "I…I'm bigger built than most men so—not that I'm boasting but to take me down like that…And it was too strong…to be anything like a human."

Aomine swallowed hard, most people who get in accidents like this usually would say that were attacked by a psycho, or they could not remember and were not sure even though if they knew it themselves, that's because their rational self could not admit or let their conscious self admit it's not human. But Kise ws convinced. And knowing those details…they were in trouble. Its now more than confirmed—its really is that.

"I-its weird I know, please I'm not lying I—"

"Shut it, I'm thinking." Aomine paced back and forth, that man's coming, he's sure. For all those craps, he knew the man was a thrill seeker, he'd come for sure. For this boy, he'll claim him…but if that happens, if ever he steps in the city—no, no, that can't happen. They've protected the secret of their existence to humans and if comes, those years of hiding, that'll be all futile, he'll make sure thye were made known and that's…

"AOMINE!"

Aomine turned to the door to find his superintendent with his usual grin in his face, "Oh, Kise's up?" the man said walking up to them both. Kise at the unfamiliar face suddenly felt fear. Without a word or two he jumped out of the bed and scampered towards a corner which made Aomine stood from his seat. The police stared at the blonde in disbelief, "Whoa, he moves quite quickly for someone who got twenty stitches."

Aomine sighed, "I know him, he's not gonna hurt you."

Kise turned to Aomine, eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on, its okay."

Finally surrendering Kise cautiously crept to Aomine's side eyes fixed on the police in uniform, "He's Imayoshi Soichi. He's my superintendent." Aomine said trying to convince the blonde.

"Is he okay to be out of bed?" Imayoshi asked raising a brow, "though it surprised me you're quite more enthusiastic about this case."

Aomine turned the blonde, "You should be lying down."

"B-But—"

"He's not gonna eat you alive, even if it looks like it."

"HEY!" Imayoshi said in the background.

Kise turned to the intruder, he can't trust that man…but if Aomine said so. Kise reluctantly went back to the bed. Aomine found it funny how the other obediently did as he said. Unconsciously he found his hand ruffling the blonde locks, which in his surprise felt soft against his skin.

"Anyhow, I'm here to tell you I assigned you on this case, actually put you in charge of his safety. His manager called and with what his doctor told us, it'll be better if you're around him." Imayoshi said before leaning by the wall, "And well I just confirmed that myself that he does seems better off with you."

Aomine turned to the blonde, well precautionary speaking its to his advantage he'd be around the blonde, after all if its really  ** _him_**  that did this. He'd better get first hand to this case. And looks like the blonde's still shaken up. He practically doesn't trust anyone but him right now.

"Its fine." Aomine replied.

Imayoshi's eyebrow raised, "Whoa, that's new, thought you'd be on your usual ODD."

"ODD's for kids."

"And you're not?"

Aomine was about to say something when suddenly he found the blonde chuckling. Turning to the blonde he found his shoulder's slightly shaking. Imayoshi's shook his head in a smile, as Aomine turned to him as the man shrugged.

* * *

Opening the front door to their house Midorima sighed heavily, he'd been on full clock look out for the blonde patient. Behind him Takao followed in suit. Akashi used to tell them how he should bring Takao over once in awhile—a family tradition or some sorts. Stepping in Midorima and Takao took their shoes off and walked quietly in the room. Midorima's eyebrows raised as he smelled Akashi's scent, he turned to his wrist watch and found it was awfully early for him to be home yet, he thought he'd be boring himself in his office at this hour. "I'm home." Midorima announced.

"Sorry for intruding," Takao said yawning. "Shin-chan can I go ahead in your room, I feel really sleepy."

Midorima nodded as he was about to turn to the hallway, he felt a forceful tug in his shirt causing him to bent and was met by a soft pair of lips in his cheeks. " _Otsukare."_  Takao whispered with a smile.

"Takao!" Midorima exclaimed blushing madly and making the taller male swat him but due to the other's heightened reflexes he was able to dodge away and skidded away chuckling his way to the stair to the second floor. Sighing Midorima continued to walk to the hallway to the kitchen where he could smell Akashi's scent. To his surprise Akashi was sitting comfortably on the couch, legs crossed, his laptop was on and was set on the coffee table which was surprisingly forgotten. In his hand Akashi held his phone seemingly typing something.

Akashi stopped from typing and turned slightly to Midorima, "Welcome home, I assume Kazunari is with you?"

"Ah yes," Midorima answered noticing the cup in the side of Akashi's laptop filled with red liquid. "I thought you'd be at work today."

"Something happened, I'd rather be—" Akashi suddenly stopped, his eyebrows furrowing at the screen of his phone before looking, "Shinatro,"

Midorima's eyes twitched, "Y-Yes?"

"What does… ** _GTG_**  means?"

Midorima almost choked— ** _where on earth did Akashi got that?_**  "In contemporary usage, that's a shorten representatation of the phrase  _got to go_."

Akashi made an amused nod, before turning back to the screen of his phone and typing. Midorima was puzzeled, somehow Akashi seemed different and added to that is seemingly interest in his cellphone screen. When did the  _Akashi Seijuuro_  ever been interested with electronic gadgets more than its purpose for his work in the company. Midorima's eyes widen as he caught a rare sight—

**_AKASHI SMILED!_ **

It was brief almost indistinguishable, but Midorima was sure, that slight upturn of those small lips—it was a smile.

"Uhm I…Akashi who are you texting?" Midorima asked curiously.

Akashi didn't look away from the screen, "A friend." He answered which made Midorima more perplexed.

Since when did Akashi had a friend? He never had one, not that they knew. Aside from the family members Akashi had never had  _friends_. "Shinataro, you're staring." Akashi said causing Midorima to flip out of his reverie, coughing and turning around the room. Well, anyhow it was a good thing, that only means Akashi's on his good mood.

"Is Kuroko home yet?" Midorima asked, at the mention of the name Akashi now fully turned his attention to Midorima with a frown, "No?"

"Had he informed he'll be late today?"

"No," Midorima answered, this only made Akashi crease his eyebrows.

"Its not like him not to inform us about something such as this." Akashi said before quickly typing a message for his younger brother. "After all, today Atsushi will be visiting with Tatsuya."

"Don't take it badly but I think its fine if you let him at least do what he wants." Midorima said making Akashi paused from his typing. "Though I still have something against him being a  _turned_  and all, I do respect the fact that he can take care of—"

"Shuuzo said the same thing." Akashi said pressing the send button and letting his hand fall in his side clenching the device in hand. "Shuuzo said they can take care of themselves, what happened to them then? All of them died." Midorima pressed his lips in a thin line, it was something Akashi barely spoke of, the regrets he had then, the things that kept him glued into his idea of safety. Sometimes Midorima pitied him, he had no one but them, fate brought him in this kind of situation, forced to carry the weight of the crown.

Akashi closed his eyes, as he remembered that painful day. If he could have been much stronger, if he could have insisted to stay, they might have been still alive. They might have not need to be in this position, constantly trying to fit in, hide themselves, having his brothers do the dirty work, needing to keep up a guise in front of these lesser beings. If Nijimura could have not trusted those humans that much, if they—

_"At least I tried."_

_"besides, I'd rather be the one understanding them rather than the one being understood."_

Akashi's head was suddenly pulled by the words of that brunette earlier. Was it the same thought Nijimura had back then? But he could not still understand how one can trust them, humans lies, they hurt each other and they…Akashi's chest clenched painfully, he had the same smile as Shuuzo that day and it kills him inside, like how he reminded him of his failure every single time, yet he could not tear his eyes away in fear—in fear he'd disappear as that smile did that very day. Was he feeling this way due to all the things he was unable to do, and because he spoke the same way, he made him feel slightly the same comfort?

.

.

Or was is deeper?


	5. Heartbeat Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving MONOGATARI lots of loooove! For this chapter I recommend tht you guys look out in youtube for the MAD 手書き黒バス緑間と高尾の１０年後の話, or at least listen to HEARTBEAT #0822 while reading or before reading Chapter 5. I do not own the video or the song, credits goes to their respective owners~! Enjoooy the rest of the chapter *winks*

Midorima quietly went to his room, opening the door he found Takao sleeping in his bed curled under the sheets lying in side. A smile unconsciously crept in his lips as he walked towards the sleeping figure. He's happy that he could watch him sleep like this without a worry he'd never see him open his eyes ever again. Moving closer to the bed, Midorima sat on the edge of the mattress, he watched the rising and falling of his chest, his light almost inaudible snores. Unlike purebloods, hybrids and turned are vulnerable to feel quite tired, they need sleep more than purebloods. Somehow at the back of Midorima's mind he found it a relief, he'd somehow get a little peace.

He quickly remember the day when he feared that  _little peace_. His smile faltered at that, his fingers carefully tucking the lose strands of the raven haired man in his ear. Slightly Takao flinched but soon leaned in his touch whispering the awful nickname he made for him. He wondered what he dreams about, was it about him, is he in it again? He lowered his head to the other's head to kiss his hair, praying this days would never end.

He prayed that he didn't have to feel that pain again. He could only wish for the days to come, he could only hope that it would not take him away. Midorima closed his eyes in a quiet plea to whomever could hear his thoughts. He could give up everything just for that day not come and repeat itself again.

He lost him once, thinking of that man coming, he'd knew they'd come for them too, and he could not take it if he'd lost him this time, yet again.

_Three years ago, Midorima became a doctor. Ever since he'd been fascinated with biology and human anatomy, and being the family's hand Akashi suggested he'd take up medical school. In which he did and he quickly passed it. He became a known name in the field, he had never handled a patient who left the hospital without being fully cured. It wasn't a big deal, it never was…until he came._

_Takao Kazunari, 23 years old. He had all his life ahead of him. He isn't someone special, though. He was just a face in a crowd. But he had dreams, he had thought of how he'd probably get a wife someday, or maybe travel the world. He had so many things to do, and yet it was cut short. It was a sick kind of joke made by fate, he thought as he stared at the test results sitting on that chair. Tears well up in his eyes as the doctor explained to him his condition. He didn't really felt like he was in such a state, he thought maybe, he was just less exercise, maybe he was just a little tired, maybe he's just stressed—but never he thought he had cancer._

_Fate is cruel, he thought as he stared at his attending physician. The doctor had eyes cold as eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line of stoicism._

_Why? He asked over and over. Why only now, why when I know my days are numbered, he thought bitterly._

_Midorima Shintaro, he remember seeing him for the first time, ten years ago. In the neighborhood where Takao used to live there were five young men that barely left their house, until that one day. He saw them playing on the neighborhood's basketball court. And he watched them in awe, especially the green haired bespectacled one. His emerald eyes behind his glasses shone under the sunset's orange glow, he remember the way he flawlessly made that three point shot. There was just something on the way he shot the ball that made him thought of how beautiful the game was._

_He left the neighborhood and moved out, he continued studying. Then in dire interest with basketball, he joined the basketball club. He had watched many people, from different places made the same shot but he could never thought it had been that beautiful. It was too late when he realized, in time he could still not forget that face, that person—that man._

_"Hello Takao-san." The doctor said as he looked at him._

_Takao smiled. His thoughts were filled of how unfair this situation is. His smile hid the scorching pain in his chest._

_"Ara, its Shin-chan? Its been a long time."_

_"I do not recall meeting you before," Midorima said coldly, "And it would be better if you would not call me by that name."_

_Takao chuckled lightly at it. He didn't need him to smile at him, this was more than enough. His fate is cruel so this was getting the best of it. He was after all, merely waiting for it. Midorima was indeed a diligent doctor Takao thought, aside from him he had other patients, and despite his cold voice he took time in really making sure of their conditions. Finally, he thought. He was no longer just watching from afar, even if in this kind of situation, at least he could have him for few hours, speak to him, see him, make him look at him._

_But death, was really a scary thing. People, they are just compelled to fear it, when everything just stops. At night Takao found himself afraid to close his eyes, what was the guarantee he'd ever wake up the next day? There was none._

_…_

_"Na, say Shin-chan you play basketball, right?"_

_Midorma sighed at his patient, he was supposed to be in bed, he thought sending the young man a death glare. "So what if I am."_

_"Let's play, ne?"_

_"Wha—Don't say such ridiculous thing, you're supposed to be resting and—"_

_"Promise I wont overdo it."_

_"No."_

_"Then, I won't go back to my room."_

_"Are you trying to bargain with me?" Midorima sometimes felt irked on how pushy the patient can be, he didn't knew why he always try and cling into him. He didn't understand the way he acted to towards him._

_"So?"_

_Sighing Midorima took of his lab coat, "Alright, but mind you I am not doing this because you asked me to."_

_Takao laughed at the other, soon the two were in the court behind the hospital. Takao watched as Midorima dribbled the ball in his hand. Finally Takao watched him made that three pointer. Takao smiled to himself, it was just like that day, but now, he was next to him. He felt so happy he wanted to cry. And maybe he actually did._

_Midorima turned to Takao he was smiling but tears were threatening to stream down from his eyes._

_"Uh-huh, just as I thought, Shin-chan's amazing!"_

_Midorima felt his face burnt red in the other's compliment. But as soon as he realized it his heart sank like a pebble down the pond. He was masking his pain. He was hiding it, he's afraid, he thought. He didn't want to die just yet but…Midorima's eyes widen, he…he'd given up on the hope of actually living longer—or even getting cured. For a moment he wondered, what goes in his mind, his fear and the depths of it. And why even in his condition he continued clinging on to him, even how much he tries to shove him away, to give him cold shoulders—why?_

_"I do not understand, why won't you ever leave me be?" Midorima said one day._

_"Eh?"_

_"Don't you ever get tired?"_

_Takao just laughed._

_"Why don't you just surrender on me, I don't feel that fond of you. Its irritating you know," Midorima said, doesn't this boy's jaw just feel tired from all those laughing, smiling, chuckling? "your clinginess and your loudness that is."_

_Midorima walked to the hallway with Takao behind him, the patient would always tail him whenever he could, down the hallway, or to the cafeteria. It was strange but the other doctors just let the patient be, saying it would be best to give him what he would like to saying it would make his_ _**recovery** _ _faster._

_"Hm, let's just say I'm giving myself a little credit?" Takao answered. "I already gave up on myself so I guess, not giving up on Shin-chan's like a little credit for trying to be strong."_

_Midorima stopped from his tacks and found the patient smiling._

_He hated it._

_His smiles, were lies._

_That night then Midorima while making his final rounds for the night he didn't find Takao in his room. Being a vampire, he quickly traced the boy's scent in the basketball court. Takao sat on the bench hugging his knees with the orange rubber ball in his side. He could not find the Takao he always see in the morning, the all smiles and loud Takao. It was the Takao who was afraid of dying, the Takao who was still on the process of accepting he had cancer._

_"You should be in bed by now." He said walking to the patient. "The nurses were looking for you."_

_Takao chuckled, "My, I got found out."_

_"Cut it out," Midorima scolded the other but took the rubber ball in his hand and sat next to him. He was awfully quiet Midorima thought. He turn to find Taka looking at the ground._

_"I wonder if it would hurt."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Dying, I mean." Takao said quietly._

_"You won't." Midorima answered._

_Takao only laughed but his laugh was bitter, sad._

_"I remember when they told me I had cancer and it was on the last stage, I cried. I could have went to college, you know. Then maybe I'd be a doctor too, or a nurse. Then I'll apply in this hospital and be able to see Shin-chan everyday at work." Takao said. When he learned Midorima became a doctor, he instantly wanted to be one too, he wanted to see him, to have a place next to him. But now, "I used to feel scared you know, how I might die without actually doing anything quite remarkable, without actually being able to do that one thing I wanted to do most, without meeting you. But you know, it's okay now."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I feel fine now. I've seen Shin-chan play again and had chance to talk to him." Takao turned to Midorima, tears were now streaming in his eyes, " Its kinda cruel though, I wanted to talk more with Shin-chan, maybe bring you to a café, ask you what kind of food do you like. But this is it, I guess?"_

_Midorima had never felt so much pain in many years. As a doctor he had watched many people die, but somehow this time he wished that won't be the case. He could not voice out his thoughts, he was not that kind of man, but he wish he was braver to do so. He wished he was a brave as Takao. He mourned over the thought of how short human's lives were, how inconveniently short it was. Takao had so much life ahead of him, he could have been a nurse, or maybe a doctor like him. It was unfair, he thought. Suddenly he thought of the day, when he would stop hearing that annoying nickname, when he would not hear that irking laughter. And then he felt a hole in his chest._

_And for the first time he understood fear._

_"Is there any other way?" Midorima asked his fellow doctor, a surgeon. "Any other way to extract the cancer from his body?"_

_The doctor frowned looking at the medical records, tests, and diagnosis in the table. He shook his head sadly, "There isn't." he answered._

_Midorima had never thought two words could make his world crumble in a span of seconds. He had read books, searched the internet and called many of his colleagues, but their answer were all the same. He knew that much though too. He knew it was impossible, but he didn't want to believe it, in hope that maybe someone knows something else he tried. But it was futile. And all their words pierced through him. He was still powerless against nature, even his intelligence could find a way to alter what was true. It was inevitable. And it hurts._

_"The cancer had spread not just all in his lungs but it had affected his heart as well," the doctor said, "lung transplant is not that easy, and even if we do successfully that, we need to remove his infected heart as well, and he's body surely won't be able to withstand that. The end would have been the same."_

_There was no back door, it was just medically impossible to save his life. And that Takao knew, he was barely waiting for it. For the day—for that moment when his body would give up on him too. He feels it, as the time ticks, his body was getting worst. The pain in his chest is getting worst and the painkillers were not that effective anymore. He would find himself waking up with fever of 39 degrees, or worst 40. Breathing was starting to become difficult too, and he find it difficult to even eat without choking._

_…_

_"Take them Takao." Midorima sighed for the umpteenth time, Takao hated taking the bitter medicines but he was able to push him to do so every time. But it has to be him. Midorima didn't knew either when he started feeling that way to him. Was it guilt? Was it just that? He could not let himself to let Takao spend the day himself, he would find himself there in that room telling him to take his medication, to eat his meal. Maybe it was his selfishness acting in, maybe this was for self gratification, to ease himself of the guilt of knowing he could do no better to save him._

_Takao pouted before taking the white tablets in his hand and swallowing them up. He knew those were meant just to lessen his pain. He had already accepted the end anyways._

_"Na, Shin-chan so did you ever played basketball for your team?"_

_"My team?"_

_"I mean in high school."_

_Midorima blinked, oh he meant that. He didn't actually went to one, Akashi faked their records and that includes that. "Sort of." He answered, it would be weird if he said no, and yet he play the sports._

_"Eh, I didn't get to play with you though." Takao said before reaching for a glass of water in the night stand. "Maybe you're on bench all the time."_

_Midorima's eyes twitched, "Shut it, for your information I am the ace of our team."_

_Which is of course a lie, but how could he let that slide, he's not just for show, he bet if he is actually in a team, he'd be an ace—or at least in the regulars or starting line up._

_"Eh, Ace-sama is it then."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_Midorima's eyes widen at the sound of his name being called to that familiar room, an emergency it said. He ran quickly to find the patient—Takao barely breathing his heart was on critical, it wasn't beating. He had never thought of a day he'd waver on the mere silence of one's heart—of a human's that is. For a moment as he tried to revive him shocking his heart, he was praying, he would wake up. "Damn it, don't give up on us now!" he cursed._

_He had never made a second thought about losing a patient. People are fragile creatures, when they fall their bones break, when they slip they get wounded, when they get cut they bleed, when they get infected they get sick, they die. It was a universal truth, everything has its end. And yet Midorima felt scared facing it this way. It wasn't his, but watching that one person who had made you thought twice about living, dies, it was scary. Dying is simple, but watching it happen isn't. He told himself a lot of times, this inevitability, he had briefed himself of this. Takao's going to die, one way or another—but seeing it first hand, watching him as colors drain from his body was still so frightening. So frightening that he wanted to just leave him there and run away, run away and forget about it, at least even in lies he could tell himself since he didn't saw it the chance of him probably still be breathing. But really, he can't he have to do all his best._

_"Listen to me, don't you die." He whispered, and just as that he heard the heart monitor starting to resound theregulary beating of Takao's heart. He heard the whole medical team sighed in relief. Saying he was indeed a Miracle Doctor. But inside, Midorima bitterly retorted at that, if he as indeed a miracle doctor, he'd save him._

_…_

_Why now? Why?_

_Midorima asked over and over, why can't he be just happy for once? Why can't he just what he deserve?He had been saving thousands of lives, and yet this one, just this one he asked for, why can't it be saved? Midorima's eyes felt painful, he could feel an awful scorching, wrenching pain in his chest. There was a little to none chances of Takao waking up, though his heart is beating it was barely making it, if it wasn't for the machines. But soon even the machine would surely unable to keep him up either. His heart and his lungs were too weak for it. Watching him lay in that bed, knowing he'd probably never wake up, that he'd probably won't be able to even tell him, to thank him for all the days he spent with him, for him defining his short lived life in Midorima's side._

_"Takao," Midorima unconsciously found himself calling the other's name, in grave hope he'd hear him, perhaps wake up. In some miracle, Midorima watched the boy's eyes move and slowly and tiredly flutter open. Just then, he found the last string being plucked, slowly tears started streaming down his cheecks._

_"Ah…Its…Shin-chan." His hoarse voice called, he took a sharp in take of breath, obviously having difficulty with his respirator._

_Midorima was unable to hold back, tears uncontrollably were shed. It was unfair, he thought over and over. Why does it has to be Takao, why did he have to meet him this way? Why now? Takao hasn't done anything wrong, so why?_

_"My,…Don't you get tired of being angry, or sad, Shin-chan?" Takao said before taking another deep breath, "Come on,…smile for me Shin-chan."_

_Shaking his head Midorima clenched the sheet of Takao's blankets, "Don't speak anymore, you have to rest, you need to get well."_

_"Don't cry," Takao said. His tired voice, he hated it. Midorima wanted that Takao who was loud, too energetic, flamboyant and spontaneous. He wanted his Takao back. "smile, Shin-chan."_

_Midorima's tears flooded his vision as he could hear that beating, that beating slowly is becoming faint. "Don't die you imbecile!" he exclaimed._

_Midorima's eyes widen for a moment as he felt a soft palm against his cheeks. An unfamiliar sensation, yet it woke every senses in him, and the fact that this might be the first, and also the last time he'd feel the palm against his skin. The hand was cold, brushing his tears away, Takao's thumb slightly and weakly slid against his cheeks in an awfully painful and gentle way. It made him mad in fear, in sadness, in all the feelings stirring right in him that very moment._

_Takao smiled, again. A smile Midorima loathe and at the same time loved, for it was only him who could do such thing. Midorima watched as Takao slowly taking his breath in, the painful music of his heart slowly beating._

_"I've always…listened to your selfish request,…" Takao's hand slowly slipped from Midorima's cheeks, "But not this time…Ace-sama."_

_"Thank you for everything."_

_Midorima shook his head catching Takao's limping hands, and kissing the back of it in a silent prayer synching with his sobs._

_"Shin-chan…it has been fun."_

_"No ,no, no, no!" Midorima cried as he felt the faint beating coming to stop. "Takao, listen to me, you can't die! Takao you fool!"_

_._

_._

_"Kazunari…"Midorima whispered at the skin beneath his hand kissing it repeatedly. He can't…he decide. He decided he just cannot leave it, he just cannot do it. He just can't be okay, without him, with just living in his mere memories._

_Just one last time…_

_Midorima closed his eyes, his fangs growing as he bit his lower lip drawing blood from the wound._

_…Kazunari, one last time…_

_Midorima could hear the hurried steps of the medical staffs from outside the room. He quickly took of Takao's face masks, he sadly watched his peaceful face. A tear fell on his closed eyelid._

_One last time,…let me be selfish this one last time._

_Midorima pressed his lips against the other's, blood from his wound slowly creeping from his to the other's and slowly slipping through Takoa's lips. After a few moments Midorima broke the cursed kiss, licking his lips he bent down again kissing the boy's head like a charm. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I just can't let you go just yet."_

_…_

"Hm…"

Midorima's thoughts were brought back as he felt the blanket shuffling, he found Takao brushing his eyes. It was not easy for Takao, he remembered it then. He was worst than Himuro when he went in the phase of  _turning_. His case was called a miracle back in the hospital, nothing else was slipped through the newspaper about Takao's sudden Lazarus-rising scenario due to Akashi's influence. At first Akashi was very agitated about Midorima's sudden decision, but then again the man could never be angry that long. Soon he had welcomed the newly turned to the household. He could even recall Akashi reminding him about how to be patient with Takao who was a ticking bomb during the first stages of  _turning_. Takao was constantly irritable, he found anything quite infuriating, he even practically hated seeing Midorima—well not for long though.

Turning has three stages, the first stage is quite a handful, it was the most difficult stage for the turned one, he would be filled with things he did not understand, he would hear noise that normal people can't, he could smell things, presence, and even motives which made them fell off about themselves. It usually brought confusion to them, some tend to get highly irritable, depending on how the turned would handle it. The second is the discovery stage, the turned may resort into experimenting, sometimes they display withdrawal syndrome and may refuse to eat, which in later cause them to go wild or out of control. And the last stage is the latent stage, the stage of acceptance of their now nature. If the three were successfully overcome the turned will be able to live on with full knowledge and control of his own senses, thoughts and desires.

Midorima recalled how he found it very difficult, he didn't expect Takao would act that way. Unlike Takao, when Himuro was turned by Murasakibara, Himuro simply locked himself in his room, quiet all day, on his second stage Himuro ran away due to his fear of hurting someone—in which case Murasakibara followed him to America. But Takao was just different, he acted like a girl in her period. He was either crying about every single thing or getting angry at every single thing and when he's not both he's curled up in bed refusing to talk to no one but Kuroko. But the funny thing was despite his volcanic eruption of either angry or tears, his refusal to speak to anyone, whenever Midorima left Takao was in constant hay-wire.

But this was the Takao that was his. Midorima thought, he'd have it this way rather than losing him. He'd rather spend his day exhausted with all of Takao's tantrums than waking up asking himself what was he doing there in the first place. His existence—"Shin-chan is something wrong?"—is reflected in those silver eyes.

"No," Midorima answered, he wondered if he knew of how much grateful he is, that he is here, "I just remembered something."

* * *

Kise somehow managed to fall asleep, he refused a few times saying the monster would come and get him. Aomine was able to convince him otherwise, though. Despite that it took an hour or so for Kise to actually fall straight asleep. Little noises and movements sent him waking straight up trembling. Finally Aomine found the blonde quietly snoring on his bed laying in his side clutching the sheets. Aomine walked towards the bed, he somehow enjoyed the silence—but thinking about it, it was his heartbeat, the way the erratic beating of his heart had somehow mellowed in a nice rhythm. Somehow it disturbs him, when he looked so scared, his ears felt like it would explode by the way his heart beats loudly at his chest. He stared at the blonde, he has long lush eyelashes, he noticed. His eyes drifted to the blonde's exposed skin that were covered with bandages.

Rolling over, Kise lay on his back now face completely revealed to Aomine. His blonde locks looks perfect against his white skin, he somehow wonder how a mortal can look this beautiful.

_Wait, did I just thought he's…No, no, wait, he's a man, surely—I mean I_

"…Minecchi…"

Aomine snapped back and turned to find the blonde with eyebrows creased in an uncomfortable manner.

_"Is he having a nightmare?"_

Kise's eyebrows furrowed even more as he tossed to his side and to the other. His breathing was getting shallow, like he was running. Aomine stared at the blonde's hand.

 _"I can still run away now._ "

Aomine stepped back, it wasn't his business, the only thing he was interested about was about that man, not the blonde. He should step back while he can. He should leave. He now he can. There was the door, he can leave him, he'll be fine. It's just a nightmare.

" _No…don't…if you do you'll—"_

Aomine for some unknown reason threw all his rational thoughts as he found a single tear slid down those pale cheeks. Reaching to the blonde, he quickly wiped away the tear. Slowly caressing the skin he felt the blonde leaning in his hand, "Aomine…chi." The blonde whispered quietly. Aomine felt a painful tug in his chest as the words escaped his lips. Aomine watched as the amber eyes slowly revealed itself staring back at his. He felt spellbound, he felt paralayzed which was strange—he is the vampire here, he thought but he could not look away. He wants more of those amber eyes, more of that voice calling him—seeking only him. "Don't…leave me?"

Aomine felt his heart skipped a beat. He has still time, his subconscious screamed at him, he can still leave, retract his hands and leave.

"Aominecchi…"

"I won't."

Aomine said closing his eyes briefly, the words felt heavy, the weight of commitment. Kise finally closed his eyes with a content smile. Finally retracting his hand, Aomine looked at his palm. There was a kind of warmth he feels when he would touch him, like it was addicting, and every time he touches him he craved for more contact— _dangerous, he's dangerous for me_. Aomine staggered away, no he…not a mortal. Mortals they lie, they would be like that before, he isn't as lucky as Midorima or Muraskibara or is he as brave as them. And how sure is he would react the same way as Takao and Murasakibara did? What if he was like the others?

Shaking his head Aomine rushed out of the room. He walked without thinking going straight ahead, he need to get him out of his system. It might just be due to his long stay with the blonde, maybe it was because he keeps on depending on him. Maybe it was because just his eyes. But that must have been just that and he just needs some time on his own. Maybe he just needs him to let him know he could live on his own. He needs Kise to stop on depending on him. Kise would be perfectly fine without him, right?

And Kise's human, he shouldn't be relying on someone like him.

_"Monsters…right, that's what they think about us."_

Without thinking Aomine found himself more like running rather than just walking. He tried to shut his ears from all the noises, but he could still hear them, the people whispering about him. He bit his lips, he can still sense Kise, he could hear Kise's calling his name, it was quite loud. And his ears hurt, and his chest was contorting in pain, in a kind of pain he could not quite understand. All he knew was it was painful.

Finally his legs betrayed him, tripping he found himself on the hospital floor, kneeling with one hand on the wall. He closed his eyes hearing Kise's voice calling him, over and over,- _he's crying_. He could hear his loud whimpers and trashing at the distance. He bit his lips hearing the forbidding voice in his head— _don't turn back._ A nurse came over to him asking if he was alright but he shove her hand away standing on his own before leaning on the wall. He have to do, he has to make him realize he can't be with him at all times, he can't and must not rely on him. Closing his eyes he listened to Kise's call, his chest felt painful, like it was being punched with each call of his name with that voice.

"I'm an idiot." He whispered to himself.

Slowly, Kise's tantrums seems to have calmed down and died into a cries. He could imagine the blonde curled up in his bed hugging his knees, crying.

_"You said you wouldn't leave me…"_

Those words sent Aomine's eyes open.

 ** _And yet I swore I'd never be like them, and here I am, turning back on my words—_** Aomine thought bitterly, he swore he wouldn't be like those humans who betrayed his family and yet there he was, turning on his words like them. He looked to the hallway to Kise's room with a frown, what was he supposed to do? If he didn't run away he'd be just pulling Kise in the world of his fears. He isn't human, he's…How could he protect him, when he's just like him? How am I even worthy of standing by humans? Someone like Kise to boot, he has short patience for someone like Kise, he's not like his Kuroko who could deal with almost all sorts of people, he isn't Midorima and has zero to no idea of how to take care of sick people, or is talented in the kitchen like Murasakibara who could cook for humans to sustain their nutrition, or is he as intelligent as Akashi to understand Kise.

_"Aominecchi?"_

_"…Y-You…D-Don't come near me!"_

Aomine's eyes widen—sniffing the air Aomine's stomach almost churned at the scent. An uninvited guest.

"Kise!" he quickly thought of the blonde as he ran back.

Passing by the front desk Aomine pounded on the desk alerting the nurses. "Call Midorima, tell him there's an emergency at room 132!" he exclaimed before dashing away. There was no time, he could not be wrong this time, the bastard came back. He found people screaming as they ran on the opposite direction where Aomine was going. Nurses, patients, and even doctors scamper their way as Aomine pushed himself through. He could hear Kise's scream from the distance, and the scent was getting stronger—the sickening scent of dog.

_"L-Let go!"_

Aomine didn't care anymore if people were watching, with his inhuman speed he dash to the room, and the sight he saw brought all his painful memories back. Standing there with a hand on Kise's neck and another one up mid-air with his dirty huge long wolf like claws, silver eyes gleaming under the room's light-a werewolf. A werewolf he knew and could never, ever forget, the creature he loathed with his whole existence. He could feel his whole body reacting to his boiling anger, he could feel his strength flowing from every fibers of his muscles, and the want to exterminate that eyesore was too primitive-too delectable that he only saw him.

It was really him.

Turning to him, the werewolf smirked cockily, "Oh, so it was really you…Aomine."

"Haizaki!"

* * *

Akashi flinched, standing from his seat he turned to the doorway. Midorima's footsteps were heard as well as Takao's as they hurried their way to the living room. Akashi's gleaming eyes shot through the two with an accusing look, "Where are you two going?" Akashi asked at the two. Both were wearing the hospital uniform, "Your shift ended a few hours ago am I right Shinatro?"

Midorima turned away, "There's an emergen—"

"Don't you lie to me Shinatro."

Takao's eyes gleamed at Akashi's voice, it sent a threat signal to Takao and his automatic defense instinct for Midorima kicked, as he furrowed his brows at the other. Akashi returned the same gesture reminding Takao who is the pureblood here.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Shin-chan." Takao's said protectively.

"Know your place, do not forget you're just a  _turned_  and I could swiftly end your existence here I do not care if you are Shintaro's lover."

"Akashi!" Midorima raised his voice pulling Takao back, "You do not speak like that to Takao."

"Then answer, where are you going?"

Midorima pursed his lips for a moment, sighing Midorima looked at Akashi,

.

.

.

"Haizaki's back.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagami sighed looking over the kitchen, his brother's boyfriend a six feet titan with purple hair was fixing something for Kuroko to eat—or that was what Himuro told him. Fortunately after a good amount of explaining under the two's deathly high pressured glares Himuro was able to calm down and told his boyfriend to tend to Kuroko saying something about the teal haired being hungry or something. He haven't seen Himuro's boyfriend until now, he didn't knew that he was this  _tall—monstrously tall._  Kagami gulped in fear, turning back to Himuro who had been staring at him suspiciously.

"Taiga, you…are not…with Kuroko-kun are you?"

Kagami raised a brow, "Come again?"

"I mean, you are not going out or anything with him, right?"

Kagami's eyes widen, a blush spreading across his cheeks, "N-No way!"

Himuro's sharp eyes noted the flush in Kagami's face. No, this is not good. Himuro turning to the kitchen found Kuroko quietly sitting on the stool eyes on his hands on his lap. Kagami is a normal human, with a good future ahead, and Kuroko is—Himuro sighed, it wasn't as if he dislike Kuroko, to be honest Kuroko was the calmest one, less weird than his brothers, he's subtle, honest and admirable—but the fact that he's the  _shadow_ , that would put Kagami in danger. A mortal like Kagami could not stay beside Kuroko without getting hurt.

"You can't like him." Himuro said catching Kagami off guard.

"What? You too?"

"Huh?"

"He told me the same thing." Kagami said, "He told me I should go away, I should distance myself from him."

"He is right Taiga." Himuro said quietly. It was good, the truth is Himuro wanted Kuroko to find someone who would see him pass his façade, who would take care of him the way he took care of his brothers, who would kiss his sullied hands, who would cry when he could not, who would make those cold eyes shine again with real emotions. As part of the family, Himuro wished for Kuroko's happiness, but all of them, whatever they do, they were not enough—they weren't the right cure for his stoned heart. And at the back of his mind he wished it was Kagami, but on the other hand he was scared, because he knew what kind of person Kuroko is, he was scared for both. And maybe Kuroko is right, maybe Kagami should just step away, from Kuroko. This is a shadow he shouldn't need to see, or to embrace.

Clenching his hands into a fist Kagmi closed his eyes. Why? Why do people keep saying what he should do? What are they telling about Kuroko? Why are they making him sound like he was some kind of a bad guy. Maybe, he didn't know much about Kuroko as Himuro does, or as that purple haired giant, but Kuroko…the way his eyes looked at him, how can someone with such lonely eyes, with such gentle be the kind of man they are trying to tell him?

"Atsushi will bring Kuroko-kun back home, he'll be fine." Himuro watched the pained expression in Kagami.  _I'm sorry Tiaga—_ Himuro didn't want to say those words but he have to. For Kagami's safety, Kagami is a mortal, and things like that should stay like that. He didn't have to deal with things like him, or  _him_. He has so much things left for him than this, than this life. Himuro stood, before bowing, "Thank you, we'll head out now."

Himuro remained bowing, he didn't want to look at Kagami when he say it. He knew it would hurt him. But it was for the best, he needs to say it now.

"About Kuroko-kun, please forget about him."

Rasing his head, Himuro walked to the kitchen. Kuroko turned to him with his usual blank face, but somehow something told Himuro the teal haired vampire is reluctant about leaving, about everything. Murasakibara's big coat draped over his small shoulders making him look fragile and small. He looked so vulnerable, so precious that moment contradicting to the usual Kuroko he knew, strong, cold and determined, impossible to shake. Murasakibara glanced at him possibly unsure of what he is thinking. Himuro didn't want to pity Kuroko, or his fate, or the duty he has to fulfill, but the hole in the other's soul was so wide he can't help it, he wants him to be happy, but everything seems to be telling the boy it's just impossible.

He wouldn't show anyone his weakness, he couldn't, that was Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro learned that through times. Everyone relied on him, and he protected everyone, thought of them so much that he lost himself. Sometimes, he just want for him to be selfish, for him to think about what will make him happy even just for once. He hides in his shell of thought that his happiness is seeing his brothers well, but that is not the truth because what makes his family well keeps destroying the already broken boy. But just like his brothers, he was powerless about it.

"…Let's go home." Kuroko's voice was lower than his usual voice and Himuro fought the urge to wrap his arms around him and comfort the boy.

Himuro glanced at Murasakibara who nodded, Kuroko stepped down the stool pulling the coat closer to his body. He quietly walked to the living room and stopped before turning to Kagami. Himuro looked at the scene, he reached for Murasakibara's hand his hands trembling. His mind quietly asking why Kuroko had to go through this, Murasakibara squeezed his hand assuring him, but his next words were not comforting at all.

"Kuro-chin, we need to leave, Aka-chin will get angry." Murasakibara said with his usual bored look. "Na, Kuro-chin, bid farewell to your friend."

Kuroko lowered his gaze, he knew his eyes would betray him. He didn't want to leave him, he didn't want him to forget about him. He didn't want him to turn his back on him. But this was for the best, this is where it all have to go. "Thank you for today. Forgive me for inconveniencing you." He said bowing. "I'll be going ahead now."

He said before turning away. Himuro and Murasakibara followed, Kuroko and Murasakibara left quickly without throwing a glance to the owner of the house. But Himuro did, and he was surprised to find Kagami slowly standing up from his seat. He walked quickly pass Himuro running to the front door.

"TAIGA!" Himuro exclaimed as he ran after the red haired.  _No…don't…If you that—_ Himuro was quick enough to pull Kagami as they were on the hallway, Kuroko only a few steps away from the red haired. Kuroko turned to Kagami, eyes wide.

"I can't!" Kagami exclaimed.

Himuro bit his lips, he know he feels but he can't—he cannot feel that way to Kuroko. The only thing he could wish for him is that he would go back to the apartment, that he would just let them leave— _Taiga, this for you too._ "Just let it go Taiga, go back now, we need to leave." Himuro said pulling Kagami. If he continued, he'll lose the only thing he have dear to him now, the only thing he has of Kuroko.

"I cannot do that! I can't let you…I don't want you to." Kagami said looking at the pair of blue eyes staring at him. "I know, I know you don't want too. You don't have to leave."

Murasakibara frowned, "Kuro-chin."

"No!" Himuro objected knowing what Murasakibara meant by that. "Taiga, come on listen to me go back to the apartment  _now_!"

Kagami struggled through Himuro's grip as he tried to close the distance between him and Kuroko. He can see it, the way his eyes looked at him. He didn't want to go, he didn't want him to distance himself. "Please tell me, please tell me I don't need to leave you! Please tell me they are wrong! I'll believe you."

"Taiga, your neighbors will come out your voice is too loud, get back in!" Himuro pleaded.

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara's voice was cold and it sent shivers to Himuro's spine, " _do it_."

 _No!_ —Himuro cried inwardly as Kuroko walked closer to Kagami, eyes blank. Himuro went for Kuroko and placed his hands to both of the teal haired boy's shoulder. "Please Kuroko-kun you can't do this, Taiga will go back, now so—"

"Tatsuya."

Himuro froze as Murasakibara called his name, his body paralyzed. Kuroko slowly slid Himuro's hands off his shoulders, he could see tears on the corners of his eyes—he didn't want to do this. Staring at Murasaikbara, Himuro's eyes were filled with tears. He could not look at Kagami who was behind him, but he knew what will happen next, and that itself made him broke into tears. For the two, for Kuroko, for Kagami.

"Kuroko?"

Kagami watched as Kuroko closed the distance between them. He studied his face, the beautiful cerulean eyes, the light pink lips quivering, the small button nose, the porcelain white skin. His eyes darted to his eyes and then he saw it, the tears threatening to fall in his eyes. "Why…are you sad?" Kagami could not help but ask. Slowly he found Kuroko lifting his hands and to his face, to his eyes covering his line of sight without closing his skin into his.

Then he found himself engulfed in darkness.

.

.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

"Haizaki!" Aomine roared as he latched to the werewolf, but he was stopped when Haizaki pulled Kise to his front hand in the blonde's neck. Aomine gritted his teeth, he could remember the way the man laughed at the burning estate, it was him, it was Haizaki—the reason of his family's almost extinction. Haizaki laughed at Aomine's hesitation as Kise gasp for air.

"Hm. Really, why are you hesitating?" Haizaki asked lowering to Kise's face sniffing him. "Oh, he's untouched, what a surprise."

Aomine's hand ached, he want to grab that werewolf, tear his flesh, but he can't yet.

"Let him go!" Aomine roared, Haizaki laughed again shoving the blonde away causing the blonde to hit the metal edge of the bed from the impact.

"Oops, didn't mean it." Hiazaki said sarcastically before laughing. Haizaki pulled the blonde again yanking his arm making the blonde hiss in pain. Kise tried to pry the man's hand away. Aomine's eyes widen at the sight, Haizaki was enjoying it, every yelp, every cry. "Seriously, how can I ever get enough of you."

"S-Stop!" Kise said, his arms feels like it can be detached from his shoulder anytime. His vision was getting blurry, his senses were getting mixed up between extreme fear and pain. "LET GO!"

Haizaki laughed manically, "Yes! Right, scream more little fox."

Aomine's vision went red as he Kise's eyes turn to him, tears streaming. Before he knew it he was pushing Haizaki forcefully off Kise, his speed cause the other to slip his hand from Kise. He could feel red hot anger in every fiber of his muscles, he didn't knew if it was because of the memories he had of the werewolf, or because of the way Kise cried in his hand. Before he knew it he was exchanging blow with the werewolf. He shove Haizaki to the wall creating a crater like mark on the white wall. As he was about to deliver a punch to the other Haizaki was able to push him forcefully across the room. Before he hit the wall Aomine was able to regain his momentum and lurched back to Haizaki delivery a punch that could break all the facial bones on a normal human body. Haizaki didn't attacked delivering a kick in Aomine's gut. Aomine slightly gasp but quickly grabbed Haizaki by the neck and forcefully slammed the creature's face to the tiled floor.

But it takes more than physical attack to bring a werewolf down.

Haizaki pulled out his face planted on the floor, he smirked and found the vampire panting. He took notice that he was also bleeding. He's tired already? "You don't look good at all, are you sure you should be facing me alone?" Haizaki said as he stood straightly.

Aomine grunted, this bad, he thought. He isn't in a condition to fight. He had been drinking artificial blood(1) and that's not sufficient enough to sustain his body.

"Run." Aomine said without looking at the blonde. He can't, if he do Kise will knew.

"B-But you—"

"I SAID FUCKING RUN!"

Haizaki laughed as he watched the scampering blonde out of the room. Clapping his hands sarcastically, Hizaki returned his eyes back to Aomine, "What a hero, you're a policeman, now aren't you?"

"Fucking piece of shit." Aomine snarled.

…

Opening the car door, Midorima quickly stepped out followed by Takao and Akashi. The whole hospital was in havoc, Akashi quickly spotted Imayoshi Souchi among the crowd speaking to his subordinates, the loud sound of sirens throb in his ears, he could feel the fear thick as smog. Hurrying to Imayoshi's side the policeman turned to him, the way his eyebrows were furrowed told Akashi enough of the things he needed to know. He turned back to Midorima to find him talking to a nurse saying something about a man approaching him and telling her to call her immediately. It was a very unfortunate development of things, this big of an incident would be quite difficult to cover up he thought.

"Akashi Seijuuro," Imayoshi said sighing.

"Is Daiki inside?" he asked as he looked up at the building. His eyes widen as he heard a loud crash, the glass window shattered from a room on the west wing. Akashi's keen hearing he heard a familiar sinister laughter accompanied by the scent of a werewolf. Gritting his teeth Akashi clenches his hand to a fist. The police pushed the crowd further off the building with reassuring words. He could feel Aomine's presence, and his hot boiling anger.

"Huh?"

Imayoshi's voice broke Akashi's train of thoughts, following the police's line of vision Akashi found a staggering and limping blonde struggling to weakly to push the door of the entrance to open. Akashi found Midorima running to the blonde and assisting him off.  _He knew…him?_ —Akashi's eyebrows furrowed even more, since meeting Takao, Midorima had been quite defiant, keeping things from him.

"The patient is fine." Imayoshi said over the hand-held communication device.

"Is he on Daiki's case?" Akashi asked.

Imayoshi's eyebrow twitched, he didn't like how Akashi meddles with Aomine's work sometimes, but he is extremely dangerous man when his questions aren't answered. "Yes, that's confidential but you'll know anyway even if I don't tell you. Kise Ryouta, victim of assault, received bruises, severe wounds on chest and more than twenty stitches, Aomine brought him, so we gave him the case."

"And Shintaro?"

"Who?"

Akashi gave him a sharp look, "Midorima Shinatro, what is he in this case?"

"Huh? I don't know man, he's the attending doctor." Imayoshi said looking incredulously at Akashi, he knew they were brothers, half-brothers as what Aomine told him, but sticking up his nose in his brothers business like that was incredulously annoying,  _as if they own them—_ Imayoshi thought.

Akashi returned his gaze to Midorima, setting Kise to sit in the stretcher inside an ambulance, Takao on the other hand had wrapped a blanket around the trembling blonde. Takao handed him a glass of water but the blonde ignored him staring at Midorima shaking the doctor saying something. He was scared, but Akashi was surprised as he saw more deeply in those amber eyes. In those amber eyes he found an image of a blue haired tanned police. He wasn't scared for himself, but for that man.

_"Midorima-cchi p-please tell them, Aomine-cchi is still there!"_

_"Calm down Kise. The police are doing something about it already."_

_"You don't understand Aomine-cchi's in trouble!"_

Akashi turned to the building again, this was bad, Aomine is in no condition to fight. He fished his pocket sliding through his contacts.  _Where are you Tetsuya—_ he thought bitterly. As soon as he was about to press the call button he received a message.

_From: Atsushi_

_To: Aka-chin_

_Where are you? Muro-chin and Kuro-chin is with me, we're on the way to the house._

Akashi quickly typed his reply.

_To: Atsushi_

_From: [ME]_

_Get Tetsuya here, we have an emergency. We are at Shuutoku General Hospital._

Akashi heard another crash from inside the building, but this time it was a bit further inside, it wasn't in the room anymore, perhaps somewhere more wide…like a hallway. Akashi stared at the building, he knew Daiki could handle himself, he was after all the family's sword, but the fact that he is in no condition to fight was a liability. He may survive this but he could not be sure that he would leave there unscarred. Akashi was taken aback when he felt the mobile device in his hand vibrating, he quickly answered it.

_"Akashi-kun…"_

Akashi quickly recognize the cold monotonous voice, "Tetsuya."

 _"I'm here,"_ Kuroko said from the other line.  _"what should I do?"_

Akashi gripped the phone, he swallowed hard, he knew it was such a big mess for Kuroko to clean, buthe only who could do this now is him. "Daiki will need your help, make sure you will not be found." He said in a low voice making sure he would not be heard

_"I understand."_

Akashi felt a wave of a familiar feeling, it was nauseating like a slight spin, and a thick liquid like state, like one was being dipped in a goo. He is starting, Akashi concluded, it was a few minutes before he felt accustomed to it, looking around everyone looked passive, of course in exception of him and Midorima. Midorima was holding Takao who is holding his head. This is definitely Kuroko's powers—the shadow.

The first time Kuroko set foot on the estate, years ago, Akashi's eyes saw it, a strange blue glow. It was the same kind of glow of the rest of the purebloods, but it was faint kind of glow, but strong enough for Akashi to distinguish it among others. The first time he saw it, Kuroko did it without knowing it himself. Kuroko was exceptionally different in physical strength from other vampires, compared to Midorima he is weaker—perhaps weakest even. He didn't look much frightening or had a very strong presence at all. He isn't fast as Aomine he could only be as fast as the slowest vampire he had ever seen. He isn't invincible as Murasakibara. But then, there was something exceptional about him. He didn't need to lay his hands to conjure his power, though he could not inflict physical damage, he could let the person itself do it for him. He can hide himself from the perception of people, at first it he could only do it to a single person, but slowly he was able to do it from a number, to a mass. It numbs the human perception, making him appear like a non-existent entity from their acuity, it usually puts humans in a daze like state, but for turned like Takao their senses gets hay-wired, in confusion between their vampire senses and human senses. Their human senses telling them Kuroko is not present, while his vampire senses telling him he is there but of course nowhere to be found, this cause them a painful headache. For hybrids it would depend if the hybrid is of a pureblood, he might still feel Kuroko but unable to see him. Kuroko's power is not just to hide himself from people's perception, his power is to control one's mind, one's senses, one's grasp of reality.

Akashi continued watching as Kuroko calmly walked to the front door of the hospital without anyone noticing it so. Nijimura chose him to be the shadow of the family due to it. It was a rare talent, that they have never seen in thousands years of their existence, Akashi last saw it in Europe, a pureblood named Camilla(1) had the same power—but he is a pureblood, and Kuroko is merely a turned just like Takao and Nijimura. Whenever someone gets in their way there was two choices, erase their memories of them or eradicate them, without anyone remembering about the incident.

As soon as Kuroko was inside the whole crowd went back to usual.

_"Takao?"_

_"I'm alright, now."_

Akashi turned to the three on the ambulance Kise is back in his panic state while Midorima was coaxing Takao's back. Akashi heard a crash inside the building, he can feel Kuroko's overflowing power. Before he knew it he heard a growl, then a loud howl. The whole crowd stopped looking at the building. Imayoshi who is standing a few feet from Akashi was agaped.

"Is…that a…howl?"

Akashi frowned, things are going quite messy. Haizaki knew they were protecting the secret of their existence, he is doing it on purpose. After a few moments Akashi felt Kuroko's power suddenly exploding that his knees felt weak, he turned around and found the people around them moving in slow motion. Akashi's eyes widen, this is new, he thought. Kuroko had only altered people's perception of him and of few things, but he had never  _altered people's perception of time_.

Akashi's eyes widen, a loud crash from the east wing and he saw swift moving creature making its escape, Akashi was about to follow it when the crowd started moving back normally. He clicked his tongue in frustration.

From afar he heard a loud bunch of sirens, another wave of police cars came. After the cars parked and the police assembled, some swiftly and carefully went their way to the front door. After a few excoriating moments, Imayoshi's communication device resounded with a good news.  _"Police Officer Aomine Daiki is safe, the assaulter seems to have escaped before we came. It's clear now, we need medic to tend to Aomine fast."_

Akashi finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

…

Akashi went in as soon as he could along with the medics and Midorima who volunteered to assist with Aomine. Akashi spotted Aomine on the hallway, sitting on the bench. Half of his face was covered with his blood, his breathing ragged, his knuckles were bleeding too. He had wounds in his shoulders too. The medic quickly attended to him. Aomine's eyes were losing its glow, which is good it means he had calmed down. Midorima made his way to Aomine and told the medical team to leave it to him. The medical team agreed and fled to attend to the other shocked patients. Akashi took note of the wreckage. The walls were tattered. There were glasses and broken furniture everywhere.

"…Tetsu." Aomine said as Midorima started cleaning his wounds.

"He will be fine." Midorima said, "You should have known better than being concerned of him, he could perfectly take care of himself—as for you…"

Aomine sighed lazily gazing at Akashi who walked towards him, "Daiki, your wounds—"

"They'll heal."

"I know, are you taking me of as a fool who don't know such?" Akashi said, he frowned at the two, "I am deeply disappointed with the two of you."

The two was quiet.

"Why did you not tell me about Haizaki?"

"It was unnecessary." Aomine answered looking anywhere except Akashi.

"Unnecessary? Yes, unnecessary and now look at this mess?" Akashi hated it, he hated this. It was like things keep telling him how incapable he is to protect him—to keep his promise to Nijimura and to their deceased family. "Would it hurt to tell me the truth?"

"You would surely resort to unnecessary measure so we—"

"Nothing is unnecessary to protect us." Akashi cut through Midorima's answer.

Midorima stopped and turned to Akashi, "This is no longer just about US," he answered determined. Akashi is still trapped in his thoughts, in that day, on the notion that it was just them, that they were still living in that closed estate far from humans. Midorima frowned, this isn't just them anymore, there are people around them this time, there are eyes watching them and they have people who may get injured, "there are others that can get involved Akashi."

"Since when did you thought of them…of  _these_." Akashi said. They have changed, he thought angrily.

Midorima paused for a moment. He remember the smile he once feared to vanish, the lips he feared he'd never kiss again, the voice he feared he would never hear. And for that brief moment he understood Kuroko, he understood Kuroko's admiration to these creatures. And he understand finally why Nijumura desired to protect them. A human once made him understand things he never really did until then, a human once made him realize what is to truly live, a human once made him feel truly alive. And he could not bear thinking of others, of other humans, he didn't want them to feel the pain he had back then, for it was torturing, burningly painful—unbearable. Nijimura was right, they have no rights to hold these humans and thought of them lowly, for they were the once who truly understands, for they are truly the inhabitants of this land and they—they were merely accidental. They do not pose the right to use their life as mere pieces.

"You are the one who does not understand." Midorima said softly, "Kuroko is right, he and Nijimura is right, they are better than us."

"You—"

"Aomine-cchi!" an unfamiliar voice exclaimed through the noise, Akashi found a blonde launching himself to Aomine hugging the blue haired tightly, his face buried in the blue haired vampire's chest crying like a child. A couple of nurses ran after him.

"Kise-san please we need to look at your injuries." The first nurse said.

"No!" Kise stubbornly replied crying on Aomine's shirt.

Midorima sighed, "Its alright I'll take care of this too, after all he is my patient." He told the nurses who nodded and left with a bow.

Aomine tiredly looked at the blonde crying in his shirt, he was trembling. Finally raising his head, Aomine's eyes widen as the blonde cupped his face looking at him with his tears streaked amber eyes. "Aomine-cchi, you're…you're bleeding." Kise said.

"You'll get your clothes and hands dirty with all my blood." Aomine said as he tried to pry the blonde off.

"No!" Kise exclaimed as he let go of Aomine only to wrap his arms around the other's neck burying his face on the crook of the other's neck. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Why…are you apologizing blondie?"

Kise didn't answer only kept crying.

Aomine frowned, why was he apologizing? His frown deepen when he noticed a faint bluish bruise in Kise's pale neck, he remember how tightly Hiazaki held them earlier, his eyes traveled to the arms around him, he saw the large bruise. It was a clear visible proof he had failed—failed to protect him. If only he didn't left him, if he wasn't such an airhead—this would have not happen.

"No…I…it was mine, it was my fault." Aomine murmured closing his eyes.

Akashi gritted his teeth in annoyance and left, he had enough dealing with them, first was Murasakibara, now Midorima and Aomine. Balling his hand to a fist he turned away leaving the three.

* * *

Himuro stood at the doorway with a sad frown. It was unfair he thought, why does Kuroko always have to be the sacrificial lamb? It was sickening watching him be used by the family that way, he wanted to get angry to Murasakibara, to Midorima, to Aomine, to Akashi for the way they use Kuroko, but he could not. Because he knew, it was inevitable which makes it more worst. Himuro felt a pair of arms around his waist and Murasakibara's heavy head rested on his shoulder. "Muro-chin's quiet." Murasakibara said breaking the awful silence.

"Akashi-kun called about an emergency, are you sure you don't want to go and check what's going on?" Himuro asked.

"Hm, but Kuro-chin already went." Murasakibara answered with his usual bored tone. "And besides, who would look after the house?"

"I can." Himuro answered.

"Then, who will look after Muro-chin?"

Himuro sighed, turning to face Murasakibara. "Atsushi…why are you being hard on Kuroko-kun?" he asked caressing his boyfriend's cheek.

Muraskibara's bored expression melted into a soft one, "Its for Kuro-chin too." he answered, "Muro-chin knows, Kuro-chin is not someone for the likes of your brother."

Himuro frowned, "But do you have to do that?"

"Kuro-chin…could have not do it, he had the choice Muro-chin."

Himuro closed his eyes, Murasakibara is right, Kuroko had the choice to do it or not. Yet he…

"It is Kuro-chin's decision."

He decided to do so. Was he afraid of it too, to get Kagami in the mess of the family, or was he afraid of Kagami learning about him? Himuro wondered about Kuroko, what could be running now in the head of the teal haired vampire.

"To be robbed of the memory of the person you like, it must be very painful." Himuro said sneaking his arms on Murasakibara's side to embrace him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)CAMILLA-in commemoration for THE ALUCARD SHOW's performance yesterday(the orginal date in which I ublished this chapter is Nov 15, 2014) November 14, 2014, I used this name. Camilla's one of the characters of the show, if you have no idea I'll enlighten you about the character. Camilla's character is portrayed by the singer, actor, performer, UEHARA TAKUYA. Rings a bell? No? Uehara Takuya well he prortrayed GRELL SUTCLIFF on KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL, and now portrays Camilla on Alucard Show, a vampire themed musical


	7. Comforting

Different, it was the word that bothered Akashi that much. Looking around him, he found nothing seems to have changed that much about these people. But Midorima did changed, he act so differently. He had noticed it long before, it started as Takao joined them. Unlike Murasakibara's whim, bringing a human in the household, Takao was already turned—was currently into the turning phase—when Midorima brought him in. He didn't have much of a say, Kuroko argued it should be fine since Midorima had turned him and it was Midorima's responsibility to take care of Takao. But truly he didn't like the turned raven haired boy. Yes, he is intelligent, but he is cocky, he didn't like how he is too courage, too brave, too mischievous. It was his humanness innate in him, his know-it-all attitude without knowing much actually.  ** _Stupidity—_** Akashi frowned, humans are creatures who had proved throughout history their stupidity by recreating the mistakes of the past, even more, worsening it. He felt lost among his brothers, why are they trying to tell him that he is the one who do not understand? Which part of protecting them, he does not understand?

Was it wrong to want to protect them? It was after all, everything he has. There was nothing wrong about protecting the ones you value, the casualty is just a small price to pay for it. Why can they not understand it? Why do they value humans so much? Why do they admire these creatures who dare bear their blades at them, who turned their backs on them, who called them monsters, who hated them, who feared them? He does not understand Nijimura's thoughts, or Kuroko's admiration to them, or what Murasakibara and Midorima saw in their humans—now turned lovers.

Akashi leaned his arms against the metal railings, looking at the reflection he has on the dark river waters below. He didn't like being opposed, but he have to think further, he has to consider the situation. First it was Murasakibara and now, Midorima, he closed his eyes in bitter thoughts that soon it would be Aomine and Kuroko. Perhaps it was a brother's jealousy? Perhaps it was only his fear of being left alone, when all of them had found the one they were meant to be with. Perhaps it was his own set of fears too. Fear for his brothers to get hurt, by a human again. He had seen it, the way his brothers shed tears watching humans betray their family. It was on their family, what more to them individually? He could not bear the thought of it, he will surely slay them personally if that happens—which was against the promise they made to Nijimura—personal grudges should not be a base of them hurting humans. But it was his brothers they were talking about there, and as the eldest, his blood runs boiling even of the mere thought.

Maybe they just do not understand.

Akashi sighed, it was nice being on his own there somewhere with the smell of the cold night air. He liked being alone, it gave him time to think without any interruptions. Moments like this when he have to weigh facts, he likes to be alone, in a park, a café, anywhere without needing to meddle with people, with anyone. Pulling the sleeves of his shirt he checked the time, it was already eight in the evening. He reached to the pocket of his pants checking his mails.

_From: Tetsuya_

_To: Akashi-kun_

_Where are you? Midorima-kun informed me you have left the hospital hours ago._

_.._

_From: Takao Kazunari_

_To: AKASHI_

_Shin-chan's worried, did something happen between you two?_

_From: Takao Kazunari_

_To: AKASHI_

_Shin-chan's acting weird, did you say something?_

It was good to know Kuroko had safely gone home, he thought scrolling over the next messages.

_From: Kouki_

_To: Akashi-kun_

_Did something happen?_

Akashi remembered sending the boy his last message saying he had an important business to do and will answer to his messages a little after attending to them. It was only a few days after their first meeting, he had exchanged numbers to the interesting—albeit average looking—human. The boy was simple, well sometimes a little too simple, he's subtle. He talks a lot, but somehow it didn't irk him like how Takao's overly high energy did. The way he spoke somehow took his whole attention, he didn't know how exactly but he felt like he was more attentive around the boy.

_To: Kouki_

_From: [ME]_

_Are your shift still not over?_

He quickly sent the message as soon as he typed it. He found out that the boy works part-time on the café where he met him, a student during weekdays in the morning and a worker by night and a worker by the morning by weekends. His parents died in a tragic accident when he was in middle school and now he is supporting himself, his only relative is his grandmother who lived in the Kyushu. The boy sometimes is like an open book, he reveals too much about himself, the way his spoke, the way he smiles and looks.

Like an innocent of an undefiled flower.

_From: Kouki_

_To: Akashi-kun_

_'ll be closing early today,_ _**tenchou** _ _needs to do something out of town so~_

* * *

"Alright, this is the last!" Furihata smiled as he finished cleaning the counter. He has no OCD but he likes the workspace sparkling clean. The manager of the café chuckled behind him with a smile holding a nice looking coffee tumbler.

"Nice work Furi-kun!" the man cheered.

Furihata smiled bowing his head, as he rose his head he felt his nose quite itchy before he felt a sneeze coming, turning his face away and covering his mouth and nose with his hand, he sneezed. The café manager walked over to him raising an eyebrow, "Oh my, are you perhaps coming down with something?" the man asked worriedly, "You should take it easy."

Furihata waved his hands in dismissal, "Ah, no I-I'm okay, just sneeze, i-it's nothing really,"

The man nodded, "Goodness, the weather's changing too much. You should take care of yourself more Furi-kun." The man said before handing him the tumbler. "Here."

"Eh?"

"It's a little token of appreciation; you like cappuccino so I thought you'd like it in a nice tumbler." The man said with a smile. Furihata happily accepted the small gift with a smile. "You've done a lot of help, thank you."

"I-It was m-my pleasure, thank you  ** _tenchou!_** "

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Furihata bowed before taking off his dark blue apron off and folding it neatly. He went to get his bag from the back of the café. Humming to himself he excused himself from the owner before taking his leave by the back door. As he closed the door behind him, he felt the cold chill of the wind against his skin. He shivered slightly feeling a sneeze coming. Its bad, he thought rubbing his nose. He has an exam next week and he can't have a cold right then, plus the bills at his apartment would be due by the next day. He sighed tiredly. It is just difficult living on his own, ah but it was something he have to live with. After all he can't give up now, after all these years of enduring it.

He continued to walk to the front of the store rubbing his arms.

_"You heard, something happened in Shuutoku General Hospital, earlier."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You mean the private hospital?"_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"Some rumors said some mental patient wrecked havoc."_

_"My, so scary!"_

Furihata sighed at the passing school girls, he turned to his watched, it was almost eight and middle schoolers are still out in their uniform. They should be at home by now, he thought to himself. Thinking about it he needs to go home too. Taking a sharp turn his eyes caught something familiar which somehow made him gasped. Red hair, and heterochromatic eyes— ** _Akashi-kun! What is he doing here?_**. A bunch of girls were egging him about something, with their cellphones in hand, Furihata concluded they must be hitting on him. Akashi only gave them a passive look.  ** _Maybe he's waiting for someone—_** Furihata thought as he was about to cross the street when his feet was frozen by a paralyzing glare from the red hair.

"Kouki." Akashi spoke his name in his silky smooth voice. "What took you so long?"

Furihata turned and found Akashi leaving the girls without a care and walking towards him. He somehow envied the boy, after all he had such charisma towards girls in which he obviously don't.

"S-Sorry, uhm, b-but I-I didn't knew you'd be h-here, uh, w-who were you waiting for?"

Akashi sighed, "You of course," the red haired answered, "and I sent you a mail."

"Eh?" Furihata quickly picked his phone from his pocket, there was indeed a message. "Oh, I'm really sorry!" he bowed vehemently.

"Please stop bowing, don't you get dizzy?"

Furihata stopped, his actions were too fast that he forgot he was holding something, waving his hand in dismissal the tumbler's lid fell and the contents splashed on Akashi's shirt. Furihata's eyes widen as he saw the steaming hot liquid splashing on Akashi's expensive looking dress, and more importantly on the man himself. "OH MY—I'M SORRY!" Furihata's loud exclamation brought attention to the two but as soon as the crowd found it was just a simple accident they all went back about their businesses. Akashi didn't flinch, Furihata in the other hand was panicking which was making Akashi quite dizzy by the way his mouth keeps blabbering about something while he absent-mindedly placed the tumbler down on the floor—in the middle of the street as he searched his bag.

"I'm really sorry!" the boy apologized for the hundredth time as he found a clean brown stripped handkerchief in his bag wiping the stains on Akashi's shirt.

"You apologize an awful lot." Akashi said taking the handkerchief from Furihata and wiping the wet stains. "This not such a big deal."

Furihata's face flushed in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm a little…uhm—"

"Scatterbrain? That's alright."

"W-Wha—That's—"

Akashi let a low chuckle, shaking his head, "It's alright as I said."

"That was mean!"

"It was true."

Furihata stared at the red haired, sighing Furihata concluded the man was awfully frank.

"A-Anyhow, I don't have spare clothes, b-but I can lend you some, m-my a-apartment is just a block away if you don't mind I could get you some change of clothes and u-uhm as a compensation…I could cook dinner for you—that's if you well, if you're hungry but I—wait, doesn't that hurt? Your chest I mean, oh my god, I think we need to take you to some clinic or-"

Akashi found the boy's blabber amusing, his words were running in circles it was almost funny, but not the way idiots are funny, but funny like how it was quite entertaining just listening to him.

"I don't mind." He answered. "I mean about the shirt, if you insist."

"O-Oh then, I'll lead the way." Furihata answered before picking up the tumbler on the ground and leading the way.

Furihata lead the way to his apartment, the small walk was awfully difficult for Furihata, the air was unnecessarily too cold for his own liking and his nose was not getting along with him being too itchy. Rubbing it for the umpteenth time of the day Furihata sighed, his nose is getting clogged he thought. He have to walk faster, after all Akashi is walking in the middle of this cold night with a wet shirt and probably burnt chest. Quickening his phase Furihata felt the wind even stronger against his cheeks, he shivered involuntarily at that. Akashi was taken by surprise by the other's reaction. He quickly noted something off about the boy.

"Are you alright?" Akashi asked, he didn't knew where did that come from. He didn't have much interest about people's well being so why did he felt like knowing that? The boy gave him a smile that somehow made his heart skipped a beat. The boy chuckled rubbing his nose, his small button nose is now slightly red, he looked— ** _what am I thinking?!_**  Akashi felt alarmed by his own thoughts towards a man— _a man._

"Its just a bit cold." He answered.

Akashi didn't say anything further, he isn't answering his initial question, Akashi thought. The boy continued to walk talking about some random things including a woman named Aida Riko in which he spoke of very fondly, but also noted that she was only a  _friend_. Then he soon started directing the topic on basketball. Surprisingly Furihata is a member of his school's basketball club. He wondered how his fail looking human body could withstand so many activities in one day. Akashi's thought drifted to the way Furihata is speaking, it was continuous, somehow it was bordering to the line of complete nonsensical blabber, but there was just the way he speaks about these things that makes him quite interested with them. Usually when someone—especially a human talks he would just pretend he's listening, but with Furihata's case he cannot not listen. The way his chuckles resounds in his senses, the way he speaks so nice about others, the way there was just this certain life in the way he speaks. His smiles were those of a child, of a child who knew no evil.

It was so pure that he wanted to taint it, it was so tempting. Like how a pure white canvas makes one itchy to defile it. At the same time Akashi wanted to know of the things that may lie behind that white canvas, the impurities behind it, he is sure of it, there must be something.

"We're here!" Furihata said as he stood before a simple looking apartment complex. "I live on the second floor."

Akashi nodded following the brunet as they took the flight of stairs to the second floor. It was a quiet neighborhood, peaceful, normal, it was so much like Furihata himself. Furihata stopped in front of the second door from, quickly fishing the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Furihata opened the door quickly stepping in before reaching for the switch for the lights in the hallway. With a smile he gestured Akashi to come in before taking off his shoes. Akashi examined the room. It was simple too, just like the rest of the building. Everything is neatly arranged, in the shoe rack, he noted there were only Furihata's black leather shoes—probably what he uses at school, a pair of red rubber shoes with black linings, he noted they were slightly—maybe a little too slightly—worn out, and the ones that Furihata took off just then, a pair of dark brown sneakers.

"Are those your basketball shoes?" Akashi asked putting his shoes on the rack. Furihata came back holding a pair of slippers and set them down for Akashi.

"Oh, yeah." Furihata answered.

"Hm, they're slightly…worn."

"Oh," Furihata chuckled awkwardly, "eh, you noticed? Well, I-I guess there are just a lot of things other than a new pair of basketball shoes to attend to."

Akashi slipped the slippers on as he followed Furihata in the room. The room was incredibly nice and comforting, a small couch was set on the living room and a simple television, then—Akashi quietly walked to the altar, sitting in  ** _dogeza_**. There was a picture of a woman, a fine looking woman with a smile similar to Furihata's, her hair was chopped just right above her shoulders. The other picture was of a man, his smile is more secretive, but he noticed he had the same eyes as Furihata. They must be Furihata's parents. He isn't a person with religious upbringing, he does understand the concept of it but a vampire like him it serves no purpose, but respect was something a man should always possess.

Furihata came back to the living room with a shirt, he is unsure if it would even fit Akashi but he thought it was better than letting his guest in a coffee stained shirt. "Ah, Akashi-kun what would you—" Furihata was lost for words when he found Akashi in front the  ** _butsudan_**  with his hand clasped in prayer. Akashi didn't strike as someone religious but the courtesy the man showed was enough to make his respect for him rose in a whole new level. Bowing his head the man stood from his position dusting off his slacks.

"They must be your parents." Akashi said looking back to the  _butsudan_ **.**

"Yes." Furihata answered, Akashi took notice the gentle smile forming on the other's lips as he looked at the photo behind him. His eyes expressed too many emotions that Akashi felt drowning in them. He is a strange human, for he didn't care about hiding anything. "They must be quite happy, its been a while since someone visited."

Akashi hummed in reply as Furihata handed him a clean shirt which was neatly folded. It had such a nice scent, he thought. No, not like the way blood appealed to him, but somehow they smell something like home. It was a difficult thing to describe thoroughly. It reminded him of the days when everything was fine. "What do you like to have Akashi-kun?" Furihata asked meekly.

"Anything." Akashi answered quickly, he didn't mind food after all the all taste bland to his palate, the only thing that appealed to his tongue for the longest years he had lived is blood. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Oh uh, here." Furihata lead the way, and pointed the door in the end of the small hallway. Akashi nodded and stepped in closing the door behind him.

Akashi took off his shirt, and putting on a simple black v-neck shirt which was quite a fit, but he didn't mind. This made Akashi thought that Furihata must have smaller built than him, maybe small as Kuroko's. Or maybe not? Akashi with his shirt in hand exited the room. He heard a familiar chopping noise and followed his senses which brought him to the sight of Furihata chopping the ingredients. For a moment there he remembered Murasakibara. Though they had difficulty making out the tastes of human food, Murasakibara after meeting Himuro started learning to cook food other than sweets. Mostly vampires are able to eat human foods as well, vegetables, cooked meat and so on, but the their sense of taste are somehow a little screwed at certain areas. He had never found out about his own though. He had tried eating almost all dishes but nothing seems to have told him which is which, meaning he had never truly tasted anything that told him about its taste. Murasakibara and Kuroko could identify only taste of sweetness, for Midorima its sourness, and Aomine it is bitterness. Despite that Murasakibara trained his palate to make it sensitive to slight changes, since Himuro was once a human who had a body in need for human food he has to. The scene made him remember the days when Murasakibara spent days-when he is supposed to be knocked off asleep-cooking.

"Oh, you're done?" Furihata asked looking up at Akashi. His eyes widen at the sight, he had seen a lot of models on television, they wore labeled shirts and designer lines, but they had never looked so perfect like Akashi is then wearing a simple black shirt. Furihata cursed himself for thinking too much, but damn, those eyes and that hair looks stunning paired with black, it looked regal on Akashi. It was as if anything could look perfect in him. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, damn those thoughts he inwardly cursed trying to focus on other things, he turn to the stove to put the heat lower. "Uhm, h-how is y-your chest was it burnt?"

"No." Akashi answered immediately before taking a seat on the stool.

Furihata turned around and was surprised to find Akashi sitting on the stool now arms crossed on the countertop looking right at him. His stare was like acid on him, it burns. It felt as if he was being inspected.

"You look just like your mother." Akashi commented. Looking closer, he noticed he did have his father's eyes but the way his eyes were soft and gentle was more similar to her mother, and his smiles too.

"A-A lot did say." Furihata answered looking back to the pot, he stirred the soup quietly.

"Hm, and perhaps you did have her personality too." Akashi added, "Cooking, and the way you speak, I just could tell."

"My grandmother told me so too." Furihata answered before turning to Akashi, now it rose his curiosity. "I wonder what kind of mother Akashi-kun had, could you tell me about her?"

Akashi fell in silence, what kind of mother did he had? Its been ages, decades maybe even century when he last saw her. Ah, but he could remember her. He remember back then when he was younger, yes by age, when he was only such a child, the woman sung lullabies to him. She read him books and patted his head. The woman had the same hair as him, blood red. But her eyes, her eyes were different from his. His eyes were like Furihata's. They were soft and loving, and genuine that at most he questioned if he she is true or just a fragment of his childish imagination. Akashi is a strange pureblood, he was born with his strange eyes, and he had something inside him that took him time to take care of. But the woman never left him, she defended him from their society as far as to resort to sending him to Japan. The woman didn't want to, but she had to. And that was the last time he saw her, the next thing he knew, she was killed…in a witch hunt, by a human.

"Her name is…Sestuna." Akashi started, "I could barely remember her, she's…we've lost contact with each other long ago."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Furihata said shyly. He didn't want to bring anything that arose unpleasant memories from his guest. But he could not help, Akashi did mention during their conversation through mails that he has a few younger siblings, and the way Akashi spoke of his mother, though he looked sad, he also seemed fond of her. "Akashi-kun must have such a loving mother."

Akashi turned to Furihata.

"I mean, even it was brief I slightly felt that you thought of her in a fond way, and the way you talked about your siblings, just like a doting brother. It must be because of your mother?"

Akashi remembered, maybe he is indeed reflecting his mother's way to his younger brothers. Maybe it was his unconscious compensation for the lost time he had with his mother and instead shows it to his only remaining family. Akashi was beyond amazed, he looked up at Furihata, he had never met a human able to tell something about him like that, was he that easy to read? No, that's impossible, he had spent his entire life able to skim his way with his unreadable and safe answers but, this boy…Even Kuroko would not speak of such thing.

_So…different._

_You…_

**_Confuse me_**.

He had never been in his entire life this confused, he isn't sure of this boy anymore, was he innocent or was just that his façade, but he'll know immediately, yes? But then how? How could knew all those? How can he tell? The way he could tell so much about him that even he himself didn't realize, it was dangerous. His heart was beating in a dangerous speed, it was due of both fright and excitement. He wanted to know more about himself through this boy, but at the same time he is afraid, afraid of the things he'd know about himself.

"Ah, its done!" Furihata exclaimed before turning off the heat. "Ah, is that your shirt? I'll take care of those, after all its my fault it got stained, uhm do you mind setting the table while I put your shirt on the laundry?"

"I don't." Akashi answered handing his shirt to the boy as he stood from the stool.

Furihata thanked him before running to where the laundry is with his shirt in hand. Akashi quietly started looking for the plates, and bowls from the cupboards. It didn't take a while when he finished setting the table, he stared at his work. He had never set a table before, he knew of course how to set one but really he had never done it up until now. He had forgotten when was the last time he had shared meal with his brothers, sat on the same table with them.

"Ah, thank you Akashi-kun!" Furihata said dashing to the pot. He took a bowl putting some of the soup on it. Slowly Furihata set the food down on the table. "Ah, you can sit now." He said before taking his and Akashi's rice bowl to fill it with cooked rice. Akashi watched the boy as he ran here, and there. Somehow he looks endearing.

"Thanks for the food." The two said in unison.

Akashi picked up the spoon, his mind hesitated for a moment. What is he doing? Who is he fooling? Why is he even eating when he know this serves no purpose for him? But what's the risk? There wasn't any, so he quietly took a spoonful of the soup. His eyes widen at the odd sensation.

"Is something…wrong?" Furihata asked sounding concerned, "W-was it not to your liking?"

Akashi was puzzled as he stared at the soup. What was that? It tasted…

"Salty?" Akashi was awed at himself. He can…he can taste salty? In utter disbelief he took another spoonful, it tastes good, he thought. It was different, it didn't taste like blood, but it was good—no, it is great.

"A-Akashi-kun—"

"This tastes good, what is this?" Akashi asked the boy.

"I-Its just miso soup, I put tofu in it and—"

"You should cook this for me again." Akashi unconsciously said finishing his bowl, his eyes widen, he could somehow taste the other ingredients, like there was not just that salty taste, there was something like a little tinge of bitterness from the green vegetables. He had never in his long life had tasted human food this way. Blood tasted similar, but this, this is just different. He could taste so many things all at once that he could not even express himself correctly.

Furihata chuckled at Akashi somehow change of attitude, he looked so much like his age then. He didn't sound pretentious, or trying hard to be tough, he just was like Akashi. "Akashi-kun should act like this more often." Furihata said taking a spoonful.

"What do you mean?"

"Hm, a little laid back?"

Akashi watched the boy sitting across him as he continue to eat, he didn't understand what he meant by laid back, he only said what was in his—wait, he said was what in his mind? Akashi was stopped, he spoke his mind without another thought? This was strange, he thought, why does he feel like this? Like as if he didn't feel like he need to mask his thoughts, that he could speak so as himself, not as Akashi, not as the CEO of some company, or the eldest of the Kiseki no Sedai, but simply as Seijuuro. His chest felt strangely lighter, he looked at the boy then, why does he feel like though as if he could only has his attention on the boy, why does it feels as if he could see more this way?

"…you're strange." Akashi said in a barely audible voice. Furihata looked up but just gave him a smile which caused Akashi's heart to skip a beat. He inwardly scolded his heart for racing too fast.

* * *

_"Achoo!"_

Akashi heard that for the umpteenth time since they finished the meal. He asked Furihata if he could stay a little longer, since his stomach felt too full. He had never ate something that heavy until then. The sensation was quite strange but he doesn't mind having the soup again. The taste still lingers. Thinking about it made him quite hungry, but now it was for something else. Akashi sighed, he could wait until he get home and—

_THUD!_

Akashi's thoughts were interrupted by a sound of something quite heavy falling on the floor. Standing from his seat Akashi looked for Furihata. Following the boy's scent he found him on the hallway to the bathroom, the boy sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. Akashi noted the boy is heaving and sweating. He didn't look good at all. Walking over to the boy's side Akashi was overwhelmed by the boy's body temperature, he could feel it even without touching it, that was bad. "Can you stand?" Akashi asked not bothering to ask if the boy is already because obviously he isn't.

"Y-Yes, j-just…dizzy." Furihata answered.

Akashi felt his eyebrow twitched in utter frustration of the boy's stubbornness. "I'll help you up." He said before putting the boy's arm in his shoulder and sneaking his arm on the boy's waist to pull him up. Effectively Furihata was able to support his own weight and Akashi brought the boy the living room. Without questioning him, Akashi went to get a glass of water and handed it to the boy. Akashi's hypersensitive senses could even see the boy's breath fogging up from his fever.

"I'm sorry…" Furihata apologized weakly, his voice didn't sound nice anymore. Colds and physical breakdown, Akashi concluded. This boy must realize he can't do all things at once. He reminds him much like Kuroko. Pulling all he had, to the point his own body gives up on him and yet—

"Why are you even apologizing?" Akashi sighed. He remember once when Kuroko is new to the family and to the Kiseki no Sedai, he tried keeping up with the purebloods routines, their 24/7 supply of energy and ability to stay up without getting tired which resulted from the frail bodied vampire to throw up and collapse. Akashi was amused and frightened at the same time towards the youngest member, he had never seen a vampire throw up. But alas, the boy was just like Kuroko. They try keeping up with the world around them, trying to prove their worth.

"Rest." Akashi told the boy who groaned in protest.

"But tomorrow—"

"Shut it and rest or I'll tie you down that couch so you could just stay still." Akashi said, "Or maybe you should take your bed, that would be more comfortable."

Furihata shook his head, "I-I'll be alright here I-I don't want to stand and…"

_I don't want to be an inconveniences to Akashi-kun…_

Furihata felt guilty, he had stained Akashi's clothes and had him waited for him, and now he is being taken care of by his own guest. Akashi is being nice to him and he could not even be a proper host. He sighed, his head ached and his body felt too cold. He shivered slightly.

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked. Furihata nodded, he could not stand and he didn't want to trouble Akashi by bringing to his room and so on. "Then I'll get you some pillows from your room and perhaps a blanket?"

"Y-You d-don't ha—"

"Where?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Your room I mean."

"Oh u-uhm its on the room left side before you reach the bathroom." Furihata sniffed as he spoke.

"Alright then." Akashi turned and left.

"Ah wait, y-you don't have to— _achoo!"_

Akashi only laughed and left him to get a pillow and a blanket from the room.

Upon reaching the said room Akashi didn't bother to even open the lights, he found the cabinet where the futon and the pillows and blankets were. Taking them with him he took one last glance in the room. It was simple uncluttered room with a few exceptions of textbooks on the floor. He shook his head, he was so alike Kuroko in many ways. He closed the door as he left and went back to Furihata who is sitting on the couch, his eyes looks as if its calling Furihata to sleep. He quietly approached the boy and settled the items in his arms on the table. He watched the boy's slightly sleeping figure, he had a nice lashes, Akashi noted, they were long. His brown hair had almost fallen to his eyes, there were unwanted fringes too, perhaps the boy is too busy to even notice. Akashi felt the urge to touch those brown locks that looked somehow inviting. Reaching for the boy's head, Akashi brushed the hair off the boy's eyes to see those closed lids. His hair was not soft, nor rough. It was a little of both.

Retracting his hand Akashi concluded the boy would be waking up with a sore neck if he continue to sleep in that way.

"Kouki." He called. The boy stirred and almost jump from his seat from seeing Akashi.

"A-A-Akashi-kun! Y-You s-should have just woken me up I—"

Akashi didn't listen as he placed the pillow on the other end of the couch, "Here." He said patting the pillow. Furihata felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, but he complied flopping down in his side. Akashi placed the blanket over the brunet with an amuse smile. He remembered his brothers, especially Kuroko with him. "I'll get a soaked towel in the bathroom." He said walking over to the bathroom. When Kuroko falls ill which only happens whenever he over exerts himself and overuses his powers the whole family gets nervous for the little angel. Nijimura and himself would usually stay with the teal haired vampire watching over, for instances that the youngest would suddenly wake up and throw up.

Finding a clean face towel in the cupboard inside the bathroom he then searched for a basin. Filling it with water he soaked the towel in it before coming back to the living room. Furihata watched him as he placed the basin on the coffee table. Akashi took the towel off the basin removing the excess water off the towel before putting it on the brunet's forehead.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Furihata said sniffing. His eyes feel hot like they were teary.

Akashi shook his head before sitting down on the floor leaning his back on the table. "You remind me of my youngest brother, he usually falls ill." Akashi said.

"You…take care of him?" Furihata asked curiously.

"Yes, inevitably." Akashi answered, "And just like you the more you worry of him, the more he tries to do his best, to prove himself capable."

"Akashi-kun must be really close to your brothers."

Akashi paused, is he? Or perhaps he  _was_. He no longer know if they still trust him to make decisions for the family, or as the head of the family. They all have their loved ones, and they must have hate him now, with the way they kept them that close.

"I…was."

"Was?" Furihata asked looking at Akashi.

"I have done things that have greatly burden them, that had cause tears in their eyes." Akashi answered. Now that he thought of it Kuroko never told him anything. Kuroko never spoke of his thoughts about his tasks, about how he disliked it, which he knew so well. He didn't want to pose that on him either. If he could only carry that for him he would but…

_"A family symbol must never sully his hands with the blood of humans thwarting the family, he must remained shining in glory. For you are the face that the human sees, for you are the priced flag, a symbol of power and thus you should never have your enemies blood in them."_

It was fate they say. It always had been it, a law of nature or some sorts. Akashi hated the chain that had bounded him here and his brothers in this perpetual pretentious loop. "I have greatly injured them perhaps, and I don't know if they still believe me to make a decision…no, that's wrong, they do not believe in my ability to make decision anymore. They have their own minds now, opposing me in such way. I am only wish for their safety, is that too much? I do understand the things I have inflicted in them, the injuries, and such, but this all I do for them, for their own safety."

"I do not know much but I am sure they do not hate you as you say." Furihata said, his eyes feeling a little heavier, staying up is challenging. The comfort of the cold towel in his forehead and the warm blanket is very tempting. "But Akashi-kun they are capable individuals too, maybe that's what they are tryong to tell you. They aren't children anymore are they? Maybe…you have to trust them a little more, maybe you have to listen to what they have to say."

Akashi scoffed, "How can you say so they don't hate me, I have forced them to abandon the things that define them, their dreams, aspirations and perhaps…even the people they love."

"They would understand, I am sure…they understand." Furihata closed his eyes, "No one could ever be too evil…in the eyes of your family…"

Akashi paused thinking about Furihata's words. Maybe he is right, whenever he stops them they just struggle in him, maybe it's what Midorima is trying to say. It wasn't about them as brothers anymore, but them as a member of this society, as part of some innocent human lives. He had forgotten to take consideration of their opinions maybe it was why Kuroko didn't voice his opinion, maybe that was why Midorima never said anything about anything, maybe it was why Muraskibara left to be with Himuro instead, maybe it was why Aomine never listened. He wanted to protect them so much that he had forgotten that they were capable individuals themselves, his fear blinded him. He had failed them. He had been selfish, he had thought only to gratify his own need, his own desire to ease himself about their safety that he had forgotten that they are all different individuals with needs of their own, with thoughts and wills of their own.

"You are right, it was only me who had thought of this kind of gag, they didn't ask for my protection, they didn't ask for it yet I forced it upon them. It was silly, I have been blinded by the false teaching they instilled in us for years, and all of them had realized it except of me. They must be trying to make me see. I am an awful brother, aren't I?"

"…No, Akashi-kun…is nice."

"People would take advantage of you if you think so of every single person you met."

Furihata cracked his eyes open again, his vision is quite blurry but he saw those beautiful crimson hair, it was enough, "There's nothing…wrong with desiring to protect what means a lot to you, maybe that's what they want to say to you Akashi-kun, your brothers, they must have things they protect too and that's why they want you to realize soon."

Akashi's eyes widen at the simple words that meant so much in such a little time. In a few moments his thoughts of the world had turn 180 degrees. He thought humans were stupid, they were incapable of weighing their actions, they usually acts on impulse despite of their ability to reason. They repeat their mistakes, take advantage of others but this boy proved him wrong. Humans…they are defined by their ability to change. People are thwarting but that is because just like Furihata they want to show that they are worthy, even if it isn't in their innate power they do their best, and try.

It was something that someone like him endowed with power and superior capabilities did not understand. A creature born with infinite time in hand do not understand the meaning of truly living, the passion, the want to prove yourself and mark existence somewhere so in time the next generation would see, that someone such as him had once lived. Akashi's eyes looked at the human boy's face, perhaps this was it, the beauty Nijimura saw in them, he is facing it. The beauty of humanity that he had once thought as extinct just like the dodo birds were, but there were still him, and perhaps any more. For now this is what he wants to believe in.

* * *

Groaning Kagami rolled to his side, his phone beeping loudly. He sat up lazily before reaching for his phone, it was alarmed at the usual time, 10:00 AM. He doesn't usually slept in but when he do he makes sure 10 AM would be the maximum. Kagami clicked the alarm off and set the phone back to the night stand before walking out of his room. Walking over the bathroom he twisted the faucet washing his face. Somehow he feels a numb feeling in his head like a headache or migraine coming. He reached for the face towel drying his face, he was about to toss the towel when he noticed something on the laundry basket. That's…he titled his head sidewards picking the articles of clothes that didn't look familiar. A v-neck white and blue stripped shirt, and a dark brown pants that was smaller than his. He don't remember ever inviting anyone over or owning clothes like that, or that small. Oh well, must be Alex, he thought shoving the thought off.

Walking back to his room Kagami changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and black sleeveless shirt. As he was about to leave the room he heard a knock on the frontdoor.

"Taiga!" Kagami sighed hearing Alex's voice. Must be from the kindergarten he thought.

"A moment!" Kagami said before rushing to front door and opening it. As the door opened Kagami was knocked off by a small figure latching on his legs. Kagami laughed and ruffled the small girl's hair. "Morning too Ami-chan." Kagami greeted Alex's daughter picking her up to his arms. "How's your day?"

"Great!" Ami answered happily.

"You overslept?" Alex said stepping in and closing the door behind her, she is in her business uniform and a small black shoulder bag.

"Yeah," Kagami answered.

"That's new." Alex said looking around the apartment, "I heard Himuro's in town."

"Really? Ah, yeah he said he is going to visit but he didn't maybe had a day with his boyfriend in the city." Kagami said laughing before setting the little girl in the couch, "You want anything?" he asked Alex.

"Sure, water." Alex answered sitting next to her daughter.

"So little princess, how was school?" Kagami asked opening the fridge to bring a out a bottled water. Walking to the two girls Kagami handed the bottle to Alex as he took a seat across the two.

"It was fun, we mold animal figures from clay today!" Ami answered enthusiastically, her mother laughed behind her. "Ami-chan made a dolphin!"

"Hm, nice." Kagami said offering a fist bump with the little girl which the little girl returned.

"Oh, now that you said it," Alex said before opening the bottle, "how was cleaning duty with Kuroko-sensei."

Kagami blinked.

"Who?"

Alex paused midway from drinking, "Kuroko-sensei, Ami's kindergarten teacher."

"I…met the guy?"

"Yeah, are you stupid? You met him the first day you stayed here, remember."

Kagami frowned, "I don't remember, we fetch Ami and went home, right?"

"Huh? Something's wrong with you seriously." Alex said drinking before the bottle half empty, "remember Ami's teacher?"

"Kuroko-sensei. Taiga-niisan, sensei."

Kagami tried to remember, but nothing came, no image came in his mind.

"Nope, I don't really remember, are you sure I know this guy?"

Ami pouted, "Mou, nii-san you fetched me one time and sensei was there."

Kagami just shrugged. Alex raised an eyebrow at him, "Did…something happen with you two?"

Kagami groaned frustrated, "Come on, I don't have an idea what you are talking about."

Alex sighed, instead she picked up the remote turning on the television. It was a flash report. Behind the reporter was a small café a few streets away. Kagami's attention was taken in by the fact the scene is just a few streets away from his apartment, he sat straight listening intently as the reporter spoke.

_"We're here at Dojoshi street, a man found dead in the small café with multiple wounds. Police had traced the incident with the unknown culprit with the incident in Shuutoku General Hospital, there had been public advisory to keep watch to suspicious looking people. The assaulter now turned murderer is still on the loose."_

"My, nowhere seems safe." Alex said sighing, "Na, Ami don't talk to strangers if someone you don't know comes, tell sensei and don't leave unless Mommy comes, ne?"

Ami nodded swinging her feet hanging on the couch. "Sensei has very keen eyes, ne? He remembers a lot of faces."

_Eyes_

_Powder blue_

Kagami gasped, he felt a stabbing pain right in his head, he hissed in pain clutching his head. Blue? What's that? He remember blue, electric blue pair of eyes then, a vague image of powder blue ones. As the he try to remember more about those eyes his head feels more painful, like it was now being slam into a hard surface. It felt heavy and painful.

"TAIGA!" Alex ran to him, "Taiga, are you alright?"

Ami started sobbing in fear as Kagami hiss in pain. Kagami heaved as he try to calm himself but as he did the image slowly fades and something in him tells him he shouldn't that he should try to think of those image more. But Ami's crying had started becoming frantic and he could hear Alex in the background panicking. "I…I-I'm okay."

Alex stared at him worriedly, "You should have yourself checked. I think you're sick."

* * *

Furihata's eyes slightly opened, though it felt heavy he fought the tempting warmth of the blankets. Rolling over his back Furihata met the ceiling of his living room. Coming to this realization Furihata sat up and something fell on his lap, a slightly wet towel folded. Taking the towel in his hand he remember the night's event. He sighed and felt embarrassed, after inviting Akashi over he collapsed and his guest had to take care of him. He looked around and realized the usual silence of the room. Akashi was after all a busy person, he must have left. He reached to his forehead, his fever had gone down. Though his nose still feels a bit clogged, he felt better than last night. Furihata was about to leave the couch when his eyes met the small white paper set on the table tucked under a glass of water. The penmanship looks beautiful like it was printed from the computer, carefully taking the paper on his hand Furihata read it.

_"Thank you for everything yesterday, if you don't mind I would like to keep this shirt. I also brought you some medication for your colds, please do rest for now. I took in consideration the things you told me, and I have decided to tell my brothers of the decision I have come up with. Thank you Kouki, if there is anything I could do for you please do say so."_

Furihata wondered for a moment what kind of brothers Akashi had, or what types of conflict are they facing. Akashi looked composed that he didn't appear troubled as much as he sounded last night. A very doting brother. The way he spoke of them, Furihata saw the depths of Akashi's concern for them. Furihata stood stretching his limbs. He went to the bathroom to wash his face when suddenly he heard a knock on the front door, Furihata hurried washing his face and drying it before running to the front door to answer it. He suddenly remember the rent's due is today. He forgot to tell the landlady, he internally panicked before opening the door to find the landlady there just as he thought.

"G-Good morning N-Nanase-san!" Furihata tried his best to smile, "A-About the rent I—"

"Ah, yes I received it, than k you, you're friend gave them to me and informed me you were sick." The old woman said. Furihata was lost for words,  _friend?_ "Oh and a package came for you." The woman handed the item to Furihata, a box addressed to him.

"A-Ano, N-Nanase-san about that friend of mine what does he…uhm I mean, who?"

"Eh, wasn't he your friend, he told me so though." The woman said putting her indes finger on his chin trying to remember, "He speaks so formally and has red hair and a pair of two different colored eyes. Oh my is he from Yakuza, you should have said so—"

"Ah, n-no, no, h-he's…uhm, he's a friend, a…a nice friend I met from work."

The woman smiled, "Oh, I see he's a very charming boy I must say, anyhow I will be heading then, rest well Furihata-kun."

Furihata nodded and bowed as the landlady left. Closing the door Furihata inspected the package. There was no name from the sender, shaking the box Furihata didn't hear any movement of whatever object there was inside the box. Curious, Furihata set the package on the floor and opened it taking peeling off the brown paper covering the package, his eyes widen upon seeing the package itself. It was an Air Jordan series shoes, he's eyes widen in utter amusement, who would send him something so expensive? Excitedly Furihata opened the box revealing a pair of red shoes with black linings similar to his own, but this time it looked so expensive he didn't even sure if its really for him or someone just dropped the wrong package. He was about to close the box and return it to the land lady when he saw a small card on the corner of the box stuck between the shoes perhaps due to his shaking. Picking it up he met with the familiar penmanship.

_"Use them, I do not take no for an answer. Its really for you Kouki."_

Furihata almost laughed at the way somehow Akashi knew his initial reaction was to think if he deserves this or was it really for him. This was too much he thought looking at the shoes. What did he even do to deserve this kind of kindness from Akashi? But he is thankful nonetheless. With a smile on his lips he ran to reached on his pocket fishing his phone. Without further thoughts he took a picture of the shoes sending it to the familiar number.

.

.

.

_To: Akashi-kun_

_From: Kouki_

_Thank you! Thank you very much. You shouldn't have bothered, but really, thank you._

_Have a nice day Akashi-kun!_

Akashi read the message as he sat calmly on his office, he had never felt so light. After speaking with that boy he felt like he understood more, like a heavy burden had been lifted from his chest. It was a small gift Akashi thought, the boy might think it was so much but really compared to the things he did for him, it was nothing, those gifts were like small pebbles compared to the gem he gave him. Putting the phone down Akashi waited for the knock on his door. He didn't even spoke, he knew that the ones behind the door know he's there. The door swung open and he stood to welcome the familiar faces.

"Good morning, Shinataro, Atsushi, Daiki and Testsuya."


	8. Down Memory Lane

"You didn't return last night." Midorima started with a cold voice looking at his brother who sat on his desk calmly. Akashi didn't quickly answer instead his lips cracked into a smile. He looked at his brothers, their face contorted in a sort of anger, but it came from something else. It was anger that was from the fact he left without telling them where he would be spending his night.

_Worry_

Akashi found it amusing how much Furihata is so correct about it, about him, about them and yet he knew nothing. The human knew nothing about his nature, nor his brothers—not even their names. Yet there he is watching as how the human's words unfolded before him. The human boy whose existence was no more than twenty years could tell so much about him an existence is older than probably the oldest living human, a overly average human boy at that. Breaking the silence Akashi spoke getting off his desk. As he stood in front of his brothers he held the smile and the words of that boy. "I visited a friend last night," he started, "and I came to conclusion."

"I am going to break the roles of the family."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Midorima had no idea what was he shock about anymore, was it the fact that Akashi Seijuuro— _The Akashi Seijuuro_  spend the night over a  _friend's house—a friend_  he had no clue whoever is, or was it the fact that Akashi is breaking the family roles? Midorima did want the eldest to understand his point, but he did not thought about him considering it to this height.

"A-Akashi what are you—"

"We have lived up to this point believing that we are—no, that we  _must_  protect our family name, our family's secret  _no matter what_." Akashi said quietly looking at his brothers he stopped as scarlet met ceruleans. The sacrifices stops now, Akashi thought. This is when it all will be according to what is true, not what is forced upon them by an intangible persona called fate. "There had been too many sacrifices. I have lived up to this day thinking that I—we are doing this giving the sacrifices of our brothers justice. But I soon came to realize it, that is not what we are doing, but rather the opposite. We shall walk blindly no more, and I have decided to take off the primitive way of living we used up until now. We shall be symbol no more, not walls, or sword, nor bridge or shadow. We shall be ourselves, protect ourselves and protect the ones we value as ourselves, not because it is the role that we are fated upon but because we desire to do so."

Akashi's eyes glowed brightly like a fire new and ablaze with new passion fed to it, "For we are no monsters and that we shall prove ourselves."

Midorima took a deep breath lowering his head he hid his smile. This was more of the Akashi he knew, the Akashi he met the day the vampire came to the estate, the man whose fire was inextinguishable, whose power was polished, sparkling and refined, ever absolute. This was his brother. Midorima somehow started thinking about the  _friend_  Akashi mentioned, whoever this creature, or person is, Midorima found the entity quite a formidable one, for even the Akashi Seijuuro was swayed. Midorima found Murasakibara smiling too behind his bored eyes. Aomine smirked rubbing his nose cockly.

"Of course." Everyone said in unison.

Akashi smiled back his eyes returning to its normal way.

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted. The blue haired vampire felt happy about the change in his brother a sudden change that somehow calmed the slightly brewing storms. It was nice than having nothing. As Akashi walked closer to them Kuroko felt his eyes blurring. Before he knew it he heard Akashi's gasp and Aomine's voice calling him and everything turned dark.

...

Kagami sat up on the hospital bed flipping through the pages of the sports magazine while Catal Rhythm plays loudly on his earphones. From the corner of his eyes he found the door swinging open, a black leather shoes tapping on the floor, after putting the magazine down on his lap Kagami pulled the headphones off. The doctor held a clipboard in his hand flipping through the pages of the papers clipped on it. "How is your head feeling Kagami-san?" the doctor asked.

"Its okay, I guess." Kagami answered. He remember being dragged their by Alex, he remember falling asleep on the cab and waking up there in the hospital bed. To be honest, Kagami felt his head seemed like it was weighing too much for his liking but not as painful as it was yesterday.

The doctor nodded. "How about your eyes, are you seeing fine?"

"Yeah." Kagami answered quickly.

"Have you had any nosebleed these past few days?"

"No."

"Have you hit your head somewhere or any accidents?"

"No."

The doctor nodded taking a pen from his pocket and writing something on the clipboard, "When you felt the pain in your head did you see dark—perhaps black—spots?" Kagami shook his head. "Did you feel dizzy first before feeling—"

"I did remember seeing blue though." Kagami answered. The doctor stopped cocking an eyebrow at him urging the man to continue. "I…remember seeing blue…blue eyes? I-I mean, I'm not sure but that's—well I…"

"Its alright," The doctor said, "do not force it Kagami-san."

Kagami nodded. The doctor read the clipboard before flipping through them. "We tested you, ECG and all but it seems like everything is okay, no cracks, no tumors or such. According to your answers too, it doesn't seems like its something biological." The doctor turned to Kagami, "But if you say that this pain accompanies an image, this may be perhaps psychological."

"Psycho—what?"

"Psychological, Kagami-san." The doctor said, "Perhaps you may have repressed it or some way have pushed it on the farthest of your memories Kagami-san, I'd recommend you to see our psychiatrist for that. There are psychologically induced pains if so you may know."

"You saying this is all in my head, I mean in my mind?"

"We are not sure until what your shrink says."

After a few exchange of words the man left Kagami to be alone. Kagami sighed, it hasn't been two weeks since he had stayed over Japan and yet it felt like it's been a year. He had no idea what was happening anymore. One day he woke up with this searing pain and some vague image of blue eyes. Tiredly, Kagami pulled the headphones back to his ears closing his eyes as he lean his head on the wall behind him.

_Forget the urgency, the hurry and the wait_

_My heart stops and separates_

Kagami realized he didn't pause the music when the doctor came, somehow the song he had been listening to finished and played the song after it. Kagami picked up his mp3 player watching on the small screen flashed the title of the song in English.

"Look…after you." Kagami read the title out loud.

_"What song are you playing Kagami-kun?"_

_A shadow like image said, a voice cold and monotonous despite the somehow way he could hear it like it was underwater._

_"I-Its u-uhm, Look After You."_

_"Uh…I see."_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"I'm not good in English."_

Kagami hiss in pain, there it is again, but this time he could hear his voice—it's a person. ** _His face, I need to_** —Kagami grunted loudly grabbing the nearest object for support as his body shook and everything spun. Unfortunately Kagami's hand slid on the night stand causing the six foot Japanese returnee fall on his side on the floor. Kagami opened his eyes. The pain is there again, but he knew now, it was  _someone_. There was someone he needs to— ** _must…must remember!_** Kagami swore he could hear his internal self screaming out, there was something he has to remember. There is it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in pain. He felt his head as if it was being hammered or cut into two.

_"Kagami-kun?"_

_"Kagami-kun."_

_"Kagami-kun."_

.

.

With his remaining strength Kagami's lips unconsciously moved, "K…Kuro…"

…

Midorima frowned wiping the sweat on Kuroko's forehead. He didn't look good, it was bad enough the vampire hasn't eaten for a good few days, and he was drained after then due to Haizaki's attack and now. Midorima turned to Takao who passed him a cup filled with red liquid. Akashi watched intently behind him Himuro stood holding on Murasakibara's arm tightly. Midorima upon receiving the cup signaled to Takao who lifted the the teal haired vampire carefully, enough for him to be able to drink from the cup. Midorima pressed the rim to Kuroko's lips as he slowly tilted the cup for the liquid to sip through the small gap between his lips. As soon as the liquid was the other's mouth it didn't took a few minutes before Kuroko started coughing again before anything could happen Takao brought up the small trash bin to the boy's side, Kuroko weakly poured the empty contents of his stomach on the bin. Himuro buried his face on his lover's arm not wanting to see the youngest in his weakened state.

"He's not taking it Shin-chan." Takao said rubbing the back of the teal haired vampire. "That's the ninth blood type we tried."

Midorima sighed as he turned to the side of the room, on the basin full of ice were blood bags, blood types varying from A, B, to O and AB. Still Kuroko has yet drank any of them and threw up whenever he drank one. It was as if he was going through withdrawal syndrome, from what he didn't know. "This is not good, if this continues…" Midorima stopped, no he can't think of that. There must be some explanation to this. But Kuroko's not normal, even as a vampire he exceeds the norms. He doesn't have enough information on the matter.

Akashi walked over the bag of bloods, he had never seen Kuroko this ill. It was as if his body is refusing everything, its killing its own. There must be something, they have to know something. He had seen him ran fever due to his over work, he saw him fell unconscious before, woke up the next day fine and healthy. But Akashi has a bad feeling about his brother's illness this time. "Did Haizaki do something to him?" he asked.

"No, Aomine told me Haizaki was unable to sense him as well," Midorima answered. "he was unable to harm him."

"Then what's happening to Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

The room was filled with silence, what is it indeed. Akashi's frustration was piling up, first was Haizaki, second was Aomine getting almost killed during his encounter with the werewolf, now Kuroko and his unknown sickness. Angry and frustrated Akashi picked the nearest object before throwing it to the wall. Luckily it was only a shirt, a white shirt. Huffing Akashi tried to calm himself, he could hear Takao saying something like it will not make Kuroko well with him wrecking the vampire's room. No, he had to be composed, he thought to himself as he tried to breathe in, and out, in and—Akahsi blinked, he sniffed the air. There was…

"An alpha."

Midorima's eyebrow raised at that, looking over at Akashi who was staring at nothingness. "Akashi what are you—"

"Threre's a scent of an Alpha in this room." He said his eyes glowing. Akashi sniffed the air again, it was strong, following the scent Akashi found himself holding a piece of cloth, no, it was the white shirt. Dusting the shirt off it gave off the familiar scent of an alpha. Narrowing his eyes in it he heard Himuro gasped behind. Turning to the raven haired vampire Akashi presented the shirt. "Tatsuya, I believe you have an idea about this." Akashi realized the shirt was definitely not of his youngest brother, it was too big for the small framed vampire and it reeks of the scent of an alpha.

"I-Its…"

"Its from Kaga-chin."

Akashi squinted his eyes at Murasakibara, "Who?"

"Kaga-chin, he's Muro-chin's brother."

Akashi turned to Himuro now, "You had a brother? An alpa to boot?"

"N-No I—wait, what the hell?" Himuro finally realized, he had no idea what Akashi had been saying, "The hell with the alpha? What is that?"

Akashi frowned. It was a long story. It was a story when the earth was young. Among the vampires were purebloods they were those whose bloods were pure, untainted. And there were also humans, and among humans there were the Alpha, the Betas and the Omega. The Beta and Omega had been concurring the human race now, but long ago Alphas were the highest forms of humans. They were perceptive; they had either physical or mental capacities that were quite adamant to normality. The Alpha were usually born of royal bloodlines, Kings, Emperors, great Conquers, great scholars and so on. It was then when suddenly they ceased into a story of once upon a time—most of them disappeared suddenly. But Akashi knew them, Akashi met them before, he knew their scent, the scent of their raw unpolished power sipping through their skin. This scent.

"Alpha were the purest, rarest kind of humans." Akashi said, "They have immeasurable capabilities worth fearing and admiring."

"But aren't they some myth?" Midorima asked.

"I've seen one of them before." Akashi said, "And that was what I thought too until now."

"So…why does Kuroko has something that an  _ancient_  supposedly extinct type of human's belonging?" Takao asked.

Akashi now turned to Himuro, "Would you kindly answer that Tatsuya?"

"T-Taiga, I-I didn't know he's…that I mean, I met him when he was 17, back in America I didn't know, really. I mean he didn't strike as someone important or any sorts." Himuro answered. "His family agreed to keep me in when I was in America, we were just I mean like brothers."

"What I am asking is why does Tetsuya have his—" raises the shirt, "—his shirt."

"W-Well…Kuroko-kun happened to met Taiga they seemed… _close_  to each other, which I didn't knew up until yesterday."

Akashi stared at him incredulously, Kuroko actually befriending a human—to this extent? This then sparked an idea in Akashi but the idea made Akashi bit his lower lip, if that was really the case it would be quite difficult. Walking back to Kuroko's side Akashi raised his hand to stop Takao and Midorima from their attempt to make the teal haired vampire drink. It is going to be useless if his theory was correct. One may simply say Kuroko's just having his usual sickness due to fatigue but his refusal to drink—eat anything especially blood was a clear indication that something is clearly, obviously wrong. "Akashi what are you—" Midorima was silenced when Akashi placed the shirt next to Kuroko's pillow.

"Tatsuya, your brother, call him we'll nee—"

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko's hoarse voice called him. Akashi turned to his brother softening his eyes.

"Tetsuya, is there something you need?"

"D-Don't…Kagami-kun...don't…bring him here…"

Himuro was startled at the boy's words, even in his weakened state he was able to put up such convition. Usually when a vampire at this state, they would lose all their rationality and would jump at any opportunity to get what they need—but Kuroko, his will was even stronger than his body. Akashi frowned and was about to say something about how irrational his wish was but decided not to voice it out when Kuroko tried to get up and hold Akashi's arm. "I-I'll be fine, I just…need to—"

"We understand, now please go back to bed." Takao said lightly pushing the vampire back to his bed. Heaving Kuroko lay on his back again, eyes still on Akashi as if begging not to breathe a word to the human.

"Take a rest Kuroko-kun." Himuro said with genuine concern. Nodding Kuroko closed his eyes again. Midorima all eyed them sending a silent message to everyone, as soon as the understood the message everyone left the boy in his room. Takao being the last person to leave gave a concerned look at the boy. How he wish he would be fine soon—very soon. Closing the door behind him he found the rest of the family in the hallway except for Aomine who had to attend to Kise. Understanding the situation Akashi allowed the other, he knew that it was Aomine's duty. Midorima was leaning on the wall of the hallway, arms crossed while Akashi was facing the window by the hallway in deep thought. Himuro seems to found the floor on interesting as he stare at it intently. Murasakibara was the only one who was looking at Takao.

The silence is deafening. Takao had never been in this situation before. He was the most recent addition and had never seen Kuroko as ill as he is right now. He had guessed though from the start that among the five siblings he was the weakest in terms of physical state. Midorima looked more concerned that he was during the attack in the hospital, Akashi seems as bothered too. He didn't quite understand the idea of  _alpha_. It was human with a capability among humans, which surprisingly makes the alpha not human. It was not that fact that confuses him though, it was the fact that Kuroko might be suffering this strange symptoms because of a  _human_. Akashi turned to them with an unreadable expression. Midorima turned to him waiting for the eldest to speak his mind.

"I am not sure of this, I think we should really bring forth that alpha right here." Akashi said.

"But we should respect Kuroko's conviction." Midorima answered.

"This is for his own health." Akashi answered, "After all we could always make him forget about it, we just need Kuroko to be well."

Himuro's eyes widen, "No!" he exclaimed. It was sick, he thought. That was way too much, to use Kagami. Not just that, playing with his memories was not something one should to regardless of whatever happened. Kagami had been robbed off of his memories of Kuroko once, twice was just too much. "I can't let you do that!"

"Tatsuya you're being too impractical, he may be the only cure to Kuroko's condition now and—"

"Are we sacrificing another human here?" Takao asked, "I thought we got over this already? Are we some cult, I thought we're vampires."

"Takao shut it," Midorima snarled, "but he has a point Akashi, we thought we're done with this."

"But Tetsuya's condition is this worst the only clue we have is an alpha and this may be the key." Akashi said. He understood, he did say those words a few moments ago, but this is his brother they were talking about, they won't be killing an alpha and feeding on an alpha won't even give a slight damage to him. "And besides, this is just a theory but it seems as if Tetsuya is exhibiting an attachment type of syndrome to this alpha."

"Attachment what?" Takao asked raising a brow.

"Attachment syndrome is when a  _turned_  exhibits extreme attachment towards an alpha." Midorima answered, "During the old times, when Alphas numbers were equal to the number of the omega or the lowest type of humans, they took turned vampires as pets, servants, butlers and such, the same thing went for purebloods then they took omegas as pets, food source, servants etc. The connection brought the so called attachment syndrome. Contrary to most belief, its not the alpha that chooses his  _turned_  but the other way around. A turned unconsciously find drawn into the alpha with a type of bond. It's the type of bond similar to a pureblooded and his turned."

"So you're saying Kuroko-kun chose Taiga as his… _master_?" Himuro asked perplexed.

Akashi sighed, "Maybe, maybe not. This is just my theory as I said. Attachment syndrome will make a turned succumb in a withdrawal without the alpha, without the alpha the turned would either exhibit aggressiveness, or extreme need to be with the alpha which may cause quite depression on the vampire."

"But Kuro-chin is not aggressive, nor looking depressed." Murasakibara answered.

"True, but he is acting on accordance to the alpha's well being," Akashi answered, "Kuroko has always been a peculiar case."

Himuro frowned, this is bad. He didn't know of that, and to make it worst, Kagami doesn't remember Kuroko now, even if he did successfully bring Kagami there to see Kuroko according to Akashi's plan, he would ask Kuroko to—again—erase the man's memory. He didn't want to play with Kagami's memories, he knew even without having to experience it first hand that to forget the one you love most was the most painful feeling, but he worries as much as everyone else do to Kuroko's condition. The boy clearly isn't in anyways good shape. If he was anything, it would everything which is not fine. They don't have much an option for someone like Kuroko whose existence himself is a mystery. They need something concrete, solid and true, and right then all of that is Kagami.

…

Aomine looked at the window for the umpteenth time since he got in the hospital, thankfully despite of last night's incident Kise is fine except from a few bruises. He sighed leaning against the chair he sat, he wondered about Kuroko.

_His eyes widen when he felt a languid feeling. His eyes wondered in the room, he heightened his senses even more. Something was off about the room he thought. He felt his eyes quite heavy with the familiar yet strange feeling. Looking at Haizaki the werewolf seems to have noticed the changed and stopped sniffing the air. His eyebrows creased. Aomine was about to take the opportunity to attack Haizaki when he saw the werewolf stunned and zoned out. His eyes were staring at nothing in particular, his hands fell on his side and lost his protective stance._

_"Are you alright, Aomine-kun?" Aomine almost yelp at the sudden presence next to him. He found Kuroko next to him. Aomine was about to scold the other about suddenly appearing when he noticed something odd about the younger vampire. His eyes looks tired, and aside from it he looked somehow downhearted. Aomine had spent a lot of times with the teal haired vampire enough to read the way his eyes shone. Something happened to him, Aomine thought. "Aomine-kun?"_

_"A-Ah, yeah I'm…alright."_

_Kuroko nodded, "Akashi-kun told me to clean this up right away so I came."_

_Kuroko turned his eyes at Haizaki, as his eyes shone in brightly turning his powder blue eyes into electric blue Haizaki's hand started to move, his eyes still passive. Moving his hands to grab the nearest metal object which was a scalpel, Haizaki rose it to the air aiming it at his throat. Kuroko knew it won't be long till the werewolf's body would heal but a few minutes would do. Aomine took a protective stance just in case as Kuroko intensified his powers. Somehow Aomine felt the oxygen thinning around. Haizaki was about to press the scalpel to his throat when suddenly he roared loudly causing Kuroko's concentration to falter as he fall to his knees. Aomine quickly grabbed him by the arm, as his eyes turned to Haizaki who growled stabbing himself in his leg freeing him from the illusion. Clicking his tongue Aomine pulled Kuroko up._

_"Fucking illusionist!" Haizaki snarled as blood stained his pants. Kuroko rose his hand to entrap the other again but this time Haizaki growled angrily, and then howl. Kuroko's eyes widen as he saw what was coming next. Pushing Aomine's hand away Kuroko gave out his all. Aomine's eyes widen as he felt everything seemed slowing down, his eyes glance to the clock perched on the wall , no it was still running the way it should be. Then it must be—_

_Aomine's eyes widen as he found Haizaki ran for the window, crashing his body against the glass and shattering it in the process._

_CRASSSH!_

_"_ Aominecchi?"

Blinking Aomine found Kise lazily brushing his eyes. The blonde looked very tired, Aomine thought. Despite that, Kise never said anything, he didn't know if Kise was only acting tough or was it just his own nature. "You should be resting." Aomine said as the blonde stared at him with his amber eyes.

"Aominecchi too." Kise said. He was amazed how perfectly fine Aomine looked right after last night's incident. He had no scratches or stitches or anything at all that would indicate his fight last night. Contrary to what he saw then that night, a bloodied, tired police man. That was the last thing he remembered from that night. "Did I…"

"Passed out? Yes."Aomine answered. Kise after running over to Aomine that night passed out from exhaustion. Remembering his incompetence and inability to protect the blonde made him feel guilty. Akashi knowing this allowed him to leave the house and look after Kise. The blonde is extremely nice, he forgave Aomine despite everything. He have all the rights to hate him, after all he broke his promised when he said he wouldn't leave him. He should be angry, yet he didn't. The blonde rather than getting angry, cried for him. He remembered the Nijimura. Nijimura loved humans despite of their betrayal of him, to his family. Kise is the same. The blonde cried for him, worried over the man who let him causing him to be brought to danger. Shaking his head Aomine stood and sat on the edge of the patient's bed. He frowned as his eyes landed on the purplish-blue bruises on the blonde's neck, his perfect porcelain skin ruined by it. If he could have stayed, he thought bitterly.

"Eh, is that so, I must be a little tired."

"A little?" Aomine cocked an eyebrow as his eyes race the bruises, his frown deepen as it landed on a small purple-reddish bruise in the side of the blonde's lower lip. It didn't suite him at all he thought. Before he knew it his hand made its way to cup the side of the blonde's face, caressing the side of the blonde's cheek with his thumb. It felt soft, supple against his skin. It felt vulnerable, like a paper weight against his hand. The thought of someone, Haizaki even more straining this beauty made Aomine's blood boil.

"Ow!" Kise flinch as Aomine's thumb slightly brushed against the bruise. Aomine retracted his thumb over the area.

"Sorry," Aomine whispered. He was no good, he thought. He had no idea about taking acre of others, or looking after anyone at all. He had never looked after anyone. He was brawl and muscles, he had no comforting presence like Kuroko, nor does he have medical expertise with treatment of injured people like Midorima, nor do he have wise words like Akashi, or cooking skills like Murasakibara. He is rough in all edges.

Kise chuckled catching Aomine's attention. His eyes widen as he found the sight so endearing—so addicting. His face was showered with the morning light and his amber eyes shone like beautiful topaz. Aomine had forgotten how to breathe for a second. "What are you saying Aominecchi?" he said smiling.  _And God his smile_ —he thought as he stare at him. "What are you apologizing for?"

Aomine wondered too, what is he apologizing for? Was it for hurting him, or was it for leaving him. Aomine sighed, maybe for both. Who was he kidding, the blonde was too good for him.

"For every single shit I did." Aomine replied in a hushed voice. Now it was Kise's turn to flabbergast, Aomine's navy blue eyes mellowed, his downcast looked and sincerity felt painfully true. His chest feel suffocated in a pleasurable way. Kise was unable to hold back as he launch himself to Aomine's arms. Kise hated the way he looked at himself, this was not the know-it-all Aomine he met, he want  _his_  Aomine. "W-What the—"

"Stop that!" Kise exclaimed breaking the hug. "That's not how Aominecchi would say! Aominecchi's cooler than that!"

Aomine scoffed, "Oh, so would you mind enlightening me about the  _real_  Aomine?"

Kise crossed his arms pursing his lips, which was looked extremely cute for Aomine. Aomine smirked watching the blonde in deep thought. Breaking his trance Kise started speaking again, "Aominecchi wouldn't say that! He would say I-I should be thankful, o-or that I should be more careful next time. Aominecchi's a cocky bastard, he's narcissistic, he's proud, but that's Aominecchi, he comes in time when I need him and he…Aominecchi…saved me."

Aomine laughed flicking the head the blonde's forehead.

"OW!" Kise winced, "I'm injured though!"

"That's for calling me a cocky bastard. I'm not narcissistic I'm just stating the truth, compared to others I definitely look hotter than them."

Kise blushed, "You're so vulgar Aominecchi!"

"Why am I wrong? You think I'm hot, right?"

"Is that seriously something you'd ask me?"

"Yeah, come on, you're a model so you know right?"

Kise looked away, damn, well, he did have a nice sculptured body. Stealing a glance at Aomine's face his face heat up, he had such defined jaws, and his face just screams masculinity. He was like looking at some Greek sculpture of some awesome God. What can he say now? Damn, his heart was racing and his thoughts were getting everywhere, Aomine just know how to make his head in a mess.

"So?"

"…A-Aominecchi's…"

Aomine suppressed a laugh, damn the blonde's too cute for his own good. He wanted to see more of those flustered face, as wrong as it may sound he liked the way his face was blushing and his eyes were full of confusion as his lips twisting in some cute way. They looked temptingly…

_Delicious._

Closing his eyes Kise gathered all his will to speak the truth, "I-Its not like something special, okay. A-Aominecchi's. k-kinda h-hot! Happy now—mphf!" Kise's words were cut as something soft, albeit a little chapped pressed against his lips. Opening his eyes, his face burnt thousand of degrees. He found Aomine's lips pressed against his and his eyes closed. Something weird stirred in Kise's chest, he felt like he was being pulled in. Something made him want more, feel more. He gasped as he felt a slick organ lick his lower lip sensually. But Aomine didn't proceeded further instead he placed a chaste kiss on the corner of the blonde's lips before parting. Kise could not process the events, this was weird, alright, he had a  _thing_  for Aomine, but who wouldn't? The man was perfect, physically strong and—Kise would be lying if he denied—sexy. He had a  _thing_ for him but he never thought the other would actually do something like that,  _he's a man_  for crying out loud, and for what he heard from other's a big fan of gravure magazines featuring  _women_. And Kise was…well, what was he again?

"You're gorgeous."

Kise's breath hitched as Aomine whispered in his ear. Damn, he sounded so alluring. Kise cursed his body for reacting that way. Kise felt shivers in his spine, damn it  _is wrong_ , it is supposed to wrong, and Kise knew that and yet… _he want to_ , he want those lips again, he need them like air. Aomine's eyes stared down at him like a predator, he didn't mind much all he had in his mind was…

_Aominecchi_

Aomine was in no way in control anymore, he felt so drawn in those pools of amber and topaz. He wants it for himself. Capturing the plump lips again Aomine held Kise's face. His skin, the heat of it, the feel of it against him it prickles in a good way. He tasted good. Like sweet chocolate, his lips were soft and very enticing like it invited him more. And the way Kise's eyes fluttered close, it threw the remaining rationality in his brain. He could hear Kise's heart racing fast, he wondered if his heartbeats fast as his. There was nothing else he had his mind it except for the blonde in there.

"Mn."

Aomine licked the blonde's lips again causing the other gasps. He quickly took the opportunity to invade the other's mouth and damn did it taste good. He tastes so good. It tasted like Kise. He found himself titling his head to gain more access and he was granted. Kise moaned in the kiss and drove him crazy. His body felt burning. He wanted to have more of him, touch him more. See more of those blushing face. Sneaking his other free hand he planted it to Kise's hips. Damn, the hospital robe was getting the way, he want to touch his skin, his burning skin. Aomine realized that Kise was new to this, the way his tongue moved was shy and…submissive. Somehow that thought made Aomine push the blonde down on the bed. Towering the blonde Aomine kissed him with more fervor.

"Nghn!" Kise moaned in between kisses. Aomine was a just good—no great kisser. And his taste was so addicting, he didn't know what nicotine tastes like but this was maybe that, like it was strange yet he wanted it. His hands shyly made it to Aomine's hair. He gasped when Aomine's hand pushed the fabric of his robe over his stomach and caressing the small patch of skin. "Ahn!" Kise felt embarrassed damn, if this continue he wouldn't be able to go back.

He was too good Aomine's mind was in haywire, before he knew it his senses was flooded by an extreme hunger and desire for the blonde—which was bad. He broke the kiss and found him in an odd position with the blonde, he had pinned him down on the bed and Kise, he looked disheveled, he was panting and his hair was just a mess. He looked deli—no, no, no! Aomine mentally scolded himself as he sat straight up. He could feel his fangs growing. The hunger and the desire was just too overwhelming. If Kise even speak he wouldn't know what he'll do. He might pounced on the blonde.

"A-Aominecch—"

"DON'T!" Aomine said bringing a hand over his lips, if he saw it, if he found out he'll fear him. He'll think that he's like Haizaki. Kise sat up watching the strange way Aomine acted. Was he…

"Are you disgusted?" Kise asked, "I…I knew it, I-I'm sorry I…"

"I-Its..Its not that okay."

"Then why Aominecchi?"

Aomine didn't know what to say. What if he would be like them, what will he do when he found out? What if he started fearing him? "If you…if you found out I'm not the one you think I am…what will you do?"

"What do you mean?" Kise asked puzzled.

Aomine closed his eyes, that's right. It was better to do it now, than to deepen this and just have it break then. He grab Kise by the arm without constricting his inhuman strength, Kise winced but didn't pull away. Aomine let his eyes flare, his midnight blue eyes glowed like the Antarctic sky with its aurora's. "What I mean is," Aomine pushed his face close to Kise, "this." He spoke making sure his fangs showed. He lurched forward in attempt to scare Kise. The blonde shrieked but instead of pushing Aomine away he just sat there eyes tightly closed.

**_He…didn't…run?_ **

**"** Why are you…still here?" Aomine watched as Kise's eyes opened slowly looking at Aomine. He looked surprised. "Aren't you afraid I'm—Can't you see I'm not human I'm…I'm  _this_."

Kise stared at Aomine, he was supposed to be creeped out but damn those eyes, the way Aomine spoke like a little child afraid of being rejected, how could he ever turn his eyes away, how could he leave when Aomine's eyes screamed of  ** _don't leave me please_** **?** That was sly. How could he ever, even as someone, or something like that, how could he leave him? The rough hands that held his arm was opposing the way Aomine's eyes looked at him. Like a child begging not to be left on his own. Kise wasn't sure of the right words, but he was not afraid, not even an inch. What he felt was no way near that. He wanted to hold him, to make him know he was someone who didn't need to be feared in such way.

"Kise why you—mn!" Aomine's eyes widen when Kise pressed his lips in his. Putting courage more to his movements Kise deepened the kiss before breaking it, faces inches away from his. Aomine's flaring blue eyes were shocked and confused.

"Aominecchi saved me, so…I know he will not hurt me in purpose. Whatever Aominecchi is doesn't define if he's bad or good. Aominecchi is Aominecchi and I…I like Aominecchi."

"Are you insane I'm not human."

"That doesn't make you less Aominecchi." Kise answered.

Aomine was lost for words as he stared at Kise. "I drink human blood, you are  _human_." Aomine said his eyes glowing even more as he pulled Kise roughly testing the blonde's conviction.

But Kise did not waver.

Slipping his other arm over Aomine's shoulder and pulling himself over him and resting his head on Aomine's shoulder his neck exposed to Aomine. "I don't care." He answered. Aomine's control over himself slipped easily as he saw the tempting skin. What would it taste like, what would his blood taste like. Was his blood as sweet as his lips?

"I warned you." Aomine whispered dangerously at Kise's ear as he sink his teeth on the blonde's neck. He heard an involuntary shriek from the other as his fangs punctured through the subtle skin. He smelled good, like mint and lemon. He felt Kise tightened his hold in him. Aomine growled animalistic when his tongue tasted an addicting metallic flavor, a flavor distinct only to him, to Kise and he knew it was him. He wanted more, and he felt his body was reacting in a way he had never felt before.

Kise gasped before bringing his hand over his lips, he felt his lips trembling. It hurts but it at the same time he felt euphoria. He felt his eyes feeling a little heavier as Aomine continued to lick the bleeding wound. The way Aomine's tongue move over his skin and something else he had no idea about was stirring him into pleasurable madness. He felt out of breath all of a sudden. He felt weak and yet he wanted more. It was the best of both ideals. "Ao-Aomine…cchi." Kise breathed. It felt good,  _too good._  Aomine's eyes snapped as he heard his name from those sinful lips. He drew one last lick before planting a kiss over the patch of skin. Kise looked like he was been kissed through the daylights and Aomine felt happy, damn he had the pleasure of seeing this, witnessing this,  _only him_.

"Never look like that for anyone else."


	9. Risk Your Heart

Kuroko groaned as he shifted to his side, he felt his body quite heavy, too heavy for his liking. Sitting up from his bed was difficult, his body wasn't coordinating to his will to be up. He was absent for school the last day, he can't be absent today too, after all he didn't gave the parents of his students a prior notice, that would have been rude. His stomach wasn't feeling well either, but much better than he felt yesterday. He turned to the side of the room to find the table where Takao and the others placed the bags of blood gone, it was cleaned up. He have to thank them for looking after him, he thought. As he was about to climb out off the bed he found himself clutching a white fabric. Raising his hand he found it was a shirt.

His heart sank upon the realization to whom the shirt belonged to. He found himself flopping back to his bed and covering his face. What was he thinking, he should get a grip of himself. It was due to  _this_ , this regret that he was acting this way, getting depressed and all, this was not how he should be handling such situations. Haizaki is back and this is something he shouldn't be dealing with when that werewolf is just around the corner. His family needs him most now and he is here acting like a love sick puppy. He's not young anymore, he's not some teenager anymore. He should be done with this things, this shouldn't have matter. This should have been a tiny matter. More than anything, more than Kagami, his family should be his first priority. He have to be stronger, for everyone. After all he have decided, to leave Kagami, to give him his freedom, from all the memories, from his thoughts of him. He should be fine. He will be.

Leaving the bed, Kuroko went to the bathroom to wash himself quickly, he changed in a set of comfortable clothes and grab his bag. He'll forget about Kagami soon, he thought. Just like how he have forgotten the thousand faces that came and went by in his life. The kids will be there, the children at the kindergarten will help him forget. Kuroko walked down the stairs and found Himuro holding a bag of groceries—actually their just Murasakibara's snacks. Himuro stared at him and quickly let go of the bag running towards him, holding both Kuroko's upper arm Himuro stared at his eyes. Kuroko blinked in confusion.

"Kuroko-kun!" Himuro finally spoked his eyes full of concern, he looked like a mother Kuroko thought. It didn't surprised Kuroko that Murasakibara fell for someone like him. He was like a mother hen and Murasakibara an over grown chick. "Should you be up this early? You should be resting. Midorima-kun and Takao-kun advised that you should rest the whole day."

"I'm alright Himuro-kun." Kuroko assured him, bringing up his arms he flexed his invisible muscles, "See these guns."

Himuro chocked at the other's amazing display of confidence. "K-Kuroko-kun you don't have any."

"Let him be Tatsuya." Akashi's voice interrupted the two. "Good morning Tetsuya."

Kuroko bowed curtly, "Good morning Akashi-kun."

"How are you feeling?" Akashi asked looking at the teal haired vampire. Kuroko quickly noted something odd by Akashi's usual daily routine, he noticed he was holding a cup of a steaming…coffee. Did Akashi liked coffee that much before?

"I feel much better." He answered, "Thank you everyone, I apologize for worrying you."

Himuro sighed, "Alright, if you're that sure then."

Himuro stepped away and picked up the fallen bag and placed in the counter. Kuroko walked down to the living room to find Murasakibra sprawled on the floor watching some anime. "Morning Kuro-chin, you feeling better?" Murasakibara asked lazily without looking away from the screen.

"Yes, thank you Murasakibara-kun." Murasakibara hummed and Kuroko looked to find the usual spot where Aomine would be sitting usually was empty.

"Daiki is out, he asked if he could stay over to look after that victim, Kise Ryouta was it." Akashi said from the counter while holding his red cellphone as if answering Kuroko's mental question. Kuroko was somehow found it amusing how Aomine was able to stay longer than a day with a  _human_. Aomine was after all someone who isn't easy to get along with. Even someone like Akashi often find Aomine getting in his nerves. That human must be special. Real special if he could stay by Aomine's side without getting annoyed or pissed off. Kuroko didn't fail to notice the way Akashi was looking at his cellphone though, it was as if he's soon going to bore a hole in it.

"Who are you texting Akashi-kun?"

Himuro and Murasakibara both flinched, damn the teal haired vampire was just brave to do that. Himuro didn't like the vibe he had been receiving from Akashi since yesterday evening with all his grumpy looks as he check on his phone. He loves his hair thank you very much, and would rather just pretend he didn't notice how intensely Akashi is staring at his phone for the past few hours. Murasakibara carefully turned to the sight. Akashi lifted his eyes from his phone, frowning. "No one." He answered. Himuro gulped, now Akashi's pissed.

"Then, whose message are you  _waiting_  for?" Kuroko asked again.

 ** _Damn Kuroko, don't!—_** Himuro mentally screamed.

" _."_ Akashi said stressing every word. Kuroko looked away with a smug look which would be indistinguishable if weren't they been living with each other for decades. Akashi sighed and climb out of the stool, "I'm feeling quite tired. I'm sleeping." Akashi said as he walked up to the second floor, dragging his feet.

Kuroko let out a chuckle, "Akashi-kun is fancying someone." Kuroko in an inaudible voice. Himuro's eyes widen catching the words,  _the Akashi Seijuuro actually is taking_ _ **a liking**_ _to someone?_  The world must be ending, Himuro thought, more than Midorima, he thought the red haired—psycho—vampire was asexual.

"I'm taking my leave now Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun." He said bowing his head before heading for the door.

…

Akashi frowned, that was bad. What was he thinking? A human? A plain, clumsy human? What's wrong with him, he asked himself as he sighed closing the door behind him. The room felt empty. Much emptier than it should be. Closing his eyes he remembered the subtle home he had been a few days ago, it wasn't big as theirs or as fancy, no big furniture, just a plain colored wall, a couch and TV, a small shrine, but it felt more complete, more real than anything else. What was this, is he—No, not him, he can't actually…Yes, that's absurd, isn't it? Furihata is a male, and a human to boot, there was nothing special about him, no special talent, no special physical features, and yet he—"I must stop whatever this madness is." Akashi whispered to himself. This is not good. Haizaki is around and he can't be acting like a hormonal teenager—he's over a hundred years old for Pete's sake—whoever that Pete is. He had been long done with that stage.

Flopping back to bed Akashi brought his arm over his eyes, as darkness engulfed his sights he was pulled into a image of brown haired boy. That human has some effect in him which he himself had no idea about. An effect in which he could not stop thinking about him, thinking about how his brown eyes shone with innocence, his small slightly chapped lips curves into a smile, and his chuckles, an effect that made his head spin. He had never been so unsure in his life, aside from Kuroko's existence. He felt his phone vibrating through his hands and he quickly removed his arms over his eyes glancing on the screen, his eyes widen as he saw the caller ID. He quickly bolted up answering the call.

"Kouki." He answered trying to calm himself.

He waited for his answer but for a few seconds there were none, he could hear faint noises in the background, there were people speaking, some incoherent noises. Akashi was about to scold the other for making him wait when he realized there was sobbing and sniffing noises. His eyes widen as he heard the voice he expected to hear, cracking in between sniffles. " _A-Akashi-kun, I-I'm sorry I can't reply to your messages as soon as I can."_

"Kouki are you sick again?"

_"N-No I—"_

"Why are you crying?" Akashi knew instantly, if he isn't sick then the sobs and sniffs were from crying. Why was he crying? Akashi felt a tug in his chest, what if something bad happened to him? The thought sent Akashi back to his feet waiting for his reply in which was only drowned in sobs and hiccups. "Where are you?"

_"I-I'm…"_

"Kouki!" he found himself raising his voice, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Kuroko smiled as he watched his students on the playground, some boys were playing basketball and some were enjoying the sand box in the corner. He sat quietly on the porch watching the little children. It never failed to calm him, the sight of the children, young, innocent and pure, they feared nothing, they feel but all the love in the world. This is why he loved his job, being with these little humans reminded him of what Nijimura loved about these race. For a moment Kuroko found himself thinking about the incident a yesterday, he had little to none recollection of the events after he passed out. He remember feeling light headed and darkness. The next he remember was incoherent voices talking, and a sudden mention of Kagami's name and something about bringing the man in. The thought made him scared. He had injured the man so much, it wasn't fair enough bringing him in and again erasing his memories. He isn't being fair.

"Kuroko-sensei?" Kuroko turned and found Ami looking at him with her big eyes. Kuroko gave a gentle look at the little girl. The little girl sat next to Kuroko and started drawing circles with her index finger in the wooden floor.

"Ami-chan what is wrong?" he asked sensing the usual cheery child's spirit was somehow not there.

The little girl looked up at her with tears in the corner of her eyes which alarmed the concerned teacher. "A-Are you also sick sensei?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, what makes you say something like that." Kuroko asked. He took note of the word  _also_.

"Ami-chan is scared." Ami whipered tears streaming her eyes, Kuroko placed a gentle hand over the child's head.

"You don't have to, sensei is here and Ami's mommy too." Kuroko said calmly. "What happened, could you tell sensei?"

Nodding the little girl looked up at him, "I heard sensei was sick so Ami was scared. Ami-chan's Taiga-niisan is also in the hospital." The word felt like a punch in Kuroko's gut, why…why was Kagami in the hospital? He could not process all the information with a sudden drop of things to him. "He'll be okay, right? Sensei is okay too, right?"

"I…"Kuroko felt the right words leaving him. His rationality overdriven by his fear of what he had possibly done for the human, to Kagami. How could he assure himself, or the child, when he had no idea. His stomach was suddenly filled with guilt. Pursing his lips, Kuroko forced himself to assure the child, faking a smile he kissed the little girl's head, "Yes. He'll be okay."

Finally the girl stopped crying and excused herself when some of the students called her, he urged the girl to join her friends. The best way to make a child forget something like that is to drown her attention to things that made her feel happy. Kuroko being left on his own again found himself feeling utterly weak. He was such a child, he realized. He was as scared as Ami, he felt scared for whatever might have happened to Kagami, and second was the damage he might have made. It could have been his fault. What if his human body was unable to take on his power and thus caused him to fall ill? If that is the case the damage might have been in his brain and if that is…Kuroko felt a sob in caught in throat, he felt his eyes were quite warm…could it be he—biting his lower lip Kuroko stood up and ran for the washroom.

As soon as he closed the door he found tears streaming in his eyes. For the first time in the longest time he had lived since Nijimura and his brothers' death he had never once shed a tear, not even when he asked numerous men to kill themselves, not even as he watch men slit their own throats in front of him. But to a news of someone's illness, he found himself crying helplessly. The warm tears felt unfamiliar to him, the shaking of his small body and the sound he try to suppress in his throat. It was his fault, he continued to say in his head, all of that is his fault. He felt miserable, helpless, broken. If he could have never took that shake of hands, he could have only turned away that night, if only he had pushed him away. And now it is his fault that Kagami is ill, and maybe beyond cure.

He is just as useless as they say, all he could do is kill, that was what he could do well in. He could not be with someone like Kagami. He was just too bright and being with a shadow like him, having contact with someone like him brings only death. Kuroko found himself sliding down the door until he was sitting on the tiled floor. His chest hurts as much as his body was weak.

_Knock Knock_

Kuroko taking the last sob, wiped his tears away with the back of his hand before standing up and opening the door as if nothing happened. His eyes landed on Aomine who was in his uniform scratching his cheek with awkwardly. Blinking Kuroko stared at Aomine in surprise. "Y-Yo," Aomine greeted. There was something about him, Kuroko took note. His eyebrow raised when he smelled something… _strange_. Aomine didn't smell like Aomine, he smelled of something—someone else. "W-Well I wanted to…check on you."

"Thank you but it's very inappropriate talking here Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he walked pass Aomine, getting back to the porch Kuroko's eyes quickly caught a sight of blonde hair among his students. A tall lad with blonde hair was playing with his students, Kuroko turned quickly to Aomine with a questioning look.

"I can't let him on his own, okay?" Aomine said defensively.

Kuroko turned to the blonde, he looked very charismatic Kuroko thought, he stands out way too much due to his looks. His simple white shirt and light blue jeans fit him perfectly. "Oh so, he's Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. His keen eyes noticed the bandaged neck, and a few gashes here and there. The boy smelt of antiseptics too. "He recently got out of the hospital and you brought him here? Won't you be straining him that way?"

"W-Well that's what I have been trying to say to him but the guy's a pain in the ass, you know like some spoiled brat."

"You're the one to talk Aomine-kun." Kuroko said jabbing the taller male in the side, his small hands were surprisingly strong when it comes to jabbing them, Aomine winced and quickly nursed the pain. "He looks…very attractive." Kuroko said without a change of expression.

"Huh?" Aomine stared at him incredulously, something about the way he said it made Aomine uncomfortable, no, not jealousy or anything but there was… _suspicion_. "What are you saying Tetsu?"

Shrugging his shoulder Kuroko walked to the blonde who was now being flocked by his students getting bombarded with series of questions. The blonde only smiled cheerfully at them. Up close Kuroko found himself pausing midway. Looking at the blonde's eyes made him remember something. Brushing the thought off Kuroko walked again and picked up Ami from the sea of little kids. The little kids suddenly turned their attention to Kuroko wanting to be picked up too. Kuroko was about to say something when Aomine butt in picking two boys and putting them on his shoulder. Kise laughed at the scene causing Aomine's cheeks turn beet red, of course that didn't get passed Kuroko's observant eyes. Putting the little girl down Kuroko asked his students to play on their own for he had something to talk about with  _model-san_.

"Aominecchi's so cool, you looked good with kids." Kise said laughing.

"S-Shut up blondie." He snorted flicking the other's forehead.

Kuroko let out a sigh, "I would appreciate it if Aomine-kun would introduce me first to his companion before flirting in front of my students."

Kise yelp as he turn his head from left and right before pulling Aomine's arm, "A-Aominecchi you heard that?"

Aomine sighed swatting the blonde head, "That's Tetsu, you idiot."

"T-Tetsu…Ah! You mean your brother?" Kise asked as if Kuroko was not there, which basically is what it might have appeared to the blonde who was new to all this. Aomine sighed and cupped Kise's face before turning it to where Kuroko stood.

"My brother, this is Tetsu." Aomine said before letting go of Kise's face.

Processing the informations Kise almost screamed if not for his quick reflex to put a hand over his gaping mouth. Kise almost staggered, wide eye at the small boy. Kuroko bowed at the blonde politely, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm Aomine-kun's younger brother."

"K-Kuroko…Kurokocchi!" Kise quickly recovered before flashing his million dollar smile, "Nice meeting you, Aominecchi told me about you, I'm Kise Ryouta."

Kuroko nodded, still really something was bothering him, something about the blonde's eyes. His scent was clean, human—except for a bit of Aomine's scent in him in which Kuroko does not give much care or two about, Aomine's easily read, Kise's special for him—nothing else but…his eyes told Kuroko a different story. "Na, Tetsu you okay?" Aomine said interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Yes. I just…never mind." Kuroko found something hidden beneath those pools of topaz in which he could not fully understand.

"Maybe Takao was right, you should be at home and taking rest, that would be better for your condition." Aomine said, "You scared the hell out of me."

Kuroko found an idea.

"Ah, really?" Kuroko said nonchalantly, "You were concerned about me?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Aomine scoffed.

"You didn't need to though, I could surely take care of myself Aomine-kun."

"HUH? Like hell you could take care of your ass, did you know I could not even—

 _Flash of gold_.

"-calm myself down! You were pale white when I saw you fell unconscious, for a second I thought—"

_Blaze of feral territorial claim._

Kuroko smirked inwardly before he quickly put a hand over Aomine's mouth stopping the tanned vampire to say anything any further. He was right, Kuroko thought. But now, the problem is, did he knew, or did  _he knew_  any of this. Was that unconscious or something he did with his knowledge. "Aomine-kun you talk too much." Kuroko said letting go of Aomine.

"Damn Tetsu you're—" Aomine was stunned when he found Kuroko gone from where he was supposed to be. He turned around, Kuroko was not anywhere. No, he can't be that fast and—Aomine snapped at the thought something is wrong, he could still the children playing, there was no languid feeling, nothing except—"Kise!" Aomine turned to his side, Kise was not there too. Something was up. Kuroko had put something in his senses, Kuroko is fooling his senses, Kuroko is just somewhere in the place he just can't—his senses can't recognize him.

"Fuck, damn it Tetsu, what are you doing!" Aomine cursed.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be out?" Alex asked looking at Kagami, he had dark circles under his eyes, he didn't any better than he was a few days ago, he even collapsed yesterday but the bog idiot threatened his nurses and doctors he'd wreck havoc in the place if he is not released. Due to clear no physical injuries and anomalies to the American returnee, the doctors gave him a green light. Of course Alex was not sure of this. Kagami was sometimes too reckless. "Maybe we should try a second opinion or something, you know Shuutoku General? Heard they have this great doctor, maybe we could try tha—"

"I'm not sick!" Kagami snapped. "Okay? I'm okay, just…"

"You're disoriented Taiga, how can you be okay?"

"I am okay I just need time, and this, this things sorted out, I'll be okay."

Alex sighed, "You know you should see Kuroko-sensei, I don't know but the way you're acting I am thinking something happened between you two."

"Kuro…" Kagami paused from their walk, "Who…was that again?"

"Huh?"

"That Kuro—"

"Kuroko, you know Ami's teacher at the kindergarten."

"Kuroko…"

"Yeah, haven't I told you countless of times before—"

_REMEMBER! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ami-chan has this teacher, he's really nice, he takes care of Ami while I'm at work, very considerate and yeah charming."_

_"Come on Alex, don't tell you—"_

_"No way, Taiga, he's too young for me, though I wouldn't mind if he asked me out."_

_"Seriously."_

_"Kidding, he's not my type."_

_"What's his name again?"_

_"Kuro-"_

**_MORE! REMEMBER!_ **

_"What are you doing here, you caught in the rain or something?"_

_"Yes…something akin to that, how about Kagami-kun?"_

**_HE IS…YOU CAN'T FORGET!_ **

_"K-Kagami-kun…"_

**_YOU KNOW!_ **

_Kagami-kun please after this…please don't come near me ever again."_

_"I'm dangerous."_

**_REMEMBER HIM TAIGA! YOU HAVE TO—_ **

_His sight was engulf in darkness as a hand covered his eyes without touching his face. He felt everything became heavier, the air that he was breathing was like lead, his body felt it doubled its original weight, and his eyes felt heavier. Somehow he felt like he was lulling into sleep. But as soon as the thought came, he remember he have to make_ _**him** _ _stay, he have to—_

_"Thank you."_

_Kagami's heart broke into thousand pieces as he heard that usually monotonous voice crack, he knew he was fighting the urge to spill his emotions out of his small body. Kagami wanted to wrap his arms around those slender shoulders, comfort him as much as he wanted to be, treat him like how he should be treated, but his body was frozen and his mind was not cooperating with his body anymore. The first thing he wondered is what was happening. The little he had left strength in his body was slowly draining, his sight was completely dark now, until he felt small hands holding unto his upper arms._

_._

_._

_"Will you still like me, if I told you I'm a_ _**vampire** _ _?"_

"…iga! Taiga!"

Kagami found his body trembling, he can…he…That was impossible, right? Vampires? That must be, his mind must have been playing tricks on him he can't be, right? There was no one in all biological, scientifical way that is ever possible. His body felt cold all of a sudden, he met a vampire and someone who is taking care of Alex's daughter to boot. He can't still remember the face, but he remember their conversations, he met when he went with Alex to fetch her daughter, he remember the way he politely spoke, the way his voice cracked, the way his emotionless voice vibrated. The thought stirred a bunch of extreme feelings in his chest, fear, anger, disappointment, want, longing, sadness, he didn't know what to do with them anymore. There has to be a way, he need to see him  _now._ Only he could answer that for him.

"I need to meet him now!" Kagami said to Alex making the blonde stare at him gaped.

* * *

Akashi hurried to the police station, getting in the lobby he found the sight of the brunette sitting on the bench holding tightly to his phone. His body was trembling. Akashi quickly made it to the boy's side. Furihata who saw the familiar leather shoes turned upward to meet the gaze of the heterochromatic man. Akashi was lost for words, something painful in his chest swells as he looked in his eyes as if pinching his skin. The brunette's eyes were swollen, and red, his nose too. The boy stared at him for what seems like eternity until he found the boy's tears streaming down his cheeks and the boy bursted into tears.

"My, you do like making people cry Akashi." Akashi found the voice quite irritating by the way he put it. Looking up he saw Imayoshi Souchi walking towards them with a smug look.

"Is he alright, what is wrong?" Akashi asked him knowing well that the crying mess of a brunette could not answer his questions yet.

"Hm," Imayoshi glanced at Furihata and sighed, "The guy  _was_  a suspect."

"A suspect?" Akashi was stunned beyond words, how can someone as Furihata be a suspect? The guy even cowers when someone raises his voice at him, and just like that cries and all. For all he knew Furihata is such a law abiding citizen. Robbery, definitely not. Kidnapping, certainly not. Akashi looked at Furihata, what could he possibly do?

" _Was_ ," Imayoshi emphasized, "The guy he worked for, down the street, the café, you know?"

"What about him?"

"You didn't hear?" Imayoshi asked sighing, "Do you ever watch television?"

Akashi glared at him.

"Alright, alright Mr. CEO," Imayoshi pulled Akashi by the arm before pushing him to his office, closing the door behind him Imayoshi walked to his desk and picked up a folder before handing it to Akashi. "Some incident, the old man was attacked, dead." Akashi opened the folder to find the pictures disturbingly familiar. He know now why Imayoshi let him see it. It was linked to—

"—incident about that blondie, yes." Imayoshi said, "We tried to look at the other angle, which led us to this part-timer Furihata Kouki—didn't know you know him by the way—who was the last to leave the café that night. But seems to it that little university boy is clean."

Akashi scanned the files, the man received multiple injuries, died from blood loss and severe wounds. The wounds, the way the flesh was cut, he know that well. His heart raced as he remember that night. If he wasn't there, if he didn't went to fetch Furihata the boy would have—Akashi felt his chest tighten. This was bad. Haizaki is ransacking the city, that was a close call but nonetheless very dangerous one. Furihata must have been scared to death.

"Found out the old man was the boy's guardian."

"What?" Akashi looked uo from the folder to Imayoshi.

"Furihata Kouki's parents died, he worked as a part-timer at that café, the old man was…well kinda his father figure."

Akashi felt his hand gone numb, he…endangered someone's life, again. This time, it was almost Furihata, despite the boy survived he lost his only parental figure. More than anyone, he know how that feels. The boy who helped him rebuild his family, lost his own.

"I didn't know you have some connection with someone like him." Imayoshi said watching as Akashi placed the folder down on one of the chairs in the room.

"What do you mean someone like him?"

"I mean,  _normal_  people."

Akashi frowned, "He's more than meets the eyes."

Imayoshi's eyes widen as Akashi closed the door behind him, did Akashi Seijuuro, the CEO of Akashi Corporation, eldest brother of the narcissist Aomine Daiki, just said something good about an  _average_  boy? Imayoshi could swear the world must be ending.

Akashi upon leaving the room found Furihata wiping his tears with the back of his hand, it looks messed up and all. Tears didn't suit him at all, but thinking about it Akashi was the one to blame. Walking towards the boy he reached for his pocket and offered his handkerchief to the boy. The boy just kept on hiccupping, Akashi growing tired of his hand outsreched took the boy's hand off his face and wiped the tears himself. It annoyed him, maybe a little due to guilt, but the fact that everyone in the station could see the boy in his vulnerability irked him. His presence seems to have an effect to Furihata as his hiccups died down to quiet sniffs. "Take it, wipe your tears." Akashi said placing the material on Furihata's hand. "Stay here I'll get you some water."

Akashi stood in front of the vendo machine as he inserted a coin and was about to press the button for water when he paused midway. Tears, blood, lives, just how many of those before this all comes to an end. What did they do to deserve this? All they did was…to live, to be born. As freaks of nature were they being punished, so that anyone who dares break to their core gets either a one way ticket to afterlife or a perpetual traumatic experience. It's not fair. Furihata did nothing wrong. Why had he to carry the burden? Pressing the button Akashi waited for the bottle, he took it and brought to Furihata who had calmed himself down.

The pain of losing something is just immeasurable, he knows it. He had felt it firsthand. When he lost his mother he…he was born. He didn't want Furihata to have the same experience, he didn't want him to experience such pain that he could no longer be himself. It was strange, he had not thought about others the way he did to him now. But he can't not think of him, of those tears, of his life and of his safety. As if in a span of few days he found him  _irreplaceable._

And maybe he is  _irreplaceable_.

There will be only one Furihata Kouki, and he might not as well lose him.

_What will you do if you lose him?_

Akashi winced as he heard the uninvited voice in his head.  ** _Again?_** _—_ Akashi thought bitterly as he tried to hush the voice drowning it back down his consciousness. He can't have this now, no, not when Furihata is like this, not when Haizaki is on the loose, not when Kuroko is ill.

"You should be fine," Akashi said sitting next to the brunette. "that was good, you should call me if something comes up."

Furihata shook his head, "N-No I-I can't, I-I've asked too much favor."

If he only knew, Akashi thought to himself. "No, you listen." He said in a demanding voice. It was the only way Furihata would listen to him. "You will call me when something is wrong, Imayoshi Souchi said the culprit is still missing he might be targeting you next, who knows. I wouldn't want to be the next suspect that would be an inconvenience to me more than anything, so do we have an agreement." The truth is he knew the boy is still disoriented, probably out of the sentences he just said he could barely make out a few words. Furihata sheepishly nodded.

"Good." Akashi stood up, "Have you had anything yet?"

"I'm alright I—"

_Growl_

Akashi almost laughed, the boy was just—"Stop thinking about being a burden or something along those line, come on, let's get something to eat."

"But Akashi-kun I—"

"When will you ever stop Kouki?"

"But Akashi-kun I can manage."

"Last time I remember you saying that you collapsed from fever."

Furihata's face burnt in embarrassment.

"Come on."

* * *

Running Kagami forgot about Alex, he could remember now, there's a faint dull pain in his head but he could care less, he remember a school, the kindergarten, he remember where he first met him. He needs to know the answer, he need to know about that man. Why did he forgot about him and those words. That can't be true right? He can feel anger, frustration,  **fear** , and a sense of longing. He had no idea why was he feeling this anger, or longing, but he definitely understood his fear. Who in the right mind could not feel creeped out with the ideas of vampires, their some creatures with fangs and you know something like  _Dracula_. It was creepy as hell but he needs to confirm it himself, to kill his fear perhaps, or just—he just need to see him. He was never a fan of horror movies much more supernatural with blood-sucking monsters.

Panting hard he found himself standing by the gates of the kindergarten. Why? What was about him that he wants to remember, that he need to? Why does his chest tightened at the thought of not ever seeing that person—whatever he is? He was some kind of freak right? Yeah, he is scared as hell, his hands were actually sweating due to that fact that he have met and is about to face a—probably until proven wrong—vampire but more than that he felt scared as hell not being able to remember him. That was weird, his legs started moving to pass by the gates. He was scared and yet why was he there? If he's really a vampire Kagami should ran away just as what his rational mind was telling him. There was no way in hell he should be there, looking around like he is now.

His eyes scanned the place, he found the sight of a few students on the corner playing. A ball rolled down his feet and he picked it up. He was about to give the ball to the kids when he found a tanned male walking around with a bemuse look border lining into anger. A kid walked up to Kagami. "Onii-san that ball is ours." The boy said. Kagami scratched the back of his neck as he gave the ball back, the kid gave him a thank you before running back to where he was playing.

Something was wrong.

He don't remember that tanned tall guy with navy blue hair. He wore a police uniform to boot. He was sure he was not there the first time he visited the kindergarten. Not just that, he could not see any teacher in the premises. There was also this odd feeling. He looked around and found only the children, the children kept playing not minding the fact that there were no adults around except that smug looking policeman. And what was the policeman doing here?

The wind blew and his eyes widen…

"What is he doing here? Kagami-kun's—"

Kagami looked around, he heard him. He surely heard him. He's here. He quickly turn around to find no one. There was just space and more space. But he can't be wro—

"What are you doing here?" Kagami found the tall tanned police walking up at him with a deep frown, he was glaring at him, and somehow it reminded him of those electric blue eyes, they have the same threat painted in them.

"I-I'm looking for someone." Kagami answered as he turned to look around. He must be there somewhere, he heard him, he surely heard him.

"The kids should be fetch later." Aomine answered looking at the man. Aomine noticed quickly the odd air the human was giving.

"I'm looking for the teacher her—"

Kagami felt his body went paralyzed when he felt a sharp eyes pinned his soul down. His senses screamed danger, he found the policeman staring at him with eyes of someone who would kill instantly. "Why're you looking for Tetsu."

_Tetsu…_

_Tetsu…_

_Tetsu…ya?_

_Kuro…_

_Kuroko…_

_._

_._

_"Nice meeting you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."_

Kagami's eyes widen Aomine backed away when he felt a surge of unknown force, he had never seen something like that. For a moment he felt as if he had just anger a pureblood, but there was something else. It was explosive, raw power. That was the difference, it was inexperienced, true and pure raw force. On second thought Aomine found it was human, his power reeked of his humanness, he isn't some vampire, no, not a werewolf, he's definitely a human, but…

Kagami didn't know what was happening his body felt hot, his eyes felt they were ablaze, and he found everything went into full zoom. Before he knew it, he is seeing more, better. He staggered back as his eyes focused on the policeman, his senses told him not only that the man is  _weird_  but rather his eyes had categorized him already. He could not believe it, he was talking to a vampire? That could not be right that—

He felt a gush of wind with a slight calling to him. He found himself turning away from Aomine. His body acted on its own as it followed his instincts. Running from the scene his feet brought him on the corner of the yard behind the kindergarten. His eyes widen, as he found a huge fox like human there claws up in the air ready to tear the flesh out of the man on the ground. The man had teal hair and small frame that was so familiar to Kagami. The smaller figure was able to push the fox down, the fox whimpered as the boy tried to stood. The boy fell miserably—

_"Oi! Are you alright?"_

It kicked Kagami, that boy. Teal hair, white skin and longing eyes, eyes that were as blue as the cloudless sky in the afternoon, eyes that reflected Kagami's face. The eyes that only looked at him.

"Kuroko…"

The figure stopped clutching wounded arm, turned to Kagami. Upon meeting gazes with the fiery red ones, Kuroko's eyes widen. How did he…found him? Kagami gasped at the sight. No, this was—his eyes, this was not the eyes he wanted to see. They were glowing, they were full of coldness, though he was looking at him, they didn't reflect his face. It was cold, merciless, uncaring. Kagami found himself staggering back. Why did he want to remember someone like him? He isn't human. He is…Was this the man he wanted to see? Is he really Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko knew that look in Kagami's face, how can he see him now? He's sure he had concealed himself, from everyone, even to Aomine and yet…he can see him. Fear filled him as Kagami stared at him without words. The way his foot took a step back, Kuroko knew.

 ** _He's…scared—_** he thought sadly. Just as he thought. Normal people would be, normal people like Kagami would be scared. And there he is, of course.  ** _He's scared of me—_** Kuroko should have been prepared for this, seeing a glowing eyes, and fangs, who wouldn't be? He had no idea how Kagami could remember him, or see him. But those thoughts were overdriven by the way Kagami looked at him. It was only a matter of moment before he would run away Kuroko thought. He will run away, just like everyone else, continue living with the fear of their kind.

Kuroko watched as Kagami run away never turning or giving a second glance at him.

**_I knew it. I should have…known._ **


	10. Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Lifane-san for the wonderful comment and everyone who is giving MONOGATARI a kudos and bookmarking it~!

 

 _His mother, Sayuki Kise, a beautiful lady with a charming smile, was married to a wealthy merchant, Ichiro Ustumori. Sayuki had three children, two young boys, and him. He didn't know what he should call himself. Even he was confused, was he human or something else? His mother was forbidden to be with him, but sometimes she would sneak out in the middle of the night and read him books. She is a kind hearted woman. But she never told him much, and he never asked. He never asked the things that makes his heart feel like it was hollow, he never asked why people feared him, why he had to stay locked up in that mansion, far away from her, from his_ _**father** _ _, or his brothers. He thought she was all that he needed, he thought it was okay. He thought nothing will ever go wrong._

_He didn't grow up like normal kids did, his physical body took longer than normal people do when they grow. At age twelve his body was still of a six years old, at sixteen his body was of an eight years old. His brothers had grown into such splendid young men, as what the servants had told him, while he was yet to reach his puberty. Time was cruel for him, he watched the servants grew old and their hairs turned gray but he was still in his prime of youth. It was slow for him, only for him. He noted his mother found it difficult to sneak out, she was becoming old and he was not._

_"Mother." The child asks his mother who was combing his long golden hair. It was midnight, he knew she had a lot of things to do during the morning, and yet she still try and keep him in company. It bugs him, he wanted to be out of that place, to help her especially. His mother hummed to his question urging him to continue. "Mother, why can I not leave?"_

_His mother stopped and placed her hand on her lap. The boy turned to her with a look of confusion. The woman smiled sadly before cupping the child's face in her hands. "You just look like your father." She said her voice barely above whisper as she lean to him and wrapping him in a warm embrace. The child felt warm tears dripping over his shoulders._

_"Mother, why are you crying, are you in pain?"_

_She shook her head, "No I am not, but my sins, you are the one who is paying for it."_

_He did not understand, until a few more years. Sayuri died of old age, his brothers and father left. He is an intelligent child, despite having any formal education he understood logic, and logic it was that when someone important dies, people seek something to blame on—and he was the unfortunate one to be. But perhaps it was a good thing too, because if his father—or so he thought—never came that day he would never know about his true nature. The man after his mother's burial, came storming in the mansion, it was his first time ever seeing his face. He was a man with eyes that were mixed of agony, regret and anger, his face was defined by time, and his hair was long and tied just like the shoguns. He wore a black kimono for mourning, and his hand were balled into a fist. His eyes were red and swollen and despite his age, he still stormed through the hallways in a hurried and angry manner, his footsteps were like pounding of the fist against a hard surface. He was in the garden that day quietly mourning for the lost of the woman—the only human who dare to look at him like he was no monster when his father came._

_The man grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him on the ground, without a second thought he delivered a punch the face of the boy, the blonde fell on the ground face down. The man panted angrily._

_"It is your fault!" he exclaimed, "if you weren't born Sayuri would still be with us! You stupid fox!"_

_The boy looked up to his father, he didn't know what to say. "Father…I—"_

_"Don't you call me father! I am not your father! You son of a demon fox!" the boy's eyes widen, the man grabbed him the second time and wrapped his hands on his neck tightening it every single seconds. His vision started blurring and tears in the corner of his eyes. That was why they hated him. He wasn't…he is not a human after all. He smiled to himself, maybe this is how it should be, maybe it is better to die, he didn't belong here._

_"Master, don't!" one of the servants exclaimed, the servants all ran up to him and pulled him off the child._

_"You will be cursed if you kill a fox demon's son!"_

_"Master think of the young masters, they will be cursed too!"_

_The man's grip slipped and the fox demon fell on his knees tears streaming down his eyes. The only reason he was being kept alive was their fear of being cursed. The only reason why his father kept him alive was the curse. His empty heart felt like it was shattering. It felt cold. The knowledge he wanted, the secret he wished to be revealed was the only thing that was keeping him out of the pain, and now it has been known he can feel his heart getting crushed. "You will never leave this place as long as I am alive!" the man said as he stormed out leaving the boy._

_Knowledge is a very frightening thing. It has no physical body but it could make you fall to your knees. It was what Kise Ryouta learned. His father never visited him again, never. His servants all grew old in time, and they left the mansion one by one, until there was only one remaining. The mansion was filled with dust and molds, the beautiful garden that was tended to every week had become a mini forest, wild weeds had grown in it, roots of anonymous plants creeping through the posts of the house and even in his room. At first someone would deliver food for him once in a while, a tray of fruits and a glass of water, it was delivered thrice a day, then soon twice, then until it became once a day, then twice a week. Sometimes he'd make do, he'd save the fruits eat just a portion and save the rest for the other day. He had lost track of time with his stay in the mansion. The only entertainment he had was talking to a portrait he drew of his mother. Sometimes he would stand by the garden and wait for small birds to come, he would chase them around._

_His clothes were getting smaller in time, it became a dilemma but soon he found a solution. In a small room in the mansion he found some Kimono and made do of it, the designs were obviously not for men, but what was he to complain. The time went on very slowly for him, he noticed the food was not being delivered as frequent as it was then, sometimes he was lucky to even have food once in a week sometimes he waited for two straight weeks. He made do with the wild berries growing in the garden and the water he saved from the rain._

_So that day he stood in front of the door, he had never touched it since he was a child, the first time he did he was electrocuted to the point of fainting. Ever since that day he was scared to touch it, his mother forbid him to get close to it to. So he wondered if time had died the bonding force on the door. And there was it, the door cracked as his hand touched it, the wooden material crumbled due to extreme weathering through time. Kise watched in amusement for the first time his eyes met the real world. He sniffed the air, it was cold and new and everything he had ever dreamt about. He reluctantly took as step, and another, and another and he had never felt so free. He was lost for a moment he started jumping around, rolling on the grass, and spinning around._

_It took a few moments when it dawned upon him that this world was quiet. He turned back to the mansion where he was kept, a tall shrine had been built on the entry way. The whole placed looked like it was about to crumble any moment, the woods were deteriorated from all the elements, the paint has been washed out by time and the place looked extremely barren. The guards who were supposed to be there were no longer, the talisman hang loosely with the words barely visible on the sheet. He turned and looked at the east where the main mansion was, it didn't look much as he thought it would. It looked cold, and old. The roof has tiles missing in them, and the walls had cracks in numerous parts, and the weeds had grown all over the place. He started walking around wary to see any sign of occupant on the mansion, surely they wouldn't have forgotten him, have they? But as he walked through the halls, the rooms, the closets, he found no sign of life._

_He had been left to rot on his own in the mansion._

_The kitsune despite the revelation decided to stay in the barren mansion, he went out on the town and learned humans way of living, he started imitating them. He learned arithmetic by watching merchants and vendors, he learned language from the foreigners and the tourist, he learned dressing from the people, he learned them through imitating. But there was more yet to understand about himself. During mornings he would come by the town and sell the objects that were left to the mansion, pots, jewelries, silk and old armors. When he had enough money he bought a small house in town. During his stay he discovered about his true self._

_He kept himself from getting agitated, one time when he was at home, there was a robber and he found himself with tails waving back and forth. His pupils turned into black cat like slits. He would change when he feel his possessions were endangered. Since then he tried his best to manage his temper. It was the only thing that made him change into that form, extreme emotions._

_Time passes by easily, and he found himself in an era where cellphones were readily available and internet was something everyone has. The existence of Kitsune, or yokai had banished into a myth, which was good for him. He lived peacefully, when someone starts asking him question he leaves, and live another kind of life, in which led him to Tokyo. He became a model, lived the life where everyone loved his beauty, not frightened. They praised his good looks not ridicule and shy away. Everything was going smoothly until one day he had a shoot in his hometown—which no one knew. The wave of nostalgia brought his feet back to the mansion, but before he knew it a hand grab him from the back and he was knocked off unconscious._

_The next thing he knew was he was lying on a had surface, everything was dark and a weight was pinning him down. When his eyes adjusted to the light he found a silver eyed man pinning him down and grinning sinisterly. He had a brawl with the man but trying to escape the man's vice grip was impossible, which was something Kise was not used of. He is a KISTUNE, a fox demon, he has an above average strength and yet the man can pin him down! Panic arose from his senses when the silver eyes gleam and the man's hand started morphing into something else—sharper._

* * *

The room was eerily quiet, Midorima glanced at Kuroko who didn't look anywhere near okay, both physical and mental. His eyes looked colder than it was supposed to, and he looked worn out. Midorima didn't speak of it though, it wasn't the right time. He continued bandaging the small pale wounded arm of the teal haired vampire, they were full of gashes. If it was Aomine, Midorima wouldn't have bothered bandaging them, they would heal within an hour or two, but it was Kuroko he was dealing with. Knowing he collapsed the other day was not a good thing too, that means his healing had down into a human recovery time which would be bad for such type of wound. Midorima clicked his tongue and turned to pacing back and forth Aomine in the room. "Will you ever stop Aomine." Midorima said before returning to wrapping Kuroko's wounds. Takao who was in the room cleaning after Midorima sighed. "And you," Midorima said narrowing his eyes at Kuroko, Kuroko turned his eyes to meet the emerald green eyes, "you are in no condition to be fighting  _physically_  with a kitsune."

"I did not fight with him, kitsune are just quite territo—"

"And you fucking tested his territorial claim!" Aomine exclaimed. Kuroko turned to Aomine with a blank expression. "You knew he was something like that and you still did that!"

"First I did not know it Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered truthfully. "I merely tried to test my hypothesis."

"It does not take off the fact that you did something dangerous." Midorima said pulling the bandage quite tightly making Kuroko wince quietly. "And Aomine, stop shouting, lower your voice will you."

"You have a problem with Kise, you didn't have to do that!"

"Its not a problem of mine Aomine-kun, it's the fact that  _you_  are dealing, getting your hands all over a  _kitsune_." Kuroko said firmly, "If it was human I would not care any less with it, but a yokai isn't something we should be idling about, we're both predators and since when have you heard a vampire and a kistune?"

"That's my problem Tetsu! Not yours!" he exclaimed angry.

"Do you not understand? What I am pointing is Akashi-kun would kill him!"

There was silence in the whole room, Midorima sighed as he finished bandaging Kuroko's arm. He turned to Aomine, frozen in his place. Kuroko knew Akashi well, he and Akashi despite having the shortest time of getting to know, surprisingly know so much about each other. Kuroko knew that there was a big risk in letting Aomine with the kitsune especially an aggressive one like Kise. Akashi would think the fox is a danger for them, he'll surely do something to eradicate the kitsune—knowing it is a yokai, Akashi would not hesitate. He didn't care much about yokais, he only cares about humans. It was what he promised with Nijimura after all—humans, protecting them. And Kise was only half human, if he didn't see Kise as human—

"If I didn't do that, if Akashi-kun was the first to know…"

Takao turned his eyes to Aomine, he pitied the vampire. He looked so hurt. Takao turned to Kuroko and he looked as hurt as Aomine was. Whatever happened must have took toll on the two. "I…I didn't hurt Kise-kun, if that's what you are worrying about."

Aomine's frown faded.

"You don't understand."

Kuroko turned to Aomine confused, "What are you implying Aomine-kun?"

"I am saying that I was  _worried of you_." Aomine said huffing, "Didn't Akashi said it? We're done with that shadow thing, you have to start thinking about yourself. If Kise's a kistune, that's going to be my problem, if Akashi found out its my responsibility, its my choice to protect him or not. Its my choice if I want him or not, if he stays or not that's my business Tetsu. I know you're worried, I know. But Tetsu, this—I mean you have your own life, and you can't keep abandoning that for me, for us."

Kuroko's eyes went wide for a moment as he duck his head down. Midorima was surprised at Aomine's words, he did had an idea about the other's worry but the way he delivered it was surprisingly very thorough. Kuroko didn't say anything as Aomine said something about looking for Kise and left the room immediately. Midorima and Takao was left in the room with Kuroko but seeing it wasn't something Midorima could really explain thoroughly he walk to Takao and gave him a silent message. Nodding Takao stood in his place and watching as Midorima excuse himself leaving the two of them alone. Takao waited until the door was closed behind Midorima that he sat on the edge of Kuroko's bed looking at the teal haired vampire whose face despite of looking down on his lap exhibits no sign of visible emotion. Takao had always admire Kuroko's gentle and caring ways, and his ability to keep up with everyone. But sometimes it was his problem.

 _He cares too much_.

The world is a place where selfish beings exist, or more precisely, most of them are selfish. Meeting Midorima's family Takao was surprised to find creatures who leaves their back unattended for the sake of the looking after the other's back. They were ready to take a bullet for the other. But maybe that was because they knew the other would also be looking for him. But that was then, when it was just the five of them. Because there were nothing else, they had no one else but them. But things had changed. Even Akashi did. But it was difficult perhaps for Kuroko. He had worn the mask so long that he had forgotten who he is without it. He had long forgotten how to look really at himself, he had forgotten how it must be like being himself.

"Kuroko-kun." Takao called the other. Kuroko didn't look up perhaps to hide his emotions. Takao understood, Kuroko is quite secretive, as if his emotions were locked up and the key was thrown somewhere. Not even Akashi could make it so that the boy would show them what he really feels. Be it pain, anger, fear, happiness, he never showed to anyone else. Takao had a lot of things he owe to Kuroko, Kuroko was the only one who was able to calmly put up with his annoying attitude when he was getting through the turning phase. "Aomine-kun must have been just thinking about what's best for you. He didn't mean anything bad about it."

"I know…Takao-kun." Kuroko answered.

"Kuroko-kun…you remember what you said when you were sick?" Takao asked.

There was a pause, Kuroko tried his best but he barely remembered anything. "No…"

"Akashi found out about Kagami Taiga."

Kuroko's eyes widen, he looked at Takao whose eyes were soft and gentle. Somehow that assured Kuroko. "I saw the face you made just now Kuroko-kun." Takao said. "You react with the mention of that name without any other need for further details, he's special to you, right Kuroko-kun?"

"H-He's…Its just Kagami-kun is someone who shouldn't be dragged in this matter, or so I believe…"

Takao wondered for a moment, did Kuroko knew, did Kuroko have any idea about Kagami Taiga being an alpha? Did he knew that he was having an attachment syndrome?

"The matter is we're worried Kuroko-kun." Takao said, "The truth is I'm glad, now you don't have to be the shadow, Kuroko-kun wouldn't need to put his life on the line for others. You should start looking at the people you care about, you should start chasing them, before its too late."

Kuroko turned to look at Takao, he looked away turning at the window. "…too late, huh?"

Maybe it was too late. Things are just that way, he can't expect all humans to be like Takao or Himuro. After all what Kagami saw, what would the man think of him was simply a monster. People fear what they do not understand, that was right. Kagami does not understand their nature, and there was no need. Maybe that was good that Kagami was afraid of him, maybe it was good that he's away, maybe it was for the better. It will never work out for someone like him, stories like Midorima's or Muraskibara's.

"This is not like you Kuroko-kun." Takao said interrupting his trail of thoughts, "I…I had always looked up to you 'cause you always was so brave, you didn't care what others said about you, you always speak your mind. You work hard to get what you want. You weren't scared of Akashi, not even afraid of that werewolf, what's stopping you now?"

What was stopping him? What was he afraid of? He wondered about that. Was it Kagami, did he fear him, a human? No. Then what was it? He had nothing left to lose, right? But then what was stopping him. He remembers the way Kagami looked at him, with fear and confusion. He didn't know why, but his chest felt heavy then. Somehow, he wished he would not run. But he knew he would.

He wanted him to run away, at the same time he wanted him to stay, and prove him that he was wrong.

But he ran away, and proved he was right. And it was funny how he got what he wanted but he felt…sad?

"Think about it Kuroko-kun, I will leave you be for now." He said standing from his seat, "Call us if you need anything, I'll be in our room."

Takao prayed and wished, he would sort things on his own, be able to know what was for him truly. There was so much he deserves than this, and he was depriving himself of it. Closing the door behind him Takao wished for the other's well being. He felt like crying. He didn't know but Kuroko's empty eyes had such an effect on him, he felt the sadness behind those emotionless pools of blue. He wondered how his brothers were able to keep up with Kuroko like that, how could they ever stay so motionless looking at those pool of eyes? He stared down on his feet, he felt useless, compared to Kuroko what happened to him could never be compared. He had watched people come and go, he had sullied his hands in the name of his brothers, he had done all of that for them. And he was just there.

Suddenly he saw a pair of familiar pair of slippers right in front of his, then a strong arm sneaked to the back of his head pulling him close, before he knew it his face was buried in a familiar scent and chest.

"Shin-chan." Takao whispered as he wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist. He felt hot tears uncontrollably streaming down the corner of his eyes.

Midorima hushed him as he kiss the top of Takao's head. "He'll be okay."

"That's mean to say!" Takao said as he inched away from Midorima as he gripped on the front of his shirt. "Who are you to decide that for him, he's…Kuroko-kun is—"

"Takao calm down."

"No, how can you say that he's—"

 _"Kazunari!"_  Takao was cut as he was called in his first name. He waited as Midorima continued speaking, "We are not kids anymore, trust him."

Takao nodded. Midorima sighed and kissed Takao's left eye, "Stop crying you look like a choke squirrel."

"S-Shut up, I-I'm not!"

Midorima pulled Takao back into the bone crushing hug before letting a chuckle escape his lips. "Thank you."

"Hm?" Takao asked inhaling Midorima's scent, it calmed his nerves down a bit.

"I know you heard me."

"I did, but for what?"

Midorima broke the hug again before leaning to place a chaste kiss on the corner of Takao's lips, "For accepting my family."

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Aomine started walking around town, he didn't know where Kise would go, where he would be hiding. He wouldn't surely go to his apartment, the blonde despite all his childish traits surely isn't that much of an idiot to not know he'd have his address. The thing that he was worried that the chances of the kitsune getting out of Tokyo, maybe some secluded place again. He was scared as hell, he knows what he is risking in here. He understand Kuroko, he must be worried for him. They have never been this close acquainted with a fox demon before. Back in the days, they did met a few but they were pure ones, they weren't like Kise. Though they could use a human body, they reeked of the scent of a yokai and most of them were mischievous ones. But Kise—he know he's different. The idiot is probably even scared right now, it was getting late after all. Aomine found himself in an old basketball court, he chuckled to himself, he used to play basketball with his brothers when they first arrived in Tokyo, damn he was great at it.

He suddenly felt an urge to shoot some hoops, he jogged to the court quietly, it was poorly lit, the light posts were not functioning anymore, the lines on the floor were almost unrecognizable—not that it matters to him. He could see in the dark pretty much, he looked around and found an orange ball on the corner. He picked it up and surprisingly was still in good condition, he was about to shoot the ball when he saw in the corner of his eyes a blur of gold. He released the ball a second bit off the momentum, nonetheless his formless shot made it through the ring.

The ball dropped to the ground bouncing as Aomine stared at the cowering figure in the corner, How can he ever think he could hide from him, especially with that blonde hair that even stands out in a sea of crowd. Aomine sighed as he walked closer. The kitsune was practically trying to hide his presence which was impossible, unless he got Kuroko's ability.

"Oi."

He fliched.

"Kise." He called, the blonde didn't face him still crouching on the corner.

"Kise, you—okay," Aomine breathed, this was not the right time to get angry at the blonde,"Tetsu didn't mean to scare you or anything."

Still no response.

"He's just…he wanted to confirm it, you got…well pretty messy then and…"

"I-I'm…I'm sorry." Kise's voice came out shaking. "I-I s-swear I-I-d-din't mean to hurt him I—"

"That's given." Aomine cut in, "Answer me, Kise." Aomine took Kise's silence as a yes. "Question 1, did you know from the start about Haizaki being…not human, and about me as well?"

Kise nodded.

"How?"

"…I-I lied when I said it was dark and I couldn't see much…I saw his face, his big paws and, sharp claws and…" Kise's voice died down, "Aominecchi's…I just knew you were not human…there was no explanation."

Aomine sighed, "Question 2, why did you run away?"

"I-I hurt K-Kurokocchi…"

Aomine sighed and roughly pulled Kise by the arm, forcing the other to turn his way. The blonde kept his head down, Aomine noted the dirt on Kise's white shirt, he has dried blood in the tips of his finger too, and his jeans were ripped in a few parts. "Damn, it look at me!" Aomine said shaking the other. He was surprised to see Kise's face, the blonde was crying. "Why are you fucking crying I haven't even started yet!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just, I just keep on hurting others, they were right I'm a curse I'm a monster." Kise cried, "A-Aominecchi's going to leave me too, b-because I hurt K-Kurokocch—"

Aomine snarled as he placed his hand over Kise's eyes before pushing him to the wall. Before Kise could even start Aomine sealed his trails of I'm sorry with a kiss. It wasn't like the kiss they had in the hospital it was just lips pressing against the other. When Kise was finally silent Aomine started to speak, "Monster, you? So what about us? We're pureblooded Kise, I was born from two vampires, I have no mark, nothing to be human-like in me." Aomine let go of Kise cupping his face, "We're vampire Kise, we're not made of glass."

Kise pushed Aomine away, Kise kept his head down, "D-Don't look!"

"What are you—What, stop pushing!" Aomine being his impatient self pushed Kise to the wall holding both his arms in his side preventing the other to push him away. Despite the retrain Kise insisted on his head lowered. "Damn, it why, get your fucking face to look at me, look at me dammit!"

"I said no!"

"Fuck that," Aomie roared, "Look at me dammit or I will permanently snap your neck to face me!"

Kise reluctantly looked up, scared, he knew Aomine would do as he said. Tears were still streaming in his eyes as his amber eyes met navy blues. He can't, he was caught by the spell, a foreboding eyes had a different effect from those they had prayed on, ones they were caught in it there was no saying no—Aomine knew as well. Aomine was right, he was scared. The kistune was shaking, and his eyes were just like that. He looked like a cornered fox caught in some hunter's trap. "I-I'm s-sorry Aominecchi…please…"Kise fell on his knees, Aomine's eyes widen at the display. The blonde started to rub his hands together in a praying manner, crying his eyes out, "P-Please don't leave me alone, p-please don't get mad at me, p-please Aominecchi I-I'll be good, I-It won't happen again, I-I'm sorry just…please…don't leave me like they did!"

 ** _They did?—_** Aomine cocked an eyebrow at that word, who does he mean by they?

"I'm sorry!" Kise started crying helplessly.

Aomine knelt down holding Kise's hand stopping him in the process, "Stop that." He whispered. Kise did stop his hand falling to the ground crying. He didn't know much, but he can't take it, looking at Kise so helplessly, begging for him not to go. "Its okay, I'm not leaving, okay…never." Aomine said reassuringly, he cupped Kise's face, being a kitsune didn't made his face any less beautiful, Aomine wiped the tears off Kise's face with his thumb.

"A-Are…you disgusted?"

Aomine chuckled at how childishly that came out, "Like hell, you're everything but ugly and disgusting." Aomine said before he let go of Kise, he stood up and shed his jacket and draped it over Kise, "You should go home now, I'll come with you."

Kise nodded and stood up pulling the jacket closer to himself. Aomine started walking and he followed mindlessly behind until without noticing Aomine had slowed down so he would be walking side by side with him. Kise's eyes widen when he felt a cold fingertips brushed against his hand, before he could react his hand was snatched and was looped into the other, Aomine sneaked his hands on Kise's without second thought. "A-Aominecchi?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Telling everyone you're mine."

* * *

In the end Akashi could not shake off the thought that Furihata might be the next target, he insisted on that he'll stay with him until he is  _sure_  he's safe. Furihata didn't say anything, the boy was quiet all day. It was suffocating, somehow Akashi wanted him to say anything, stutter like he always do. But at the same time Akashi understood the boy's silence was his way of mourning. The boy sat on the living room quietly with Akashi with hands on his lap, his usual smile was nowhere. The way his sadness eradicated the Furihata he knew made him guilty. This was what Midorima was saying, innocent lives getting in the line for their family, he didn't know how heavy it felt like until then. He understood now why Midorima wanted him to realize this soon, it was such an ill feeling. But he know more than anyone, this was no compared to Furihata's current situation. Furihata sighed and looked at Akashi finally, smiling weakly. "It's okay now Akashi-kun you should head home now before it gets late."

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"I-its not that but, y-you have work tomorrow for sure a-and my place is j-just—"

"Are you asking me to go Kouki?"

"I-It's j-just—"

"Yes or no."

_Silence_

"No."

"Good." Akashi said quickly, "I'm the CEO, if I do not go for work for a day is not a big deal, yes? And I see nothing wrong about your place."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…uhm…"

"Its alright." Akashi stood from his seat, "Say, do you have coffee in here?"

"Y-Yes, its on the cupboard in the kitchen."

"Hot water?"

"I-In the…thermos." Furihata answered. His eyes widen as Akashi moved to the kitchen, he quickly followed suite and watched as Akashi swiftly moved in the room. He opened the cupboards and finally found the small jar with dark powdered contents. He put it on the counter and moved to the get a coffee mug and a tea spoon. "I-If you wanted coffee y-you could have asked me Akashi-kun."

"Its alright, you should be resting." Akashi said as he carefully scooped an ample amount of coffee and poured it to the cup. He moved to carefully get the thermos and poured the hot water in the cup. The coffee looked nice Akashi thought as he put the thermos back to where he got it. After stirring the coffee he wondered if this would taste okay for Furihata, "Kouki would you mind coming here?"

Furihata just walked there confused of Akashi's actions until Akashi lifted to him a spoonful of coffee.

"Would you mind tasting it?"

Blinking Furihata looked at Akashi to find any hints of mischievousness, but there was none which made Furihata explode in all shades of red. "W-Wha—"

"Is something the matter? You don't have to though if you do not want to."

Furihata felt guilty, why was he getting embarrass about, its just he wanted him to taste it, there's nothing malicious about it, he mentally reasoned out. He nodded and took the spoonful. Unfortunately his tongue was not used to the taste that assaulted his palate making him cough immediately.

"It taste bad, doesn't it?" Akashi said looking at the spoon, he tried, but he just can't know what humans like Furihata likes. "I'm…no, just don't mind it."

"I-It's not that." Furihata said in between coughs, he walked to the cupboard again and reached out for a jar with white powder in it. He placed it on the counter and took a teaspoon. Akashi watched carefully as Furihata put a spoonful of the white powder in the coffee, "I noticed Akashi-kun drinks black coffee…but I don't really like bitter things."

"What did you put?" Akashi asked watching Furihata stir the coffee and closed the jar.

"Its sugar." Furihata answered. Finishing the Furihata did the same gesture Akashi did, this time Akashi did not blink or think twice taking the spoonful. He didn't react as much as Furihata thought he would, he thought he would say something like it was too sweet. Akashi remained calm.

"You like…your coffee with sugar?"

Furihata chuckled. "Yeah something like that."

Akashi smiled at him.

"You're…smiling Akashi-kun did I say something wrong?"

Akashi shook his head, "No but, you laughed just now." Akashi said pushing the mug to Furihata's side. "Its good hearing it."

"W-What?" Furihata's face flushed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: KITSUNE is a fox demon(yokai) in Japanese myth, it is said to have an ability to disguise itself as a human, and when they do they are often perceived as beautiful creatures(women in most cases).


	11. Caution

****

Kuroko didn't know how long had he been outside, or had he been walking around town, his mind wandered, and his feet had plans for him that he didn't knew himself. It must be cold, he thought, his breath had been fogging up, and his fingertips feels a little numb. Since he had become like  _them_  he had lost the sense to feel something like cold and warmth physically. It was both good and bad. Biologically, humans were made sensitive to that for the purpose that it will serve them as warning for an impending danger to their body. But vampires don't die of hypothermia. They do get frostbites but they heal just fine.

_They'll heal just fine._

They say that vampires are immortal in the sense that they do not die easily and they do not age. They say, in time, injuries heal. If you let it, it'll heal on its own. They say time heals all wounds, Kuroko wondered, does it also heals the heart? It was funny how the pain in his chest was biologically impossible, his body was morphed into an insensitive one, a kind that does not—should not be affected by such small trivial feelings. Kagami is strange, yet even with such, the man is undeniably human. It was such a sad thing though, he wished he was as brave as Aomine and Kise. He remember the look Kise had in his eyes, he was sad and jealous—he loves Aomine so much and he could see it and nothing could ever make him think otherwise. He wished he had Takao's iron will, and his patience, or Himuro's maturity to actually chase Kagami. But he wasn't. He was weak, nd all he could do was to watch him run away. Even if Takao said so, it was just difficult—to chase someone who was running away…from you.

The silence used to give him comfort, but now all it did was to add up to his pain. The silence made him remember the look Kagami had when he run away. It made him remember how the man had used to treat him, the look Kagami had when he chased after him, the pleading voice he called to him asking him to stay. How he wish he could stand in front of him and tell him back all those words.  ** _You said you'd believe in me…you said you needed me—_** Kuroko wanted to spat Kagami's words all back to him, though he knew it, he wished he didn't run. Kuroko found himself stopping at a familiar street. How nostalgic, he thought, it was the street when he first had a conversation with the red haired male. He was standing at the street with a vinyl umbrella, he remembered—and remembering hurts. Kuroko wondered for a second when Kagami remembered him, did it hurt the way it hurts him now?

_I wish you were here._

Kuroko took a step forward shaking the thoughts away, the man will not be there anymore, he will not look at him the way he did before.

"Oh,"

Kuroko's eyes widen hearing the familiar voice, he quickly spun in his heels but he was suddenly grabbed from behind and was pulled, his arms were held in his back and a handkerchief covered both his mouth and nose. "Lucky me." The voice said chuckling. Kuroko's physical strength was drained from the spar he had with Kise, and to add was he was barely healing. His struggles were futile, soon he found his visions blurring.

.

.

.

**_Kagami-kun…_ **

Kagami snapped out of his trance. Blinking he realized he had walked quite an awful distance from the basketball court, he had played some street basketball with some high school students from the neighborhood, he thought the game would drain him out of his energy to think of that certain teal haired man, but looks like it wasn't enough. He just couldn't. Cursing under his breath Kagami kicked a small rock on the pavement as he rested his back on a wall ignoring whoever might shoot him a look. He was exhausted, physically and mentally but both refused to shut down. He was scared shitless about what he confirmed about Kuroko, but he couldn't tell Alex, the woman will probably just say something along the lines of he's watching too much TV or he's just making things up. He is scared and yet…why does he keep thinking about him? He's a god-forsaken—both literary and metaphorically—vampire, he should be packing up and leaving yet, he was there leaning on a wall thinking this over.

Why can't he stop thinking of him? Why did he even wished to remember him, to remember someone like him if he was a vampire?

What's the answer?

...

Akashi quietly watched as Furihata washed the dishes, he couldn't deny it now, he was all over the brunette human. There was just him and everything about him seems right, despite his clumsy antics, he seems so perfect. He was just simple, he never asked Akashi anything though he knew he could, he could have used him and his money, he must have realized now that he means something to him didn't he, or was he really that dense? He was just a face in a crowd, but he was Akashi's face in the crowd, despite the thousands or perhaps even millions of people in the crowd, even in crowd with similar face as him, Akashi would know who is the real Furihata Kouki. It was such a strange thing why of all people a commoner like Furihata would have come to steal his attention, he had met thousands of elegant women from different races all throughput his lifetime and yet this is the first time he had ever wanted to have a human only to him, to stay with him. His voice calmed him down, his chuckles made him forget about reputation, and his eyes looked at him ever so softly—no had ever looked at him that way, like he was the kindest man on earth, because he knows he isn't.

But at the same time he was scared, more than anything, he was scared of himself. He is scared of the one inside him, or perhaps himself. The monster that he is, or that might be inside him—may have hurt Furihata. He know himself, though he might not be sure of the  _other_ —he is sure that he could not love like others. He can't love like Murasakibara did to Himuro, he could not love like Midorima did for Takao—defying all odds. His love was destructive, like a knife.

"Say, Kouki do you like reading?" Akashi found himself asking the boy. Furihata turned to him to assure his companion he heard him.

"Y-Yes, uhm…I actually like books but I-I uhm don't have much money to buy them." Furihata answered, "B-But yes, I still make a way to read some, I volunteer in the school library, I get to read books there."

Akashi hummed. When he was young, back in Europe where he was born, his mother is a fan of Chinese and Japanese literatures, among them was a story he could never forget. "Have you read the Tale of The Bleeding Blade?" Akashi asked again as Furihata returned to washing the dishes.

"Uhm, no…is that a new book?" Furihata asked, truly he had never heard of such. "Who's the author?"

Akashi could not remember, it was way too long ago. "No, I could not remember." He answered. He could remember now, how his mother used to read him that story and how he would insist she would read them to him. It was a tragic story but he loved it, and as he grew, and now he realized how he resembled the bleeding blade and Furihata resembled the human. "It was a story my mother used to read me to sleep."

"What is it about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Akashi collected his thoughts first, the story was an odd one to be read for a child of only ten years in human age, but his mother is a woman of art, she appreciated the meaning more than the explicitly of the topic. "The tale is about a blade, it was made into perfection, molded by the finest hands and was tested and made known through time. One day it was given to a lady as a gift, the lady accepted it, and every day she would gaze at it and praise its beauty, the blade is grateful of its master, but he has no eyes to cry tears of joy, no arms to hold her in an embrace, nor voice to tell her thanks, no lips to kiss her. The blade wanted to make her feel loved as he was by all the way she had cherished him." Akashi looked at Furihata who had left the dishes in the sink and now turned to him in full attention. "He only had blades though, for he was made as that."

"Then?" Furihata asked eager to know the story's end.

"So what do you think did the blade do to express his love?" Akashi asked, but soon he continued answering his question, "He cut her, and cut her, and slashed. For he only had blades and that was the only way a blade could be one with her. The blade has a love that was selfish and destructive on its own way."

There was a pregnant silence between two, Akashi stared at Furihata's face watching the boy's face change into confusion, into realization, to conclusion. "It's a tragedy." He said with a sad smile, "The blade must have loved her so much."

"But he was wrong to do so, yes? It was selfish and vicious, he killed the woman if you do not realize."

"I think the lady would understand." Furihata answered, "Love is…a strange thing and if you'd ask me, I think love can never really be as selfless as what may be ideal to most people. I mean wanting someone for yourself is the first thing you feel when you like someone, right and that's selfishness, and that's okay, I think. He's a blade so what could he ever do, that's the only way he could express himself, the lady must have known this, if she did not flee and let him cut her."

Akashi was dumbfounded as Furihata spoke. He had never thought of such way, all he had in his mind was the way the blade selfishly made it so that he loves her and thus had to do something about it to express himself without minding the consequences. Furihata always saw the light in his tragedies, he didn't see the selfish blade, but what he saw was the longing blade, longing of human contact, of appreciation. Just like how he never saw him as someone intimidating, just as how he saw him as a friend. But at the same time Akashi felt scared for the brunette, he was the tyoe of person who would even plunge the blade to himself, he didn't care about those, because he was selfless—and he wasn't. He could only think of himself, of how he wants only him reflected in his eyes, of how he would only want him—only his name to be called by those lips. Yet he tried to understand him with everything he had while he kept drawing lines between them.

"I would have done the same thing if I was her." He answered returning from his work.

That was Furihata Kouki, and he wondered if he would stay true to his words. Would he really let the blade cut him just so it could tell him of his love? He wondered…

_"Kouki."_

Furihata felt a strong arm pulled his upper arm making him turn sideways, a hand snake up in the side of his face forcing it to turn and meet—Furihata's eyes widen when his lips met another. The heterochromatic eyes slowly closed and he felt everything went slow motion. He could hear his heart thumping against his chest loudly and his face heating up. The close proximity allowed him a better view of Akashi's face. It was perfect. His skin, his eyes, his hair, his ears and nose. He would be lying if he say he didn't admire the man's looks—no, well he's not into  _men_ , or so he knew, he just, well perfect. The way he walk confidently, the way he spoke, the way his hair shone so regally—everything was perfect about him, how he could ge not admire him. But kissing the man was on way too many levels out of his league.

Akashi was not thinking, he let his body moved as a deafening voice screamed in his head stopping and blurring all rationality in his mind. He stood up and claimed the lips of the brunette across him. And damn did he tasted so good, he didn't taste salty like the miso soup, or metallic like blood, but he tasted so…good. He had never felt so relaxed so at ease with a human contact this close, not even when he had preyed on them before. He felt euphoria in levels he could not even describe. He wondered for a moment if this was how the blade felt when he slashed and cut. He instantly felt his eyelids were getting heavier and the urge to close his eyes were so strong so he submitted to it. The voice in his head silenced and all he could feel was the lips, the goodness, the pleasant feeling.

Pressing a firm kiss on his lips, Akashi broke the kiss. Furihata was a blushing mess and had quickly put a hand over his lips. "I am…deeply in love with you." Akashi confessed. "I am selfish, I am greedy, and I am devious. I was made this way, I am twisted, my family is twisted, I am awful in things that you do, I could not cook, but you…you never did care, didn't you? You never listened, you kept on smiling, I know that coffee was awful but you didn't say that, you always spoke to me with honesty, you are always sincere. Now Furihata Kouki, tell me that you are not just leading me."

Furihata was lost for words, Akashi Seijuuro just confessed to him,  _the Akashi Seijuuro_ , Japan's most litigable bachelor, and youngest CEO of one of Japan's biggest companies. He did admire him but he never thought of him might feel the same way, he was no one and Akashi was just everything. He is young, charming, wealthy and Furihata is the complete of opposite of that. What can he give him, what does he have to offer for the crimson haired. It felt unfair, he was just a nobody. "B-But I…I-I am…" Furihata stuttered. He tried to avoid looking at Akashi's eyes which was hoping and looking at him ever so endearing. "I-I don't know, A-Akashi-kun is j-just, uhm, I mean why me? W-Why me, I'm just…w-well just me, a-and I'm no one special, I d-don't have anything huge to offer you, o-or boast about."

"Are you rejecting me?"

Furihata turned quickly at Akashi, his eyes landed on the mismatched eyes, "I-I, n-no! I-I mean I-I…"

"Do not question my decision please. I love you because you're Furihata Kouki, not because of some trivial material things." Akashi answered, "I love the way you speak, the way you stutter, the way look at me, the way look away when you're embarrass, I love you everything about you."

Furihata wished he could have been born an ostrich or he could transform into one right now. Akashi was too frank and very vocal about it and he made it sound that saying that was the most natural thing in the world, he wanted to bury his head on the ground right then. Akashi continued on saying all the things he loved about him, which at most and common occurrence was not really that lovable. "I love how you most of the time get flustered, your clumsiness. The way you talk about the people you love." Akashi continued as he stepped forward, Furihata staggered back looking down as he tried to avoid making eye-contact with him. "And sometimes I wish you'd talk of me the same way as you did for them, that I'd be one of those who made you smile in such way, and sometimes I wish it was only me you'd look at."

Furihata felt a hand cupped both sides of his face, he was surprised when it was lifted gently and his eyes were locked on the pair of mismatched eyes. "I am greedy, I think I do not deserve you either. But I can't live on thinking someone else would have you, not me. I am torn between knowing what my greed could do and what my greed tells me I should. So tell, like you always do, what should I do? Is it wrong or am I doing something right, for the first time?"

The truth is Furihata didn't know either. But he knows one thing, that loving someone is never—will never—be wrong. It was a fearful thing, love that is. He had never ever actually felt this confused, Akashi is like a complex numerical formula without an explanation. But he could not tear his eyes away, could not let himself say no to him, and that was what his love was like.

"I-Its…alright." Furihata answered feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks.

"If you're saying that out of fear or something like that then I'd rather not have it."

"N-No I…"

Akashi waited, Furihata;s eyes wondered about the room before it settled on his eyes. "I… I l-like Akashi-kun as well…even if you say you're greedy, or devious, or sometimes quite intimidating. I like Akashi-kun when he smiles, I like his coffee even if its bitter, I like Akashi-kun because he's Akashi—Nnh!"

Furihata was cut off when a pair of lips crashed in his. Akashi parted away with a very gentle look in his eyes, Furihata's heart skipped a beat with the way his eyes looked at him—he looked genuinely happy. "If you keep that, I might want to take you right here and now." He teased before nuzzling the brunette's neck and embracing him. He didn't care about other things anymore. He believes in him enough to trust he won't leave him even if he  _found out_. "And there's one thing I want to tell you too, I'd like to hold on to what you said, that you'd love me whatever I have, whatever I—"

_KRRRRRRRIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Akashi excused himself and fished out his phone out of his pocket, he left his business phone at home and he had with him was the phone he uses to contact his brothers and Furihata. His eyes widen at the sight, Kuroko's caller ID was flashing in the screen. Kuroko rarely calls and when he does—"Tetsuya, what is it?" he quickly answered. His eyes widen when he heard an uncharacteristic laugh from the other end of the line.

 _"Tic, tock, tic, tock,"_  the voice answered before bursting into laughter, " _Whose missing among your pawns?"_

"Who is this?" Akashi asked feeling the wave of fear for his brother's safety.

" _Clue number one! He has teal hair, and blue eyes, oh wait you have two brothers who have blue eyes, oh yeah, this one's really skinny, and really nice face. If you don't want to claim him anymore, can I have him, you took my toy so, this one could do."_

"WHO ARE YOU!" Akashi roared, his eyes gleaming in anger, Furihata was surprised, the mug on the counter exploded and shattered. "If you do not reveal yourself I shall make it so that you'd wish you have not been born!"

The voice just laughed before it hang up. Akashi panted angrily as he slam the device on the table creating a crack on the poor table and the phone, crushed. Furihata's eyes widen at the turn of events. Can a normal human do that? His eyes carefully turn to look at Akashi, he was more surprised to see Akashi's face, his eyes were gleaming, and his golden eye has turned cat-like, his pupils turned to slits. He was growling and he was reeking off danger and anger. "A-Akashi-k-kun?" Furihata warily called him, Akashi turned to him with his glowing eyes. "A-Are you alright?"

Furihata was scared, could this be…what Akashi wanted to tell him? It was frightening, this form of his. This made Furihata remembered the incident back at the café, the same vibe he had with the customer who humiliated him, the shattered glass. It was frightening, but this man, he was the one who made it so that he was smiling tonight, that he was not alone. This man loved him through all his flaws and shortcomings. Furihata made a cautious step forward to him reaching his hesitantly. "A-Akashi-kun?" his fingertips made contact with Akashi's hand. Akashi visibly made a very annoyed growl, a feral kind that somehow reminded Furihata of a lion. But he could not let him look like that, he felt the need to calm him so despite his body had started shaking and his legs had been wobbly. When Akashi didn't pull away Furihata felt a little confident that Akashi will not hurt him and inched closer to him before wrapping his arms around the other. Akashi was shaking, and he was pushing him slightly but Furihata didn't let go, until Akashi stopped and eased with him.

"I-Its okay, i-its just me." Furihata assured, Akashi felt the anger dissipating slowly. Despite that he knew the adrenaline was still rushing in him, and this may be very dangerous to for a human like Furihata but the thing that surprised Akashi more was the fact that Furihata had surely witnessed  _it_  yet he was there still calming him down. This was the answer to his question he thought, but that more made him frightened for his safety. Breaking the hug Furihata smiled at him.

Akashi shook his head and cupped his face before kissing the top of his head, "You have to get out of here." He said. He know he didn't need to explain, the explaining could wait later. Things were heightening quite fast. "Pack up I'm driving you somewhere safe."

…

Midorima was done with his research when he turned to check on Takao who said he'll be reading a book that Kuroko recommended him to read. Midorima smiled as he found his lover sitting up with his back leaning on the headboard and his hand holding a small pocket book. He left his desk and sat on the side of the bed as he leaned in to kiss Takao's exposed neck. Takao woke an chuckled reaching on top of Midorima's head, ruffling it lovingly. "Mn, Shin-chan." He whined. Takao knew what was next. Midorima nuzzled in his neck kissing it and nipping it, until he felt his fangs scrapping in his skin. Takao gasped as the fangs punctured his skin, it always had been quite surprising. Soon he was feeling lightheaded and very euphoric.

Midorima licked the addicting substance until his hunger was satiated. When he was done he pressed a kiss on the small patch of skin before giving it one last lick. "Good morning." Midorima whispered lowly on the other's ear. Takao chuckled.

"What time is it Shin-chan?"

Midorima looked at the wall clock and turned to Takao, "It is past nine."

Takao stretched and sat straight up, "Mn, I have to bring this over to Kuroko-kun." He said showing the pocket book to Midorima. Midorima smirked at the book.

"Did you even understand what that book is?"

Takao puffed his cheeks, "O-Of course!"

"Hm? Tell me then."

"I-It's a-about t-the s-shogun e-era a-and t-there's this warrior h-his name is T-Ta—Ta…"

"Takashi."

"Yeah, I was about to say that."

"Shut up." Midorima quietly laughed and kissed him full in the lips effectively silencing Takao. "Now that I think about it, where did he went, Kuroko I mean."

"He said he was going for a walk." Takao answered.

"Walk? At what time?"

"Six in the evening." Takao answered yawning.

Midorima's eyebrows furrowed, he stood from his seat and walked to his desk to retrieve his phone. "Is something wrong?" Takao asked feeling the very heavy atmosphere radiating from his lover. Midorima checked his phone, there was no message from Kuroko yet, he turned again to the clock before quickly making his way to the door of the room ignoring Takao's question of where he was heading. Midorima upon opening the door glanced at the hallway where Kuroko's room was, it was quiet—it was usually quiet but Midorima could not feel anything in the house. Leaving the room Midorima quickly made his way to the living room, Murasakibara turned to him while holding a bag of sweets. Himuro who heard Midorima's hurried footsteps left his task in the kitchen and went to see the doctor.

"Shin-chan." Takao whined, "I've been calling your attention—"

"Has Kuroko returned home?" Midorima asked the two.

Himuro blinked and look upstairs, "Isn't he in his room?"

"Takao said he isn't and went out for a walk, has he returned?"

Murasakibara visibly frowned, "Kuro-chin's…hasn't returned yet."

Himuri gasped, "I-Is something—"

_BLAG!_

Everyone's eyes turned to the doorway as a panting, angry, eyes glowing Akashi returned home without even minding about his shoes Akashi made his way to the house slamming the door behind him. Midorima quickly pulled Takao behind him knowing that Akashi had always had a bad-temper when it comes with Takao and feeling the very ferocious vibe radiating from him. Akashi slammed his hand on the nearest hard surface which inevitably was a wall, creating a crack in it. Midorima was alarmed by Akashi's current state, he was very cross and he reeks of anger and intent to kill. This was the Akashi that made them bow to him, the Akashi they have feared. "Tell me Tetsuya is here." He said his hands curling to a fist. Midorima swallowed a lump in his throat, if Akashi is here…

"W-We're looking for him." Midorima answered.

Akashi's eyes were now in full glow which made the four back away. "He's been taken by someone!" Akashi exclaimed. Midorima confirmed his fear, that was bad. The teal haired vampire had used up all his remaining stamina with the face off with the kitsune earlier, and to add to that were the symptoms of attachment syndrome that makes him so vulnerable right then. He was is no better than a human right then.

"W-Who would take him? I-I mean, oh god please no." Himuro was alarmed, there were so many possibilities but he hated for that one to be true. And he wished it wasn't the case. "L-Let's search, we have to tell Aomine-kun too."

"Akashi calm down, stay at home and calm yourself first you cannot get out of the house in that state." Midorima said. It was very dangerous when Akashi is in this state, it was like the switch was set on and letting him out of the house was like freeing a wild lion in the city without it's tamer.

"Do not tell me what to do Shinataro, I shall aid the search." Midorima felt Takao tugged him from behind, Takao shook his head telling him its not the right time to be saying those to Akasho, Takao himself. So Midorima decided to let his brother, for his own safety too. "Go to everyone who has contact or knows Tetsuya, we must find him."

.

.

.

Kagami found himself sitting at his house's door, his back leaning against the door with his knees bent and his hand over his face. The more he tries not to think of the teal haired vampire the more he thinks of him. Even how much convincing he was putting in his thoughts he was just that. Everything made him remember Kuroko, the sidewalks, the rain, the music, even his own house, everything was full of him. And his heart would hammer angrily in his chest when he would remember how he would call him, how those eyes reflected him. And now even if he tried to make himself remind him of that cold merciless eyes he saw the morning, it didn't seem to had much of an effect, he still— ** _I want him_** —he concluded. It was as if his body would not stop, his adrenaline was still in spike though his human body should have reached its limits a few hours ago. He felt the need and want to be with him, to see him again. He wanted and needed him to the point of tears.

He didn't care anymore if he was a vampire, if he a killing machine or something else, he needs him now. Kagami 's hand fell to his side as he snickered to himself, how foolish he was, that was the answer that he had been looking for. This was the reason he wanted to remember him in spite of knowing that, because truthfully, the fact that he was a vampire didn't made him love him any less. He is scared, yes, he's a vampire, that's weird and creepy, yes, but that was all part of Kuroko Tetsuya and he loves Kuroko Tetsuya, and even if that's weird and creepy, he'll love it. All of him.

But he ran away—a stupid move, he should have stayed, should have tried to calm himself and not just ran away. He should have tried to understand the situation, tried not to look at the vampire but rather the vampire as Kuroko Tetsuya. He felt angry to himself as he remember the look in Kuroko's face as he stepped back, he was looking at him silently asking him to stay to prove him that he was wrong about how humans will just ran away from him. To prove him that he was different from all humans that he had met, that he truly loves him. But he blew out that opportunity, and now he was there sitting on the cold hard ground thinking about this like a madman because right then there was nothing he could do about it.

He remembered when he was younger, he wondered about that one person who would make his interest pike up. Kuroko was that person he had been looking for, the first time he met him the teal haired kindergarten teacher has an extremely peculiar vibe, secretive and always composed. But his eyes were very sad, and lonely. He liked the way he spoke with the chikdren, he liked the way the thought of the teacher calmed him down, he liked the way he secretly held his smile in a small upturn of his lips. He speaks in riddles and is very frank when it comes down to it, his bluntness somehow is very amusing. Before he knew it his heart had decided to give in to him, to this kindergarten teacher without knowing anything else other than those details. And he thought he'd be scared to the hell and back with the confirmation he had just then but now he realized those details were everything, he didn't need the others because that would not affect the universal truth his heart had decided upon. He didn't need to wish to be born in a time and place where he was born as vampire too, or Kuroko as human, this time, this place, this era is when he came to know him and he would not have him any other way.

"Kagami Taiga."

Kagami's train of thoughts was cut by a growling and angry voice, he turned to the hallways of the apartment and found a familiar tanned policeman. The man was accompanied by Himuro and a green haired doctor. He stood and before he knew it he felt a string arm pulled him by the collar and pushed him to the nearest wall, he felt his back slamming against the hard surface. He coughed as the lungs was slightly compressed in his ribs. "W-What the—" Kagami said in between coughs as he realized that Aomine had pinned him to the wall. His eyes were glowing midnight blue. "W-Who the fuck are you?"

"You!" Aomine roared angrily as he pushed Kagami further to the wall. "Where the fuck did you take Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun please you're using too much force!" Himuro said as he try to calm Aomine, but Aomine only slapped his hand away.

"ANSWER ME!" Aomine cried not caring if the whole neighborhood heard them.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagami was confused what does he mean by taking  _Tetsu_? When it sank to Kagami he felt a newfound strength in his arms and was able to pry and pushed Aomine away surprising Aomine himself and the two men behind him. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"You are the only one whose suspicious enough, where did you take my brother!"

"Brother?" Kagami turned to look at Himuro, "What's happening?"

"Is he not with you?" Midorima asked.

Kagami really is not getting where it is heading. "I-I…What? No, I mean, what's happening I'm getting confused! Why are you looking for your brother to me?"

"I-I don't think we should be here any longer, Taiga as I told you have no business with us." Himuro answered. Midorima shoot him a suspicious look. Himuro noticed this quickly and turned away sealing his lips.

"Our brother—Kuroko is missing." Midorima declared.

Kagami's eyes widen, "W-What…"

"His reaction indicates he has no idea about this, I do not sense that he's lying either." Midorima said.

"Then…if he's not here." Aomine's eyes widen.

…

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open to an unknown environment, the whole place reeks of mold and dust. He tried to get up but he realized his hands were tied behind him. He looked around and spotted a feet tapping on the wooden floor. "Wakey, wakey Princess." The familiar voice said before letting out a very sinister laugh, the kind of ones you hear in a horror movie. Kuroko turned his head to meet the face of his captor, "Oh, look don't look at me like that little blood sucker, I may start liking you and snap your head and add you to my collections."

"H-Haizaki!" Kuroko said his voice hoarse from the assault earlier.

"Really, you were one heck of vampire." Haizaki said as he stood and crouched before Kuroko's lying figure. "You're not strong, an average human body-builder may even have more muscle strength that you do, you're not fast, just a titsy-bitsy faster than most humans but not fast enough. In short, you're weak as an average human when it terms of physical meters. But you're kick-ass with that illusion you do, which I may add you can't do right now I bet."

"Do not test me." Kuroko said confidently.

"Sure, big shot, but I know you, your kinds I mean, special cases, the  _guardians_."

Kuroko's attention was caught what did he just said?

"Ever wonder why Nijimura chose you? Why he took a wandering tiny vampire in his prestigious household full of purebloods and elite hybrids?" Haizaki laughed before lifting Kuroko's face by his chin, "Because you're a special case of a  _turned_. Oh, wait that's wrong—you're a case of a  _guardian_  which is very very special."


	12. Undisclosed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND yes thank you to LIFANE-san and David-san for their comments I am super glad you guys liked the update and MONOGATARI so far, and yes THE HEAT AND ACTION IS RISING!!! Are you guys feeling it? Hmmm, let's reveal MORE about Kuroko's story and how he met with the rainbow rangers--I mean uhm the GoMs lol. Again, please let me know what you think about the chapters and the updates, by leaving a comment or a kudos! THAAANK YOU, and yeah, you guys are sooooo awesome *squeals inwardly*

 

_"Good morning Akashi-kun." Akashi turned to the source of the voice and found Nijimura in his usual carefree self, a smile plastered in his face. Akashi guessed he had been in the village again if the dirt on the hem of his hakama weren't enough proof. Akashi chuckled inwardly, the vampire loved interacting with humans, he had been very thorough about their relationship with them, Akashi guessed it was Nijimura's human side pushing him so. He didn't have much say though, the man managed the family well, as long as they are safe, as long as they were at peace he wouldn't oppose. Nijimura has wisdom that one may call wisdom from experience, he had been once a human and now a vampire, he understood both and Akashi gave his respect to him. Bowing his head in greeting Akashi politely greeted him back. "How are the fishes, any luck striking a conversation with them?"_

_Akashi only chuckled, but in daily basis if it was Aomine or Midorima who had dare to say that they would probably have their hair cut in a swift. "Unfortunately they seem rather adamant about it." Akashi answered sarcastically, "I bet you did not go all the way here just to ask me how am I fairing with the fishes, am I right?"_

_Nijimura smiled, "True, you see I went to the village today." He started._

_"I…see that." Akashi said eyeing the hem of Nijimura's hakama. The vampire laughed at him and shrugged his shoulders._

_"I met a boy." Nijimura said remembering something._

_Akashi suppressed a sigh, he was taught of how unbecoming it is, "Shuuzo, as much as I love to converse with you, please do not leave your sentences hanging, instead please do complete your sentences."_

_Nijimura smiled, "Yes, now, forgive me."_

_"I…met this boy, though I've never seen him before in the village." Nijimura said, "A very peculiar boy."_

_"Peculiar?" Akashi laughed, "Now, you're using the word, peculiar? You have to more specific with that word."_

_Nijimura nodded, "Apologies, of course. I…This boy the villagers do not remember him, they said they only notice him when he makes himself known, nor do I remember a boy like him around." He took a deep breath, "I noticed he seems rather lost at everything, like everything looked new to him. And he doesn't smell like anything, like humans, or like us, or like werepeople."_

_"That is…indeed strange." Akashi answered, "What is it that you're thinking?"_

_"Its about that…I think he's a_ _**guardian** _ _."_

* * *

Kagami groan in pain as he fell face first on a hard, cold flat surface. He remember Himuro, a tanned policeman, and a bespectacled green haired man coming over and accusing him of taking their brother—Kuroko. The next thing he knew he was held down and his hand were both tied down and he was drove and shoved here. Looking up Kagami found seven set of shoes, looking further up he found his captors looking at him, Kagami quickly recognized Himuro and his boyfriend, and the tanned police plus the bespectacled man, others were total strangers to him. He propped himself up with his knees effectively putting himself in a sitting position. "Seriously what the fuck, can someone just explain to me what on Earth is happening?!" Kagami exclaimed, "I have been dragged here out of my will, this is against human fucking rights, this is fucking kidnapping!"

"Someone shut him up or I shall do it myself." Akashi said his voice dripping of venom. Midorima was more alarmed when Akashi's eyes shone. Kagami himself was stunned, heck he felt the hair on the back of his neck rising, he felt  _danger_  in those eyes, more danger than Kuroko's neon blue ones. "We have no time for your dilly-dally, human tell us where is our brother. Where is Tetsuya?"

"A-Akashi-kun he has nothing to do with this as I said he—"

"W-What the fuck is wrong with you, I don't get a shit about this and you ask me about your brother? Yeah sure thank you because I didn't sign up for lost and found!" Kagami exclaimed, he is angry, frustrated, agitated, and confused. He has no idea what was happening, or why are they asking him where Kuroko is, or where Kuroko is, or who the hell are they to him exactly. Brothers? Like hell they were brothers, they don't even look alike. "I don't know where Kuroko is, so stop accusing me and let go!"

Himuro gasped and almost fell to his knees in amusement. "T-Taiga…wait you…you know…wait, you remember?"

Kagami sighed and glared at him, "YES, fucking yes, I remember, happy? I remember his name, his face, that day and this! This fucking vampire secret!"

"Wait, he knew?" Aomine asked raising an eyebrow.

"S-Since when?" Himuro asked his voice trembling.

Kagami pursed his lips looking back at Himuro, he remembered how he cried for him that day. How he tried to warn him, to stop him. "That day…he…told me before erasing my memories."

"He—wait, Tetsu erased his memories? I didn't know this." Aomine said.

"What happened here, why are we not informed?" Midorima asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I thought i-it was unnecessary to—"

"He was getting too attached to Kuro-chin, I thought it was dangerous so I told Kuro-chin to erase his memory, it will also lessen the risk," Murasakibara said without batting an eye, he turned to Kagami, "for him and for Kuro-chin."

"YOU!" Kagami exclaimed angrily glaring at the purple haired giant.

"Are you sure Tetsuya erased his memories?" Akashi asked.

"Y-Yes." Himuro answered.

Everyone was silent for a moment staring at Kagami, "If so then he is indeed an Alpha as we thought he is." Midorima said breaking the silence. Kagami knitted his eyebrows in confusion and anger.

"A what?" Aomine asked, it could not be helped, he was after all absent when the topic was brought up.

"This is all the more reason Kuroko-kun needs him now." Takao said.

"Explain!" Aomine exclaimed at Takao who inched away from him. "What this Alpha crap you are saying?"

Midorima pulled Aomine by the collar away from Takao glaring at him. Finally letting him go Midorima crossed his arms over his chest and turned to Kagami as if telling him it was very essential that he too should listen. "Alphas are humans with superior abilities than average humans also known as Betas. Alphas were usually born leaders, rulers, kings, great scholars and so on, they either have superior instinct, superior intellect, or strength." Midorima explained, "Furthermore, they are not affected by powers and spellbinding of the likes of us, which also classifies them as nullifiers. They are not drawn by our physical appearance, nor do spellbinding such as what Kuroko did would work on them. They are on par with purebloods."

"Wait, I thought that was an old myth?" Aomine said raising a brow.

Akashi stepped forward to Kagami, "They thought so too about us, until recently…isn't that correct Kagami Taiga?"

Midorima swallowed a lump in his throat there was a very frightening thing about that revelation and confirmation, if Kagami is indeed an Alpha and Kuroko a turned. There was really a huge chance Kuroko had been exhibiting attachment syndrome the past few days, and if that indeed was the case—Midorima stared at Kagami, if that was the case all the more Kuroko is very vulnerable then. "We need to take him to where Kuroko is." Midorima said voicing his thoughts out loud.

"That's the problem Mido-chin," Murasakibara said, "we don't know where Kuro-chin is."

"Now that you have the explaining you want, now human tell us where Tetsuya is." Akashi said his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO—"

Everyone gasp at the sight, Kagami was silenced as he felt a sting of pain in his right cheek. He turned his eyes reluctantly and found a scissor hairline away from his face, he knew he had a cut in his cheek though. Kagami traced the scissor from the hand to the arms and his eyes met with glowing heterochromatic ones. He felt danger emitting from the seemingly LED lit eyes. They were different from Kuroko's eyes, there was no hint of mercy in them, there was no hesitation as if there was no soul in it. "Akashi!" Someone among the seven exclaimed, Kagami was too shocked to even detach his eyes from the glowing inhuman ones. Before he knew it the crimson haired vampire was being pulled away from him by several ones.

"Himuro, Takao you two stay with him!" Midorima instructed as Aomine and Murasakibara tried to hold Akashi and pull him upstairs. Himuro nodded and felt scared himself. Everything is getting serious, even more serious than he thought it would have been. He had never seen Akashi this angry, or this violent, he was usually much composed than this. He wouldn't have break this easily in front of a human, not making an exception that the man is an Alpha. Himuro found Takao's hand were trembling too, despite all his profound and cocky way of speaking, Takao is still just a turned, compared to a pureblood, he has nothing, he is as scared as he is. Hell, even Murasakibara a six feet towering giant is scared of a less than five feet petite bodied Akashi.

Murasakibara had once told him, one of the reasons why he chose to live away from the main house, away from Akashi was his fear of him. He wondered why everyone was so frightened of him, yes he is quite cunning, sometimes very snappy—but this kind of violence was something more, something monstrous. But he understood why, he turned to Kagami and quickly untied the man. This was something Kuroko didn't want to happen, for Kagami to be dragged here, he understand how Kuroko must have felt. But right now, more than anything it was his safety that comes first. "I-I know i-it was really frightening, I-I'm sorry. I…We didn't want to drag you in this kind of chaos, this kind of world, that was why Kuroko he…he chose to erase your memory of him. We know you'd be frightened and this isn't the world you should be dealing." Himuro said, Kagami finally getting out of his shocked state looked at Himuro listening to him intently. "You and your family treated me well, I-I didn't want you to get involved any further so I didn't told you or any of you about me…about…us. I didn't know how much of an asshole fate could be to have you meet with Kuroko, its not a bad thing that you met Kuroko, the bad thing is this, you get involved in this mess."

Kagami's eyes widen when Himuro sat in a dogeza, he then bowed his head lowly putting his hands on the floor in a very formal manner. "I understand if you are scared, but please understand we…Kuroko-kun is family to us, to have him in the hands of an enemy its taking a toll on everyone. I don't want this either, if there could have been any other way I would have that than you in the brink of danger. I owe you a lot Taiga, you and your family so if there could have been another but that's…there isn't." Himuro said without raising his head, "So I ask you, please, Taiga please save him!"

"T-Tatsuya y-you're…Kuroko's just—"

Himuro raised his head with a sad smile plastered in his lips, "Kuroko once said this himself, the ones who are dear to the ones you love, becomes dear to you as well. Kuroko-kun is dear to Atsushi, and he had treated me no less, I…Taiga, please?"

Kagami was stunned beyond words. This…they weren't humans, Kuroko, his brothers nor Tatsuya, but they were so human in this way—perhaps even more human. To risk everything for the sake of your brothers, to love unconditionally, to see pass the flaws. He had never been so amazed of the kind of love they had for each other. Himuro's worries, the protectiveness of the Kuroko's brothers. He felt ashamed, he who had run away from Kuroko, who feared him only to admit in the end that he needed him, he was no way compared to these.

"I…I'm not even worthy of seeing him." Kagami said sadly. That was true, he thought as he remember the way Kuroko looked at him the last time he saw him. Kuroko only wished for his well being, that was why he had to push him away, he trusted him by telling him the truth about him, yet instead of accepting it he run away scared. Compared to them he is unworthy. "I…have injured him beyond repair and that is—"

_SLAP!_

Himuro's eyes widen, Takao was standing there before Kagami, eyes hidden under his bangs. "You…" Takao's voice was trembling, Kagami nursed the pain in his cheeks and was about to retort about getting quite physically injured over again in his short stay in the household when he notice the man looked very serious. "Kuroko-kun never thought of you that way! Unworthy? Who are you to decide that for him? And so what, are you just going to sit there let that monster of a werewolf tear him part by part just because you feel you're unworthy? Aren't you going to try and set things right? If you feel so ashamed of it then do something about it, save him and tell him all those words! Because nothing will change if you just sat there like an idiot and mourn over that, when are you going to tell him that, when he's ash and bones?"

Kagami stared blankly at Takao, he was stunned the words stung him but they were all true.

"Kuroko-kun…you have no idea…how much he…"

Kagami didn't need Takao to finish and he knew as well that he wouldn't. They were enough for him to realize what he had in hand. He was right, this was no time to think and be  _emo_  about it. He should be thinking of how to sa—

_"…mi-kun."_

Kagami's eyes widen…did he…

_"…Kagami-kun, if he was here…"_

That voice, he cannot be wrong that's—Kagami's vision started blurring Takao and Himuro's figure was starting to dissolve into gray, and gray went everything. He then found himself as if he was seeing through someone else's tired eyes, then came into his line of vision was a man's silhouette, the figure stared getting a bit more defined until he found distinct features of the man, his hair were in dreadlocks and he was quite bigger, or perhaps…he was seeing through someone who was lying? His vision focused on the man's face but he was unable to see all for his eyes were so engrossed with the stomach churning, disgusting sinister smile. His eyes wandered around, the walls looked old wooden, the paint were worn out, on a corner he found a tattered cloth that looked like it used to be a banner. He tried his best to make out the words.

"Ki…Ri…Sa…Ki, Dai…chi?"

_._

_._

_._

"TAIGA!"

Kagami's eyes widen, his eyes re-focused on Himuro whose face was full of worry, "Taiga are you okay?"

Kagami felt his inner self screaming to him to get up and save Kuroko, he didn't know what was happening, or what he just saw, but he let his instinct tell him so. "I know where Kuroko is."

* * *

_The day Nijimura brought a teal haired vampire in the estate Akashi doubted Nijimura's theory about him. He wasn't special or striking as much as he thought a guardian would be. But he is special in his own way, for one he was awfully too weak for a vampire, second he was able to get along with Aomine whom even Nijimura finds very handful. He isn't fast as Aomine, nor has an accuracy like Midorima, or a strength of a battalion like Murasakibara, he was just…overly normal if not worst. He isn't fast at all, to be honest his speed was just a tiny faster than of the speed of an average human, he isn't strong at all, heck he couldn't even pull a cart on his own, he has a very awful sense of direction too. The only thing he is good is the way he reads emotions through one's eyes. He isn't much as Nijimura made Akashi pictured the boy, but he is indeed a very hardworking one. Akashi could not deny that, despite the obvious difference between Aomine's speed and his, the teal haired vampire still tried his best to exercise with the other through racing through the whole estate, even with Murasakibara's bored to death attitude with teaching him how to unleash his strength he still stick with it, and despite with all the strange items Midorima brings with him during their lectures about accuracy and usage of his ability he never let it get into him. Akashi thought he was just some normal turned until one day. For the first time Akashi watched his eyes glow as he accidentally put one of their brothers in a state of hypnosis._

_Most of turned didn't have much special powers, that was a privilege only purebloods and hybrids were able to have, vampires were strong but not as strong as Murasakibara, vampires were fast but not as fast as Aomine. They were average compared to them, but Kuroko proved himself to be an exception for he carried a power rare to even purebloods, more for a turned. Akashi talked to Nijimura about it and since then he became one of the infamous Kiseki no Sedai._

_"I am starting to believe your theory is correct." Akashi said one day as they were strolling the garden._

_"I told you," Nijimura said with a chuckle, "they weren't called a miracle among miracles for nothing."_

_"But I still wonder, what exactly are they, I have only heard stories about them I didn't think they'd actually exist." Akashi said._

_Nijimura was quiet for a moment before he answered. "They were…very special cases, they were link between humans and us, they are both I could say. There is a strong reason why their numbers are very low, not just because they are like a genetic mutation among genetic mutated us, but also they were very much sought after." He answered. "Their blood is very different from us, or from humans, to classify them as vampire is not very accurate nor to classify them as humans. Yes, they do eat what we eat, they have fangs like us, their sense for warmth and cold are numbed but their blood is different from us. It has very human like components with a potency of a vampire's. As far as I know drinking their blood would do no harm to a wereperson, opposite to what it should be. For a human meanwhile drinking it would not turn them instantly like how it should be, rather it would only give the human first the potency and heightened senses and speed of a vampire, the second time would turn them, and for us…he is a walking and living source of power, his blood amplifies what we already have."_

_Akashi stared at Nijimura for a second, with that in mind he wondered for a second. What exactly is Kuroko Tetsuya. He was an exception among the rarities of nature. His very existence defies logic. Kuroko Tetsuya is supposedly a human, yet he holds no memories of his human life, no memories of his parents, the place where he must have lived, and the vampire who turned him, usually a vampire who gets turned forms a very special bond towards the vampire who turned him, yet Kuroko feels nothing towards whoever the vampire who turned him. He feels no connection at all, which makes it a mystery to Akashi what kind of vampire would have such capability to do so._

_"Which leads me," Akashi said, "do you have still no information about the vampire who might have turned him?"_

_There was a short moment of silence before Nijimura spoke, "I do have one theory. If that was true, Kuroko may have been turned years ago…he may have just assumed he had only been on the town for a few months or so."_

_"Theory? Would you mind enlightening me?"_

_"I assume you have met him." Nijimura said quietly, "A vampire named…Ogiwara."_

_Akashi's eyes widen, that name…Ogiwara, a vampire whose existence could be trace back from the start of the existence of their race, his name had been written in thousands of accounts, from the European Household, to the Asian Household. No was able to explain his very existence, what he is or what he was to their existence, was he a catalyst, or something else? Akashi met him, in one of the household conference his father held back in Europe, he didn't stand out that much. If it wasn't due to his mother, he wouldn't have known the man was the infamous Ogiwara._

_Akashi's eyes widen upon the realization, that was right, the day he met Ogiwara there was indeed something strange about him. He didn't smell anything, he didn't stand out, he was just like…_

_"From your reaction I assume you've made the same realization." Nijimura said calmly._

_"But didn't the council said he died?"_

_"Yes, a few years ago, the council did not disclose to any of the household any information, all they said was, 'Ogiwara is dead and the council is mourning over this fact'." Nijimura said his smile faltering, "And yes that was years ago which makes it so. Ogiwara's existence were never unveiled to us, what kind of vampire he is, what kind of abilities he have, or to whose household he belongs to. Perhaps this was the reason, don't you think? My theory though is undeniably full of holes, but there is no plausible explanation, is there?"_

_"No, its…Ogiwara, before his death may have turned Tetsuya." Akashi said, "This explains why we could not find anything else like him, why we are so puzzled with what his very existence. Because no one wrote anything about his likes, about Ogiwara."_

_"Then why did you put him in the role of the shadow if he is too precious as that?" Akashi asked, "We are endangering him rather than protecting him."_

_"Guardians…they were called so because that what they are for, to protect." Nijimura answered, "And I know his abilities wouldn't be a secret for a long time, and when that time happens some would wonder why we would be protecting a capable vampire."_

_Akashi need not to know more, he understood where Nijimura was heading with that. A capable vampire with a very special ability being protected would seem like a very peculiar thing, after all vampires exercise their individuality unlike the werepeople who comes in pack._

_But it was not just that why Akashi felt fond of the teal haired vampire. He was the catalyst, he never questioned why he was made so, he loves the family. He had always put others in consideration, his heart unwavering and brave. He accepted them all, he treated Aomine with consideration, patient about his personality, he never ridiculed Midorima's preference of hobbies or said anything about Murasakibara's strange demeanor making him seems like a child in a body of a grown man. He loved even after knowing about_ _**him** _ _._

* * *

Midorima doesn't know what to do, no one knows what to do. Things were tipping for the worst, Akashi is losing it, they have a human inside the house, and Kuroko is missing, and Haizaki is the number one suspect. He was scared even more by the fact that the Akashi they are looking at is no way in hell their brother, this was the monster that had lived up within him. Good thing their house is quite far from the nearest occupied house in the neighborhood, Akashi's trashing wouldn't be heard as much. Murasakibara helplessly stood in the corner of the room, Aomine with his trembling hands is unable to do anything about this.

When it starts, there was no stopping it, when he takes over completely like this. Midorima could only hope Kagami could help them, hell if he could not Akashi will surely go berserk probably would not care whatever price comes along with saving Kuroko. Casualties and so on wouldn't be a big deal when that happens. Even if he asks him to Akashi would just pin him down or throw him somewhere in the room.

Akashi Seijuuro had always been a strange one ever since. The day he came to the estate he was already a full grown vampire—a stunning, prodigious pureblood born in Europe. His power seeps through his own skin, he smells of elegance and grace and intimidating power. The day he came they were told by Nijimura to be very careful when talking with him, they thought it was only due to the way he was brought up in Europe, but soon they found out it was due to something else. His eyes were crimson, the same shade as his regal hair, but then something changed that. A letter came from Europe one day telling about Akashi Seijuuro's mother's death from a witch hunt. The woman is very dear to the vampire and his very purpose, the only one whom he believed ever loved him—everything crumbled, and the one inside him awoke—a scary merciless monster full of hatred, anger and despair. It was said to have been a curse upon the lineage of Akashi, a demon inside them were born as well, a monster where all their ill feelings build, the unloved, unwanted part of them. The first time he took over Nijimura was able to forcefully suppress it inside Akashi, to calm him but he remained surfaced and the proof of that were his eyes, his one golden eye that remained was the monster that was leashed. Ever since then they found fear in those pair of mismatched eyes, for at any moment the leash may snap—and that day had come.

Midorima was about to say something when his eyes caught a blinking device in Akashi's desk. He squinted his eyes and nudge to Aomine's side gesturing to the blinking phone. Aomine sneaked and swiftly took the phone while Akashi was busy trashing. Aomine raised the device and found an unfamiliar face on the caller ID picture, "Huh?" Aomine rasied a brow at the name, the name doesn't ring a bell at all. Midorima snatched the phone and gestured to Aomine and Murasakibara to keep watch with Akashi before he sneaked out of the room.

Closing the door behind him Midorima decided to answer the call.

 _"Akashi-kun!"_ The unfamiliar voice called in panic from the other line,  _"A-Akashi-kun are you okay? I'm worried, I mean y-you just ran out like that, a-and this place, s-should I really be staying here, Akashi-san please—"_

Midorima raised a brow, a male? He sounds young, maybe a high schooler? Midorima pulled the device away from his ear rereading the caller ID on the screen.  ** _Furi…hata Kouki?—_** he had never heard of Akashi mentioning anything about—

_"I stayed at a friend's place."_

Could it be…

_"Who are you texting?"_

_"A friend."_

"Who is this?" Midorima asked anyway, the voice on the other line squeaked, wait…he got scared?

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't know I-I thought I was calling—"

"This is Akashi Seijuuro's number, yes but he is…" Midorima turned to the door and heard Aomine saying something about the walls, "busy, who must this be?"

_"I…I well, I'm F-Furihata Kouki and I was just—well I'll just call later—"_

"Furihata, tell me what are you saying about  _staying here_?"

" _W-Well Akashi-kun he…I don't know if I should be saying this A-Akashi-kun said—"_

"I am his brother Midorima Shintaro, if you do not mind we are having quite a family emergency and I—"

_"Eh?! I-Is Akashi-kun alright?! I-Is something wrong with him?"_

Midorima knows that tone of voice, he's…concerned of Akashi. Could it be… "Furihata Kouki tell me, are you…perhaps are you in Akashi's condominium right now?" Midorima asked, this was a strange guess, Akashi bought the unit years ago saying it would be a secret hide-out or some safe house in case of emergency for Himuro, Takao and Kuroko—despite all his harsh words and threat to Takao, and his cold shoulders to Himuro he does care about them, despite his flat out obvious annoyance towards Takao's personality, Akashi had always prepared for the worst, for them. The safe house was not named in Akashi's name but rather to a certain Oreshi Seijuuro.

" _I-I…Yes."_ Furihata answered, the boy was stuttering tripping on his words lost in it, scared and nervous, but what made Midorima slacked jawed was the fact that a  _human_  is in Akashi's safe house. If then, if he is indeed saying the truth this human has some deep relation with Akashi  _without them knowing_  obviously.  _"P-Please tell me he's alright, oh god, please, I-I'll go there as soon as I can."_

Midorima was shocked, more than anything, a human boy these scared about Akashi's well being, with all the nervousness, with all the stuttering and fear his voice held, he was firm on confirming Akashi's state. This was a new kind of brave. "I would have two people fetch you, it would be safer with them, their name are Takao and Himuro, do not open the door unless they tell them their names, do you understand Furihata Kouki?"

_"I…Alright, uhm, A-Akashi-kun would be alright, right?"_

"I hope so."

* * *

"Is that what you needed me for?" Kuroko asked as Hiazaki finished talking about Kuroko's origin. "To use me as weapon against my brothers?"

Haizaki laughed, "Quite smartass you are, aren't you?"

Kuroko winced in pain as Haizaki grabbed him by the arm forcing him to his feet. The werewolf had a disgusting smirk in his face as he studied Kuroko's features, despite the obvious pain Kuroko's eyes were still blank. Haizaki dropped him to the ground laughing when Kuroko failed to nurse his fall causing the smaller male to fall on his arm in which in common basis would break the arm of a human. Kuroko groan and rolled to his stomach hiding his face from his captor. "Aw, you're no fun. You don't scream, aren't you even scared?" Haizaki said before crouching over and grabbing a fistful of Kuroko's hair and pulling it to level with his face. "But your bloody face sure is pretty."

"You're disgusting." Kuroko said his voice trembling both in extreme exhaustion and anger.

"Oh, why thank you." Haizaki replied sarcastically, "Now, I wonder how your brothers are, I bet their scared shitless with their little angel gone, oh and Akashi, I bet that he's going nuts."

Kuroko frowned, that was truly a problem. Akashi if there was something they'd be scared of that was him. He wasn't afraid of himself, he was afraid of Akashi losing it—permanently. He remember what Nijimura told him, if  _he_  took over…fully they would never be able to turn him back to the way he was. "You…don't know what kind of danger you're putting yourself into." Kuroko said blankly. "My brothers…aren't just vampires."

"Yeah, yeah." Haizaki said chuckling before letting Kuroko's hair go, "Something like, miracles, purebloods, damn I know that."

Kuroko's eyes widen as Haizaki pulled something out of his pocket, it looked familiar.

 

_"Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko turned and found Nijimura with a smile standing behind him. Kuroko stood and bowed his head in apology._

_"I-I…apologies, I was curious it's just—"_

_"Its alright." Nijimura said as he walked into the room ruffling Kuroko's hair. As Nijimura walked into the room he took the black wooden box before gesturing for Kuroko to come in. Kuroko nodded and walked to Nijimura, as Nijimura instructed Kuroko sat before him and watched him as he opened the lid of the black box. Kuroko's eyes widen in amusement. "What do you think?"_

_"Its beautiful." Kuroko said plainly._

_Nijimura carefully lifted the dagger out of the box and took it out of its sheath. Kuroko watched the beautifully crafted blade out of its confines. "This…is the only man-made weapon that could kill us Kuroko-kun." Nijimura said. "Its called…silver."_

"How did you—"

"I forgot I had it, really, time does a lot of things to your memory." Haizaki laughed as he took the dagger out of its golden sheath. "I got it from that old house, my beside fire there was this. I didn't know that though."

"That was because you're an—"

"I'd rather not say that if I were you little angel." Haizaki said as he picked Kuroko from the collar. "Hm, oh yeah that was your trait right, the blunt vampire?" Haizaki laughed hysterically before suddenly throwing Kuroko to the wall. As Kuroko's small figure smashed against the wall, Haizaki laughed even louder. Kuroko felt the bones in his arms and his ribs crushed, his back hurts too much as he fell to the floor. This isn't going well, he can't have his brothers stepping in this mess, he can't have them here now. There was just so many options, so many circumstances and all of them would end up him or his brothers dead.

He wasn't scared to die, he was scared of his brothers, how would they take it if he did die now. Akashi mostly. His head suddenly calculated on an option, he prayed he was wrong, he prayed Akashi would not go as far as searching one by one the last people he had talked to, which would end him up with probably—Kagami. Oh, no, he prayed not, he prayed that wasn't the case.


	13. I Am Me

Takao hurried to the second floor and found Midorima holding a red cellphone staring at it blankly. His eyes widen for a moment when he felt a different aura coming from the closed door behind Midorima, the aura sent shivers down his spine in the most frightening way possible. Midorima turned to Takao with a frown before sliding the device to his pocket. "S-Shin-chan…w-what's…inside?" he asked, his legs trembled, his instinct as a vampire told him to fled away.

"Akashi." He answered swiftly. "I told you to keep watch over Kagami Tiaga."

Takao momentarily forgotten the fear from the unknown presence and remembered the reason why he went to the room. "Kagami, he ran away!" Takao exclaimed. Midorima's eyes widen, he stomped towards Takao anger painting his face, he was about to scold Takao when he continued, "He said he knows where Kuroko is and is going there now."

"What? Alone? Did he took Himuro with him?" Midorima asked.

"N-No, h-he…he was strong and he was able to get away, he said something about—"

Takao was cut off as the door to Akashi's room flew off its hinges, Midorima turned to the door and felt Akashi's overwhelming power radiating. Akashi stomped out of the room, his eyes were now in its peak form, there was also this overwhelming heat seeping from his skin, Midorima as a vampire is supposed to be physically incapable to feel the difference in temperature but his brain could, his brain told him so. He swallowed a lump in his throat as Akashi walked towards them, "Where…where did he go?" he asked with great fiery eyes all turned at Takao.

"H-He…he said something a-about, Kirisaki Daichi."

"Kirisaki? Kirisaki Daiichi?" Midorima asked. Takao shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure but he said something about a vision." Takao said pursing his lips. Aomine and Murasakibara emerged from the room with tattered clothes. Aomine narrowed his eyes.

"I heard some sickening name." Aomine said dusting off his wrecked uniform.

Akashi's aura became more intense as Midorima uttered the correct name. Decades ago, back when Kyoto was Japan's capital, there was a faction of werewolves who lived in Tokyo, a group of barbaric—brainless as Akashi called them—werewolves who never understood the word  _rules_. They preyed on humans and didn't care of the chaos and agony they brought, they called themselves Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Their ancestors had long tried to be at peace with them but they never listened, until one option was left, to execute them all for the peace of all humans, and to keep their existence safe. But unfortunately a few survived, that included Haizaki Shougo, a ruthless, sick werewolf. They were casted out, but he begrudged the ruling family over the werewolves and vampires, the family headed by Nijimura Shuuzo. He slaughtered humans in the village under the rule of the family, when suspicion arose, he made it so that the people of the village would suspect the man—or so that was they thought—who lived in the manor, he made stories and spread it through the town. Nijimura and his brothers who loved peace and valued the humans' thought of them could do no harm to Haizaki for that would further made the people think ill of them, but time passed and Haizaki soon convinced the village people of his lies. This led to the village people attacking the estate, leaving only the five of them alive. Kirisaki Dai Ichi's household was indeed in Tokyo. Akashi's eyes glisten in the pure want and intent to kill.

_He killed Shuuzo…he…killed everyone._

_KILL HIM!_

_MUST…KILL HIM!_

_HE'S GOING TO KILL TETSUYA IF YOU DO NOT MOVE!_

Akashi smirked, "The household…it was here, isn't it?"

"Akashi this is clearly a trap!" Midorima exclaimed. This isn't Akashi, he's all go, no think. The Akashi he knew, the true Akashi would not let a mere obvious trap lure him.

"We're going." Akashi declared.

"Aka-chin?"

"Did you not here me?" Akashi said venom dripping from every word he utters, "I SAID WE ARE GOING!"

Midorima watched as Akashi stomped out of the room Aomine looked at Midorima worriedly, Murasakibara frowned at it too. This was the battle of their lives, the battle they had lived for to fight for, that they spent all their lives for to see. But somehow nothing seems felt like they have been prepared for this though it should have been the case. "Shin-chan…" Takao said as he inched closer to Midorima looking up at Midorima's emerald green eyes. "Shin-chan, e-everything's going to be alright, right?" he asked.

Midorima wanted to answer, as much as he wants to reassure him, he could not promise anything. He  _hopes_  he would be able to come back. Without using his words he took Takao's hand into his, squeezing it. "Takao, you will stay here with Himuro, I will give you an address, I want you to fetch a boy named Furihata Kouki. Take him here, stay with him…don't leave the house as soon as he is here."

"S-Shin-chan I'm coming with you I can't—"

"Hey, would you take Kise too?" Aomine cut off. "He's not gonna beat you or anything, I swear he's just—please just…keep him safe for me."

Takao was lost for word, he was being entrusted with a role, to protect these certain people. He wanted to fight alongside with Midorima as well, but he could not. Aomine smirked saying something about him and Kise getting along well. Murasakibara followed Akashi quickly and headed downstairs, soon Aomine followed waving and telling Takao not to forget what he said about getting Kise. He felt Midorima's hands slipping off from him and for a moment then he remembered that day. It felt like that day…

_"Not this time Ace-sama…"_

_"Takao you fool!"_

_"…It has been fun."_

"Shin-chan!" Takao called pulling Midorima's arm. Midorima stopped and turned to Takao, his eyes widen upon meeting Takao's teary eyes. "You have to swear! You have to swear you'll come back in one piece because if you don't I'll patch you back all together, glue you, stitch you, till you're back and I'll kill you myself for leaving me on my own you hear tha—mph!"

Midorima kissed Takao full in the lips effectively silencing him. "Fool," he said as he broke the kiss. "like I'd die that easily." Midorima slid Takao's hand off his arm and turned away. He could not promise anything. But he do wish…he wish this isn't goodbye.

* * *

.

.

_"Who…are you?"_

_"Have you forgotten?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I am…"_

_"I am…"_

_"I am you, you are me."_

_Akashi blinked as he stare at the sillohuete before him. It was gradually getting clearer now, he studied the figure before him, he has the same face as him, the same body, but those eyes…since when did he had those eyes? "Your…your other eye its—" as he was about to touch it the other Akashi's hand stopped him. He studied them, they looked sad. Why?_

_"I am your pain." He said letting go of the hand. "I am your anger, your darkness."_

_"You…but I…I don't remember."_

_"How long will you keep running?"_

_"I am not running."_

_"Are you not?"_

_There was silence as he turned his back again, he stared at the vast darkness ahead of him, this was the place he had secluded himself for ages, the place where he found his safety. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said walking towards it._

_"You speaking to me is a sign that you want to escape from here." The other said following him, he hurried and pulled the monochromatic eyed Akashi to face him again. "Are you sure this is what you desire?"_

* * *

As a child Kagami had notice, he was different from average people. Back in high school he remembered playing for his university and ended up with a broken hoop after a game. He was bigger built too for a normal Japanese man, yes he did grow up in the US but that was no excuse to have a built equal to a bodybuilder. He was faster too than most child his age then. Some people were weirded out by him to as he was able to tell a lot about a person by their scent. He wasn't suppose to scent their personalities though, when his parents were bothered by it they took him to a psychiatrist and the doctor only said it was probably a type of synthesia, a rare syndrome where a certain pitch, melody, voice or sound would have a certain color, or taste, in Kagami it was a scent. But now it all pieced back, as crazy at it sounded, it was actually the only thing he held right now. This was his truth, damn with science and Newton's Law of crap and all those numbers, what he understood then was he could feel Kuroko, he was calling him. He didn't need some complex explanation about how it was so that he was some kind of an exception among humans or how Kuroko was able to get through him, how he could hear him, or how he can be sure of it.

His leg muscles were burning, but his brain told his body he has to endure it, and so he thought the same. Kuroko is near, he is sure. He didn't know where exactly but his body does, his instinct was calling out to Kuroko and perhaps unknowingly Kuroko is telling him where he is. He continued to run and before he knew it he was somewhere in a less crowded, place in the city. He didn't know how he got there, the bushes and weeds were tall and he had been passing a few abandoned houses on his way. The street lights were barely illuminating the street, if it was even one.

He didn't know what kind of danger he was surging forward to, hell he got no idea what the hell he got himself into, all he knew was Kuroko needed him. He needs to see him, and Takao was right, what had was he thinking then? Damn, no he wasn't thinking then that was why it all came to this point. Himuro entrusted him too to save Kuroko. And there was just so many things he needs to tell him, he has to see him even if it was the last thing he do. Kuroko had always considered the people around him, his brothers, the children at the kindergarten, and him.

The reason why he loves him…

It wasn't his face, not his blue eyes though yes they were very charming, not his secretive smile though yes it bring butterflies in his stomach, not his monotonous voice alongside those caring words, what he loves about him was simply…

 _Himself_. He loves him because he is Kuroko Tetsuya, the reason why he wanted to remember him despite the fact that he revealed his true nature to him was this. Because that fact didn't made him any less than Kuroko Tetsuya, it didn't change the fact that he was the one who made him stutter beyond daylights, it didn't change the fact that he want to spend the whole damn day just talking to him, it didn't change the fact that he loves him. Nothing would have changed, he would still love him. Even how many thousand times he was made to forget, Kuroko could never erase them, he could only conceal them. And concealing would do nothing to stop him from ever wanting to be with him, to see him again in those pools of blue.

Kagami reached an abandoned looking manor in the secluded street. There was no occupied house nearby, it looked very eerie and somehow it looked very lost in the city. He clenches his hand into a fist as he walked towards the manor. The double door was left open, it was an invitation. As Kagami stepped in he felt the familiar indistinguishable, uncolored, unscented presence. His heart throbs painfully in his chest. Will he be angry when he saw him, what will he do? How was he? Thinking he might be injured made his heart twist painfully. Damn be with the danger, all his instinct as an alpha told him only one thing—to come and get Kuroko. He could care less about whoever the fucker took him, whoever it was he, she, it would pay…BIG TIME.

…

"My, that was fast." Haizaki smirked feeling a foreign presence in the building. Kuroko who was lying face down on the floor looked up. He feels it too, a powerful force in the building, but he was sure it wasn't Akashi, whenever Akashi would unleash his presence his mind pictures him a Lion roaring, a King in his glory and power, but this was different. It felt like Aomine's, wild, raw, but it was warmer. Kuroko's eyes widen, warmer? Since when was a vampire's presence had such soothing effect on him? Never. Then if it wasn't—"Eh," Haizaki started sniffing the air, "that's not your brothers."

No, it wasn't his brothers. It wasn't a vampire's presence, but what could have such raw power similar to Aomine's? Kuroko tried his best to prop himself up, but he failed every time he did so, it was approaching in a very great speed. He didn't know what it was, it didn't felt like anything—

_How was he able to see me?_

_He shouldn't be able to see me._

_He got out of the spellbound._

Kuroko felt the world turning into slow motion as things started piecing themselves together. He is no idiot, all the clues were there, but he prayed he was wrong this time. He prayed hard, he didn't care to whom, to whoever it was, whoever angel, god whatsoever, he prayed it wasn't the case. That he was wrong. That the presence approaching wasn't Kaga—

"KUROKO!" Kuroko's eyes widen as he heard the familiar voice. He turned to the side and found a familiar face, his eyes stung, his heart felt it leaped out of his rib cages, he was lost in all the emotions right then. He felt happy he was here, it meant he accepted him, he accepted the monster he is, but at the same time it meant he was in danger. It was as if he just went to a suicide mission. The tears felt falling anytime soon, Kagami's face was full of worry, full of unreadable expression as the familiar fiery red eyes gaze at his visage. "Kuroko you…"

Haizaki stared at Kagami in wonder, what was this? He…he isn't a vampire, not a werewolf, he smell like a human yet how come he has such overwhelming presence? Could it be…Haizaki felt a smile creeping in his face, there right in front of him two rare occurrences, the miracles of both races, an alpha and a guardian right before his eyes. His body shook in excitement, a laugh burst from him. "WOW!" he said in between laughter, Kagami threw him a menacing glare, his eyes were starting to emit a light too, Kuroko had never seen this before. Were humans able to do that too? "Look at what I have here, if I wasn't lucky enough, I don't have just a guardian in my hand, but also an alpha, looks like a package to boot."

"Kagami-kun…"Kuroko's voice was trembling and low, Kagami felt the energy from the other was beginning to fade, he was weak, no weak was an understatement. "Run, y-you shouldn't be here."

"I am not leaving you!" Kagami roared angrily before lunching himself at Haizaki who effectively dodge his punch with a laugh.

"Oh, quite a brute," Haizaki said chuckling, "we're going to be the best of friends!"

"Don't you fucking put me in the same boat as you asshole!"

Kuroko felt scared for Kagami, he didn't understand Alphas well, he had barely know what alphas can do, yeah he know them, some ancient human race but that was all. Could he really go par on with the likes of Haizaki. No, that was the least thing to be thinking he argued to himself, he should be telling him to run away, he shouldn't be here. "STOP!" Kuroko exclaimed, to his surprise Kagami stopped, frozen, his fist inch away from Haizaki's face. Haizaki stared in disbelief, Kagami was indeed something. If Kuroko didn't had him stopped, he might have a nice bruise in his face, he felt a very intimidating force in those fist, they reminded him of Aomine, but there was something else about it, it felt more explosive than Aomine's. Aomine's force felt like a bullet, while Kagami felt like a bomb. Aomine's force was more concentrated, while this man's force felt clustered, unfocused. Both felt destructive but this human's force felt more…animalistic.

Haizaki stepped back as Kagami slumped to the floor. That didn't felt like a spell binding though, Haizaki thought as he looked at the bruised and weak teal haired vampire on the floor. If it was Haizaki would have felt it too, but no, he didn't feel it. Truth to be told he thought he would actually get hit by that punch. His eyes narrowed to the human back to Kuroko, an alpha and a turned…could it possibly be they…

Kagami turned to Kuroko, his heart sank to his stomach as Kuroko's state dawned to him. He hurried to his side, with his unrecognizable strength he ripped the rope bounding Kuroko's hands on his back. Finally freed, Kagami didn't think twice as he pulled Kuroko to his chest. He felt better, it was strange, now that he had held him everything, his fear, his doubt they were all washed away. "Kuroko…I…I'm sorry." He whispered to Kuroko as he buried his face on the vampire's hair. This scent, he sniffed it more, it calmed his burning blood, the scent reminded him of vanilla, it wasn't strong, it wasn't too overwhelming, it was soothing, calm, sweet at the right note. "I'm sorry." He said wrapping his arms around the small figure. Kuroko felt the same. All his fear they were washed by the brief moment of warmth. His body felt alive, for the first time in a long time he could hear his heart beating in his chest. Kagami's filled his senses, his presence and warmth felt like home, he felt safe in his arms.

Kagami almost cried as he cupped Kuroko's face, there was a huge gash on his forehead right above his eyebrow, it was bleeding. His small lips have a small cut, and his small fragile arms, they were wrapped in bandages, which is soaked in the vampire's own blood. He failed to protect him, he told himself. "Kuroko, I…I'm sorry all those things—I…I'm sorry."

Kuroko wanted this moment to last, but he could not have him here, no, he could not. "Please Kagami-kun run now, get away from here, I'll distract him and then—"

"No!" Kagami growled slightly shaking Kuroko. "I let you take my memories, I won't let you go now, no. I can't, I won't."

Kuroko felt his limbs went weak. Unwanted tears stared streaming down his eyes as he stare at his reflection Kagami's eyes. Why? Why can't he just do as he say? Why does he keep thwarting with fate? Why was he not scared, why did he has to remember? Why is he looking at him like that? Why is it when he looks at him, why does he look at him like he is…loved? He is a monster, he killed people, the likes of Kagami without batting an eye, so why? How could he risk his safety for him?

Kuroko's eyes widen as he saw a shadow looming over them, Kagami was too focused. He used all his remaining strength to pull Kagami to the side and switch position with him until he had Kagami pinned down on the floor and he was over him—

_SPLASH!_

* * *

Furihata paced back and forth in the spacious room. Even how much he wants to settle down he could not, first was Akashi, yes, he definitely isn't human, but that wasn't the point, what does he mean by for his safety? What was happening, he could care less about him being a vampire, no he wouldn't harm, right? If he does intend to kill him why would he even bother to wait for a long time, no he could have killed him that night, or have drunk his blood then if that was really his intent. But no, he didn't and that was enough proof, right? But what was happening, what does his brother mean by emergency? He had never saw Akashi that angry, why was he angry? Furihata anxiously paced back and forth holding his phone, wishing when those people came—that Himuro and Takao, they would explain to him the situation, this damn conflicting situation. Furihata stopped hearing a knock in the door. He quickly ran to the front door.

"W-Who…Who's there?" he asked remembering Akashi's brother's words.

"Its Himuro and Takao." The voice said from the back of the door. "Furihata Kouki we're here to fetch you."

Furihata nodded and opened the door revealing two raven haired lads, they looked at the same age. The other had his bangs covering the other side of his face, while the other had a smile in his face. He nervously bowed at them. "G-Good evening I—"

"Come on Furi-chan." Takao said as he grabbed the smaller male's wrist pulling him out of the room while Himuro closed the door. "My name's Takao, Takao Kazunari."

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya," Himuro said following the two to the elevator. As they stepped in Himuro quickly pressed the button to the ground floor and pressing the button to close the door of the lift. "I'm sorry if we have to meet this way, but this is how emergency works in the family."

Furihata stared at the two, were they… "Are you Akashi-kun's brothers too?"

"Pft!" Takao put a hand over his lips feeling a fit of laughter coming. Yep, truthfully it was funny, well the boy looks so innocent, the complete opposite of Akashi. What was he again to Akashi, this boy? "So cute!" he said out loud making Furihata blush from the compliment.

Himuro smiled at Furihata, "We're—Uhm, how should I put it? His brothers' boyfriends."

Furihata's eyes widen. He turned to look at the two. "Shin-chan is Akashi's little bro, so yeah, something like that. Shin-chan's my boyfriend." Takao said winking at Furihata.  ** _Shin-chan? Shin…Shintaro? Midorima…Shintaro?—_** Furihata remembere now, that was the one who answered the phone. So Takao, this man is his boyfriend?

"So, are you Akashi-kun's boyfriend?" Himuro asked flatly, Furihata almost choked at his own breath as he heard the question, he quickly felt his face getting warmer. Wait, were they at that already? Well, Akashi did confess and he accepted, does that make them…boyfriends?

"Aww how cute he's blushing." Takao chuckled.

As they reached the next floor silence engulfed them. Furihata turned to the two, there was something odd, they…were masking it, he thought. There was tense in their posture, their was impatience in the way Takao was tapping his foot on the floor and the way Himuro glancing at the passing floors. Takao sighed breaking the silence, his smile wavering as his bangs fell over his eyes. "Damn it," he cursed as he lightly punch the wall to his right causing Furihata to back away a little. "I guess…I can't."

Himuro pursed his lips in a thin line. "Sorry, Furihata-kun, things are just…getting out of hand."

"Himuro-kun I…" Furihata didn't know what to say, he has no idea what exactly was happening, he could not compose the right words. "Is Akashi-kun…will he be okay?"

Himuro looked down in his feet, "I don't know either."

"If its about him as vampire I—"

"Wait you knew?"

Furihata turned to Takao, "Y-Yes, I…saw his eyes and…when we were on the way he told me."

Takao blinked at him. What a strange human, he…he isn't scared. No he didn't even react to it. Even if it was him, after he was turned when he woke he was hysterical, he threw a fit but this boy… "Y-You…"

"Please will you tell me what happened, I-I need to know, I need to see Akashi-kun." Furihata said with pleading and resolved eyes. Himuro was shocked, what was this boy? He isn't scared of Akashi, if he saw Akashi's eyes it meant he saw him getting angry, and yet he's so resolved to see him. They, a vampire is scared shitless to Akashi and yet this boy, this defenseless, human boy is ready, not frighten.

"We can't." Takao answered.

"Why?" Furihata asked, "I won't tell anyone about it, I swear I need to see if he's alright he left with a frightening look in his face."

"WE CAN'T!" Takao roared Furihata was silenced. "We were told to wait…and we don't know."

_CLINK!_

Takao turned to the monitor and found it was stopped, the floor's button is also lit indicating someone is going to use the lift. The door opened revealing a tall young man, he was wearing a fitted ripped black jeans, a fitting white shirt with sleeves reaching just right below his elbow, with a sleeveless hooded jacket over it left open. His hair is quite long, long enough for the tips to reach almost his shoulder, it was parted elegantly sideways—not the way he'd look like some nerd, but in a way he looked like pop star or something. The hair in the right side was tucked behind his ear while the rest was left elegantly falling to the side of his face without hiding his beautiful face. Takao noted the piercing he had, he did look like some Jpop star. He was humming a tune as he stepped in putting both his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He turn to the buttons and nodded when he saw the ground floor's button already lit. The door closed as soon as he had comfortably stood there.

"…are you…just going to wait?"Furihata asked his voice cutting through the silence. "Are you just going to wait and watch them on their own? Because I-I can't do that, I…Akashi-kun…I don't want to just sit and wait for his return, if you don't want to I-I'll go on my own."

"Are you insane?" Takao said raising an eyebrow, "You going there? Good luck man, I'd pray for your soul—"

"And so what? So what if I'm weak, at least I did something." Furihata said clenching his hand into a fist. Hell, he'll be lying if he isn't scared, Takao made it sound like some mission possible, but maybe yes, that was the case, after all they were vampires and their conflicts may be different to his. But so what? He had lost so many people, there was nothing else to be scared to lose anyway. He has no family, and Akashi, Akashi was all that he has left. He can't bear losing him now. "Because you know, in the end, it's the chances we didn't take that we regret."

Takao stared at Furihata…the chances he didn't take that he regretted. If he had only approached Midorima earlier then, if only he had told him then, ran to him that day. Yes, this summed up everything. Furihata was right, if he didn't want to make another wrong move, if he didn't want that day to come again, he has to move. To be more selfish, damn now he could call the situation quits, after all Midorima selfishly made it so to turn him anyways, so this time he'll be the one doing something selfish. But there was one problem.

"Do you even know where the hell is Kirisaki Dai Ichi?" Himuro asked.

They all fell silent. Damn, that was the point though they have the will, they don't know where to go. As their hope were failing they heard the ring signaling they reached the ground floor. A small unfamiliar chuckled erupted somewhere, Takao gasped, damn they forgot someone else was in the elevator. Wait…he…forgot? He turned and to the man standing just a few steps away from them he was facing the elevator's door which had Takao and the two face his back. Takao could never forget a presence in such a tight closed space like this. No, not unless it was Kuroko. Takao had such a strange ability when he was turned, he was able to see everything simultaneously in a certain range, and in this small space he could never forget a presence being there. Who…on earth?

"There's a hill here, north, its not that far, don't take the main road, the path to there had been blocked a few years ago. Use the alleyways, its easier." The man said before turning to them. "Its an old abandoned house in the north, quite secluded, that was where Kirisaki Dai Ichi's old household stood."

Takao and Himuro stared in disbelief, he was able to mask his presence, not the way Kuroko was able to, he purposely made it so. But now he was slowly unraveling it to them. Their eyes both widen as they felt the hair in the nape of their necks stood. He was…more, more, more powerful, a pureblood like Akashi, they both gasped, they thought the miracles were the remaining purebloods in the area. "No, need to thank me. Yeah, just tell Seijuuro I said hi." He said waving, the door to the lift open and he stepped out, "Tell him  ** _Vlad_**  said hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: VLAD is my extra character, Vlad is the main protagonist on the recent musical ALUCARD SHOW a vampire themed musical, yes Vlad is a vampire in the story he was the leader of a group called ALUCARD. He was portrayed by Yuya Matsushita. IDK I thought we could use some extra characters LOL.


	14. Whisper My Name

Kagami stared at the blade inches away from his face, blood dripping from the tips of it. He blinked as he felt the blood drip to his cheek. His eyes hesitantly stared again to the blade tracing it, it was stuck in a flesh, and it was bleeding, he traced the shoulder and then he came to meet Kuroko's face pained. When the sight registered to his brain his nerves went haywire, he felt blinding anger in his whole body. Kuroko opened his eyes, he winced in pain but he smiled—albeit sadly—to Kagami. Reaching to Kagami's face Kuroko caress the skin, "A-Are you hurt?" Kuroko's voice was faint and just fragile. Kagami's walls broke as he heard Kuroko groan in pain as the blade was pulled out ruthlessly off him. Kuroko collapsed over him. Kagami found the wound was not just a cut, it reached quite deep and was now bleeding, nonstop. Why can't it stop bleeding? Vampires are supposed to heal themselves quickly right?

Haizaki laughed maniacally as he swung the blade, Kagami cradled the weak body in his arms, as he sat up glaring at Haizaki. "What did you do you fucking bastard!" he growled, Kuroko's breath was ragged and pained.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming," Haizaki said looking at Kuroko, "Oh well, its just his shoulder, he can manage."

"YOU FUCKER!"

"Well I was supposed to kill you but then little angel has to be the hero shielding you, so there you go." He said shrugging before lifting the dagger to his eye level, Kuroko's blood stayed in the blade, contrary to normal vampire's blood, the teal haired blood didn't even burn in it. "Seems like it is indeed effective, he did get cut…quiet thoroughly." He said smirking.

Kagami turned to Kuroko, the wound was on his shoulder, and it was bleeding too much. Kagami didn't know what to do, he wasn't thought how to treat a vampire when he was training to be a firefighter. Damn he had no idea what to do and the blood kept flowing, Kuroko was getting paler and paler by the moment. "I can't have him dying now though," Haizaki said frowning. Kagami could care less of whatever the shit Haizaki was sputtering, he needs to do something now. Like really, now. Kagami's eyes widen when he heard something strange, he turned and found Haizaki flying across the room and landing square on the wall, the impact was so great that the wall cracked and Haizaki looked like fly stuck in the wall. Kagami turned to where Haizaki stood, four figures stood there, his brother's boyfriend, Murasakibara, the crimson haired psycho vampire, the tanned grumpy policeman, and the green haired bespectacled one. "Tetsu!" Aomine quickly rushed to them with a worried face.

"Shinataro aid Tetsuya,  _now_." Akashi said. Midorima nodded and followed Aomine.

"What happened here?" Aomine asked. Kagami growled as he tightened his embrace to Kuroko, his feral instincts were taking over, he was afraid to hand over his injured partner. Midorima looked at Aomine sending a silent message to back off. Aomine understood, after all he has Kise, the guy acted the same way when Kuroko provoked the other.

"Kagami, if you hold him any tighter his injuries may get worst." Midorima tried to reason with the alpha. Kagami stared at them hard. "Kagami, you're hurting Kuroko."

At that Kagami responded, his eyes soften as he slightly loosen his hold.

"Lay him down on his back," Midorima instructed, "I need to look at his injuries."

Kagami reluctantly lay Kuroko on the floor. Kagami caress Kuroko's cheek before taking the small hand in his. Midorima watched the display of attachment of an alpha to the turned. It was said that the usually is very possessive towards his turned, this was the kind of attachment an alpha would display. Midorima then turned to Kuroko's injuries. He quickly found himself gasping at the sight, this kind of cut…it isn't healing not because Kuroko is weak and hasn't eaten yet—it was because it was made so it won't. For a mere turned like Kuroko, getting this kind of cut will be fatal. This kind of cut only that blade could do. Midorima quickly turned where Akashi and Murasakibara were, "Akashi he has the blade!"

Akashi smirked as he walked to the werewolf, Haizaki who was slumping on the floor a moment ago stood. His body morphed quickly, his limbs started getting silver fur covering, and his hands were turning to claw like sharp paws. Haizaki smirked at the red haired vampire swinging the blade before him. "Your little angel is some brave soldier," Haizaki said, "you must be proud—ugh!" he was suddenly cut off when Akashi disappeared from his line of sight and appeared right in front of him and without batting an eye he felt a strong force in his gut causing him to fall in his knees. Haizaki coughed blood clutching his injury, despite Akashi's small stature, he was indeed strong. His force reeks of darkness, a kind of darkness he could not even describe.

"Insolent filthy dog," Akashi said glaring down at the werewolf. "I only permit those who serve under me to look at me in the eyes."

Haizaki quickly reached for the blade and swung to Akashi using his position in advantage to swung lower to  _probably_  the least guarded part of Akashi's body, his limbs. But Akashi had seen this, his Emperor Eye shone and changed, his pupils morphing into cat like slits. Effortlessly Akashi made a swift stepped back effectively avoiding the attack. It was only when Akashi had landed back again in his two feet that he felt an unusual presence, as he was about to turn—

_BANG!_

"Aka-chin!"

"Akashi!"

Akashi was quick enough to make a turn to minimize the probable major injury he could have gotten. He hissed and quickly clutch his forearm, a painful burning sensation spread to the area as blood ooze from the wound. Akashi turned and found the bullet on the floor, a silver bullet. Akashi turned to the source and found a familiar figure walking towards them. Murasakibara quickly went to Akashi as he took a defensive stance. Aomine snarled angrily fangs showing, Midorima's eyes glowed as he turn to the new intruder. "Took you long enough asshole." Haizaki said smirking wiping the blood off the side of his mouth as he welcome his accomplice, "Hanamiya."

* * *

Himuro pointed at the dark blue sedan, Furihata followed the two. Takao ran to the car and quickly opened the door to the driver's seat and slid to it closing it and starting up the car's engine. Furihata noted the figure sitting in the backseat, through the distance Furihata could still make out the starnger's color of the hair, it was blonde. As they made it to the car, Himuro opened the door to the backseat for Furihata revealing the blonde lad who sat there. Furihata nodded and slid to the seat before Himuro closed it hurrying to the passenger seat next to the driver's. When all was in the car, Takao started to drive out of the parking lot.

Furihata turned to the lad sitting next to him, he had his head ducked in a very shy manner. Furihata noted the lad's face has quite some bruises and cuts, but nonetheless he was a very good looking man. His hair is like golden threads, and his eyes were amber like gems, and his skin is a very beautiful like a model's. Somehow Furihata thought of how different his world is with Akashi, not in the sense of vampires and humans, but in the sense of Akashi is surrounded with these dazzling creatures. Somehow he felt like the odd ball among them. Himuro looked up through the rear view mirror looking at the two at the backseat. Since fetching Kise from his apartment, the half human, half fox demon had kept quiet, perhaps still feeling guilty about what happened between him and Kuroko. Himuro could not offer the right consolation either though, to be honest, he himself is wary of the fox demon. After all he had no idea of the creature's capabilities. Takao his wide range view found Himuro's quite trouble expression and decided to speak up, "Furihata-kun, he's Kise-kun." He said without turning away from the road, "He's Aomine's boyfriend." Takao smirked as he found Kise exploding into thousand shades of red before ducking his head in embarrassment.

Furihata turned face forward to the two at the front seat, "Who is…Aomine?"

"He's Shin-chan's little brother, and since Shin-chan and Akashi are brothers, it means he's also Akashi's brother." Takao answered.

"Oh," Furihata turned to look at Kise politely bowing his head, "Nice meet you, Kise-san. I'm Furihata Kouki."

Himuro turned to the backseat smiling as he found Kise shyly raising his head and meeting Furihata's eyes, "N-Nice meeting you, F-Furihata-kun." Kise replied. Himuro turned to Takao smiling gentley, Takao nodded sending an approval of Himuro's thoughts. They understood now, this was what Akashi fell for. Gentleness, innocence, and all of that subtleness, it was all Furihata Kouki. Takao smiled, Kise had opened up quickly all because of Furihata. He was Akashi in a different perspective, he leads using gentle words, the complete opposite of Akashi's.

Furihata wondered why the blonde was fidgeting, and fumbling with the hem of his cream colored sweatshirt. He looked uneasy, anxious, nervous as if he was standing in front of a thousand and one number of people. "It's going to be okay." Furihata said, he didn't know why was it the words he chose to say then, but he know somehow Kise needed it. And like a magic the blonde turned to all eyes on him, and his fidgeting stopped, a small smile replacing his frown. Furihata noted how much that look better in him—his smile. "We'll meet them, alright?"

"…Meet?" Kise asked, "W-We'll…see Aominecchi?"

"W-We'll see Aominecchi?" Kise asked facing the front seats, a tint of excitement was found in his voice.

Takao shook his head with a smile, he was indeed one heck of human, "Yeah." He answered the blonde.

"B-But A-Aominecchi said I should stay home." Kise said, Furihata smiled as he saw a hint of an underlying want to do what was exactly opposite of it.

"Yeah, but Furihata-kun said its okay." Himuro said smiling, "And besides, why are they treating us like this, excluding us in such important matter."

"Agree!" Takao said, "I mean we're family, how dare they leave us behind and tell us to stay put, damn we're not girls!"

"Family…" Kise muttered under his breath. He was being considered a family. A warm feeling spreading his chest, Kise felt tears in his eyes with the overwhelming feeling. The feeling of belongingness, of familial love, for the first time ever, he was filled of it. Furihata smiled as he found Kise smiling gently. "I…am…a family?"

Himuro turned to him with a smile, "Of course, didn't we just said  _we_?"

"So Kise-kun, lend us your strength." Takao said.

Kise looked away quite shy, "B-But I…if you didn't notice I'm…"

"A kitsune? Yeah, we know that part. Which is why," Takao chuckled, "lend us your strength."

Kise had never felt so needed, so welcome in his entire life until now. Even after they found out about him, even after injuring one of them, even after being different, they still smiled at him, gave him such concern, such greeting, and they even asked him to fight along with them. "I-I will do my best!" he answered with a firm resolution.

"Eh, k-kitsune?!" Everyone turned to Furihata, Takao chuckling as he exclaimed. "K-Kise-kun…is a kitsune?"

Kise turned to Furihata reluctantly looking at him, "A-Are you scared…Furihata-kun?" he asked. To Kise's surprise Furihata held both Kise's shoulders looking at him straight in the eyes.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE SO COOL!" Furihata exclaimed shaking Kise. Takao burst laughing, Himuro meanwhile almost choked from his laughter. Furihata is indeed some strange human, he was not at all scared rather excited meeting a fox demon. "Na, c-can I see your ears, o-or uhm, your tails, h-how many do you have Kise-san?"

"Eh," Kise was confused too. Studying Furihata well he found the boy was human, yes completely human, no taint of vampire in him and yet, he's this ecstatic about him—a fox demon? "a-aren't you scared?"

"No way!" Furihata exclaimed, "Kitsune are so cool, I mean I see them in manga and TV, damn I didn't know they're real, and here you are Kise-san."

"Na, do it Kise-kun, Furihata-kun's curious." Himuro said smiling, Furihata is just simple, plain and maybe this was what Akashi needs, something true, someone like him.

Kise nodded. Taking off his human form Kise let his fox demon form took over, a pair of golden fox ears and nine fluffy golden tails appeared from his body, Furihata's eyes lit like Christmas lights. Kise had never met a human this happy to see this form of his, mostly they scamper away, screaming, scared. Furihata smiled grew bigger as Kise wags his tails, Kise chuckled at Furihata's amusement. "U-Uhm, Kise-san can I uhm—"

"You may touch them, its alright." Kise said, for the first time in the hands of a human, he felt how it is to be accepted…as this, as a half human and fox demon. Furihata hesitantly brought his hand to one of KIse's tails that were swinging in the cramped space. An involuntary purr escaped Kise when Furihata caressed the tail, for a moment he remembered the fleeting memory of his mother. Furihata laughed at Kise's purr.

"Its so cool!" Furihata said smiling.

Kise shook his head, "No…Its Furihatacchi who's really cool."

* * *

"Human weapons had gotten real good don't you think?" Hanamiya said as he pointing the gun at Akashi, then to Murasakibara before laughing. "Its easy to make silver bullets, then add up to normal guns, then well you have a nice shining weapon against the Miracles."

Akashi clutched his arms, the bleeding will not stop, unless he gets to drink a human blood, which is impossible at the moment. Hanamiya Makoto, this half blooded werewolf, had been one of the barbaric members of the faction called Kirisaki Dai Ichi filled with werehumans. The half blood loves to trash around, break rules, and hunt Kuroko then, he thought he died during the massacre, but unfortunately that was not the case as he could see it. He cursed the second he focused all his attention to Haizaki, the insolent werewolf used it perhaps to distract him from Hanamiya's presence. Silver is vampires and werewolves weakness, they leave burning sensation to the affected area, the wound will not simply close either, it would continue bleeding until they feed.

Aomine stood from his position, "Kagami…protect Tetsu, no matter what." Kagami nodded as Aomine walked to Akashi's side, Midorima did the same and went up to Akashi.

"Its been a while, Kiseki no Sedai." Hanamiya said with a smirk. "How are the humans?"

"What do you intend to do?" Midorima asked bluntly, "Luring  _us_  surely isn't worth the risk just to get us killed."

Haizaki laughed, "Well aren't you just confident."

"Hn, of course what can you do anyway." Aomine said smirking.

Haizaki smiled at him and shrugged. Akashi felt something, he quickly moved his eyes, Aomine who was quick to react tried to catch the movement but he was too late. He moved a second later to the other, he stopped quickly in his tracks unable to do anything. A loud crash resounded in the room as Kagami was thrown off from Kuroko and now his brother's small weak and bleeding figure was held by Hanamiya, the gun aimed at the teal haired vampire's head.

"We can do a lot," Hanamiya said mockingly, "like throwing off a human and killing your precious little brother."

Everyone was frozen in their feet, Hanamiya smirked as he found Kuroko's bleeding shoulder, running his hand over it Akashi and Aomine's eyes glowed furiously while Murasakibara's usually bored face turned frightening along with his intimidating height, while Midorima's cool façade broke, anger visible in his face. "Let him go!" Aomine exclaimed his voice roaring in the old manor. Everyone gasped as Hanamiya sadistically clutched Kuroko's injured shoulder causing the teal haired vampire to shriek.

"Kuroko!" Midorima was about to lurched forward when Hanamiya smirked again raising the gun to Kuroko's head, "Let's see which is faster, the bullet to your brother's head, or…you?"

"You fucking bastard!" Aomine growled as he turned back to Haizaki. He quickly made his way to Haizaki as he was in front of Haizaki he launched a punch which Haizaki quickly shielded by raising his arm, Aomine looked to Haizaki's left as Haizaki guarded his left Aomine's limbs moved right and from there went to Haizaki's back. Aomine quickly aimed for the back of Haizaki's knee but as he was about to give it a powerful kick Haizaki moved his legs similar to how Akashi avoided his attack earlier. Aomine was caught off guard for a moment, as Haizaki turned to face him with a smirk, he made a counter and threw a punch at Aomine, despite the Aomine's slightly disorientation he was able to dodge the punch only to find Haizaki making a quick an fluid turn to his back. Aomine's eyes widen, did he just…copied him? Aomine waited for Haizaki to aim at his knee but what came next was different. "Achk!" Aomine hiss as he felt a burning sensation in his inside as the silver dagger punctured to his side, Akashi who was so engrossed with Kuroko's sight only noticed then that Haizaki had made it to Aomine's back. Pulling the blade off from Aomine's body, Haizaki quickly made way to his earlier position. Everyone had turned their eyes on Haizaki as Aomine fell on his knees. Akashi turned to Aomine but the blue haired vampire only shook his head saying he is alright. Akashi using his Emperor eye accessed Aomine's injury, thankfully though it was deep it didn't hit any vital organs in his body.

Akashi glared dangerously at Haizaki, as if a he was a ticking bomb he could feel anger, and malice fill him, bits by bits now. It was only a matter of moment.

Murasakibara was about to go for Haizaki when Midorima stopped him. "Mido-chin," he said as if warning the other that if he do not move he'll make him, as his eyes shone dangerously. Midorima returned the gesture his eyes glowing.

"You would put us in more danger if you make any moves." Midorima said, before looking at Haizaki. He remember Haizaki now. He remember that werewolf that Nijimura once made a wrong thought of trusting, a werewolf who had a very interesting ability—if only he would have followed the rules, if only he stopped preying on innocent humans. "Skill Theif." Midorima said out loud. He was called a Skill Theif, or just Theif by the Household, as a cub he had such strange skill to copy his companions skills, even vampires and by doing so enabling them to use the skill again. The only thing for sure he could not copy was Kuroko's illusions.

"My, I'm glad you remember." Haizaki said smirking as he looked at the blade, Aomine's blood sizzled on the metal like oil to a hot pan. "I'm flattered."

Murasakibara growled angrily. "Using Kuro-chin as bait and now hurting Mine-chin, I'll make you pay!"

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open, though he was feeling real weak, he had been hearing his brothers' voices. Cracking his eyes open he felt the familiar seering pain in his shoulder, and his body felt extremely weak. He found himself being held by someone, bigger.  ** _This scent…_** -Kuroko weakly turned and found Hanamiya Makoto holding him with a cold metal pressed to his temples—a gun. His eyes scanned the room, everything is in havoc, he could hear Midorima saying something, he could feel his brothers' anger, the scent of danger thick in the air. On the floor he found blood, no, it wasn't his…it was…Aomine's. Aomine is injured. He felt his heart race, but his body felt so weak, he couldn't even bring himself to lift a finger. He couldn't hear clearly, but from what he could make out it seems like he is being used as a hostage against his brothers. Akashi was blazing in the corner, Kuroko could barely recognize him, it was not his brother. This wasn't the Akashi that had lived with them, this Akashi is just one livid and mad vampire ready to kill at the tick of the moment.

Despite Kuroko's faint consciousness, and fuzzy vision, he found himself feeling a familiar presence, but this time it was full of anger, full of brute force. He could hear his name being called, but somehow no one in the room seems to hear it…no one but him. Before he knew it he found himself getting thrown off down the floor, he was conscious enough to made it so he would land on the floor less painfully using his arms to shield himself from directly hitting the surface. A loud crash was heard in the room. When Kuroko turned, he found Kagami brawling against Hanamiya who had turned to his wolf form. Kagami pushed the werewolf down and without wasting any moment fired a punch after one, after another. Aomine who was watching the scene felt awed, Haizaki himself felt quite frightened by the display, if Hanamiya was human, one punch with that force would crush not just all the bones but all his organs. One punch with such force would deliver a normal human in his grave without a doubt. To think that Kagami is a human at that made Haizaki scared even more, he would surpass Akashi if he ever became a vampire. His punch cut through the air as they landed to Hanamiya's face.

But nonetheless, Kagami is still human. Hanamiya caught his fist before it landed again in his face with all his strength he went straight for Kagami's neck with a vice grip. Kagami choked and the moment his human body reacted Hanamiya was able to turn the table for his favor. "That was dangerous." Hanamiya chuckled, a blood dripping from his mouth. "Ah, good thing you're so human."

Kuroko felt his heart skipped a beat, Hanamiya was strangling Kagami's neck, if he could stay like that for any more seconds, he would be killing the human. Despite his condition Kagami still glared daggers at Hanamiya, "Y-YOU…F-Achk!" Kagami's words died down as Hanamiya tightened his grip. Kuroko's eyes widen, frightened, his heart beating faster than ever. He could hear Kagami's raising pulse.

Aomine took the moment as Haizaki was engrossed watching Hanamiya torture Kagami to attack. Akashi did the same, he swiftly moved and waited as Aomine's agile movement made through Haizaki. Haizaki was late to notice and found Aomine already delivering a roundhouse kick, he barely was able to shield himself but it was futile as Akashi went up to his back elbowing him in the neck with force equal to a grand piano smashing against him. Haizaki fell face first to the floor.

Hanamiya turned to Haizaki clicking his tongue, he could not leave him be as much as he wants, his death means his death too. Turning to Kagami he found the human was barely breathing, he was pale blue already that made him laughed. He was strong, but he needed to be more than strong to kill him. Without thinking Hanamiya let go and Kagami fell to the floor unconscious. Kuroko gasped as he heard Kagami's heart beat turning faint. "My, he was a nice challenge though, to think the Kiseki No Sedai would entrust their precious little angel to a human." Hanamiya laughed. Kuroko didn't know what to do, his body is as weak as it is, he couldn't protect him anymore. He couldn't—his eyes widen as he saw Kagami's eyes cracked open turning to him. A small smile spreading in his lips.

.

.

.

_"i…love you."_

_BANG!_

Akashi's movement stopped, he turned away as he let his brothers continue their brawl against the werewolf. Then time stopped. Everything turned gray…and all he saw was blood…everywhere.

_No…It…can't be…_

_I…failed…I couldn't protect them…_

_I didn't protect them…_

_I failed Shuuzo…_

_Tetsuya's…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagami's scream roared in the room. As blood pools in the small body around laying over him, tears stream down his eyes in anger, and sadness. What did he have to do to deserve this? What did Kuroko did to deserve this? Why did they shoot? Why? Kagami sat up cradling the limp body in his arms. There was blood everywhere.

Aomine stared blankly, he could see Kagami's force in the room, it looks like Akashi's he thought. It sent shivers up in his spine. It was red, but it was red not like blood like Akashi's it was red like fire— all consuming fire. Meanwhile both Midorima and Murasakibara stared in disbelief. It was their first time to witness something like this, an alpha.

"Hanamiya!" Haizaki exclaimed angrily, "YOU IDIOT WE NEED HIM! Why did you fucking kill him!"

"I-I…I don't know I-I didn't see him there, h-he was—" Hanamiya was cut off as a punch landed square in his face. He fell on the floor as a heavy weight pinned him down. Kagami punched and punched, with each blow it kept getting stronger and stronger. Hanamiya felt his blood run cold, he wasn't seeing things, he couldn't be wrong, he could feel a sense of beast within Kagami's aura. He felt his jaw snapped as another punched landed the side of his face. He was getting stronger, much, much stronger. It was almost inhuman. Each punch felt like a thousand pounds of force, he felt as if a Tiger is clawing him over and over sweeping its monstrous paws. He wasn't even given time to breath, and his nose is being slowly clogged with blood.

Midorima quickly went to Kuroko's side. There was so much blood. He shook his head as he found the bullet in Kuroko's back, dangerously near the teal haired vampire's lungs. If he would make a wrong move, it would pierce right through the organ and fill his lungs with his own blood. There was only one way he could think of. Midorima searched his pocket, finally he reached for his wallet and took a sterile foil covered scalpel blade. There was no time, he took off the wrapper and made a clean cut over his wrist. As blood pooled over his wounds he let the blood drip to Kuroko's lips feeding him. But as soon as the liquid made it to Kuroko's system, Kuroko started a coughing fit throwing up the blood with his own. "Its not working!" Midorima announced. Aomine was startled, he didn't know what to do, he was confuse, flashback flooded him and Kuroko's current situation, Kagami's animalistic mayhem, and Akashi's aura.

Murasakibara watched as Akashi's small figure imitates a blazing red aura of intent to kill—no, to massacre. The way his eyes glow was different, it was hunger, hunger for bloodshed.

Midorima meanwhile tried his best to calmly get the situation right, he cannot stop Akashi now, all he could do at least is make the situation lift  _if_  only he could make it so Kuroko's state would get any better. But feeding Kuroko his blood was a wrong move, he remembered the day the teal haired vampire got sick. He rejected all human bloods they had him take. This means…Midorima shook his head, the risk is as high as the current situation. If he continued feeding him the wrong blood he might just get worse, but if he does not feed he'll die of bleeding this much. Out of his confusion Midorima felt Kuroko move, he turned and found his brother's eyes cracking open.

"…i-kun…" Kuroko's voice is weak and hoarse, he raised his weak arm as if reaching, "Kagami-kun…don't…kill…him."

Kagami stopped, he felt all the strength left him as he heard Kuroko's weak voice. All there was left of him was the want to go right away to Kuroko's side. He realized the situation, his hands and knuckles were bloodied, and adrenaline is pumping in his veins. His breathing was ragged, and his blood is boiling to a thousand degrees. But Kuroko's voice felt like ice pouring over him, effectively getting all his attention and slightly calming him down. He turned and found Kuroko weakly looking at him. He let go of Hanamiya who was well beaten up, his face was unrecognizable. Kagami felt his heart sank in his stomach as he looked at Kuroko. He didn't want this to end like this. No, he has a lot of things to say, he hasn't even said sorry yet, he said he'd teach him English, they haven't even gotten in a date yet. He kneeled to his side, tears started forming in his eyes as he took Kuroko's reaching hands. "You idiot." He whispered kissing Kuroko's knuckles.

"I…don't want Kagami-kun…to sully his hands…for me." Kuroko said looking at Kagami's beautiful red orbs. They reminded him of the sunset. They were beautiful beyond words. "I don't want you…to live the way I did."

"You're not going to sleep, you hear me." Kagami said firmly, Kuroko reached to Kagami's face caressing the skin.

"If I..If only…Kagami-kun and I would have met, in another time, in another place, in some other circumstances…"Kuroko said with a sad smile in his face, "At least, I could pride myself that I…died protecting you."

Kuroko closed his eyes and Kagami repeated the word no while kissing Kuroko's bloodied face. It was cruel, no cruel was an understatement. This shouldn't have happened, first he forgot about him, and now, now that he could accept him with all he is, he dies. This isn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen. What did Kuroko did to deserve any of this, he loves everyone around him, to the point of this—of sacrificing his happiness for them, and yet this was how fate repay him? No, that isn't fair!

"Kagami." Kagami turned to Midorima when he called him. "There's another way, he could be save, there's still slight beating of his heart."

Kagami didn't care anymore, be it anything, if it would save him, if it would bring him back to him, he would do it. "Tell me, now!"

"Your blood." Midorima answered.

Kagami swallowed a lump in his throat, there was just so many what ifs of the situation right then. Yet all of those were simply pushed away when Kuroko started a coughing fit, blood prickling down in the corner of his mouth. He could not afford him to die. He didn't care what Kuroko would say when he wakes up right after, he was more than scared to lose him right now, now when he was just a fingertips away from him. "What should I do?" Kagami asked quietly.

Midorima looked at him with determined eyes, closing his eyes for a moment, "I must tell you about the  _probable_  consequences of this decision Kagami Taiga." Midorima said, he knew he wouldn't change his mind either way, but at least he should know, of the weight that weighs upon that choice. "Kuroko as we think is suffering right now from attachment syndrome. It is a kind of intangible bond a  _turned_  like him forms towards an Alpha, when a turned falls into attachment towards an alpha their system would not take any blood aside from that Alpha. Which is why…" Midorima looked at Kuroko, this was the reason why he didn't eat, why he can't. He had been very sickly due to the fact he hasn't eaten anything yet. Kagami's blood, it's the only blood he'll take—but if that happens. "—however, if you feed him with your blood, you will be leashing your life to his. From then on, he will be unable to eat others' blood, the only blood he would feed on is yours, which means the day you die, is the day he dies."

Kagami's eyes widen. If so, he would be making Kuroko…basically…mortal?

"Now, Kagami Taiga, what will you do?"

Kagami stared at Kuroko, his ragged breath, his cold hands. What is he going to do? Was this the right thing to do? If he did that Kuroko's life will be perpetually hooked to his, he didn't want that. He had lived his long life all this time, and he could snap it with just one wrong move—but if he didn't—Kagami bit his lower lips as he pressed Kuroko's hand against his forehead murmuring incoherent words against the skin. "What should I do, I-I don't want to lose you yet—but I—what if I made a mistake? I…Kuroko…"

"There is only one thing I could say to you Kagami Taiga," Midorima said. Watching Kagami reminded him of his desperation when Takao died, "there's no such thing as wrong decision, only bad results. You can deal with the results later."

Kagami nodded, he could think about the future later, he have to focus on what's before them. He would worry about the future later, he will deal with the present now. "I…I will do it, now." Kagami answered. Midorima nodded and cleaned the scalpel in his hand with the hem of his clothes before looking at Kagami.

"Give me your wrist." Midorima instructed. Kagami presented his arm and Midorima gave him a warning look before making a swift cut over Kagami's wrist enough to cut the skin and bleed but not enough to severe any important veins underneath. As the blood pools over the wound Midorima carefully led his wrist to Kuroko. "You know there's no turning back, yes?"

Kagami didn't answer, he didn't wait for Midorima's instruction he brought his wrist to Kuroko's lips letting the blood drip to Kuroko's slightly parted lips, and it drips and drips continuously. Kagami felt numbness in his hand due to the blood loss, yet something warm stirred in his system. He felt an unfamiliar warmth, like he was being lulled, and everything was becoming subtle. Midorima watched Kuroko's expression, he didn't moved, he didn't cough the blood, he was taking it. His system might be able to recognize Kagami's scent in his blood. Midorima watched as the colors started creeping back to Kuroko's face, he quickly reached for his pocket and fished a white handkerchief before handing them to Kagami, "That's enough." Kagami accepted the material hesitantly without pulling his eyes off the teal haired vampire. His eyes widen when Kuroko's wound in his shoulder started closing, the flesh regenerating, the wound stopped bleeding and the flesh growing and closing the wound without a trace—not a scar. Kagami lifted Kuroko's upper body, his body felt like it was running a fever. He panicked and turned to Midorima. "H-He's burning up!" he exclaimed before kissing Kuroko's head.

"It's normal, it your blood that makes that so. He will be alright." Midorima assured him.

Kagami felt something falling from Kuroko's back and he quickly turned and found something shiny fell and rolled to his side. Kagami picked it up and realized it was a silver bullet. He carefully inspected Kuroko and found the small bullet hole in Kuroko's back is starting to close now. He felt a wave of relief. Kuroko's closed lids started moving, his fingers slightly stirring . All of a sudden Kagami found Kuroko opening his eyes abruptly with a loud gasp.

Midorima quickly prevented Kuroko from moving harshly, "Kuroko." He called him, Kuroko effectively calmed down and focused his eyes which landed on Kagami's eyes.

"Kuroko." Kagami found himself smiling, he was unable to hold back as he kissed Kuroko's cheeks, eyes, nose, forehead. "K-Kuroko, you bastard, don't fucking die on me you little shit."

Kuroko was confused, no he…he died…he was supposed to—when it Kuroko he pushed Kagami slightly, he could smell it, Kagami's blood. His eyes landed on Kagami's wrist. "Kagami-kun…you…" Kagami's expression changed a frown in his lips. "Y-You shouldn't have done that I—"

"I know, I'm sorry but I just can't you might as well hate me all your life but I can't have you die on me!" Kagami said.

Kuroko looked at his hands. He can't believe it, Kagami…did he know the consequences of what he just did? Did he understand what kind of life awaits him now? "No, i-its…I don't ha—"

_CRASH!_

Both Kagami and Kuroko found them turning to the source of the sound. Kuroko gasp, he could feel a monstrous power, a dangerous feral anger filling the air around them. Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat, cold sweat in his hands as he saw dual colored eyes gleaming with malice. It felt like Aomine's but more intese, much more animalistic, it reeks of hatred and violence. It was overwhelming like Murasakibara, but much more destructive. He forgot how to breathe for a moment, as he watch a familiar sharp object raised by that hand.

"No!" Kuroko exclaimed, but it was too late. Midorima was unable to say anything, while both Aomine and Murasakibara was frozen in their ground, paralyzed by the fear reeking from Akashi.

"Wha…"Kagami was lost for words, if there was anything he could call monster—it was him. A scarlet haired, heterochromatic eyed butcher. He looked no way near a vampire, he looked like…a beast, a monster, an angry, wild murderer. He felt scared for Kuroko's safety and quickly held his hand, he quickly felt Kuroko's fear seeping through his skin. He could hear the loud beating of Kuroko's heart. He could feel everyone's nerves tensing by the passing moment, his eyes widen as the object quickly plunged, and he heard a loud crack of bones and there was a spray of vibrant red. He heard Kuroko gasp and everything went silent.


	15. ECLIPSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THANK YOU TO DAVID-san and LIFANE-san for leaving a review last chapter/s update!! LOL sorry for making you wait for so long David-san, I hope I wont dissapoint you with our new chapters! And to Lifane-san YES, YES i gotta agree, Kouki's one sweet angel, ahahaha, his personality just clicks with Akashi and all BUT CAN YOU FEEL THE STORM BREWING BETWEEN THEM? *drum rolls* Hope to see you guys review agaain TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT OUR UPDAAATE!

"You should be preparing for the interview." A familiar figure stepped in, breaking the partial eternity of silence he had for a moment there. Turning away from the window he smiled at the familiar figure.

"Camilla." He greeted the figure with a smile before putting his hand on the cold surface of the glass window. He turned and watched the darkness of the city. How long had it been since he went here? How long had he left the world he had came to know? Time did made a lot of changes. His eyes darted to the cresent moon looming over the city.

"Something is bothering you, since you came here." Camilla said crossing his arms over his chest lazily, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," Vlad answered but his eyes remained on the scene outside. "he had grown through time, I almost forgot about what happened back then."

"Oh, god, please Vlad stop talking in incomplete sentences."

Vlad chuckled but shook his head before turning to Camilla "Hey, remember the last eclipse we saw in Europe?"

"Ha?"

"Its was  _his_  birth then."

"What is it that brought you to talk about your nephew?" Camilla asked sitting on the chair crossing his leg over the other. It has been quite a long time since he followed Vlad here in Japan to his mission impossible to look for his nephew in this vast land with barely no clue or idea to where he resides. After hearing the massacre of the Nijimura's household Vlad embarked to Japan to find his nephew. But through the years they kept failing. Whenever they feel as if they were so close into finding him they all their traces would fade. "Its been ages, I thought you had given up."

"I had." He answered, "I think we aren't really destined to meet, but you know what...I think he's alright."

"You come all the way from the other side of the globe, spent over a hundred years looking for him and just that?" Camilla chuckled, "You're something."

* * *

_It as prophesied two generations right before his birth, a pureblood who carries all the darkness that their whole existence tried to hide all through the years will be born, he shall hold the eyes of absolution who sees through all. And he shall bear all the pain his ancestors. He shall be powerful enough to bring his whole kin down, and he shall be the embodiment of misfortune to the lineage he will be born into._

_Akashi Sui, the head of the renown prestigious line of purebloods, they were known for their strategic way of thinking that helped the European Household and the Council as well. But Akashi Sui is quite a strict man, he watched things with careful eyes, and he never settled for less, in which case despite being a very handsome and known figure is still a bachelor. The head of the European Household thought it was quite urgent for Sui to find a wife and get a heir soon, after all Akashi Family isn't as big as most families are, and they needed more clever minds. To that the head of the European Household brought to Akashi Sui the finest jewel they had in hand—Setsuna._

_Setsuna was born in Heian-Kyo*, her mother from the lineage of the European Household while her father a pureblood from Japan. She was the finest woman known to them, with sense of arts and great academic skills. To add to that was her rare vibrant scarlet hair that no way comparable to anything, not even to rubies of the Africa, or blood oranges. It was the kind of scarlet of human blood, of the moon during eclipse, of the sun set. She was then called to meet the head of the Akashi Family, and inevitably Sui fell in love with her. Sui could not tear his eyes off her, her smile most especially and her soft soothing voice. She is indeed the perfect wife for a man who settled for nothing but the best._

_And so they married, and a year after Setsuna bear the next heir to the lineage. Setsuna's happiness was immeasurable especially after knowing that the child in her womb is a boy. She was so excited that every single day she listed names in her journal, all possible names for her child. In the morning she would visit her cousin and speak about all possibility of her unborn child—his face, his talents, the things he would love. The child was the embodiment of all her dreams, and the day she gave birth she felt all of it were fulfilled the moment she was able to hold the bundle of joy in her arms. The child had her hair, and his eyes were that of her husband. He was a splendid child._

_"And so I shall name you, Seijuuro." She said smiling at the her clasped her small finger with his tiny chubby hand. "Subjugation and perfection, it fits an Akashi just like you."_

_The boy grow up in strict eyes, the council expected nothing but flawless execution of every task, while the European Household built such bone crushing expectation to the next heir. Truly something unfit for a mere child who haven't even reach his age of majority. Setsuna greatly disagree with how the Council treated her child like a tool, and the European Household controlling her child's every move, but most importantly she was greatly disappointed by how her husband did nothing about it. Seijuuro was just a boy but he was forced to be an adult. He was hastened to learn everything all at once, to be perfect beyond normality, to be kind, to be well mannered at all times. It was so wrong and yet her child didn't speak of any objection towards the subject. But Setsuna know better, she saw the exhaustion in his ruby eyes masked with a smile._

_For a mother there is nothing more painful than seeing the child she loves so dear breaking inside and yet she could not do anything about it. The hardest role is to be a viewer, to be someone to watch the things unfold and be able to do nothing about it. And the pain grew bigger inside Seijuuro, bigger and stronger. And Setsuna saw it, the slight flicker of his ruby eye into gold whenever he gets agitated and whenever he feels frustrated. The split second would always bring fear into Setsuna, chills would run up her spine as ruby turns into gold for a moment. She felt the surge of immense anger, pain and malice peeking from it. She was scared not because of the malice in it but what fate her child might face if the council would see it. It was aa mother's fear for the safety of her child._

_But to some unfortunate event **he**  was accidentally unleashed, a power capable of putting his whole family down, the omen of misfortune. Setsuna was too late and nothing could cover up the incident that spread like wildfire in the European Household—the prophecy has come true. The child born from one of the most powerful families in European Household will hold the fate and extinction of a lineage, a child with the power equal to Gods, a massive force, with eyes that held absolution. All of it was a threat to the household and the secret of their existence—and a threat was treated as one, it was hunted down and…eradicated quickly._

_Setsuna pleaded, cried and begged her husband to let her child go, and Sui being a loving husband could not say no when his wife comes into tears. Secretly Setsuna brought the child outside the town and to a port in London. She had her son board the ship that was due to Heian Kyo with careful instruction. "Listen Sei, once the ship docks to Heian Kyo, Nijimura Shuuzo will meet you up in the port, you must at all cost meet him, never send me a letter, make it so that you will not make any attempt to contact any of us, this for your safety." And with that she bid farewell to her only child, and that was the last they ever saw each other._

_Seijuuro sailed to Japan as instructed, there he was adopted into Nijimura Shuuzo's household. It was so much different than that of the European Household, it felt like home. Nijimura welcomed him like a brother, and then he met them—Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, one of those last Japanese born purebloods, the Kiseki no Sedai. Akashi being the oldest, and wisest became the head of the faction instantly afer joining. It was great, the stay had been great, one of Seijuuro's favorite days, days he prayed won't end._

_But his wish fell on deaf ears, a month right after then Akashi received a letter. It was addressed to Nijimura but the contents was for him—_

_Dearest nephew,_

_I am very sad to deliver this message to you, I know it is not easy to be away from the place where you were born and raised. It must be quite challanging, and as much as I do not want to burden you any further I have to inform you of something. You might have received this months after I have written this, but yesterday Camilla came after sending me a letter._

_He informed me that Setsuna was captured and was killed in a witchhunt in Scotland a month after you sailed off to Heian-kyo. We could not do anything, the council held us down, yesterday Camilla tried his best to escape from the eyes of the council to get Setsuna's remains. Her death brought to the conclusion that you have fled away somewhere, your father, Sui was persecuted after then for treason—for letting you escape. I couldn't stop them, forgive me._

_Today we secretly took Sui's ashes and we will bring it to your family's mausoleum with Setsuna, I assume they would want to rest next to each other._

_Seijuuro, you must continue to live, for their sacrifices not to fall in vain._

_Vlad_

_._

_._

_That day he just felt tired of holding on, he lost the only reason he kept going, the only reason why he fought the loud voice inside his head. He remember feeling as if he is sinking slowly down, he remember the darkness, and that familiar overpowering burning rage, and a voice that despite knowing it was his, sounded unlike him._

.

.

_"It has been that long, then?" the red eyed Akashi asked the heterochromatic eyed Akashi._

_"It is indeed." The heterochromatic eyed Akashi answered._

_The red eyed Akashi smiled at his mirror image, "You should stop."_

_"Stop?" The heterochromatic Akashi asked, "Why? He killed Tetsuya."_

_"Would Kuroko want this?"_

_"He's dead, does that matter now?"_

.

.

.

It was as if everything went in slow motion, every noise was silenced, everything turned black and white and his eyes focused only in one thing. All noise died down and all he saw was  **red**. He felt burning anger in his bloodstream, he could feel his breath reeking of with pure intent to kill. He saw flashbacks of that fateful day, he remember his brothers being slain, Nijimura's bloodied face, the smell of burning flesh and hair, the agonizing screams. He remembered the smirk in Haizaki's face as he stood among the chaos. He remembered all too well as Kagami cradled his fragile brother's body in his arms, blood soaked, barely moving.

He had failed to fulfill his promise he made with Nijimura, he failed to protect his brothers. He failed to protect Kuroko.

He was a failure.

He stopped thinking as he moved quickly to Haizaki, the dazed lame excuse of an existence wasn't able to stop him as he snatched the silver dagger from his hands. Without thinking twice he dashed with his inhuman speed to Hanamiya. The half blood turned to the impending doom that was quickly approaching him. He gasped as he found gold and ruby gleaming coldly at him. Akashi pushed the figure down, he stare triumphantly as he saw the fear in those eyes.  _ **YES, THAT'S IT FEAR ME YOU PETTY LIFE! BEG ME TO SPARE YOUR LIFE!—**_ he exclaimed in his head as he raised the sharp object over his head. Hanamiya's eyes widen as he plunged the blunt object but he felt strong pair of arms held his arm.

"Aka-chin, stop!"

 _ **Tsk—**_ Akashi glared at the purple haired titan sending him a warning, "Are you defying me?" Akashi snarled as he shoved Murasakibara with only one arm, yet with all his strenght enough to send the six feet vampire stumbling. Aomine gasped at the sight. Akashi smirked and returned to his task.

Hanamiya squirmed and struggle like a cockroach under the hand of its perpetrator. Akashi plunged the object to Hanamiya's shoulder earning a hiss and groan of pain from the half blooded werewolf. Akashi maniacally laughed— _ **AH YES, JUST LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER! SUFFER YOU LOW LIFE!**_  The wound sizzled, and the flesh burning against the blade. He made sure it was at the same length, same position to where Kuroko's wounds mettalic scent of blood filled the room, but it wasn't enough, it asn't enough to satiate his anger— _ **JUST LIKE THAT, STRUGGLE, FEAR, SCREAM, BEG! RED RED, MORE BLOOD!**_

SLASH, CUT, SLASH, CUT

Akashi continued to cut and slash at random places until Hanamiya was frying in his own blood and wounds. Akashi felt a laugh erupting in his lips. The groan and hiss resounded in the room while he continued in his task. He stare at Hanamiya, "I'm sick of you." He said all of a sudden. With that he raised the blade and without hesitation thrust the blade right at Hanamiya's chest, he heard everyone gasped.

"No!" Kuroko exclaimed. Akashi wasn't able to recognize that voice, all he saw was red, all he understood was how he wants this man to feel the pain, to die suffering, and just like that he pressed the dagger more firmly down using his whole body weight. He heard some bones crashing and he smiled sinisterly. He then mercilessly pulled the dagger off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hanamiya's scream was music to Akashi's ears. He probably feels like he was burning from inside out. As the flesh burns and the organ sizzle, his lungs was flooded with his own blood, suffocated with his own breath and blood. Hanamiya's scream came to halt as he started coughing blood. Blood started coming out to his ears and nose too as his body jerked unsure of what pain was more excruciating, the burning of his wounds or the punctured chest. As soon as blood streamed down Hanamiya's eyes he stopped moving, and his horrific scream died down.

But as if it wasn't enough yet Akashi started stabbing the lifeless body smearing blood to himself.

"Akashi-kun please stop!" Kuroko exclaimed, trying to get away from Kagami's hold.

"No, Kuroko don't you'll hurt yourself!" Midorima said knowing Akashi was completely lost at it, if pushing Murasakibara and Aomine weren't proof of that, he doesn't know anymore. If he is able to hurt Aomine and Murasakibara he didn't know what more he could do the second time someone tries to stop him.

"But Midorima-kun—"

.

.

.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Avenging our brothers."_

_"Avenging? What nonesense are you saying?" The red eyed Akashi the heterochromatic eyed mirror image of himself, "This is pure madness!"_

_"I am madness! Isn't that what they wanted, they unwanted me like this, so we will give them what they ask for!"_

_._

_._

Akashi felt four new presence in the room but he paid no attention to it, one of them was human the three weren't.

Midorima gasped at the sight, Kise was in his fox form, behind him was Takao and Himuro and a brown haired human he assumes as Furihata Kouki. Before he could even speak Kise's fox form was engulfed in a blue flame as he quickly jumped to Haizaki's form pinning the werewolf down. Haizaki growled and the two brawled.

"Why are you here, and him too!" Midorima exclaimed as Takao dashed to him.

"You're not ordering me around this time Shin-chan!" Takao answered back with determined eyes.

"Muro-chin!" Murasakibara pulled Himuro with an angry look, but before he could say anything Himuro beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Atsushi, I can't just sit there while you fight for this family."

"What's happening here Shin-cha—"

"Don't look!" Midorima said quickly bringing his hands to Takao's eyes. Takao has very keen eyes, the sight will surely overwhelm his senses and knowing Takao has a photographic memory seeing the sight before them would surely cost his sanity. Unfortunately Murasakibara was too late to do the same for Himuro for the raven haired vampire had already been staring at the horrid sight. Himuro felt his knees went jelly and his stomach turning upside down, he felt a bile up his throat as he saw the Texas Chainsaw Massacre-like-sight before them. Lying on the floor was a corpse barely recognizable, his skin was barely hanging from his muscles, and his chest was ripped open. Akashi continued slashing, cutting stabbing the unmoving body like a madman. Himuro felt a pair of big and strong arms bringing itself to him pulling him to his lover's chest. He had never seen such cruel way of killing someone, no, not even in his life as an assassin.

Himuro could hear Kuroko sobbing and arguing with Kagami asking him to let him go and Kagami repeatedly refusing. For a moment they have forgotten the only human in the room until Kise saw in his peripheral view a blur of brown running towards the back of the room. Kise turned quickly and found Furihata Kouki running towards the back of the room. Kise didn'rt know about the unmoving body on the floor or the red haired vampire pinning it down, but with that dagger in hand, one thing is for sure—danger.

"Furihatacchi!"

Himuro heard Kise calling the human's name and quickly broke the embrace between him and Murasakibara and there he saw the brunette running towards Akashi. "Furihata-kun wait!"

Akashi ignored the commotion as he raised the blade again. Yes, this is the monster they kept, this is the monster they made. As he was about to stab the unmoving corpse he heard a familar name being called-

"Furihata-kun wait!"

"That idiot! Aomine stop him!"

"Wha-"

.

_**that name...I...do I know him?** _

Akashi felt a pair of trembling hands clasped his arm, it was weak, nervous, and scared. But he felt courage in them, he felt a frightening pleasant warmth from his fingertips. Akashi turned to the owner of the hands and found a trembling brunette, a human. His caramel brown eyes reflected his face-but it wasn't him in it. The Akashi in his eyes is kind, is scared, is fragile. Why does he look at him that way, he wondered, and for a brief moment in those pools of brown he felt all the adrenaline in his veins being swept.

His eyes widen.

_**Who...is he?** _

_Those lips._

_That eyes._

_That slightly course hair._

_That sun kissed skin._

_**.** _

_**.** _

_"I...Why is he looking at me like that?" the heterochromatic eyed Akashi askee d. "Why does he looked pained?"_

_"Because you are in pain." the red eyed Akashi answered._

_"I do not understand." the hetero chromatic eyed Akashi said, it was strange for him, why was the human crying for him? Why does he look so sad? Why is he stopping him?_

.

.

.

Akashi growled angrily as he shrugged the hand away with his inhuman strength, he heard his brothers gasp and Takao calling the human's name. The human was thrown off down the floor, his small frame colliding with the floor in thud, Akashi smirked but soon it faded as the snall figure pulled itself up albeit shaking and slightly trembling.

"Furihata-kun please stop already, he's gonna hurt you!" Himuro exclaimed. Takao was about dash for it when Midorima stopped him holding him in place. Aomine could not believe his eyes, the human is as suicidal as Kagami-no, scratch that Kagami is an alpha he has a stand against them but this one—"Idiot!" Aomine exclaimed as he ran to Furihata.

Before Aomine finished speaking Kise had made his way already to Furihata, as he was about to pull Furihata up, Furihata turned to look at him and shook his head. The look in his face froze Kise in his place, it reminded him of his mother, of how she looked at him and told him its going to be alright. He fet the strenght leaving him, and Furihata once again stood up, despite limping he walked to the scarlet haired vampire, a dagger in hand and a dead body on the other. Normally humans who saw this crazed look would run away, but what Furihata saw was not a freak, what he saw was the one he loves. The strange heterchromatic eyed vampire who confessed his love to him just earlier, whom despite his imperfection loved him oh so dearly. Furihata was frightened, but Akashi needs him, and even with those crazed look, even with those bloody hands, he saw pass through it, he saw the tears in the corner of his eyes calling out to him, pleading to be saved.

Furihata walked towards Akashi again, as he was approaching Akashi attempted to push him once again but this time Furihata held to him tighter. The force was not a joke, he could taste blood in his lips from a cut there, and he feel like he was being hit with a baseball bat, he refuse to let go. He refuse to lose to this now, he refuse to let him sink into this kind of darkness. He held him by the shoulders staring right at his dual colored eyes. He didn't see the monster, he saw Akashi Seijuuro.

"I-its me, Akashi-kun. I'm here."

.

" _Akashi-kun."_

Akashi felt weak as the voice reached his ears. He vouldn't push him away, or more like, he didn't want to. His senses felt numb as if he was shot by a tranquilizer, the dagger fet too heavy in his hands and he felt the object slipping away and it fell down on the floor. His eyes stared right at the caramel brown ones reaming with tears. The eyes that would cry for him, the human who would jump in his command, the human who saw him pass all his tough exterior, the only human who ever cared. He felt the trembling hands reaching to cup his face, he was instantly engulf in a comfortable warmth.

He remember…he remember those eyes who looked up at him with admiration. The eyes that held him up as if he was someone so special, someone so precious, eyes that would cry for him, eyes that made him feel loved. And those lips, those lips who spoke only the truth to him, the lips that spoke ever so gently to him, the lips that felt so perfect against his, and that hair which he held secretly, run his fingers through in the latter's sleep. And that hand, that hand that held him ever so tenderly. He remember this feeling…just like… _her_.

.

_"...Furihata Kouki."_

_"Yes." the red eyed Akashi said smiling, "the one who loves you most."_

_The heterochromatic eyed Akashi came to a realization, "Loves me? It is you whom he loves, I...I am not true, I am only a fragment of your consciousness."_

_"You are anything but fake," he answered, "look at him, is it me that is reflected in those eyes. You are what is real in his eyes."_

_._

_._

I-It's alright, y-you can s-stop now Akashi-kun." Furihata said, he saw fear behind those ruby eyes and he felt the need to tell him. Akashi's crazed eyes soften seemingly recognizing him finally. Furihata gaining a little more courage caress the skin with his thumb and Akashi-perhaps-unconsciously leaned to his touch. "Sei, you need to calm down." he said as he leaned in closer to Akashi's lips and pressing a chaste kiss to it.

"Kou...ki..."

The human who saw the beauty in his tragedy, the only human who believed in the small kindness inside hi, the only one who loved him as him, with all his demons and angst-Furihata Kouki. The human who saw the beauty in his beast, the human who made him believe in the world again, the human who told him when he was lost—his map, he is his truth, his hope, his light—very fitting for his name. Somehow everything started making sense again, his eyes focused to Furihata's face, and he saw a small cut in his lips and a bruise right above his eyebrow. His eyes fell on his hands, it was bloodied-no, not just his hands, all of him. He turned and found Kuroko conscious and breathing with an arm hooked over Kagami's shoulder, the taller male holding his brother up carefully.

**_Did I…did I do that to him, I injured Furihata?_ **

**_H-How could I…_ **

"I…No…I…did I…I did this?" he asked looking at Furihata's lower lip. He felt so ashamed of himself, of course, he could only do is this, cause pain, inflict fear and injury—destruction.

"N-No…I—this is nothing, Aka—"

_"Its no use…this is all I could ever do." The heterochromatic eyed Akashi said to his mirror image with a sad smile. "I would only hurt him, just ike that blade, I have no arms to hold him, no kindness to offer."_

_"Stop saying those you are—"_

_He shook his head, all he ever is would be a container, all he was is an emotion, a monster inside a true body, a parasite, and he could not love Furihata the way he wanted to, he could not for he is not true, for all he could bring is hurt and pain, tears. If he would continue Furihata would only suiffer the same fate like their mother and that is the last thing he would want to. This time he needs to go. He need to for him…and for **him**._

He felt a painful rush in his head, he fell to his knees groaning. "Akashi-kun are you alright?" Furihata asked him kneeling before him. Akashi's head throbbed in pain and slowly everything was swept in darkness.

.

.

.

.

_"Its time to for us to stop running away."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heian-kyo: Its the old name for Kyoto


	16. After The Storm

Midorima drove as fast as he could—well as legally fast as possible. He could hear everyone at the back seat saying something all together. It was annoying and it wasn't helping the situation at all. He had Takao and Himuro bring Kise and Furihata at the condominium, while the rest goes back to the house. Right after Akashi passed out Haizaki made the move as everyone's attention was turned to the scarlet haired vampire and made his escape. It was anyways, the least of importance for all of them—more than getting revenge or whatsoever, family comes first. Midorima was a few blocks away from the house and Aomine's exclaiming and bickering with Kagami wasn't helping the tension. "Will you two just shut up!" Midorima exclaimed loudly.

"Can we just go faster?" Murasakibara asked frowning as he turned to the back seat, Kuroko was holding the unconscious Akashi that looks paler than ever. "Aka-chin doesn't look good."

"We can't! We'll get caught by the police and with all of you looking like that more than saving Akashi we'd probably end up in prison cells!"

"Midorima-kun please calm down." Kuroko said calmly.

Midorima gritted his teeth in annoyance, "How can I calm down when those idiots next to you won't shut up!"

Kuroko sighed and turned to Aomine and Kagami who were arguing like kids. Kuroko sent a very menacing glare at the two which caused the two to inevitably shut up. "This is your fault." Aomine muttered under his breath causing Kagami to exclaim something and ended up to another series of argument. Kuroko lost it and reached for both of them holding their injuries causing them to wince in pain.

"Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun will you too  _kindly_  stop acting like five years old?"

Thankfully, the two did stop and the ride when on smoothly as they reach to the house. Midorima quickly ushered to Akashi bringing the unconscious vampire to his room, while Kagami was asked to stay with Kuroko until Midorima could look at him. The house was awfully quiet then, Aomine and Murasakibara stood outside Akashi's room while Kuroko and Kagami waited for Midorima. Every ticking seconds felt very vital. It was frightening that anything could happen in a spur of a second.

Kuroko despite his blank expression, Kagami could feel how concern he is for the scarlet haired vampire. For the first time he understood Akashi's feelings towards Kuroko—the anger reflected in his eyes back then, it was masked concern for him. Just as how Kuroko seems worried as well today. After a few moments they heard a knock on the door, Kuroko took the door and was greeted by an exhausted looking Midorima Shintaro. The green haired vampire entered the room with a bag of medical supplies. Kagami who was sitting on the bed just followed the green haired vampire with his eyes quietly. The atmosphere was unbearably quiet and heavy.

"Akashi hasn't regained consciousness yet. We will have to wait a little more…and put some faith that he'll wake up." Midorima said breaking the silence. Those words were obviously for Kuroko and Kagami just watched as the tension somehow slid off from Kuroko. Midorima turned to Kagami, "Take your shirt off." As awkward as it might have sounded, Kagami complied taking off his dust filled shirt and putting it down on the carpeted floor. Midorima saw a patches of bruise on Kagami's chest some were very dark. Midorima brought his hand to the largest patch of bruise and his eyes widen as he felt the bones beneath it is so close to breaking apart. Kagami winced as Midorima placed a little more pressure in it.

"Does that hurt?" Midorima asked.

"HELL YES!" Kagami answered almost shouting, damn it hurts more than necessary. Does he have to ask?

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the bruise in Kagami's chest, perhaps he got it from brawling with Haizaki or Hanamiya, it was clear in his eyes what those were.

"You have a broken rib." Midorima announced before standing up and walking up to his medical supplies, "But since you're an Alpha you managed well not to feel or inflict too much damage in your body, that's natural. It'll heal in a week its not that bad."

Kuroko cocked an eyebrow at his brother, "He has a broken rib and its okay?"

"Yes." Midorima said returning to Kagami with bandages in his hand, "It's the thing about Alphas they endure less fatal attacks though which most human bodies can't. They heal faster too."

Midorima approached Kagami and started wrapping his chest with bandages, "I advise you to not move too much, it will take a minimum of a week to heal." Midorima said. Kagami was about to say something when he felt something strange, he felt anxiety, what was strange was it didn't felt like his. He turned and found Kuroko staring at him with blank eyes. But for some reason his instincts told him what was behind those blank stares was a different story. He knows better than to be fooled by those blank stares. When Midorima finished bandaging Kagami he excused himself. "You should rest." He said to Kagami and before heading for the door he looked at Kuroko, "And you as well."

When the door shut behind Midorima, Kagami watched as Kuroko quietly went to his closet, opening one drawer he picked up something very familiar—his own white shirt. He remember lending it to Kuroko when he first went over his place. He didn't know he would actually keep it. Kuroko walked to him and handed him the shirt quietly. Kagami took it and wore it, it was strange, the mix of Kuroko's scent in his was very comforting. "Kagami-kun I…I'm sorry." Kuroko said quietly, almost inaudible, "there are things that I did and I am the least person you should be concerned with but…"

"What are you worried about?" Kagami asked straightforward, he could feel it, Kuroko's anxiety. It was driving his senses mad, his instinct as Kuroko's Alpha was urging him to ease him. Kuroko's blank stare turned to pools of emotion for a moment before it went back to the blank vast of blue.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to be saved or anything, he was just scared that Kagami might not know what kind of path he is choosing by deciding that. There just so many opportunities ahead of him, to live a normal life, to forget about this things. But no, he leaves his fate no choice but to weave this path. He could have gotten himself a wife, maybe some cute little children in the future, or he could have gone back to America for all he knows. All of those stopped right there all just to save him—his petty life. Kuroko have so many things to say but none he spoke, he just stood there his hands trembling. Kagami Taiga just threw away his life right before him to save him—a monster, a freak of nature. What was he worried about, is just how far can he go to save him, to protect him, because Kuroko would rather have him away from him than to see him get injured multiple times—his heart wouldn't be able to take that.

Kagami grasped mostly what Kuroko was worried about—strange enough he seems to be able to sense it, by the way his eyes darted away from him, the way his fingers tremble and by that almost invisible pained look in his face. His body reacted on its own pulling Kuroko to him, the vampire fell on his chest and he just softly caressed his hair. No words were needed, he knows Kuroko is the kind of person who would rather keep his thoughts to himself, Kagami would not force him to say anything, but he would certainly want him to know whatever that is, it's going to be alright, they will be alright. Kagami softly placed a kiss on top of Kuroko's head, he would throw everything he have, his life, his fate, even his soul just for him—to keep him safe. There was just no concrete reason, he just loves him that much. He would die for him if needed, and being chained to his existence forever wasn't a problem, truthfully he should be the one thinking about that—is it alright for him to be mortal? Breaking the hug Kagami cupped Kuroko's face, "I shuld be the one apologizing, right? I made your life dependent on a life of a mortal."

Kuroko shook his head, "No, it is alright…right now, I'd rather die than to live in a world without Kagami-kun."

Saying that with a bank face somehow was quite funny and endearing, Kuroko is dead serious but it was just too sweet, Kagami chuckled and shook his head before nuzzling to Kuroko's neck engulfing him in an embrace. "Damn, sometimes you're just embarrassing."

"Kagami-kun?"

"hn?"

"I love you."

Kagami's eyes widen, he chuckled at the very fond way Kuroko said those words. He broke the hug and smiled at Kuroko who for the first time in a long time, smiled back at him all genuine, he leaned closer until he could feel Kuroko's warm breath against his lips, his senses were tentatively filled with Kuroko, his soft calming scent that reminded Kagami of vanilla. He heard Kuroko whispered his name as he capture those plump lips. He instantly felt a kind of pleasurable electric shock from his head to toe, he had kissed people before—women of course, he had a few girlfriends before but this was different. He tasted like vanilla, he didn't know why, he did n't taste like those girls he kissed before—like lipsticks or lipgloss. Somehow his senses told he him he had anticipated this right before, imagined that kissing him would feel like—but this was just thousand ties better. He felt Kuroko's small hands reach up to his shoulders as he started biting and licking his bottom lip. Kuroko gasped allowing Kagami better access, Kagami could swore he taste just so good that his feral instincts just screamed  _more_.

He pulled Kuroko even closer, Kuroko ended up straddling him without breaking the kiss. It was getting messier, but it was just how Kagami wanted it. His hands started moving under Kuroko's shirt, his skin felt hot though he was sure it shouldn't, his skin is so smooth and was just begging to be touched. Kuroko moaned into the kiss as his hands traveled up to Kagami's hair massaging the scalp and running his fingertips to the dual shade hair. The room was getting hotter by each passing minute until their lungs started screaming and begging for air.

Kagami chuckled as Kuroko hid himself by nuzzling on Kagami's neck and wrapping his arms around Kagami's neck. "You're blushing." Kagami said as he noticed the tip of Kuroko's ears were red. "Had you never kissed someone before?" Kuroko shook his head earning a chuckle from Kagami again. "Are you serious? You're like—how old again? And still never kissed anyone?"

Kuroko broke the hug and stared at Kagami still blushing with a pout visible, "W-Well I'm sorry for not whoring myself to others because I think that those things are important."

Kagami laughed kissing Kuroko's head, "You're such an old man."

"You look older." Kuroko retorted as he punched Kagami playfully on the shoulder.

* * *

Kagami woke up feeling a relative weight in his chest and a comforting warmth. Refusing to wake up he felt a ticklish sensation in his neck and chin. He decided to check it up and his eyes landed on an unfamiliar ceiling. He was about to bring his hand to brush his eyes off from the sleepiness when he felt something warm entwined with it. Uabke to move from the strange weight he turned to his chest and found a messy—very messy—mop of teal hair. He raise his hand and found a small fragile looking pale hands entwined with it. Of course, he thought as he brought his free hand to run through the teal hair—it was true then, he thought. He remember the kiss, damn that kiss. He chuckled before kissing his head with a smile.

"Mn." He heard him moaned before Kuroko started moving and shifting. After a moment Kuroko turned to face Kagami, visibly surprised the other was already awake. "Morning, babe." Kagami whispered, he chuckled as instead of waking up Kuroko moved closer, snuggling in his chest.

Kagami could care less about the broken rib, he love how Kuroko fit perfectly in his arms. He looked so small, so perfect right there. Glad would be an understatement of what he is currently feeling right then, Kuroko is safe, and there they are clear about their feelings. Kagami leand closer to Kuroko's face kissing his closed eyelids, his small button nose and his cheek, after repeating Kuroko cracked one of his eyes open pushing lightly Kagami, as small, skittish chuckles started erupting from the teal haired vampire, "Stop Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. Kagami stiffen and frowned, earning a questioning look at Kuroko. "What is it?"

"You still gonna call me that?"

Kuroko propped himself up, sitting while Kagami lay on his side with a frown. "What do you mean Kagami-ku—"

"That exactly." Kagami said with a sigh, he sat up facing Kuroko.

Kuroko realizing what Kagami felt heat rise from his cheeks, turning his eyes away Kuroko tried to hide himself to Kagami unconsciously thinning his presence, but Kagami being quite bonded to the other that would be quite a task. Kagami smiled at Kuroko's very innocent reaction. "Come on, Tetsuya?" Kagami suppressed a chuckle as Kuroko's cheeks turn redder, his eyes widening—seemingly shocked—for a moment, as he started tracing the threads if his sweatpants, which was very cute. How can anyone just keep their hands on themselves right in front of this angel is a mystery to Kagami, oh scratch that, Kagami remembered about his brothers , talk about over protectiveness. "Tetsuya?" Kagami asked his voice lowering as he leaned forward putting both his arms on Kuroko's side trapping the teal haired teacher.

Kuroko's eyes widen as his gaze were caught in the enchanting, wild and passionate pools of crimson eyes. He could smell Kagami in the air, his scent felt so warm, so great, so addicting. He swallowed as Kagami inched closer, and closer to him. It wasn't helping that the way Kagami was calling him s familiar, so casual, he was getting to enticed, he was feeling the urge, the hunger yet again. When did he feel so hungry right after drinking the night before? That never happened before, but when he's with Kagami he just wants to—he can't just get enough, he felt his fangs growing, his instincts taking over as he reached to Kagami but as he was about touch those warm flesh he felt Kagami catching his wrist. Smirking Kagami pulled Kuroko an inch closer, their nose touching at the close proximity, "I know that look," Kagami said as Kuroko's powder blue eyes comes alive again with swirling electric blue hue in it mixed with desire and hunger, "I won't let you until I hear you say my name."

Kuroko was overpowered with his hunger, all other rational reasons thrown at the window, the exposed skin is just so tempting.

"Taiga…"

Kagami heard his chest skipped a beat as he heard his name with those soothing voice. He felt the strength slipped from his body as Kuroko sneaked his arms around Kagami's neck as he leaned closer to Kagami's neck, he could smell him even better, even stronger. Kagami's arms wrapped lazily on Kuroko's waist.

"Taiga." Kuroko repeated whispering before planting a shiver inducing kiss on the patch of skin. Kuroko almost gasped at the warmth of the skin. It was impossible to bring himself to not want more of that. Kuroko slowly sank his fangs on the patch of skin drawing blood. Kuroko heard Kagami gasped in shock, and momentarily froze from the foreign feeling. Kuroko started running his hands up to the back of Kagami's head, running his fingers on the slightly coarse dual shade hair and Kagami started relaxing, groaning and moaning lowly.

It was strange Kagami thought, he felt something strange, he remember this feeling was similar that day when he let Kuroko have his blood, but this time it was better-too ecstatic, it was getting harder not to get aroused with that tongue licking his neck, nipping, kissing, and those hands the way they move in his hair. It was getting more difficult to breath, the pleasure was just too much he had forgotten that Kuroko was actually feeding on him. His instincts was getting too aggressive and he could feel the primal need to kiss Kuroko, take him right then and there.

As his head told him Kuroko had enough, with slight force he brought Kuroko's face to his crashing their lips. Kuroko was still in hazy from the overdose of the addicting blood when he felt Kagami started licking, nipping on his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and welcomed the kiss. "Mn." Kuroko moaned to the kiss, it was getting warmer in the room and Kagami's way of kissing was not helping to the way Kuroko was getting  _really_  in the mood. The kiss was hungry, needy, aggressive, yet the way Kagami's arms run up and down his back felt the opposite of it. It was simply breath taking—metaphorically and literally. Kagami was exploring Kuroko's mouth, marking everywhere as his, owning him, and as he worked on it his hands moved everywhere, on Kuroko's back to his side, to his face, to his hair. "Taiga wai—nghn!" kuroko was sileneced as Kagami moved to the junction of his neck and shoulder nipping it.

It was his feral instincts telling him to mark his mate, to announce to everyone to back off. It was normal for Alphas especially to be quite possessive and have territorial claim. Kagami could not live thinking someone else would get to kiss Kuroko, or touch him like that, he felt rage just from thinking about it.

"Taiga what are you—"

"Tetsu are you—"

Kagami's mind registered that voice as Kuroko slightly stiffen. Kagami raised his head and turn to the door way only to be welcomed by a fierce killing intent from the tanned skinned blue haired vampire standing there.

"YOU!"

**_CRASHHH_ **

…

Kise blinked looking up on the second floor. Midorima sighed while Takao just chuckled on the corner. Himuro face palmed. "What's that noise?" Kise asked. Midorima pushed the rim of his glasses shaking his head.

"Can they just wait after all this is done?" Midorima complained crossing his arms.

"They're both new at this." Himuro said looking at the direction where their rooms were. Having a human to let a vampire drink his blood is almost proclaiming that you want to be turned as well, with that there is an invisible invincible bond that is somehow formed between the two, with Kuroko and Kagami's peculiar case this is intensified, having  _urges_  just being at the same place as the other. It was like addiction to some kind of substance, they'll just want each other every minute. Himuro remember the first few weeks since he let Murasakibara had his blood, it was bloody humiliating—literally. He rather not remember how he would throw a child like tantrum whenever Murasakibara would leave. The symptoms are slightly similar when someone is turned, but it was well like having teenagers' hormones all over again. Turning to face Kise, Himuro decided to answer the kitsune's question, "The first time someone gives his blood to a vampire a sort of bond would form between them, so yeah they'll be like unable to keep their hands on themselves when the other is present, they'll be a little too clingy to the other—well mostly the humans are."

Kise's face flushed as he realize what Himuro just said. So that was why he suddenly felt agitated when Kuroko said those things. He has human blood in him so…

Takao laughed as he heard curses and swearing in the air. "I swear if their swears were lethal we'd have a pool of blood right now."

"Those idiots." Midorima sighed.

Finally after a few more curses and shouting Kuroko came down wearing a black pullover and dark blue jeans, "Good morning." Kuroko greeted. Takao noted the slight difference in the way Kuroko greeted them, it was as if he truly meant the good part. He felt smiling as well. Following the teal haired vampire were heavy annoyingly noise pair of steps. Kuroko stepped aside and just like that two grown men stumbled down on the stairs.

"Oh god this two." Midorima sighed.

Aomine stood eyebrows furrowed and his navy blue eyes shining, "You filthy human how dare you touch my brother!"

"Don't talk like you own him!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh 'cause you do? Like hell you split eyebrows!"

"Shut up ganguro!"

"Fuck you!"

"No thank you, you're disgusting!"

Takao laughed, they were so alike they just can't stand being next to each other. Takao could see a panther and a tiger growling at each other.

"Kuroko would you please calm those two buffoons down?" Midorima said massaging his temple. Their endless, loud, senseless bickering was getting in his nerves, he swear to all Gods of all religion he knows he's going to tie those two together for the whole week if they don't just stop.

"A-Aominecchi uhm I—"

"Kagami-kun sto—"

"Shut up!" the two said in unison earning a death glare from their lovers. Both Kuroko and Kise stomped towards the seemingly five years old grown men and without a word delivered a hard hit on the head.

"OW!" the two both hiss in pain.

"You do not shut me up like that Aomine Daiki." Kise said in his usual cheery voice and with a smile but obviously angry with the way he just called Aomine in his whole name. Aomine gulped, feeling his lover's yandere* side showing.

Kagami was about to retort when Kuroko's eyes flash dangerously in bright blue inevitably silencing the bigger man. "Good, Kagami-kun understands, yes?" kuroko said in his monotonous voice. Kagami could swear he can see Akashi in the way his eyes was just so frightening.

"Y-Yes." Kagami replied.

Himuro could only scoff on the way Kuroko was able to tame the tiger, taming a wild beast was no easy task after all. When all finally went well Kuroko and Kise took their seats with the rest while the Kagami and Aomine stood on the opposite corners in the room.

"How are you feeling Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

"Better." Kuroko answered.

"I can see that." Takao teased, Kuroko only gave a secretive smile to the other.

"Kuroko, didn't I told your lover of a buffoon that he should take it easy? Brawling with Aomine, seriously is that his definition of my words?"

"He has a name Midorima-kun." Kuroko sighed before throwing Kagami a frown, "And to answer that question I am afraid he didn't seem to understand that much."

"Hey!" Kagami retorted at the back.

"Anyhow," Kuroko cut, "where is…Furihata-kun?"

Midorima pressed his lips into a thin line, silence engulfed the room for a moment. "I am afraid we need to talk about that…about Akashi's current state."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

.

.

.

The silence was deafening Furihata sat quietly on the chair next to Akashi's bed as the scarlet haired vampire lay there unmoving, his breathing is shallow, but as Midorima assured him it was only natural for vampires to breathe that way. The sun sips through the thin white curtains of Akashi's room, the drapes were pulled away. Leaning on the wall next on the door was Murasakibara, watching them. Furihata felt his heart being crushed all over again, he was restless last night, he could barely close his eyes, whenever he does he could remember Akashi's merciless eyes shining with rage, he remember the blood in the floor, the corpse ripped open before Akashi. He was so scared of remembering those things, seeing them again, but when he is awake all he could think of was how was he, the way his eyes look and soften as he grazed his fingertips over his bruises in genuine concern. He was torn between fearing him and loving him—he didn't know where he stands right now, all he knew he needed to see him. But seeing him was worsening the state of his heart.

_Why is he still uncioncious? Why won't he wake up?_

_What if he never does?_

Furihata could feel a tear streaming down his cheek as that thought passed him, what will he do if he leaves? With his slightly trembling and sweaty hands he scooted Akashi's pale hand. It felt extremely cold against his, lifeless. And then he remember that day, this happened before. It was back then, he was young, in an all white wall room, with beeping machines behind him he held his parents' hands with tubes attached everywhere. He remember praying so hard, he remember begging for their lives but nothing happened. He can't go on thinking about it, he felt scared to death by the thought Akashi would paved the same path his parents did. He just can't.

Murasakibara's attention was caught when he heard Furihata sobbing, he turned and found the human holding Akashi's hand against his forehead crying, his body slightly trembling. The poor boy was just clueless, powerless to this extent that he knew it himself. Murasakibara's heart went out for the boy.

"Just please," Furihata sobbed, "just this once hear me, please…just don't take him away."

Furihata had stopped trying to believe in things such as miracles long ago, he had stopped hoping for those things, he had stopped reaching for the stars. None of his prayers were ever heard, he had been left on his own, all he had was himself. Important things always were stolen away from him, he was weak, he cannot fight, he cannot be anyone important to be heard of but he wish, he just wish that just now, just this one time he would be heard, whoever it is that is listening it doesn't matter. He cannot go on if Akashi leaves him now, not when he finally felt so important to someone for the first time.

"Please…give back Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

"What do you mean Midorima-kun?"

"Just as I said, we need to seal the other consciousness deep down." Midorima said.

"Are you nuts Shin-chan?" Takao said in disbelief, "Shin-chan if you do that—"

"Then what do you suggest?" Midorima replied.

Kagami growled on the background, "As much as I don't want to butt in, but I don't think its nice to do that, the idea itself is just wrong."

"If you do that, what about Furihatacchi?" Kise asked.

Midorima was silenced for a moment, "I…he needs to understand the situation, and for his own safety."


	17. Parting Times

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Midorima, the heavy silence engulfed the room. Kise felt the tension building up in the room, he shifted his eyes from Kuroko to Midorima who both stared at each other with much fervor. It was not a simple matter to deal with after all, the issue was no joke either, and Kuroko's compliance will play a big role to it. But everyone knew the weight it would put on the teal haired vampire's shoulder, it is no simple task or decision to make. Kagami wasn't happy either with how the turn of events were taking for them, if possible Kagami would rather not have Kuroko do it—but he respects his decision, after all this is his family's matter.

"The other Akashi is currently suppressed underneath his consciousness, but with both that consciousness and his real consciousness both lying dormant he will not wake up. And he will never will if we are unable to pull up the other and seal the what is left." Midorima said firmly. "Nijimura failed to do this, he didn't have the power to do so, all he could do is slightly seal the other but this caused the other Akashi to be temporarily dominant. You are the only one who has the power to do that."

"But Shin-chan if I'm not mistaken if Kuroko-kun does that…" Takao said almost whispering.

Himuro bit his lower lip deep in thought. He turned to Kuroko who was staring blankly at Midorima. "If he does that, if he seals away the other Akashi…he'll be erasing all the memories that comes with the other Akashi as well…this would include—"

"Furihata-kun as well." Kuroko said with a firmer voice.

"I do not want to do this as well," Midorima replied lacing his long fingers together and closing his eyes in concentration, "the truth is…I too would rather have Akashi with that human. He is more calm and composed with that boy—but at the same manner, that boy is his trigger."

There was long silence between them, Kuroko turned to Kagami as if looking for his approval, but Kagami just gave him a silent message to just what he think is best. Nodding Kuroko turned to Midorima. "What about Furihata-kun? Though I think he will approve…still…"

"He should understand…and for his safety—I think you should erase his memories of Akashi as well, I would bring him to his hometown, I heard his grandparents are still alive." Midorima said quietly, "This is for him, and for Akashi as well."

…

Murasakibara heard the soft knock on the door, recognizing the soft and almost weightless body mass he opened the door revealing his teal haired brother. Bowing politely Kuroko quietly greeted the six feet giant, before Murasakibara stepped away and let the smaller male step in the room. Kuroko's heart almost sank to his stomach as he saw Furihata holding the sleeping Akashi's hand. "Furihata-kun?" the brunette turned to Kuroko and slowly let of Akashi's hand. Standing the brunette bowed to Kuroko.

"G-Good morning…uhm…ah…"

"Its Kuroko," Kuroko replied gesturing for Furihata to sit again. Furihata nodded and sat again. "how are your injuries, Furihata-kun?"

"They are alright now." Furihata answered.

Kuroko pulled another chair and sat there watching quietly. The way Furihata looked at Akashi is undeniable. Kuroko understood now, the reason why Akashi chose him. He was strong, way stronger than any of them. In his eyes were strength of a thousand, in his heart was kindness of the earth. For so long Kuroko had not seen such thing. His scent was similar of the scent of the first rain of the summer—it was kind, comforting and warm. And Akashi was the ruthless summer sun, omnipotent, omnipresent, merciless, scorching. They fit each other—compliment each other like the fire and water. How Kuroko wished he would see them together. They could have been the most beautiful pair.

Kuroko could not help but think, all the sudden changes in Akashi was brought by him—by a single average looking human. Akashi the strongest, most frightening pureblood known to him is at this human's mercy, if there was anyone whom he should feel wary of—he bet it wasn't Akashi, nor Haizaki or Hanamiya—but Furihata Kouki. He could bend everyone, the most ferocious beast in the vampire history as well with just his soothing words. Furihata Kouki—a truly incredible human.

"How long will Akashi-kun be asleep?" Furihata asked looking at the sleeping form next to him.

Kuroko frowned visibly, he have to do it. He was the only one who can. "Akashi-kun…had another consciousness deep within him., it was born the day he was born. It grew up and fed from the real Akashi-kun's ill feelings, until it became stronger than the real Akashi-kun—he took over since then." Kuroko started as Furihata took hold of Akashi's hand. "I met Akashi-kun…the Akashi-kun that you have met, the alter consciousness, but I knew that something, or someone else was sitting deep within him—the real Akashi-kun."

Kuroko despite knowing the truth from the start could not say he was not fond of Akashi, yes, he is cunning and devious most of the time, quite possessive and aggressive—violent if not, but he has this deep seated concern for everyone, as if all those deviousness, those possessiveness, the violent tendency were all due to his love—an ever consuming one. Akashi was no monster, just like any of them—even if he was an odd among odds, he was still no monster. Circumstances had forced him into this. And Kuroko had wished nothing but someone who could make sense of those madness—and here he is, Furihata Kouki. He melted Akashi's firm resolve, changed his mind and broaden his perspective. He loved him despite every reason to runaway.

"Furihata-kun, he will not be able to wake up any time soon."

With those words Furihata quickly turned to Kuroko with eyes wide in shock. "W-What…I-I think I-I h-heard—"

"You didn't hear it wrong Furihata-kun." Kuroko cut. It hurts, he thought, he fought himself to clutch in his throbbing chest. The way Furihata looked at him broke his heart. He didn't want to, but he have to tell him the truth. "The two consciousness that Akashi-kun have is now both sunken deep within him, the Akashi-kun you met Furihata-kun had broke itself down, it hid itself away…for your sake."

"F-For m-my sake? I-I don't understand I—"

"Perhaps it was frightened to endanger you, that he will hurt you."

"B-But that's…"

Kuroko thought of the other Akashi and remember his superiority complex—"You know  _him_  Furihata-kun, you cannot argue with his decisions."

Furihata's eyes started streaming down with tears as he stood only to fell on his knees crying messily. Kuroko could do nothing to comfort the boy, all he bear was bad news for this human—the way they pave was unfortunately one rocky path.

* * *

After Kuroko left Kagami went to their shared room, while Midorima and Aomine both excused themselves to work, Midorima decided to have Takao at home so he could rest. With Himuro, Takao and left in the living room, the room grew awfully quiet. Takao being the chatty spirit strike a few attempts for a group conversation but soon died down. It wasn't until a few moments that Kise initiated one himself—a rather awkward one but still a conversation. The conversation started of with a where was their hometown, Kise was amused to find out about Himuro's past, with all his small and very charming smile he didn't know this man was an hired assassin. Takao on the other hand had told Kise about his fateful meeting with Midorima which ultimately led him to get turned into a vampire. Kise could not even see the trace of the fear Takao had back then, all he saw was happiness in being with the person he loves most.

This is the family that he belongs to now, warm and welcoming. He turned to look at his hands, a fox demon in the lair of vampires—and yet how much they welcomed him, fed him, spoke to him like he was no different. This was this—the reason to live. Living felt so long, he had forgotten how it was to remember names, to count the minutes, time passed by too swiftly and people around they all grew old in a blink of an eye, those things had became normal to him, he forgot to weep for their death, but now thinking about just even one of them to get injured by someone else makes him angry. This was this—his reason to live, and that is to protect his family, Aomine as well. And for the first time in a long time he felt the warmth of family.

But to protect them he need to learn more about himself.

"Kise-kun?" Himuro called him. Snapping up Kise smiled shyly.

"S-Sorry."

"Are you tired?" Takao asked, "Don't push yourself, we'll get in trouble with Aomine if you do."

Kise chuckled, "N-No, I…I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"That I should look for the likes of me?"

Himuro's eyes widen and he turned to Takao who made the same impression. "W-What do you mean…Kise-kun?"

There was silence. For a moment he hesitated—he had thought of it before, just before meeting Aomine, before the incident with Haizaki. He heard from stories, there were still likes of him, those who had lived away from the city, those who held the secrets of their existence. But after meeting Aomine, he felt quite hesitant about the idea. He was scared himself, for the first time he was scared to be away from someone—he who should have been used to being left on his own. But he wanted someone worthy of that smile, he wanted to be able to stand  _equally_  with him. He was tired of getting swept away, being covered, being the one who watch his friends, his loved ones risking their lives—it was painful, it was exhausting to just stand there and watch. Kise wants to be more than that, and the only way he could think of is—

"I want to learn more about myself." Kise answered with determined eyes. "I..I want to be able to stand equally to Aominecchi, I want to be able to protect this family, Takaocchi, Himurocchi, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi, everyone else too!"

Takao felt a grin forming in his lips, he could not help. Its been so long since he had seen those kind of fire passion in someone's eyes. A will that was as strong as the bond between heaven and earth.

Himuro was about to say something when Takao beat him to it—"If you want to stay, then stay. If you need to leave, then leave." Himuro spun to look at Takao in disbelief. "Talk it out with Aomine first, I don't think we should stop you from finding yourself. If this is your wish, then so be it. And when you have found yourself, we'll be here. We'll welcome you again, ah, and don't forget to bring a souvenir with you, okay?"

Kise smiled gently and nodded.

_Someday…our pain, all the sufferings you've endured they will be all worth it, and you will find the reason, a good reason to fight, to move, to wake up, to cry, to smile—to live._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aomine sighed, he had a lot to fill in with his works, as if it wasn't enough that Akashi is unconscious and they were having a major problem at home with the brown haired human and that dual colored alpha who dared touched Kuroko. Huffing with frustration Aomine ruffled his dark blue hair. He heard a familiar laugh by the door and turned there to find Imayoshi standing there with his arms crossed a sickening grin plastered in his lips. "Hey what's with the ruckus, big shot?" Imayoshi asked, "You didn't go to work yesterday and you return with that grumpy look?"

Aomine sighed, "Come on, give me a break."

Unfolding his arms, Imayoshi walked to Aomine's desk, "So tell me what's up?"

"Family things." Aomine answered looking back the stacks of paper on the desk, flipping the pages, he scanned them quietly.

"Oh, seriously?" Imayoshi asked in disbelief. "Why, is it about your Akashi, he came here last time you know, with that brown haired boy—he said he was  _friends_  with him? Did he ran away with his boy-toy."

Aomine rolled his eyes, Imayoshi was never been in good terms with Akashi and openly voiced his hatred towards Akashi's 'holier-than-thou' attitude towards his men. "No, he's…he's kinda sick."

Imayoshi raised a brow, Akashi Seijuuro is sick? The world must be ending. What's next pigs are gonna fly?

"Whoa…that's something I don't get to hear every day." Imayoshi said honestly. Ever since these brothers came to the neighborhood, he had smelled something off about them. Not just the fact that despite Akashi having a nice—if not amazing—job as a CEO of a company, and Midorima a well known pediatrician yet have history of moving place after the other, it was the fact that they are brothers yet there  _zero_ resemblance from each of them. They were all strange in every single way and creep him out that despite all the hustle and bustle  _never_  did Aomine had went on a sick leave, even after he gets injured in a job the next day he'd return for work unscathed. He had found the same thing was true for the other three of his brothers—except for that teal haired kindergarten teacher. Imayoshi was about to say something again when one of his men walked to them.

Saluting to him the police officer spoke, "Sir, someone is here to see Police Officer, Aomine."

Aomine was confused, who would be here to see him today? Everyone is busy at home if wasn't mistaken.

"Who is it?" Imayoshi asked.

"A blonde man, uh…he looks familiar. He said his name was, Kise Ryouta."

Aomine's eyes widen, what was Kise doing there? Checking his wrist watch he mentally cheered it was about time for lunch break. Looking up at Imayoshi to excuse himself Aomine was about to excuse himself when Imayoshi beat him to it with a sly smile. Noticing that Aomine felt a blush rising in his cheeks as he stood and excused himself, passing by Imayoshi the man gave him a pat in the back, "Good luck with blondie." He said teasingly.

Huffing Aomine continued and found the tall blonde in the reception desk wearing a round collared caramel sweater. Spotting him, Kise smiled cheerfully at him—not the model kind of smile, but the Kise kind of smile. Shaking his head Aomine walked to him with a grin before reaching to ruffle the blonde locks that felt comfortably soft. Kise pouted trying to swat Aomine's hand away from his hair, "Mou! Aominecchi it took long to have that styled!"

"Well not my problem, right, pretty boy?"

Smiling Aomine let go of the blonde, "So, what's up?"

Looking around Kise scanned the place and thought it isn't appropriate for them to talk such important matter on the front desk of Aomine's office. "Uhm, can we…move, maybe to a café?"

Aomine raised a brow, what was so important that they can't talk about it right then and there?

Leaving the office Kise brought Aomine to a nearby coffee shop, after ordering a black coffee for himself the silence went on. Aomine saw the hesitation in those amber eyes, as it shifted from him to the cup of coffee. Finally losing his patience Aomine decided to take things in his hands, "You didn't bring me here just to get a cup of coffee did you?" Aomie said breaking their silence. Kise hesitantly looked up to him.

"Well I…"

"You what?"

"I…"

Sighing Aomine rolled his eyes on the blonde, "Come on, I'm not—"

"I'm going to Kyoto."

Aomine's eyes widen, he hated the memories that came with the name of that place, the old manor, his brothers, Nijimura, the massacre. But most of all, why, why was Kise going there? "Then, I'm going as well." He said faking innocence. He knows what Kise meant by that but he was scared that he was right.

"You can't Aominecchi!"

"WHY?" Aomine said raising his voice and slightly pounding his fist on the table enough to startle the blonde.

Fidgeting Kise tried to reason with Aomine, "I…don't want to be a burden, to you or to the family."

"You are not, how many fucking times do I have to say that?" Aomine answered back, "Is it not enough? Am I not enough? Kise what do I have to say, to do for you to understand that I'll pro—"

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" Kise exclaimed earning the attention of the other customers in the café, only to resume to what they were previously doing. "Aominecchi…I…its difficult to always be in the sidelines, I…don't want to be just someone who gets protected, I want to be equal with Aominecchi. I want to protect this family as well. And to do that I have to look for myself, what I am, what I can do."

There was a moment of silence as Aomine lowered his head, he didn't want to hold him down, he know what Kise needs to do, it hurts to realize it has to be this, for him to leave. "You will be coming back, right?" Aomine said looking up at Kise. He sighed and smiled before flicking the blonde's forehead. "Come back in one piece, alright?"

* * *

Kagami woke up when he heard the door cracking open. He was about to stand when he felt a familiar weight on his back. Cracking his eyes open he found Kuroko laying on his back lazily sighing. "Mn, what are you doing?" Kagami asked with his sleepy tone. "Kuroko what are you—"

"I did it."

Kagami hummed urging the vampire to continue, Kuroko buried his face on Kagami's back clutching the white shirt as he remember the events earlier.

_"Can you do that for me, Kuroko-kun?"_

_"I-I can but if you wish that wouldn't it be more difficult?"_

_"I want to carve him in my senses…so even if my head could no longer remember, my soul will."_

Kuroko got up and let Kagami sat looking at him curiously, "So where is Furihata?"

"Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun is accompanying him to the station." Kuroko answered. He was not happy at all—not even an inch. How he wished the boy could stay, he loved the Akashi that have met Furihata. He felt his heart torn apart by the boy's tragic parting with Akashi, the fact that they both will remember nothing of each other.

One day they'll meet again, and wouldn't be able to recognize each other, they wouldn't remember how much they held each other dear to the point of breaking.

It was sad

And tragic.


	18. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT! I was stuck with lots of school work and currently sick*mutters*of all the things I have to be bad about, it has to be breathing. Ahahaha no worries its nothing lethal, just asthma. ANYWAAAAYS I AM BAACK TO GIVE YOU UPDATE AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR SO LOOONG. BTW Thanks tp everyone who left a comment~!! Kris23-san and David-san, I'm sorry for making you wait same as ima_hashtag_person, I am sorry for keeping you guys, BUT WORRY NOOT I'M BAACK FOR UPDATES. And to IzuMun-san I'M SOOOOO HAPPY YOU LIKE ITTT~~! And to DeeDee-san ohohoho dont worry LOVE FINDS ITS WAAAY(I sound so cliche just now didnt I?)  
> I wont be taking your time too much and leave you be with our KnB babies~! BUUUT dont forget to leave a comment IT WILL REALLY HELP ME RECOVER~~~ (/ 0 v o )/ also a kudos will be very nice of youuu~~ THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND SUPPORTING MONOGATARI!

As they arrived for the station Himuro quickly inquired a ticket for Furihata, unfortunately the bus just left and the next scheduled bus will arrive an hour or two later. Smiling politely Furihata said it is okay, and he'd wait. Himuro decided they should accompany the boy as he waited. But unfortunately Murasakibara spotted a snack bar near by and inevitably rushed through it. Without any other choice they followed the sweet-toothed giant. The store reeked off the smell of glucose, Furihata crouched at the jar filled with colorful and tasty looking candies. They had the weirdest flavors he had seen in his life, from salad flavor, to soy sauce—name it. Furihata followed around as Himuro tried to lecture the giant about buying too much, it was quite a pair he thought. Furihata smiled thinking how much Himuro looked like a guardian to a six feet oversized baby. It was adorable. Turning to the glass window Furihata noticed something from the store next to it.

Without thinking the boy exited the snack bar and proceeded to the store. Himuro noticed Furihata leaving the store, especially with the door chimes singing as the boy opened and closed it behind him. Quietly the jet black haired vampire followed the boy. He found Furihata standing in front of the store next to where they were. In his eyes were spark of nostalgia.

"I didn't know you like arts, Furihata-kun?"

Furihata practically gasped in surprised and turned to Himuro shyly. "I-I'm not…W-Well, j-j-just hobby, i-it's not like I'm good at it or anything."

Himuro turned his eyes back on the store, on the display were an expensive looking paint set, a canvas, and some leather bound notebooks. "How about we take a look?" Himuro suggested with a kind smile. Furihata was about to retort, Himuro knew what was it about so he cut through, "Atsushi will take a year to finish, so I don't think he'll mind us taking a quick look."

Inevitably Furihata smiled in return as they both stepped into the store. The smell of papyrus assaulted his senses as Himuro stepped in the store, there were stacks of vibrant paints on the other side, while on the center aisle were the brushes, palettes and so on. He wasn't a big fan of arts or paintings but he does admire them. Turning away he found Furihata scanning through the aisle, he noticed the small smile in his lips. It was as if he is looking back at his childhood. Himuro frowned as the thought sank to him, after a few weeks, that will be the only thing Furihata Kouki will have—his childhood. In a week or two, perhaps in a day, by tomorrow or the day after that he would forget about this, about him, about them, about…Akashi. It was hidden beneath those beautiful pools of brown, the weight of the burden he is carrying. Sighing Himuro turned his head on the left and his eyes fell on a leather bound sketchpad—it's leather is surprisingly a shade of scarlet—with a tinge of orange. Smiling to himself Himuro picked it up and flipped it open scanning the white blank pages.

"You have a nice taste Mister." A voice of an old man said, turning to him Himuro smiled back. "It's the only one left, it's leather bound shipped from England, a special one."

Himuro turned his eyes on the sketchpad, closing it and running his hand on the material. "England, huh?" he muttered under his breath. "I would like to have this." He said without any hesitation. The old man nodded and took the item in his hand as he followed him to the counter. Himuro paid for the item and the man had wrapped it up in Manila paper. After purchasing it Himuro went back to Furihata who was looking at a displayed painting. It was a painted image of a woman in with brown, almost golden hair, with skin as fair as the porcelain, eyes that were green that looked like they were real, and a man who had wings white as snow, and face that could be almost mistaken for a woman's yet at the same time looked handsome. Underneath it was a plate with words written in English. The boy, being born a Japanese wasn't really that fluent in speaking neither speaking English.

"It says, Eros and Psyche." Himuro said walking over to where Furihata was. "Eros is a the Greek God of love. While Psyche is a human."

"They…are together?" Furihata asked.

"Yeah, according to the myth, Eros was asked by his mother to make the human—Psyche—whose beauty was so enchanting and captivating, that it was enough to make the Goddess of beauty herself jealous, fall in love with a hideous looking monster." Himuro narrated, "But, it backfired, Eros upon seeing the human fell for her instead."

"A human and a God?" Furihata said, obviously confused.

"Yes." Himuro answered, "Of course, there were a lot who condemned the idea of them being together, but they loved each other—soon Psyche became a goddess with Eros as her side. Her name means soul, which is what she became, a goddess of the soul."

"It has a very beautiful story, it ended well, even with them both raised with such difference."

Himuro could not help but think how close the story is to Akashi and Furihata—a powerful pureblood, and his prey, a human. In some unknown twist of fate, the pureblood who preys on humans, fell for him. And despite all their deep feelings for each other, things seems not to go well for both of them. Not just the fact that both were born of different races—but the fact that everything was just a mess when they just have met. Himuro could only hope that their story would end well just like Psyche and Eros'.

Finally the two decided they had enough looking around and exited the store, as soon as they did they found Murasakibara standing right outside carrying a paper bag filled with snacks. Furihata simply smiled awkwardly—he didn't know if it was a vampire thing that despite all those eating nonstop, the six feet giant hasn't reduced himself in a six feet hippopotamus. Himuro declared they should go back to the station and just wait there for the remaining hours, Furihata agreed and they walked back to the station.

Furihata listened to Himuro's doting reminders during travel, like he should carry a mint candy in case he might get quite dizzy in the travel 'cause it helps to ease up the urge to purge, or not to talk to strangers no matter what. Furihata smiled hearing them, he sounded like a mother. "Muro-chin's a worrywart." Furihata heard Murasakibara said in his usual lazy tone. "He's like a mother sometimes, don't let it get to you."

"It's alright, I think its Himuro-san's nature to be this caring."

"Caring…hmm," Murasakibara hummed, "ah, Fu-chin is right."

Furihata was about to say something about the new nickname he got when his eyes was blocked by a blur of yellow. Backing away slightly Furihata found himself face to face with a daffodil presented to his face. "Its an [1]ame zaiku." Murasakibara said lazily bringing the sweet to Furihata who took them as he continued to walk with the two. He inspected the candy with amusement, it looked just like the real flower, it glisten in the sun, its yellow petals becoming more vibrant.

"Wow." Furihata said in amazement. "T-Thank you, but…why a daffodil?"

Murasakibara looked at him as if his question was 1 + 1. Murasakibara looked ahead, "Because its Fu-chin."

Furihata didn't quite understand but he kept the candy anyway. He'll figure it out one day, he thought.

* * *

Kagami felt uncomfortable. He felt as if meeting his boyfriend's parents for the first time, he could feel as if he was being inspected from head to toe. He swallowed a lump in his throat. No one will ever be comfortable sitting in front of Akashi Seijuuro and being stared by him like he was a dodo bird in the 21st century. "Are you saying…that while I was asleep, you and him…" Akashi turned to Kuroko in disbelief, "you took him as your lover?"

"As much as I don't like the tone you are using as you refer to Kagami-kun, yes he is my…lover." Kuroko confirmed. Akashi raised a brow. There were lots of things he cannot remember, he remember Kuroko Tetsuya, his name, his relation with Akashi, but they were bits and pieces, and he remember being in Kyoto, he could barely recall what they were doing in Tokyo. He couldn't remember what happened between those days. Kuroko and the others told him his other self took over, and recently they were successful into finally sealing him. He didn't mind though, somehow he felt a heavy weight lifted from his chest now that he is gone. Now, he have to face and learn to get accustomed to this new information, just like how Murasakibara supposedly is living in Akita with his lover whom he turned before, and Midorima working in a hospital with his lover also a turned vampire, plus Aomine and this half-human, half-fox demon, not to mention Kagami Taiga, who is awfully so much like Aomine.

Oh well, they do look happy. Akashi thought as he watches Kuroko talk with Kagami about trivial things. If they were happy, there was no question needed to be asked anymore. "I just want to ensure that you will protect Kuroko." Akashi said to Kagami who turned to him with determined eyes.

"I will if he needs so." Kagami said.

"What are you—"

"Kuroko is not a porcelain doll, for all I know he's more than capable—I won't mock his strength by being overprotective. If he needs me I'll be here."

Kagami's words made Kuroko smile, Akashi found himself staring at Kuroko's eyes as they sent a silent  _I told you so_  message. Akashi nodded, "Of course." He replied. If he'd wake up to this after falling asleep for years, he'd gladly do. He wasn't sure about this man, but Kuroko is—and if he is, it must be more than what meets the eye. It is Kuroko Tetsuya after all.

Akashi woke up earlier that day with Kuroko by his side and the tall American returnee by his side. Kuroko quickly accessed him asking him series of question, in which he end up unable to recall, names were mentioned and half of them didn't ring a bell, and Kuroko only sat back pulling his usual poker face before explaining things to him. He told him what happened to the manor in Kyoto, their journey to Tokyo and their constant moving from one place to another to avoid people asking about their age. Then came Aomine and Midorima taking jobs as cop and doctor, and Kuroko becoming a preschool teacher, and Akashi building his own company under the alias of a Bokushi Seijuuro. The alias somehow felt familiar but he could not remember quite well about it. Aside from Kuroko informed him of his other self coming face to face with Haizaki and Hanamiya and going berserk causing the death of the half werewolf. The images somehow flashed to his mind but they were blurry. He decided to stay calm about it anyways.

* * *

Furihata turned watch the other waiting passengers filled the station, children playing, men in business suites, and some travelers and tourists. It had been ages since he returned to his hometown, the last time he went there he was a middle school boy then. Strange, he'll come back and he's already in college. He wondered if the house would still look the same, the tatami floors, the walls, and wooden posts. Would his grandmother recognize him? Is the garden still as beautiful as it was back then? It was strange that he felt scared and excited at the same time. He didn't want to leave yet but when he thought about his hometown he felt as if this was his most awaited home coming. Perhaps it was part of what Kuroko did to his memories, it was telling him to embrace the change, forget about the city.

Furihata looked at Himuro and Murasakibara, Himuro shushed him with an awkward smile. Murasakibara was leaning his head over Himuro's shoulder, fast asleep. The black haired vampire carefully brushed off the purple strands and tied them with an elastic band preventing them from falling over his face, he looked more matured with his hair off his face Furihata thought. "Sorry, 'bout that." Himuro said in a slightly hushed voice. "Are you ready?"

Furihata smiled meekly, "Honestly I don't know."

"Oh, that's fine. Actually, Atsushi and I will be going back to Akita after this."

"Aren't you staying with Kuroko-kun and the rest?"

Himuro shook his head, "We want to but, well we have our own lives and…"

"So Himuro-san's hometown is Akita?" Furihata asked.

"Ah, no." Himuro answered quickly unconsciously playing with the lose strands of purple hair.

"Oh…we're you from Tokyo too?"

Himuro chuckled, "No, I was born and raised in America, or so that's what I know. My parents I presume they're Japanese, of course." He said quietly, "Well that was way back then, probably even before you were born."

Furihata remembered the huge age gap, they were vampires after all. "Oh…so you came here and met Murasakibara-san?"

Himuro shook his head chuckling, "The funny thing is, I was sent here to kill Akashi and to get to him I went for Atsushi but I…well I can't help it, for all the profound childish acts, sometimes he's just cute and yeah, the rest is history. Atsushi made a fake death for me for those who hired me to think I was dead, in a few years they forgot, Akashi found about them and well…you know what happens to those who try and hunt the secret of their family? They disappear. So yeah all those who knew me died—they weren't actually pleasant people so, its okay. So, Atsushi decided to tell his family about me. First it was only Kuroko who acknowledged me but soon well they just agreed on it, especially when he turned me, it was well a challenging phase. I got too riled up by the thought I might hurt someone in the family accidentally and I fled to America. But Atsushi, being Atsushi went to follow me there, and yeah found me and brought me back. I wasn't okay with the terms of the family code thing—I wasn't comfortable and Atsushi wanted to focus on his confectionery so we decided to live somewhere else."

"You were…a hired…killer?" Furihata asked in bewilderment.

Himuro smiled, "Yeah, I was. But things are different now." He said looking at Muraskibara's sleeping form. Sighing Himuro turned to Furihata, "So tell me, what Kuroko did?"

Furihata was taken aback by the sudden turn of question, but he decided he'd answer it nonetheless. "I asked him personally to give me time. I said if it would be possible, instead of taking my memories all at once…I'd like it to be somehow slower, like day after day, like forgetting things, slowly like an aging man. I don't want to wake up and forget up everything all at once."

Himuro was stunned, "But that's more difficult!"

"The painful memories stay longer than those of happy ones." Furihata said a sad smile grazing his lips, "If it's in pain that I would somehow remember Akashi-kun, I'd etch it thoroughly ever single day until my mind finally removes his image in memories. So when pain comes, I'd feel him. I'd feel Akashi-kun with all of it."

Himuro had only one thing in his mind as he said those words—he is a one heck of a strong man. "Ah, I remember something!" Furihata looked at Himuro as the vampire brought out the square shaped item wrapped in paper. "Its for you." He said as he handed them to the brunette. Furihata accepted them bowing his head in gratitude. Opening it, Furihata found himself looking at the most expensive sketchbook he had ever held in his entire life. Why does people around him keeps on buying him these expensive items? He felt unworthy of them.

"I-I can't Himuro-san, it looks expensive and—"

"Please, do take it." He said pushing the item to Furihata, "Sketch it, the things you don't want to forget about."

* * *

Kagami felt the bed constantly moving, cracking his eyes open he found the source of the motion the small frame lying next to him. Kagami brushed off the sleep off his eyes, and as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness of the room he found Kuroko curled up next to him, head tossing and murmuring incoherent words. Kagami was alarmed at the sight and quickly bolted up. What on earth was happening? Could this be an after effect of his blood to Kuroko? He felt his heart racing in his rib cage wildly. "Kuroko!' he called the other. To his dismay the teal haired vampire didn't seem to hear his call. "Kuroko, wake up!" Kagami called desperately. But after a few more calls of the vampire's name he still didn't wake up, his forehead was glistening with sweat and he didn't look quite good at all. Kagami decided to slightly shake the boy awake, but as he was about to reach to him, bright neon-like blue eyes cracked opened instantly staring right at his eyes and his hands were swatted away harshly. Before Kagami could even composed a proper reaction to what his boyfriend just did, Kuroko quickly leaped off the bed and into the corner of the room, his whole physique was completely concealed in the darkness only his bright blue eyes shining and visible.

Kagami was confused, what was happening? What's with that sudden reaction? He climbed out of the bed and slowly walked towards the smaller male. "Kuroko, its me, its just me." Kagami said trying to reassure the other.

The blue eyes blinked twice before the glow became softer, just like those of a firefly. Drawing out his shaking breath Kuroko decided to confirm it one more time. "K-Kagami...-kun?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Taiga?"

"Yeah." Kagami's senses told him he was now face to face with Kuroko, if those glowing eyes were not enough indicator. He felt the strange feeling of anxiety radiating from Kuroko, there was fear in it to. It was the kind of fear you feel facing a monster of some sort, somehow he could not remember Kuroko ever letting this kind of fear show. He wondered if it was because he was bonded to Kuroko that he could feel those now, know them all, just by being near. But all those things aside, one thing is for sure-something is wrong. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kagami asked. Raising his hand to reach Kuroko he felt it being quickly slapped away, and before he knew it the vampire had dashed away, turning away he found a blur of blue from his peripherals and he heard the door from the bathroom closing.

Kagami rushed to the bathroom door and as soon as he did he heard the shower being turned on. He heard the water hitting the tiled walls and floor.

"Kuroko!" he called from the outside, strangely the teal haired vampire did not answer. Kagami knocked on the door only to find it open. Pushing the door opened Kagami stepped into the bathroom and found the shower on, sliding the translucent door he found what he is looking for.

Curled up in a fetal position, trembling, with his night clothes pressed to his skin and wet was Kuroko. Kagami didn't know what to say, he have no idea what just happened, or what on earth caused Kuroko to behave like that. He looked so feeble and small, he looked so vulnerable right then. Kuroko was fine earlier that day, he spoke to Akashi, saw Himuro and Murasakibara off, talked to Aomine as well and Takao. Was he just that good at hiding his true feelings? Why was there even a need to. "Kuroko?" he called again. Kuroko looked up at Kagami. For a moment Kagami tried to convince himself that those droplets of water sliding down in Kuroko's cheeks were just the water from the shower, but his instincts told him a different story.

Without thinking any further Kagami quickly shut the shower off and ran to get a dry towel before rushing back to Kuroko. He knelt to the vampire and wrapped the material on the quivering body.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kagami asked, half reprimanding the other, "It's probably 2 AM in the morning, the water is friggin cold-no its freezing, and you shower on your night clothes?!"

"I...I'm sorry."

"And what's up with swatting my hands? You did that two times!"

"I'm sorry...I just..."

Kagami stared at Kuroko, there was something behind that. It was familiar, the way Kuroko looked at him, like he was scared of something-even though he is looking at Kagami he didn't seem like he was afraid of him, but rather of something else that has to do with him. "Something's up with you, you gotta tell me."

Kuroko tried to look away but he felt Kagami gently raised his head to with his hand under his chin to meet the crimson pools. He felt cornered in them. Despite that Kuroko tried to squirm away and he succeeded. He quickly crawled on a corner hiding his face behind the palm of his hand. "P-Please d-don't touch me." he said his voice shaking.

Kagami was taken aback, did he just...

"W-What...did I? Kuroko, if I did something or said something to displease you I-"

"It's not your fault." Kuroko said pulling his knees up to his chin as he leaned his body on the cold tiled wall. "I-Its me...I'm n-not...I shouldn't be with Kagami-kun, I-"

"Kuroko I-I don't understand, please, what do you mean?"

"I'm sullied!"

Kagami's mouth was left ajar, what does he mean by that?

Kuroko bit his lower lip, his whole body trembling in fear-he was afraid of the same monster that Akashi-kun had. They all had a monster deep inside, and Kuroko's monster had his hands bloodied. No, it was wrong, Akashi had the curse in him ever since he was born, but Kuroko was a different story. He wasn't cursed or anything-and yet he did all those things. In his dream, he remember all their faces, all of a sudden memories came flashing right back at him. The pool of blood, the disgusting scent of death, their plea and begging for help. His hands stained with numerous blood of humans. He did those horrible things without blinking an eye, he didn't feel a thing, he didn't even shed a tear. He was such a horrible monster. He is stained with blood of those whom lives he had ended, he didn't deserved to be loved, not even to be happy. Kagami would be stained as well if he touch him.

Thinking it was best to wash himself he rushed to the bathroom, showering with the cold water.

Kuroko could not help as the tears and sobs came flooding to him. He was scared to lose Kagami but he was scared that he would know about him-about the hideous things he did. He was not sure, what if he leaves after knowing the truth, what if he became afraid of him?

"It's alright."

Kuroko's eyes widen as he heard those comforting words, he felt a strong pair of arms brought him to an enchanting embrace. He felt all the tears swell up, as if they had been waiting for this day to come along and be poured out. Kagami brought his hand to Kuroko's head stroking the wet strands reassuringly. Kissing the mop teal hair Kagami detached himself from Kuroko.

"Y-You don't know what you're saying I-I killed people Kagami-kun!" Kuroko confessed. "And you know what's worst? B-Because I-I didn't even felt sorry for it! I killed them! Their bloods are in my hand! How can you say its okay? I'm horrible, I-I don't want to stain you with my sins."

Kagami stared hard at him, but he didn't leave like he thought he would, he stayed and kissed his temple, before reaching up and ruffling the mop of blue hair. "Listen, I'm only gonna say this once," Kagami said with a firmer voice, "truthfully? Yeah, killing people is wrong. Its freaky, yeah. But I know its not true that when you killed them you didn't felt regret or anything, because if you didn't, why would you be confessing this to me like that? Why did you feel terrible? You have a reason why you did that, and as crazy as it sounds, I don't care if you're some psycho killer anymore-I love you, and that's it."

Kuroko was amused beyond words he didn't expect someone would take the fact that he killed people before so lightly. Kagami didn't even bother to sweet-coat his words, he just went on saying those words, with all honesty. Kissing his head Kagami stood up, "Stay here, I'll just get you some clothes."

It was strange, love that is.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]AME ZAIKU-Its a traditional Japanese candy. Also known as Candy sculpture.
> 
> in this chapter you can note that Akashi calls people by their last name, different from the previous way he does in which he usually calls others by their first name. The real Akashi-or Oreshi calls others by their last name, differently from Bokushi who calls others by their first names.


	19. AWAY FROM YOU

Autumn, the temple was as lively as usual but something made the whole temple more happy. Three years ago on this very day the pair of blonde heads came to this sanctuary, and since then had added to the color of the temple. Fushimi Inari-taisha had been a known temple in Kyoto, foreigners and locals alike are amused with its stunning beauty and architectural design offered by the temple. On the gates of the splendid temple was the  _guardian_  of the said temple—a statue of a fox. Legends had once it was built for the god of agriculture and rice Inari—aside from being a god of agriculture, Inari is a well known god of something else—of foxes. It was said that it was the reason why there were statues of foxes that stood in the gates of the shrine.

But it was not just a legend…

"Happy birthday Kouhaku!" Moriyama said as the little cub sitting on it's father's lap raised its chubby little arms in the air in glee. Kasamatsu who sat across the cub and his father clapped his hand with a reserved smile. It has been three years since the two arrived in the temple. It was a windy autumn morning, a blonde half human, half fox demon came to the doorsteps of the shrine holding a month old cub. He was confused of what to do with the cub, and he refused to disclose any information on the cub's mother as well. Kasamatsu could not turn his back on his own kin that asks for a help, a kitsune that had no place to go. This is after all a sanctuary for their likes.

"This is my present for our little cub." Kobori said as he handed a round object wrapped in silk cloth to the cub's father.

Kise smiled as he accepted the item, "Can we open it, senpai?"

"Go ahead."

Kise unwrapped the item and found a colorful kemari ball. "Wow!" he said before presenting it to the blonde cub who excitedly wrapped his small fingers on the ball as he giggled and chuckled. "Kouhaku, did you like it?"

"Ko-cchi!" he said with his small and high pitched voice happily.

"I think he likes it senpai." Kise said with a smile. "Thank you everyone for helping me always with Kouhaku. Without senpai's help I would probably—"

"Feeding your son with solid foods?"

Kasamatsu sighed, he remember the first day Kise stayed, he have no idea what to feed his son—Kasamatsu could not believe this man is actually a father. He was more than confused. Truthfully, Kasamatsu could not see any sign that Kise is the child's father—yes his hair resembles the child, but aside from that he didn't look ready for any of this at all. But being ready aside, Kasamatsu saw the dedication on Kise's eyes. He could not bring himself to leave the child, he could though. He could have left the child there in the shrine if he wanted to, but Kise stood to his responsibility and raised Kouhaku himself. It wasn't easy surely, Kasamatsu could say that, Kise isn't a pureblooded kitsune and his cub is. It isn't easy raising a human child—more so a kistune cub.

The first few weeks Kise stayed awake making the cub's milk, changing its clothes. During the mornings despite barely having any sleep he would ran after his son as it would ran everywhere, a cub is full of energy and has no clear grasp on his transformation and thus usually would change into his fox form every now and then, and Kise had to be near to make sure no one sees a little fox bouncing here and there. Despite Kise's carefree personality he was a doting father. Kasamatsu respected him due to this kind of dedication. The rest of shrine caretakers in time grew fond of the two as well, especially to the energetic cub.

"We'll take him out Kise." Moriyama said as he picked the cub from Kise's lap and raised it in the air, "You wanna play outside buddy?"

"Yey!" the cub said swinging his feet in the air.

"Thank you Moriyama-senpai." Kise said as Moriyama carefully carried the cub while Kobori took the kemari ball on the floor before the two left the room. As the sliding door closed behind them Kasamatsu decided to bring up a topic he had been thinking about a few years ago. It was something that had come to his attention. In Kise's stay he had asked him to teach him about their nature, he even asked to be taught how to use and maintain his form as a kitsune without having to be extremely angry or scared and to use the fox fire as well.

Kasamatsu didn't have any problem with teaching him, Kise is still a kitsune after all. The half human half fox demon quickly learnt everything, at first Kasamatsu thought it was just because he was a fast learner, but soon Kasamatsu realized something else. It was the way his legs move, his limbs and his posture—it was perfect copy of his mentor, whoever teaches him he quickly duplicates it like a camera. It wouldn't take an hour or a day, a minute or two would suffice and he would be able to own it. Aside from being a half human and being able to conceal his scent as a fox demon, he could copy someone's movements and technique like it was breathing air. Kise is special, and as special he is, he wonders about his cub.

How can a half human like him breed a pureblood like Kouhaku?

It was strange, and something else told Kasamatsu that as bad as it sounded, Kouhaku is an accidental element to Kise's journey, as if Kise's reason to be there has nothing to do with his cub. This theory had strengthen when one random day as Kise was on cleaning duty in the shrine one of the patrons of the shrine gave him a strange navy blue jade bracelet, and the blonde half human sent it to an address back in Tokyo.

Standing up Kasamatsu walked over the opened door overlooking the woods. He folded his arms over his chest, "What are your plans now?" Kasamatsu asked without looking at the blonde. "It has been three years now Kise, what do you intend to do?"

"What do you mean senpai?" Kise asked confused.

"Your son is three years old now, he could surely travel and as an air hair as you are—your son surprisingly has lots of brains, he could surely understand."

"S-Senpai what are you trying to—"

"What I'm trying to say is that…" Kasamatsu sighed ad turn to face Kise, "is your home."

Kise's eyes widen and he started looking away, anywhere but not Kasamatsu as he bit his lower lip, Kasamatsu didn't miss that gesture—he know that gesture well, something he does when he's anxious. "W-What are you s-saying…t-this is our home—"

"Home is where one's heart belongs to." Kasamatsu said closing his eyes before opening them to look at Kise. In his words and actions he show them as if this was the sanctuary he had been looking for all his life but in his eyes, it's a different story. It was as if his heart lies somewhere else, as if it was far from them. "This is just your shelter, but this is not where your heart truly belongs, it lies somewhere else. And I think its time for you to return there. Honestly we do not really want you two to leave, but Kise how long will you deprived yourself? And please do not use your son as an excuse."

Kise fell in silence, he felt his chest tighten. Return? What could he return to? How can he ever return, he didn't wrote like he promised, and it had been three years. What will they say when he brings Kouhaku with him? He felt as if he betrayed them. Was this the Kise they are looking forward to meet after years?

He was scared to face them.

…

Takao was taking his usual run to the store to get Midorima's lucky item that day, running back to the house he noticed a foreign car parked on the corner of the streets next to the house. Squinting his eyes Takao almost gasped, he remember that silhouette, as if noticing him looking that way, the car to the passenger seat opened and a tall young man stepped out. He was wearing a white shirt with red prints that looked akin to falling rose petals, and a pair of fit back jeans. Taking off his black tinted shades, Takao's eyes widen.

_This man!_

How could he ever forget him?

Following him another tall young man exited the car wearing a slightly baggy black shirt with a white print in the center—a cross, and a similar tight fitting pants. Takao waited as the last passenger left the car, this time the first one who exited the car opened the door for her. As the door opened a pink haired woman slowly boarded off the car, wearing a light blue dress with laces and frills. The three walked towards him, the woman rushed to Takao and suddenly grabbed both of his hand. "Takao Kazunari-kun, yes?" the pink haired girl asked excitedly.

Sweat dropping with the awkward situation, Takao nodded, "A-And may I ask, who are you?"

"I'm Momoi Satsuki!" she replied gleefully.

"And how did you know about me?"

Momoi smiled, "I know everyone who had been in contact with the purebloods, yes that includes Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Mukkun and Tetsu-kun!"

"But Kuroko's—"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I like him so—"

"Not to burst your bubble lady but, Kuroko's kinda with someone—"

_"AHEM."_

Takao turned and remember the two male behind Momoi. The other one, he remember him—Vlad wasn't it? He waved his hand to him with his model like smile. Takao noticed something odd about him, it was his smile, his face—it was too ethereal. It was the same for the young man next to him. Their skin was flawless, his eyes were so enticing, so captivating. "Hi, we have met, right?" Vlad greeted. "Oh and this guy, he's like me—like your  _Shin-chan_."

Takaos eyes shone dangerously at the mention of that nickname, he didn't like it when he hears it from someone else. The man next to him caught this instantly elbowing Vlad in the side making the other turn to him as the other sent him a silent message to stop taunting the other. "Sorry about that Takao-san, we just wanted to make sure that everything is well." He said smiling to the other.

"Wait, I do not understand. I don't know you guys." Takao said.

"Momoi-san you brought your friends?"

Everyone practically yelp in surprise as their senses met with the ice cold monotonous voice. Turning around Momoi found the teal haired vampire she have longed to see, quickly spotting him she engulfed him in a bone crushing embrace.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"M-Momoi-san I-I can't b-b-breathe."

Breaking the hug Kuroko took a look at the two new faces and bowed at them politely. Vlad smiled and waved to the smaller male. It was first to actually not feel someone's presence, somehow it reminded him of that vampire. "It's alright Takao-kun, if Momoi-san brought them with her, they must be someone from the main family, isn't that right?"

"Ah yes," Vlad admitted, "well actually now we're actors and singers but yeah, from the main family."

"My name is Carmilla." The other said bowing his head politely in greetings.

"It is nice meeting you." Kuroko said bowing his head.

"We came here to ask how things are going, especially with Seijuuro." Vlad said turning his eyes to the house where the car was parked. It has been a while since he saw Takao, Himuro and that brown haired human. He scented Akashi from that boy, it was strange how he could still recall how his cousin smelled like, but he knew it was him, in that human boy, and from the look on their faces Vlad could remember how Setsuna looked like when the council found out about his son's other personality. It made him remember all the things that happened, and right then he swore on his half sister's grave that he will do his best to ensure that her son will be alright. And that very day he knew it was the fulfillment of his duty to her.

"He is alright now thank you for your concern." Kuroko said bowing his head.

Carmilla smiled, "Thank you for taking care of him in our behalf, it has been ages since we last saw him. His mother and father had been such a great help to the main family before, and to us as well. We wanted to at least repay all of that kindness. We could not bring ourselves to be known as well the council is still on hunt for us."

Kuroko nodded. He had heard of them, the two purebloods that came from the main family, in the European household that secretly ran away and fled. He didn't know all of those time they were just towns away from them. Vlad was the son of the head of the European household, the heir, and the vampire who was able to trick the mind in its conception of time—Carmilla. He heard him from Akashi and Nijimura before but they were rarely mentioned aside from that. After fleeing from Europe no one was able to find them…until now. It was surprising turn of events, it was Kuroko's first time coming face to face from someone from the main branch, they gave of the regal air like Akashi had when they first met. "We understand Carmilla-san." Kuroko answered politely. "I am sure Akashi-kun as well."

Vlad smiled, "I was right then." He said almost whispering.

"Anyhow, we came here to give this." Momoi said as she searched something inside her handbag. "Aha, found it!" she exclaimed before taking Kuroko's hand and putting a couple of tickets in them

Kuroko and Takao both blinked in confusion as they stared on the tickets. It was an overnight package to an [1]onsen-a travel package to Kyushu. "What are these?" Takao asked confused. He turned to the three who just smiled at them.

"Bring as much as you can, it's a small gift from us." Carmilla said, "Make sure Seijuuro comes along too."

"It's a good opportunity for you guys to have some  _quality time_  with the family members." Vlad said with a sly smile which of course earned him another elbow in his gut, hissing in pain Vlad was about to exclaim when Carmilla brought his hand to his mouth.

"Forget about that, well just enjoy, alright, its our treat."

"Are you guys going as well?" Takao asked.

"Unfortunately they can't…no,  _we_  can't." Momoi replied. "Vlad and the rest of the group will be going to Sapporo tomorrow for live performance, and well I am the organizer so…sorry."

Kuroko shook his head, "No, it is alright, we understand the situation. And thank you as well Momoi-san, Vlad-san and Carmilla-san."

…

"Huh? Kyushu?"

Kagami raised a brow at Kuroko as he was accompanying his boyfriend on his way to work at the kindergarten. Kuroko suddenly mentioned a trip to Kyushu the next day since it was Saturday. It was a nice changed of phase since everyday it seemed like everyone is busy with work. Akashi and Aomine was rarely at home, Takao and Midorima are on night shift and it was basically just Kagami and Kuroko. Sometimes they'll get along with a few conversations about the kids at the kindergarten, or Kagami's coworkers. Sometimes they'd visit Alex and Ami, babysit the little girl when Alex is going for an overtime.

"You don't want to?" Kuroko asked looking at Kagami with puppy eyes, Kagami's split eyebrows twitched before he grabbed the other's mop of teal hair and ruffling them again. Kuroko made a displeased sound grumbling under his breath as he swatted Kagami's hand away. "Kagami-kun it was very difficult to fix that."

"Well who cares I was the one who fixed that anyways."

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko pouted as he realized it was futile to reach Kagami's hand due to the height difference, Kagami laughed at this of course.

"You're not answering the initial question though." Kuroko said as Kagami retracted his hand away.

"Hmm, are you sure this isn't some trap again?" Kagami asked, after all he didn't want to have that day repeated again. It wasn't a pleasurable experience for anyone, and up to now it have left a lot of them broken.

"Of course not." Kuroko answered, "Takao-kun told me that Vlad-san helped them before in finding where the Kirisaki Dai Ichi's lair. And I don't think Vlad-san and Carmilla-san has any benefit in trapping us, we're practically on the same boat. And besides it was Momoi-san who was with them, its Momoi-san we're talking about."

"So this Vlad guy is Akashi's mother's half brother, the supposedly heir to the European household? And this Carmilla?"

"He's a friend of Akashi-kun's mother."

"Wow, Akashi sure knows a lot of big shots."

"Akashi-kun was born into the European household as well so it wasn't surprising he knows a lot of people."

Kagami nodded, "Oh well, if you're sure, then I'm going."

Kuroko smiled as he snatched Kagami's hand and held them causing the taller male to blush into fifty shades of red. "A-Anyway, h-have you asked Aomine?" Kagami asked remembering the tanned navy haired vampire. Ever since Kise left, the police officer had buried himself with work. He went on overtime even if it wasn't necessary and went home only to go straight to his room and lock himself there. Even Akashi was concerned but it was a matter they could do anything about. At first he wasn't like that, then weeks turned to months, there was no news about the blonde. Then months turned to year. Kise never called, never wrote. As if he had forgotten about them. But Aomine refused to believe that, he kept muttering maybe it was just difficult to get mails through, or something like that, then again year turned to another, and another, and he started giving up. The only thing he got from the blonde was a strange package of a navy blue jade bracelet, there was no letter, nothing it was just that. And nothing else. For someone who had been waiting for so long it must be difficult. "The guy definitely needs a time out you know."

Kuroko was silenced, he was a good judge of a person, just like Aomine he believed Kise wouldn't abandon them like that. There must be a reason, but he was confused of why the blonde refuse to disclose it to them. It wasn't a laughing matter, Aomine believes on the blonde so much and he was scared that time is starting to wither that.

Distance and time are two frightening hindrance from two people, it is the ultimate test of faith to each of them.

"I will try to convince Aomine-kun."

* * *

 

As the car sped up Momoi glance at the rear view mirror, Vlad and Carmilla sat in the back seat quietly, Vlad was looking at the window next to his seat with a small smile in his lips. It wasn't a coincidence that they met, Vlad purposely find her to be their organizer and the live performance in Sapporo was an excuse to meet her, and inevitably lead to  _them_. Vlad just like all heir to the European household had this manipulative nature—they get what they want in ways no one ever could think of, except them. Momoi was surprised herself, she didn't know that the Vlad and Carmilla in the famous boy band in Japan was actually the Carmilla and Vlad from the European household that had been missing for a century now. Their meeting was a surprise, from the moment Vlad stepped in the room he made sure he was recognized as vampire, as if he was really sure it was Momoi who would welcome him.

After having the necessary talk and arrangement about the live performance the rest of the band left with only Carmilla and Vlad in the room. It was then when he blurted out the real reason for calling for her. And it was all because of this. It had been so long since he last saw Akashi and the rest of the members of the Japanese Household, her stay at Nijimura's household was short, she decided to live on her own to explore but she took note to take tracks still of their state, after the dreadful massacre in Kyoto she had barely the gut to face them, she wasn't there when they most needed her. Vlad's arrival signaled it was time for her to see time, again—or just at least one of them. And after hearing what Vlad said about them it made the urge to see them much unbearable.

"You know, fate's has its own way to smoothen things up." Vlad said out of the blue.

"And you're saying this because?" Carmilla asked looking at him.

Vlad smiled, "There are reasons why things happen, I just realized that." He closed his eyes remembering ever second of his life. "The day Setsuna came back to the household, her odd son, and her death as well. It all make sense now."

"I don't quite get where you are going at."

"Imagine this Carmilla, what if you weren't at Scotland that day, what if Setsuna didn't give birth to a male, what if it was a female—not a heir, what if Seijuuro wasn't born with that curse? What if Setsuna wasn't killed?"

Carmilla was silenced for a moment he thought of those possibilities. If he wasn't in Scotland that day, if he didn't found out about the witchhunt, he wouldn't have gotten Setsuna's ashes, he wouldn't have returned. If Setsuna didn't give birth to the heir, the curse would be forfeited, and Setsuna wouldn't have died. If Setsuna didn't die, they wouldn't have to journey to Japan to find her son and make sure of his safety, if that didn't happen—

"You wouldn't have met each other in the first place." Momoi said breaking Carmilla's train of thoughts. "What Vlad is trying to say is that the reason for all this is meeting someone, and meeting someone makes sense of all the things that had happened, it is the ultimate reward. In Akashi-kun's case…meeting that human. Imagine if he was born normal, he wouldn't have left the household in the first place, he wouldn't have met Tetsu-kun and the rest. Everything may seem a little bit crooked right now but, fate has its way to straighten things up."

* * *

 

Himuro lazily poked his head out of the comftable blankets as he heard his phone beeping. He sighed as he found the screen lit, reaching his arm to the device he found a message from Takao. He pried Murasakibara's gigantic arms off his hip as he sat up yawning. It wasn't a few moments to date when Murasakibara's eyes cracked open and looked up at Himuro. Groaning he tried to pulled the other back to bed but Himuro only grabbed his hand and gave him a frown. Being with Murasakibara in  _bed_  is no joke, well its not like he doesn't like it but—Himuro sighed, "Atsushi its almost afternoon." Himuro said sliding the screen to unlock it.

"I'm nocturnal Muro-chin." Murasakibara replied childishly as he buried his face on Himuro's side making the other blush to the tip of his ears.

"A-Atsushi!" he exclaimed scandalized with his boyfriend's behavior.

"What now?" Murasakibara asked slightly annoyed that every action he took had an equal retort.

"Y-You're e-embarrassing me." Himuro said as he tried to squirm away only to be pulled with a double force back to bed. Himuro's eyes widen as he found himself pinned down on their bed, Murasakibara over him with a sly smirk—a suggestive one. It didn't help that the other was only wearing his dark blue underwear, Himuro could not help a yelp erupt from his lips and he realized his cornered position. Murasakibara smiled at the reaction he got from the other as he dipped his face to the junction between Himuro's neck and his shoulder blowing a cold breath there making the ravenette shudder.

"But its just us."

"A-Atsu—"

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIING!_

Murasakibara frowned as he heard the familiar ringtone, looking over at Himuro's cellphone he was about to grab the device and throw it against the wall for destroying their moment when he realized the caller ID flashed in the screen. Sitting up Murasakibara sighed, "Damn, Kuro-chin.' He grumbled. Himuro sighed in relief though, it was too early for something intimate,  _again_. Just how big is his stamina to work like that? Himuro turned to his phone and sat up, pulling the hem of his shirt—honestly it his boyfriend's but oh well as if he'd say something about it anyways.

"Hello?" Himuro answered.

_"Hello there too Himuro-san, I'm sorry for disturbing your_ _ **quality**_ _time with Murasakibara-kun,"_ Kuroko's voice replied, with the implications that Kuroko knows what they were doing just then he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. The thing about Kuroko he just know  _too much_  and it feels like distance will never hinder his perception. " _I was just thinking, ah no, let me rephrase that- please do come tomorrow by the house. Bring some clothes too for a weeklong trip."_

Himuro blinked his eyes, wait…tomorrow? TOMORROW ALREADY?

"Tomorrow, already, Kuroko-kun isn't that—"

_"Thank you, we'll be expecting you tomorrow morning seven in the morning sharp."_

_BEEEP!_

Himuro retracted the mobile from his ear and found that Kuroko did indeed hang up already. Sometimes the difficulty with Kuroko is his 'youngest child' tendency, since he was spoiled rotten by the four, sometimes it manifest like this. He gets what he wants, one way or another or he'll force you to.

* * *

 

Midorima sighed, Takao is a handful especially when he wants something, he'll keep talking about it over and over for the whole day, but you know what's more handful? When Kuroko starts synching with it. When Kuroko returned from work Takao started bring up going to Kyushu for an onsen, or some trip. And for some reason Kuroko started agreeing on the matter and thus ended him up with a massive headache. It has been two hours since Kuroko started adding wood to the fire, it wasn't funny anymore, Kagami being smitten and all by Kuroko practically agreed to idea with no buts. He didn't understand where the idea came from but the two kept pushing it like their lives depended on it—

"Yes Shin-chan! My life depends on it, so are we going?"

Midorima sighed, can anyone remind him why he saved this noisy mouth's life again? Perpetual torture of a loud speaker next to him, that was what having Takao feels like. And Kuroko's sticky glare wasn't helping, he had been staring at him since a minute, and his huge blue eyes were staring to freak him out. "Can you stop staring at me Kuroko!"

"If I would, will you come with us to Kyushu?" Kuroko asked.

"Why are you hiding behind the couch as well! You are freaking me out!"

"Shin-chan don't raise your voice on Kuroko."

"AAAAAAAH! Stop, what is it with you two!" Midorima exclaimed standing from his seat, Midorima spotted Kagami who was opening the fridge to get some water, "Kagami do something!"

"Me?" Kagami asked as he held up a pitcher of water and closed the fridge's door with his foot. "But they are asking you so…"

"Will you too ever stop?"

"No." the two replied in unison.

"Midorima-kun it would be simple if you just agree." Kuroko said plainly.

"Alright, alright just stop pestering me!"

Takao chuckled as he raised his hand for a high five to Kuroko which the other responded eagerly with a sly smile. "Yosh! Off to Kyushu!"

* * *

 

The next day…

Location: Akashi Corporation Main Office, Basement Parking Lot

Time: 8: 25 AM

Akashi Seijuuro walked casually to parking lot, his eyes scanned the lot to find his red sedan. It wasn't long as he found it and he walked to it. Fishing his car keys from the pocket of his slacks he stopped almost just in front of the driver's seat. It has been three years now since he had gotten hold of his self, and though he sometimes experience a few glitches in his memory, remembering was quite difficult still. He unlocked the car's door only to felt a presences in the lot that was a moment ago wasn't there, he made a quick turn only to be welcomed by darkness.

Location: Too Police Station

Time: 8: 47 AM

Imayoshi sighed and flipped his phone and placed it back to the pocket of his pants. Sometimes he asked himself why he even accepted Aomine Daiki in the station, him and his family is just as weird as flying pigs. Recently the navy blue haired police officer had been more hot headed with things, and he takes overtime even if it isn't needed. He—he needs time off, he thought. He doesn't know if its about that blondie, or another family crap again, but he wasn't really happy with his performance. Contrary to what others may think he could see Aomine was less focused on things, he would miss details that he usually doesn't he doesn't stay in the station just because he wants to work, he stays because he was trying to run away. And no way in hell the station is a refuge for a lovesick officer.

_He needs to sort out his tiny brain_

Imayoshi walked towards the navy blue ahired officer sitting quietly in his desk flipping through the pages of a gravure magazine. "Aomine." He called, the officer looked u from his magazine to Imayoshi.

"What?"

"I gotta job for you." He said simply before gesturing outside the station. With the glass window, across the stree a white van was visible. It was parked right in front of a restaurant—at a no parking lane.

"Seriously?" Aomine asked in disbelief.

"Come on, get your lazy ass out there, or I suppose you want to be one with your desk and chair soon? Just get the van off there, people will say crap about the police station if we cant get a van off a no parking lane in front of our station."

Aomine sighed and left the magazine on the table, standing up he walked out of the station. Imayoshi smirked, he picked up the magazine and followed Aomine. He stood right at the glass door watching as Aomine crossed the streets, he stood there inspecting the van and after a few moments he knocked on the driver's window when suddenly the passenger door slid open and two young man suddenly grabbed Aomine's arms and practically threw him into the van. Imayoshi was shocked as well, his mouth was left ajar at the sudden reaction. The passenger door slid closed as the two young men boarded them as well, thye van started but before it dash off, a teal haired young man poked his head from the window raising a light blue phone. And the van drove away.

Imayoshi was left speechless.

"O-Officer, O-Officer A-Aomine had been k-kidnapped!"

Yes, their family is

Weird

Imayoshi felt his phone buzzed in his pocket and he picked it up and read the message.

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_To: Inspector Imayoshi Soichi_

_Subj: Thank you_

_We'll take it from here, thank you._

Imayoshi had met many people in his life, some were abnormally cruel and freakishly dangerous, but Aomine's family, yes they are weird, abnormal, but this kind of weird was definitely funny. He smiled, "No, its just his brothers." He said plainly. He turned away back to his office when suddenly he felt something fell from the pages of the gravure magazine. His eyes widen as what he saw, he crouched and picked up the magazine, he turned to his hand, wait…the cover…the cover was the only thing that was gravure, it was as if it was used to cover up what really was inside it.

Picking the fallen magazine Imayoshi brought it to his office, as he sat on his swivel chair he flipped the magazine again—it wasn't a magazine it is—

_Kise Ryouta, 20XX Photobook, Volume 3_

_Of course—_ Imayoshi thought laughing, he took out his phone and took a photo and quickly pressed  ** _send_** **.**


	20. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND WE MEET AGAIN ohohoho sorry for making you guys wait. I've been stuck in school works recently pleasedontkillmeyet. ANYHOOOOOW THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THOSE WHO HAD BOOKMARKED, COMMENTED AND gave A KUDOS! I AM SOOO HAPPY!! Anyhow, we're down to last 3 Chapters(this included). So...leave a comment maybe...PLEAAAASE?  
> Oh btw shoutout to that author of Silks and Blade *winks* hope you guys have a time to check out that fic because its one of my personal favorite~

 

Disoriented, that must be an understatement, Aomine don't know what to think, what on earth was happening? First thing he could remember Imayoshi asking him to get the stupid white van off the street, and—Aomine squirmed, he heard the metal clacking— ** _They chained me, what the fuck?!_** **—** he mentally cursed, yep, mentally because the poor tanned vampire had been blindfolded and gagged as well. He continued to squirm around but whenever he gets close to escaping a pair of  _strong_ hands would forcefully push him back to his seat. He didn't know what on earth was happening, is this Haizaki's doing? Ah, but he wouldn't kidnap him that's for sure, he'd probably get smaller ones, maybe like Kuroko again, or Takao, or Himuro, he cannot take Aomine just himself—wait, speaking of himself, Aomine focused and realized something, he could hear… _voices_. Yes with s because its not just one, but six voices, he cannot quite understand because they were practically talking all at the same time. Hefurrowed his brows in concentration he needs to know who were his captors, who in there idiotic minds would try and kidnap _Aomine-friggin-Daiki._

"I am so not happy about this!" a low voice said, definitely male, Aomine thought. Wait, that voice—

"I told you this is a stupid idea, I do not want to die yet thank you very much." A cold familiar voice said. Aomine was shock as he realized the voices belongs to—

"Ah I almost forgot."

Aomine was momentarily blinded with the sudden exposure to light as the blindfold was abruptly taken off, blinking a few times to readjust his eyes from the sight he found himself inside the moving van and a figure leaning towards him— ** _TETSU!_** He mentally screamed as he found the teal haired vampire removing the handkerchief that was used to silenced the blue haired vampire. As the cloth was removed Aomine practically screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Kagami sighed on the passenger seat as well as Midorima who shook his head while Muarasakibara just continued munching in his snacks, on the driver's seat he saw Takao laughing and Himuro shrugging his shoulders.

"It was their idea." Both Midorima and Kagami said in unison pertaining to Kuroko and Takao. Kuroko glared at Kagami sending chills to the other's spine and turning to look at the window instead.

"Seriously, Tetsu are you crazy!" Aomine exclaimed as Kuroko moved to unlock the chain, the ones used to close the big door in department stores. As the chain was release Aomine flailed his arms like a child, "Do you really have to chain me!?"

"Aomine, will you tone it down?"

Aomine was frozen when he heard that voice coming from the seat next to his, turning to his side Aomine found Akashi sitting there with his leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his shoulder looking fairly annoyed with the situation. It took a moment when he realized what was happening, "Don't tell me you took Akashi too?!"

"I told you this is a bad idea." Kagami muttered again.

"Kagami-kun shut up."

"Kuroko would you at least tell us where we are going?"

"Kyushu."

"KYUSHU?!" Aomine exclaimed, "I don't get a say?"

"You don't." Midorima said sighing.

"What? Seriously?"

"Aomine can you stop screaming?" Akashi said covering his right ear.

"Mine-chin, you can't do anything anymore." Murasakibara said pointing at the window. Aomine turned and his jaw dropped as he found himself in the middle of a national highway.

"I told you, you don't have a say." Midorima said sighing.

"And why on earth did you kidnap me from work to take me to friggin Kyushu?!" Aomine asked agitated.

"Will you be coming if we ask you?" Kuroko asked taking a seat.

"No!" Aomine answered, "Why would I want to go to a desolated island!"

"Its not desolated." Takao said from the driver's seat.

"I don't care!" Aomine said huffing and flopping himself to his seat crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're such a killjoy Aomine-kun." Kuroko said pouting in a childish manner.

"Don't say that with that face!" Aomine said. Unfortunately as crazy as it seemed, as messed up his brothers plan was it had me unable to turn away, he cannot be dropped in the middle of the highway. He have no idea what on earth they were thinking doing this, and why Kyushu of all friggin places. He sighed and turned to look at the seemingly endless road before them, when was the last time they actually went on a trip? Now that he thought about it, they never unless they plan on never coming back to that place, they weren't, were they?

Aomine turned to Akashi who as always seems calm about whatever is happening. Ever since he returned to his original self it was rare he'd show his real emotion, he spoke like Kuroko, cold and stoic, unlike before he would make himself be known superior through his words. "I do not have any objections," Akashi suddenly said, "but in one condition."

"Hmm?" Takao hummed.

"I'd like us to drive by the old manor…back to Kyoto."

* * *

Five hours later…

A white van parked in a very rural village in Kyoto, the villagers glanced at the visitors as they exited the white van. Kuroko could not believe his eyes, the village looked just like how it was when they left. A fields, the raw soil, the trees, and the cool breeze, it felt as if everything happened just yesterday. But accompanying the feeling of coming home was a bitter feeling inside his chest, but he shrugged it off, he knew Nijimura wouldn't want them to remember that about Kyoto, he wanted them to remember Kyoto as once their sanctuary, where all  _tales_ started. Aomine however didn't like the idea of coming back there; he had still the slight anger on what happened that day. "So anyone still remember where that old place is?" Aomine said uninterested. Murasakibara looked around, time had done a lot of shaking in their memories, despite the look not being changed they have forgotten the way to the manor from the village.

Kagami walked to Kuroko and noticed the satisfied smile in his lips, "I'm home." He heard him whisper. Kagami could not help but to smile as well, this is it the birth place of this teal haired vampire he had come to love. He reached to Kuroko's head ruffling it lovingly, Kuroko turned to him with that gentle smile. "This is where it started." Kuroko said.

Kagami nodded, "I see that, feels good coming home?"

Kuroko nodded in answer.

"Ah, excuse me?" The group turned to a young man accompanying an old woman walking towards them. "Are you perhaps looking for something?"

The group turned to each other, "Actually, yes."Akashi answered. The old woman whispered something from the young man, Akashi noted the woman could have been really old, perhaps, 80—no, no, more than that.

"Are you perhaps tourists?" The young man asked.

"No, we're…" Akashi paused, wait what should they tell them? "are parents are locals here, we…we wanted to come here and see the village where they grew up."

The old woman whispered something again in the right ear of the young man before he spoke, "Oh that's great." He said smiling, "I am Watanuki Kotetsu, and this is my great grandmother. We're locals here so if you need directions don't be afraid to ask."

Akashi turned to Kuroko silently asking his opinion in which Kuroko nodded in approval, "Actaully," Akashi started, "we're looking for a place our parents mentioned."

"Sure, if I know I'll help." The boy answered.

"Is there a manor here, it was burnt long ago, in the middle of the woods?"

Kuroko took note that the old woman's eyes showed signs of shock at the mention of the manor before she leaned and whispered to the boy's ear. The boy repeated Akashi's question with a fairly louder tone of voice. The old woman's eyes was shock as he turned to the group. She turned and whispered something to his grandson's ear, "[1]Obaa-san asked what is your business with the manor?" the boy asked.

"Our parents always wanted to see it but they never had a chance," Kuroko lied, "so we thought we could try and visit it ourselves, see why they seem so engrossed with it."

The old woman's face softens, as she turned her eyes to the woods on the right side of the village. The fields were on the left side while the woods grew tall and thick on the right. She closed her crinkled eyes, she remembered the days when the village was quite isolated from the rest, when the thick woods was a mystery they feared. She remembered that fateful day too, the sky was had become crimson as blood, and she heard screams from the woods, women, men pleading the villagers to believe their innocence. It had been so long, she was just a little girl then but she could remember it clearly like it was just yesterday. She felt ashamed of the fact it was their fault that more than twenty lives was burnt to ashes. If she had been louder back then it wouldn't have ended so tragic like that. It was her cross to carry all her life.

The woman opened her eyes to look at the seven young men before her, her hoarse and almost whispering voice trembled as she spoke, "It has been years," she stated, "the manor you are looking for isn't there anymore. It has been burnt down, none of its tall beautiful pillars stood after that day."

Kuroko nodded, "Yes we know that much, but we still wish to see where it used to stand."

The old woman nodded, "If that is what you will and so shall be it," she said, "however, bring an incense with you, we shall head there, I will accompany you with my grandson."

The group did not understand, good thing Takao did brought some incense thinking he'd visit a few shrines in Kyushu. After getting the necessary items they all headed to the woods. The old woman despite her shaky wobbly legs continued their journey without a complain, Himuro and Kagami asked the woman that they'd carry her in their backs but she refused, saying it had been her personal adherence that every time she comes there she'd walk on her own, no matter what. The trek was not easy some paths were muddy, some had giant roots of thousand years old trees peering from the soil, some had wild animals running everywhere. As the trek took for an hour, Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara started noting the familiar pathway, the piles of boulders looks familiar, the trees and even the plants.

"It had been so long." The old woman said as she slightly panted from the walk. "The manor, was burnt down by the villagers. It was a day that we shall never forget."

"Of course," Aomine said scoffing, "you guys just burnt them like witches."

The old woman stopped from walking a sad expression painted her face, "Yes, we admit that  _mistake._ And for that we are forever be sorry."

Kuroko turned to the woman, "Mistake?"

"Yes, it shouldn't have happened. They were innocent and we…the villagers were too late to realize that." She said sadly, "I was late to stop them, it was a monster who had silver fur who attacked the village, not the family lived in the manor. I know that man who lived in the manor, he was a merchant who went to the village every two days to help the farmers to sell their crops to the town, he and his family did nothing wrong, and yet…" she closed her eyes bitterly as she remember the villagers running to the woods, torches and metal farm tools in hand, "just because they seem to isolate themselves the villagers thought that they were the ones who had been causing all the deaths in the village, they made their move on their own, without pausing and thinking—they killed the everyone in the manor and burnt it. After the dreadful incident, I…could not keep still and I told them it wasn't them. It was then they realized their mistake but it was too late. No amount of apology could bring the lives gone that day. No matter how we mourn over it, we could never bring their lives back, it will be a sin that shall be punished through us, through our daughters, sons, grandchildren."

They all stopped and listened to her, Akashi was stunned, he didn't know they'd admit it, they didn't know that they found out. It felt like the thousand years thorn stuck in their chest was pulled out, finally, there is justice in their brothers' death. It didn't matter if it wouldn't bring them back, things that are lost will never be returned, Nijimura always reminded them that but most of all, Nijimura thought them what was so special about humans—it was their susceptibility to change. Humans are the only creature that changes, and from them they learn. They were poor example of a life compared to these mortals.

_"_ _It doesn't matter if they fail, what matters is they try, and try. That's what makes them special, if there is something wrong, they do something about, they try to change it."_

The old woman started to lead the trek and finally they found the familiar soil where the manor used to be, but this time, it was a small wooden shrine that stood there, on the ground smooth stones piled up in a row and on the foot of the shrine were baskets of fruits, they could still smell the smoke of a freshly burnt incense lingering. "After finding out about this, to ask for forgiveness the villagers built a shrine where the manor stood. As sacrifice the villagers are all required to visit the shrine once a week, pray, and burn an incense here, the ones born in my generation brings fruits and sweets when we visit." The woman softly said. Kuroko walked over to the shrine, a wave of nostalgia flooded him as he glance at the piles of stones, he remember the jolly laughter in the household, he remember the chattering if his brothers at their living room—he missed them all. "But our sins, I know they will never be forgiven, I shall spend my life asking for atonement."

Akashi walked close to Kuroko and bowed his head in front of the shrine before turning to the old woman smiling, "I am sure, they have long forgiven you." He said with a smile. Turning back to the shrine he sat on the ground on a dogenza position while his hands were position for a prayer.

"We're home." He said with a smile grazing his lips.

The old woman was awed, she didn't know what to say. Kuroko turned to her with his usual poker face but his pools of blue eyes sparkled with a gentle joy, "The man who lived here, you said he was a kind man who helped the villagers," he said softly, "he loves the village, and I am sure he had understood it before you could even ask for forgiveness, there is no need to be hard on yourself, he had forgiven you—all of you."

The woman's eyes started streaming with tears as Kuroko spoke. They all looked at the ruins, this is it—they're finally home.

"Tadaima."

* * *

Aomine sighed, just what the heck was he thinking. Kuroko asked him to buy them some apples as offerings for their brothers—Nijimura liked them very much when he was still alive, after a series of why-shoul-it-be-me-why-not-Kagami or something like that, Aomine was pursued into obeying with Kuroko's deathly aura. And he forgot to remind the he was not good in directions, which leads him in this part of town, he took left, right then straight ahead, he continued walking thinking he'll surely pass by a familiar road back to the village—unfortunately that wasn't the case, he wasn't sure how he got there but the area was a bit urbanized, he stood sighing in front of a candy store. He took his phone out only to realized it doesn't have a signal. He turned straight ahead watching cars pass. Well maybe he'll find somewhere with a signal and he'll call the others, he thought as he turned—

"Oh my God!" someone exclaimed.

Aomine turned to where the voice came from, a woman standing a few feet from him was staring at the street wide-eyed, mouth gaped while pointing at the street. Aomine heard a loud honk of a car as he turned his eyes on the street, and there he saw a little human running fast without a thought across the street. Adrenalin pumped through his veins as he saw the child, without thinking he went up to the child picked him up in a millisecond, but it was too late to get off from the street—

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

"Oh my god someone got hit by the car!"

"Call an ambulance, police, anyone!"

The driver of the poor car sat there wide eyed, he quickly exited the car. He gasped as he saw that he indeed crashed into someone, but what made him surprise was the fact that the man was alright he was kneeling with one of his legs his other hand tightly securing a mop of blonde locks while the other—his other hand was on the hood of a car as if he just pushed it to stop—with his bare hands. The driver quickly ran to Aomine as he retracted his hand off the disfigured hood. "M-Mister, a-are you alright?" he asked nervously. There was no blood, not even a scratch which made the man frightened than surprised.

Aomine sighed, damn, he was almost close to meeting Nijimura, he thought. Well it doesn't matter anyways, he turned to the small figure in his arm, it smiled at him with it's bright blue eyes. His smile somehow reminded him of—No, no, he need to stop thinking everything is about him. He carried the little boy checking if he was hurt anywhere, luckily the little dare devil isn't. "I'm okay." Aomine said as he walked off the street like nothing happened, the people were unsure of what to think though, but its like it's a big deal anyway. People see things, and they become tales, and tales they shall remain.

"Are you sure sir?" the driver asked insistently, "A-And the b-boy i-is he alright?"

"Yeah," Aomine answered checking on the boy in his arms who doesn't look like he knew what just happened, "We're fine."

"B-But I—I should call the police then?"

Aomine laughed, wow, that's new surrendering yourself to the police when you hit someone on the road. "No, I'm a police officer."

"T-Then what c-charges am I—"

"It was my wrong, you're off the hook." Aomine said waving off the driver.

Putting the boy down on the side walk he sighed, "Where the fuck is your parents anyway." The boy titled his head as if nit understanding his question. Aomine sighed, "What's your name?"

The little boy grinned happily, and Aomine's eyes widen—no, nothing is wrong with being happy, except, the friggin little boy has fluffy golden tail. Aomine panicked and quickly picked the boy up. What the fuck? He sniffed the air and he found a familiar scent—a fox's scent. He quickly hugged the boy and wrapped his arms around the fluffy tail laughing awkwardly as people turned to look at him and the boy. What on earth is a kistune doing here anyways, he mentally panicked as he tried to avoid the people from looking at them.

_"_ _I'm going to Kyoto."_

Aomine's eyes widen, oh…so this is where their likes go? Could it be where the mostly go? For a moment his thoughts directed to a certain blonde. Could he be somewhere here? But Kyoto isn't a small place either. Aomine sighed and realized the little boy transformed into his human self again looking at Aomine with his big bright blue eyes. "[1]Ao-cchi!" the little boy giggled as it flail it's little arms at Aomine cupping his face and squeezing it.

" _Aomine-cchi!"_

Aomine could not help but be reminded of a  _him_ , somehow that bright smile, that blonde hair reminds him so much just like a mini-version. But alas, who is he tricking, who is he kidding, he'll be lying if he say he doesn't miss him. Shaking his head the little boy laughed at him, "Come on, buddy someone's gotta be looking for you." He said, "We'll try the police stati—"

"Kouhaku!"

Aomine turned as he heard someone calling a name behind him, turning he found two men wearing yukata, they looked very worried as they both ran towards him. Aomine turned to the boy and the boy seemed to recognized the two pointing at them, "Ah! Ko-cchi!"

"You know them?" Aomine asked the boy, "Is he your dad? Like, for real?"

The two men approached them huffing, the other was almost in brink of tears. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" the other said, "He's one of the shrine's attendant's son."

Aomine looked at the boy who reached out for the taller male, "Ko-cchi!" he cried happily. Aomine let the boy come with them sighing. "You got lucky, if I wasn't there he practically got smashed under the hood of that car." Aomine said pointing at the crash site.

Kobori smiled apologetically and bowed his head. "We are very sorry for causing you such inconvenience sir. We took our eyes off him for a second and he dashed off, thank you for saving this child."

Moriyama bowed his head as well, "Thank you, if you do not mind we'd like you to come with us. This boy's father had been worried sick as well, he would be glad to know and meet his son's savior."

Aomine blinked. Wait, these people…they aren't…people. Aomine paused thinking, should he, or should he not ask? He looked at the boy reaching at him, "Ao-cchi come with us!" the boy said with a happy smile, "play with Kou-cchi!"

"Well..I guess I don't, but do you have a telephone there? I kinda need to inform my family." Aomine answered.

"Oh that's good! Yes you can. I'm sure Kasamatsu-senpai would be glad to help you." Moriyama said with a smile. Aomine nodded but before they went on the Kouhaku kept on reaching towards Aomine. "Ah, hey buddy, don't move too much you might fall off Ko-cchi."

"Ao-cchi!" the little boy tried to squirm frantically causing Aomine's eyes widen as the boy and his stubbornness kicked in. in fear that the boy will not stop and fall off, Aomine reached and took the boy. "A-Alright, alright stop squirming." He said and as he did the boy stopped and smiled at him before nodding. "I'll carry you but you gotta behave you got that sergeant?"

"Aye aye!" the little boy enthusiastically replied.

"My, sorry about that." Kobori said, "he isn't usually like this, well I guess he likes you."

Aomine smiled awkwardly, "He sure seems like that."

...

Kasamatsu sighed as he watch Kise paced back and forth. It has been two hours since the search started, though ideally the cub probably hasn't left town yet without getting unnoticed, Kise being his usual worrywart of a father has been this nervous. This has not happened before, it worried Kasamatsu as well but not as it is driving Kise crazy. He may bee incompetent in a lot of areas, but not as a father. Moriyama and Kobori being the one who were with the boy felt responsible and decided they'd look for the boy. They'd surely find him Kasamatsu told himself as he looked at the steps of the shrine. And just like that Kasamatsu saw a fluff of blonde hair peeking from the steps and a few moments later—"Kise." He tapped Kise's shoulder and pointed at the steps. Kise turned to where Kasamatsu was pointing at and his eyes brighten as he found his son bouncing in his feet happily, without any injury towards him.

"Kouhaku!" Kise welcomed his son happily in his arms. Embracing his cub he felt like crying. It almost killed him when Moriyama and Kobori told him his boy was missing, he didn't know what to do. He broke the hug and inspected his son, his clothes were a bit dirty and dusty but he was glad he's alright. "Thank God, you're alright, you worried me."

The little boy sensed the other's worry and frowned, "Are you angry?"

"No, baby I'm just—"

"Don't do that again Kouhaku." Kasamatsu said kneeling to the boy's level, "You're making your father worry, so don't do that again, don't run off."

Kouhaku nodded, "I-I promise!" he said raising his hand in a swear. Kasamatsu smiled as he reash to ruffle the boy's head. But as soon as he did, his eyes widen. He could smell an unfamiliar scent on the boy, a scent he could say isn't a kitsune's—nor a human's. "Ah, I want you to meet a friend!"

"A friend?" Kise asked.

Kasamatsu turned and realized the scent was coming their way, he turned to the shrine's steps and found Moriyama and Kobori along with a young man. That young man's aura isn't of a human or a fox demon. It was something else. "Ah there he is!" Kouhaku pointed at the shrine's gate. Kise turned his eyes on the gate and felt like the world came to a halt for once. And those familiar piercing blue eyes did turned to him, and he stopped midway, just standing there in disbelief, eyes wide staring right at him. Kise could feel and hear his heart drumming at his chest. Kouhaku tugged his shirt earning his attention, "You know Papa, he saved Kou-cchi! He is  _supeeeeeeeer_ strong!"

Aomine could not believe his eyes, could this be…could this be just a concident, that the man right there, that man who is that child calling _"papa"_  looks like Kise? Kise isn't…he can't, right? Could it mean that, he's…he's with someone else now, and they have…a son? Funny, funny how he wanted to see him so much and now he regretted it. Funny, how he imagined their meeting like some funny moment where he'd tease the other and told him he didn't miss him or something, how he thought he'd be so happy seeing him but now, somehow he felt—heartbroken. Who was he kidding, of course, three years, lots of things happened, and this isn't Kise's fault or that child. There's no one to blame. As shitty and lame this meeting felt like, he has to face it. If this how tying lose ends means, he has to face it.

Kise didn't change, well his hair is a bit longer, eh could notice the fringes and those bag under his eyes. He got a bit thinner too. Just how much he felt like hugging him right there but—ah, that's just wrong.

"Ao-cchi!" Kouhaku called Aomine as he ran to him tugging the boy towards Kise, "You gotta meet Papa!"

Aomine just nodded. Of course, it make sense now, that blonde hair. Kouhaku's blonde hair must be from Kise.

Kise was lost for words, he could feel tears were threatening to pour off, he suppressed the urge to cry right then. He must be angry and disappointed at this revelation. He doesn't know what to say, should he apologize? But for what? For not writing, for not calling, for…Kouhaku? He don't know where rto start.

"Papa, he's Ao-cchi! He saved me from a very big car!"

Kise felt scared to look at Aomine, is he straring at him, is he angry? He picked his son up and bowed his head, "T-Thank you f-for helping my son i-if there's anything I-I could do for you j-just say so."

Kasamatsu was not slow, or was he an idiot not to catch how Kise seems to be avoiding eye contact with that man or was the man's down casted look. Could it be... "Thank you for finding this child for us, we we're worried sick. And we're very sorry for inconveniencing you, to compensate for that, why not have a dinner here, it'll be serve in a few moments." Kise swiftly turned to Kasamatsu, that's not true, they haven't even started with the preparations. Kasamatsu grinned inwardly as he caught Kise's reaction, he surely doesn't want that man to stay, there must be a reason—and the reason must be…

"I don't mind." Aomine answered making Kise's eyes widen. "But I need to make a call, do you have any telephone?"

"Yes, Kobori will you bring him there?" Kasamatsu instructed.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko sighed as he flipped his phone off, "Aomine-kun."

"What?!" Kagami exclaimed Aomine is missing for about three hours now, "What, where on Earth is he?"

"Inari Taisha."

Takao's eyes widen, "Are you serious how did he got there, that's like a town away!"

Midorima shook his head, "What do you expect, its Aomine alright."

"Whose bright idea was it to even ask that idiot to buy us drin—"

Kagami stopped as he felt a cold menancing glare from his boyfriend and decided to shut up.

"Then we'll going there to fetch him?"

Kuroko smiled, "No, we'll give him a few hours."

* * *

Kasamastu poured their guest a tea and bowed his head, "You know Kise don't you?" he asked.

Aomine looked at him, "How did you know?"

Kasamatsu turned to the closed door, "The way he looked when you came to the gates, he looked at you differently, pained…longing, Kise had not showed that kind of expression before, he always smiled, smiled like he didn't felt tired of any of these, like everything is well. He never was so true until you came to the front gate today."

Aomine wanted to believe those words, sadly, he knows he's too late. Kasamatsu turned to the door, "Please do take your time." He said sliding the door open and closing it behind him. After a few moments he heard Kise's muffled voice behind the door and Kasamtsu as well. After a few moment he heard the door sliding open again and he saw Kise there standing. Kise bowed his head and stepped into the room quietly. In his years of existence Kise hadn't have any difficulty talking with others, he often have the upper hand during moments like this, but right now he was just lost for it. What should he say, is he angry, how disappointed is he? He must hate him right now.

"You have a nice son." Aomine started.

Kise was shocked, there was no mockery, no sarcasm or hidden meaning. He meant it and was serious about it. "Y-Yes he…is." Kise answered, "H-He's…t-three now."

"He can already speak straight?" Aomine asked.

"K-Kistune…develops fast." Kise answered, "I-I was like that too, so…"

"Yeah, he looks like you."

Kise was stunned with the way Aomine said that, there was slight pain in it that went through piercing his heart. He turned at him, he was smiling like he was saying it's alright but his tone there was just sadness in them. "His blue eyes must be from his mother, she must have hard time with you—"

"She's…she passed away giving birth to Kouhaku."

Aomine stopped, "Oh…I…I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Kise answered.

"And the bracelet, thank you for that." Aomine said.

Kise listened as Aomine tried to make it sound less awkward between them, it felt painful as he tried to conceal the pain, as he try to make it seems like it's alright, like he's okay with it when it's not. It was killing him, and it is killing him seeing him like that. He wanted to say he's sorry but honestly he isn't. he isn't going to apologize about Kouhaku. And he knows how painful it is.

"Aomine stop."

Aomine's eyes widen…he called him…by his last name, just his last name.

_"_ _Aomine-cchi!"_

_"_ _Mou! You're unfair Aomine-cchi!"_

Funny how he used to hate that nickname and now, he felt like his chest was just hammered just hearing him call him without that stupid nickname. It felt distant, it felt unfamiliar, it felt like a farewell.

"Stop," Kise said as he clench his hands that sat on top of his lap wrinkling the fabric of his pants. His chest tightened just seeing Aomine like that, this isn't Aomine. This isn't like him. "I-I know you're angry, I-I k-know you're d-disappointed so stop pretending it's alright!" Kise cannot stop the tears streaming down his face. Why? Why isn't he angry? Why is he trying to make it so like it's alright, why is he taking him in consideration still.

"What are you saying?" Aomine asked, "What do you want me to do? Angry? Why?"

"B-Because I—"

"Because you had a son now? And you didn't return because you have to take care of him?" Aomine cut him, "Honesty, I would have punched you in the face if you left him just to come back to us. There are things that you have to do, these are your decision and I—Who the fuck am I to even stop you from doing that? If this is your choice and so be it. This is your life I don't own you or anything, you get a wife, you get a son, you live here, that's not my business. I know it's fucked up, yeah I'm angry that you went on your own, that you left, but you have kid that needs you. That's what matters here."

Kise wanted to scream at him, it's strange how he felt more guilty by the way Aomine spoke, by understanding him. He wanted him to be angry, to shout at him, but he won't, he just sat there and told him it's alright, that he made the right decision. But it felt wrong.

"Stop crying." Aomine sighed, "You haven't change have you?"

Kise sobbed uncontrollably, the tears felt like they were piled up there for years. His pain, his longing, all at once today. Aomine's phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to turn to it, noticing it was his brothers calling he sighed and turned to Kise, as much as he like to stay, this is how they will part ways. "Kuroko and the others are coming to get me, we need to get to Kyushu by tomorrow." He said as he stood, "I'll tell the shrine monk—Kasamatsu, right?" Aomine then headed for the door. And the room was once again was filled in silence, only Kise's sobbing was heard as the door closed.

Did he really did the right decision? Strange, if he did then why? Kise his nails changing into sharp claws and he felt the pain in his chest, why? Why does he feel so broken? He felt like he wanted to dug out his heart off his chest, this way, perhaps he'll be relived.

"You're crying?" Kasamatsu's voiced echoed in the room. Kise didn't realize he entered the room at all. He kept his head low not showing the man his pitiful self. Crossing his arms over his chest Kasamatsu sighed, "What is he to you? A good question, don't you think? An acquaintance, an old friend, or another stranger you met on your journey? I know he isn't just someone. You know why? I know one thing for sure."

"You can smile to anyone, but you can only cry for the one you cherish most." Kasamatsu turned to Kise gripping his chest, "Tell him the truth before it's too late."

* * *

Aomine sighed and turned to the shrine one last time, who would have guessed Kise would be a father. Well expect the unexpected as they say. It was great at least to see that he is alright. He'll be fine here, with the likes of him in this temple. One day Kise's son will grow up too, Aomine wondered if fate would allow him to see that boy grow up as well. Oh well, this how their story ends. Aomine turned and took the last step as he walked towards the white van parked there, tomorrow they'll be in Kyushu and everything will be like this day never happened. That's how it was right, he'll just forget this ever came just like how he did to thousand people he met before.

"WAIT!"

Aomine's eyes widen as he heard a familiar voice, he turned towards the shrine and found Kise in his fox form with his nine enormous golden tails and his fox ears running down on the steps of the shrine in inhuman speed towards Aomine. It was too late for Aomine to realize that with that speed he'll surely—

THUD!

Aomine groan as he felt like an elephant was just slammed against him. Kise's strength had been relatively stronger this time. He tried getting up but Kise had pinned him down, tears streaming down his cheeks while wiping it with the back of his hand like child, "I-I'm sorry I…I lied, I'm sorry!"

"What are you…saying?" Aomine asked in confusion, "What's wrong with you, why are you apologizing and lied? Lied with what?"

Kise looked at him straight in the eye, "Please promise me you won't be angry, that you won't be mad to Kouhaku!"

_3 Years ago. Kise was on his way to Kyoto when the bus he was riding had a problem, he had to stay at a local hotel near the bus station. He could remember that day clearly, he went out to get some fresh air and walk around when he spotted her. She has long blonde hair and brown chocolate eyes. She was standing there at an empty bus stop. Kise was alarmed when he realized the woman—is pregnant. It is not good for a pregnant woman to be out there in the cold in that late of night. In concern he ran to her._

_"_ _Miss, are you alright, there aren't any buses until tomorrow morning." He said._

_The woman looked at him, "I…am waiting for my husband. He…he'll surely come, I-I'm sure."_

_"_ _But it's already late."_

_She shook her head. "Please leave me alone."_

_Kise could not just do that. The next morning Kise saw her again sitting on the cold hard ground rubbing circles in her stomach, he could not bring himself to leave her just like that. So he brought him food. It was a bag of fruits and a simple omelet rice. The woman's face lit and finally he saw her smile._

_"_ _My name's Kise Ryouta."_

_"_ _I…My name is Aiyuu." She said in a hushed voice. Kise brought her a blanket and wrapped in over her shoulders as she still refused to come with him. "My husband said we'll meet here."_

_"_ _Where are you heading?" Kise asked._

_"_ _To Inari shrine to Kyoto."_

_Kise blinked, "I'm heading there as well."_

_The woman stared at him, and her eyes widen bit by bit, "Ah! You're—"_

_"_ _You're also?"_

_The woman laughed, "Yes, we…thought we'd seek shelter there for a while. But my husband…he hasn't come back yet."_

_Kise could not leave her, so he stayed at the hotel, and came for that woman every single day. He found out that the woman lived with her husband in a rural village in the north and had difficulty living in peace with her husband who was a kitsune as well. They fled out and decided to go to Kyoto where the kitsune sanctuary lay, it was the safest place for the likes of them. But days and days passed the man never came. Until one day…_

_"_ _What's wrong?" Kise asked. The woman bit her lip in pain,a nd before Kise knew it he could see blood running down the woman's legs down to the ground forming a pool under her._

_Kise quickly brought her to the hospital nearby. It took almost an hour of restless waiting when the doctor came bearing news, in his arms was a bundle of white cloth, Kise could hear soft wails and cry from the bundle as it was handed to him._

_"_ _A healthy baby boy. Congratulations sir." The doctor said._

_Kise didn't mind being mistaken as the child's father, he slightly moved the cloth and he saw the thin layers of blonde hair on top of the chubby head of the little angel, just like his mother. He turned to the doctor, "And his mother?" he asked._

_The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, she didn't make it."_

_The doctor said her body had been very weak, she lost too much blood and for an unknown reason they could not find anyone who's blood matches with her. Before the hospital could do something with the woman;s corpse Kise brought it out and laid it to rest in a lot, he placed a cross there and on a plank wrote her name. Kise could not just leave the child after her death, he felt responsible for the child. He couldnot swallow the thought of leaving a child on his own, no, he would not repeat the mistake his family did to him. No matter how hard, he swore on the grave of that woman, that he will surely take care of her son. He will not let him feel alone, nor cold, hungry, scared, he will give him the family he didn't have. He swore on her very grave._

"I didn't mean not to write or call or contact you, I was just—I didn't know what to do!" Kise cried, "I was confuse, and scared, w-what if you don't like me anymore because I have him, what if you're disappointed? I can't lose Kouhaku…and I don't…I can't lose you too."

Aomine was stunned…Kise…took a child because he promised the boy's mother he'd take care of him, Kise…isn't married? Kise didn't have…someone else? Aomine didn't know but all he understood was, "You…you still…"

Kise cut him off as he cupped Aomine's faces and sealed his lips with his. Aomine felt like he needed this, like he had been longing for this. The kiss didn't last long, Kise smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry if I have to lie to you, I love you Aomine-cchi."

Aomine felt relieved, that's all he needs to hear. Pulling Kise over he wrapped him in a longing hug, "You idiot, I love you more."

"More?"

"Life's a competition, a gotta win."

Kise laughed, "But, how about my son?"

"Wait, you mean…you want to come with us?" Aomine asked, "Like for real?"

"Can't we?"

Aomine almost knocked Kise over as he enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, "Fuck you of course yes!"

"And Kouhaku?" Kise asked, "Please tell me, you're alright with him."

"He's your son, are you kidding me,"Aomine said with a grin, "didn't I told you before, I accept yiu, all of you, your past, your future, and now, even your son."

Kise heard the door of the van sliding open he saw Takao getting off it, "Family rule number two." Then Himuro followed him as they assisted Kise to stand, "What's important to the one you love, is important to you as well."

Kise smiled as Midorima followed, the Murasakibara, then Akashi, then the door to the driver's seat, then Kagami climbed out and lastly Kuroko.

"You need to learn how this family works Kise-kun."

 


	21. Absolute Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANCE DANCE DANCE DA-DANCE...FANTASTIC BABY~~~!! LOL Helloooooo everyone and we're down with the second to the last chapteeeer~~! This is my first fanfic actually, which BTW is first published at Fanfiction.net, and my first fanfiction here in AO3. Its still kinda hard to say goodbye to Monogatari its like your eldest child going to college(I dont even have one though) BTW sorry for keeping you guys waiting!! To everyone who continuously supported MONOGATARI thank you very much! I hope you enjoy my future works as well! And special mention to eclipsechan, I just wanna say...PINOY READERS ARE THE BEEEST! Ahahahaha I'm happy that it makes you feel the 'kilig' factor ahahaha, also since I guess were on the same boat, you're in college right,LET'S DO OUR BESSST! Philippines has nice beaches and amaziiiing food!! Also thank you to Jhengchie, Nemuinekochi, and my4dworld for their loves--its had been received and deeply appreciated!! And noooow...is it time for Akafuri?  
> PS. Comment please?

Kagami turned to the back seat, they we're almost nearing the port he was about to wake the sleeping trio on the back seat when he was stopped by a tap on his shoulder, he turned and found Kuroko shaking his head and hushing him. He turned again to the back seat of the van, Aomine sat there sleeping the same goes for Kise who had his head leaned against Aomine's broad shoulders, hand interlaced with Aomine's while next to him was the small cub's sleeping form with his head on Kise's lap. It was a very beautiful family. Kuroko felt happy for the three. Aomine finally smiled after a long time, and Kise, he looks happy even in his sleep. Kagami nodded understanding what Kuroko wanted to say and turn face forward, Takao was humming on the driver's seat while Midorima was typing something on his laptop. Murasakibara and Himuro who were also on the back seat are also both sleeping. And Akashi who sat next to Kagami and Kuroko quietly watched the scenery outside.

It was a nice change of pace, when everything is well. Takao stopped the car and parked it right outside the port. "We're here." Takao announced.

Aomine feeling the car had stopped moving stirred up, blinking he found that they had indeed stopped. "Is this it?" Aomine asked before clearing his throat.

"Yeah." Kagami answered.

Aomine turned to Kise kissing the mop of blonde hair, Kise groaned sleepily and buried his face in Aominee's shoulder, slipping his hands from Aomine's he slid them to his waist hugging him. Aomine instantly blushed at this, Takao chuckled and whistled, while Kuroko gave them a sly smile. "K-Kise, come on, w-we've arrived." Aomine said scratching his cheek. Kise stirred but didn't open his eyes he pressed himself closer hugging Aomine.

Everyone started giggling and laughing, Akashi as well with a smirk, "Kise seems to miss you that much Aomine." He commented.

"D-Don't add to it!" Aomine felt really embarrass when Akashi starts commenting about it. Kuroko chuckled behind Kagami while the red haired gave a suggested smirk. Murasakibara and Himuro who woke up from the commotion started looking at them all smiles. "C-Come on, stop looking at me like that!"

Kise finally detached himself from Aomine brushing the sleepiness from his eyes, finally his eyes came to focus and what he first saw was Aomine, he realized his other hand is still wrapped around the other's waist, looking back at Aomine he found the other has a faint blush in his cheeks. "What's wrong Daiki?" Kise asked, Aomine's eyes widen and his blush went impossibly redder. Then came whistling and chuckling from around him. Kise's eyes widen as he turned face front— ** _oh…my…I forgot._** As soon as the realization hit Kise he quickly turned his head down to hide his blush. "I-I, I-I'm s-sorry I-I thought—"

"It's alright." Kuroko said smiling, "It's  _perfectly_  alright Kise-kun."

Takao laughed, "We understand, you missed each other."

"Of course we do," Himuro taunted. "Right?"

Murasakibara nodded but with a hand over his lips in a sly smile.

"Do not worry,  _Daiki._ " Akashi said teasing the two.

"No, God, stop Akashi." Midorima said closing his laptop and turning over on the back seat, "It creeps me out."

Everyone laughed, Kise felt his cub stirring from his sleep, Aomine noticed it to and as the little fox brushed his eyes sleepily, Aomine picked him up and settled the little boy on his lap. "Morning, sergeant." He said with a smile ruffling the blonde hair, "You ready to go?"

The little boy like a flashlight flashed a toothy smile, "Yes!" he said with a thumbs up, Aomine laughed.

"He looks excited its so contagious." Himuro commented laughing.

* * *

_"_ _Ferry 4 from Kyushu island has arrive…"_

Furihata Kouki checked his ferry ticket, one more hour he thought quietly as he placed his duffle bag on an empty seat while he took the one next to it. Sometimes he would go leave the island, he's currently finishing his college and there's one last year left. He turned to his bag and unzipped it, he pulled out a red leathered sketchpad and rested it on his lap. There were many things that happened since he went back to the island. Now that he thinks about it, he couldn't even remember why he left the city and returned to the island. His grandmother told him that he just returned one day, and said he'd be staying there for good. He couldn't remember why he said that, why he left Tokyo. It was strange too how many things inside the bag he brought with him in the island he could barely remember about—just like this sketchpad. Flipping the leather bound sketchpad, he found a familiar words etched in there. He didn't remember ever writing that, or whom he meant when he wrote it, was it a poem, he wondered about it. It felt funny, one day he woke up and he didn't know, he just felt like he had forgotten it, why he was there, what were these things.

_Hair crimson as the liquorice, eyes that are gold as the sands in the desert and red like blood._

_Draw him._

_Draw him like you know him._

_His eyes pierce like knives, and face that are fierce and commanding like a Lion._

Flipping to the next page, Furihata traced the outline of the drawing, every time he would draw this with those words in mind, this face comes to him. It felt surreal, like a dream. He felt like he really knew this person, but even how much he tried to remember, he just can't. Just when he is feeling it like he was close to remembering it, it would slip. It was a strange feeling. Furihata flipped through the pages over and over, all of them were filled with this strange person's face, could it be a dream? he sighed and closed the leather bound and leaned against his seat.

"You drop something."

Furihata Kouki flinched as he heard a voice next to him, he turned to his side and saw a young man in black tinted shades holding a fairly old looking pocket book pointing on the floor. Furihata turned to the floor and saw his ferry ticket, "T-Thank you." He said as he picked the paper up. He turned to the young man, despite his eyes hidden behind those shades he could surely say he's e very handsome looking man. The man before switching to the next page took off his bookmark raising it before tucking it back to the pages. Furihata noted the bookmark looks familiar—a daffodil.

The young turned to Furihata titling his head, "Is something the matter?"

"A-Ah, w-well I…the flower, I… someone gave me a candy sculpture," Furihata remember it carrying a candy home but not knowing where or who gave it to him. It was a daffodil candy sculpture. He could somehow remember a faint voice.

_"_ _Because its Fu-chin."_

"I was…well I was just thinking if you know what a daffodil means?"

The man took of his shades and raised the bookmark, a dried daffodil. "Yes." He said before turning to Furihata, "Hope. _"_

Furihata blinked his eyes, "Hope?"

Furihata was amused, could that mean—

 _"_ _Because its Fu-chin._ "

Furihata said with a smile, "Strange."

"Is that your sketchbook?" the man asked. "The man that you drew, is he your brother perhaps? Or your…"

"A-Ah, n-no!" Furihata answered waving his hand in dismissal, "I…don't know who he is, maybe someone from my dreams? Ahaha, sorry, don't mind me."

The man stared at him for a moment before smiling and going back to reading his book. "Did you know? You can't dream of someone, unless you've seen him in real life?" Furihata was stunned at that. If this man is in his dreams…that means…he did met him once? But why, why would appear so important like that? Why did he drew him, why did he instructed himself to draw this man, why? Furihata stare at the man and noticed that the title page of the book he was holding has a very difficult kanji in them, carefully putting the characters together Furihata read the title—The Tale of The Bleeding Blade. Huh? He felt that again, why…why does it seems like he knew that before?

* * *

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as he saw Akashi turned behind him, for the third time. Akashi turned to Kuroko and for a second he saw Akashi's other eye flashed gold. He almost gasped but it disappeared quickly. Akashi smiled, "Yes?"

Kuroko shook his head, "Nothing I…think I was imaging things."

"Go ahead I'm just going to check something."

Kuroko nodded, "Alright please be quick."

Akashi stood there waiting for Kuroko to disappear from his line of sight, when everyone had entered the port Akashi returned to the van, standing there across the street he could see an alley. Waiting for the cars to stop he crossed the street and walked casually to the alley. He could hear a faint meowing in the alley, but it wasn't what  _he_  went there for. His eyes shifted to the corner of the alley and with his inhuman speed caught the throat of the filth he smelled a meter away. Even how much he try to conceal his scent h is just that obvious to Akashi. Smirking Akashi stared right through those silver eyes that looked like a cornered rat.

Tightening his grip on that throat Akashi's smirk grew wider, and his eye glowed gold.

"Miss me?" he said to the werewolf, "So pray do tell, what a petty life like you doing here?"

Haizaki could not answer of course with Akashi's thumb pressing harder over his throat and voice box. Akashi continued smiling darkly as he added pressure on Haizaki's throat.

"I hope you're not here to ruin our vacation, you see my brothers are looking forward to this. You wouldn't like making  _me_  mad, yes?" Akashi frowned as Haizaki's response were all throaty grumble, he pressed harder pushing Haizaki impossibly close to the wall he's leaning against. "Your answer?"

Haizaki nodded.

"Good, now we understand each other. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind." Akashi let go of Haizaki and the other dashed away. Akashi smirked as the hurried footsteps grew fainter and fainter.

Then the golden eye disappeared. Akashi blinked at his realization.

_Where…am I? What on earth am I doing here?_

As if to answer that question Akashi heard a faint meowing of a cat nearby.

_Ah! Yes, of course!_

He quickly searched for the source of that small feline noise and there he saw it, quivering the corner. Akashi crouched before the small animal who stepped away, the little creature has brown fur, like chocolate and eyes with the almost same shade. It looks scared, and delicate. A very small kitten. Akashi smiled and picked the cat who squirmed in his hand, but its tiny paws were not enough to inflict him pain, it felt rather ticklish to someone like him. Petting the fur Akashi smiled, why does this feeling seems familiar he thought. Then something flash to his mind, it was short but he was sure it did, brown locks, and his fingertips running over them.

"Akashi-kun."

His trail of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice, turning towards the entrance of the alley he saw Kuroko standing there. Without further thoughts he walked towards his brother casually. "I told you to be quick, I'm sure." Kuroko said half reprimanding. Akashi didn't pay attention to him but rather something in his hand he was rubbing it. Kuroko furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "What is that Akashi-kun?"

Akashi turned to Kuroko and presented the small animal, Kuroko could see the imaginary stars in Akashi's eyes as he did. "I found a kitten." He said obviously. "It seems like it has taken a liking to me."

Kuroko's eyebrow twitched, "Akashi-kun, the kitten is trembling."

"Perhaps its cold."

"Perhaps it is scared," Kuroko looked at Akashi, "of you."

"What are you saying, he likes me of course."

Kuroko sighed, "Akashi-kun pets are not allowed on board."

"Says who?"

"It a protocol."

"Who said I'm boarding the ferry?"

"Huh?"

"I have a yacht." Akashi said petting and rubbing the kitten who seems a bit disturb with too much attention his new owner is giving him. "I'll use that."

"Akashi-kun don't be unreasonable."

"I am not," Akashi said, "if they do not allow me to bring him in, I won't go."

Kuroko sighed, sometimes, just sometimes, Akashi's upbringing becomes quite troublesome.

* * *

And so with a few introduction and so on, the ship's management agreed, on the context that the cat will be supervised, 24/7 until they dock to Kyushu. Akashi got them all a room to spend a few hours. After all, they came a long way. It was favourable for everyone, Kuroko being fond of kids volunteered to take Kouhaku out to play while the others took a rest, Akashi declared he'd be cleaning his new pet. Opening the door to their room Kise was awed, the room looked like a hotel suite. He's sure his son will love it. He heard Aomine closing the door and stepping close to him. Before Kise could turn and say something Aomine caught on of his wrist from behind and his other hand rested on Kise's hip. He buried his face in Kise's shoulder blades, "I missed you." He said his voice muffled by the Kise's sweater.

Kise chuckled and reached Aomine's head with his free hand. "You know I feel the same."

Aomine smiled against the shirt before raising his head and started attacking Kise's exposed neck. Kise giggled feeling ticklish, "W-Wait—pft—Ahahaha!" Kise's laughter erupted as Aomine started tickling his sides too and moving in front of him. "D-Daiki! AHAHAHAHA! S-STO-AHA—mph!" Kise's eyes widen when Aomine stopped tickling his sides and kissed him full in the lips. It felt like time stopped. Aomine was just there lips locked with the other, nothing sensual, just sweet, chaste kiss. But Kise missed this so much just to have it stay like that. With his free hand he reached for the back of Aomine's head and pulled him close for an open-mouthed kiss. Aomine was stunned beyond words, oh, well, Kise had always been bold anyways. He almost chuckled as he returned the kiss which fervour, slipping his hand off Kise's wrist he slid it down and settled to Kise's waist pulling the other impossibly close, their noses brushing occasionally. Aomine could feel the heat in the heat, the want, the desire in it.

Kise's hand cupped Aomine's face brushing the other's jaws with his thumb. He love his facial structure, perfectly sculpted, his strong and masculine jaws, his lovely and broad shoulders. A moan escaped his lips as Aomine explored his mouth leaving none marked. And this was good. No, great. The two parted for air and a smile in Kise's slightly swollen lips. Aomine chuckled and kissed the other's nose, unconsciously Aomine brought his hand on Kise's ear.

They say sometimes there are moments when words weren't needed, and perhaps it was this. There was romance, a kind of romance that didn't need words, romance that you could just feel, that you two know about. Just silence and the two of you. Aomine sighed contentedly. With this, he could say, he's fulfilled. Aomine smiled as he remembers something. "Don't move." He whispered to Kise. Despite being confused with the sudden order Kise stood still and watch as Aomine fished something out of his pocket. He didn't see what were in Aomine's hand as he brought it up close to his face. Aomine was smiling the whole time until he felt something in his ear.

"It looks good."

Kise was confused and reached to his ear and there he felt a metallic object—a piercing? He quickly tried to find a mirror luckily the sink isn't far. Standing before the mirror, Kise tucked the lose strands of his golden locks and there he saw it, a beautiful sapphire stud earring. It is beautiful, they were the same color with Aomine's hair. "I noticed you have a pierced ear back in the hospital." Aomine said quietly. "I bought it two years ago, funny I don't know why I carried it around since then. But yeah, it looks good, so I guess that's enough."

Kise smiled and turned to Aomine happily, "Thank you!"

"Stupid." Aomine said chuckling, "Ah, but that doesn't mean I agree with that piercing thingy," he said breaking the hug and flopping to the bed. Turning his sideways to speak he said, "I am not allowing your son to get his ears pierced, not on my watch."

Kise laughed, "Aww, why not?"

"Its acceptable to you 'cause you we're a model, fashion crap, I get it," Aomine said closing his eyes. "but Kouhaku is a different story, he isn't getting his ear pierced."

Kise chuckled, funny, it has only been two days since he met Kouhaku and now, he's more overprotective than he is.

"I think he should start calling me Daddy."

…

Furihata quietly stood there leaning by the railings, the smell of sea is very comforting he thought, he stare at the vast blue sky. It's a good weather, no clouds, not much wind, just perfect. Five hours travel to island he thought quietly, he wondered how he would spend that five hours though. It's not like this his first time he's been away from the island, but somehow he felt restless today.

_"_ _meow."_

Furihata blinked his eyes, did he just—he turned his eyes and found a slightly soaked kitten sitting right at his feet purring. He picked up the feline who started licking his hand. He smiled, "Wow, so cute but…what are you doing here kitty?"

"His name is Kou, kitty does not suite him at all."

Furihata for some reason felt his heart jumped out of his chest as he heard that cold stoic voice, somehow he felt fear, and something else with that voice. Turning towards the source of that voice Furihata felt his heart leapt up to his throat. Standing there with such regal aura was a young man, he was wearing a simple black v-neck long sleeves and white pants, his arms were crossed over his chest, his hair  _as red as the licorice,_ his eyes were as _crimson as blood._  He stood proud and great, just like a _lion_. He looks just like—strange, he was sure he shouldn't have been real, he was…just his imagination, yes? But he was speaking, he's there.

"Please return my cat." The man said as he approached him. Furihata nodded and handed the cat to man.

"I-I'm sorry. But cats aren't allowed on board, right?"

The man raised a brow at him, "Do you have a problem with my pet?"

"I-I-I, no, no, I mean why would I? I-I mean, like cats are cute and all, its not that I don't like them I was just a bit curious I mean, ahaha, c-cats are not allowed on board so I was just ahaha, s-s-shock." Furihata blushed realizing he just blurted nonsense right in front of stranger. He quickly dived bowed his head in apology only to hit the scarlet haired stranger—head-bumping him in the process. Furihata quickly stepped back as he hissed in pain rubbing his forehead, "A-Ouch!"

Akashi was taken aback, he was shocked as the other suddenly head-banged against him, he was not hurt of course this gave him the privilege to see the other trip on his own two feet, stumbling backwards holding his forehead. So clumsy, so—funny, Akashi found himself laughing at the smaller man's antics, he had not seen someone this ham-fisted. He could not help himself, he just laughed there, and somehow, his chest feels so light. He stopped upon realizing the cat in his hand had started purring against his palm, he blinked, did he like it when he was more…carefree? He turned to the smaller male who had crouched down on the floor rubbing his forehead—Akashi tilted his head, his brown hair, he turned back to his pet and realized— ** _his hair has the same shade as Kou's._**  Akashi feeling slightly guilty for having an iron-like head crouched down before reaching to his pocket and handing the brunette a handkerchief.

"Forgive me, is it bleeding?" Akashi asked, the brunette removed his hands away and stared right at the pools of crimson. It was even more beautiful up close.

Akashi was mesmerized; he didn't even felt his pet leap off his hand. He saw the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown orbs, they looked like luscious chocolates full of innocence and bravery beyond words. Up close Akashi quickly noted his fine eyelashes, his small button nose, and his beautiful rose tinted skin—so healthy compared to his deathly pale ones. Then his hair, what would they feel like against his fingertips, he felt compelled to reach up to him so much.

"T-Thank you." The brunette said accepting the material and pressing it to his forehead, "I-I'm sorry about that I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I am not hurt." Akashi answered not even blinking or staring away from the other. The way he averted his eyes, why does he feels so attracte—wait did he, just think he's…

"Y-You have an incredibly thick skull then." Furihata joked.

"I do."

"Eh?"

Akashi blinked, did he said something wrong? He has a thick skull alright, he's a vampire, he's bones are four times stronger than most humans, is there a need to deny that? He was about to ask the other when Furihata started laughing.

**_Ba-dump_ **

What was that? From his chest, what was that sound and feeling, is he having a heart attack? That's impossible though, then why, what is this? Everything felt like it was on slow motion, the upturn of his lips, the movement of his shoulders. Why? What's this…feeling?

_"_ _Sei."_

Akashi's eyes widen—that voice, that voice he knows that voice.

"A-Are you alright?" The brunette asked.

"I am." Akashi answered quickly, "I just remembered something."

The brunette smiled standing up, "T-Thank you uhm, m-my name's Furihata Kouki."

Akashi hesitated, why, he didn't know, he felt strangely about that smile, about his voice, about everything about that boy. As if…

They have met before.

* * *

_Somewhere in Sapporo_

"Has anyone seen Vlad?" Camilla asked barging into the dressing room. The rest of the band are busy preparing for the final rehearsals, Camilla scanned the room, nope, not in the closet, no Vlad under the table, no nothing. Camilla sighed and repeated his question, "Guys, have you seen Vlad?"

One of the boys shrugged before turning to Camilla, "Nope. Wasn't he supposed to be with you?"

"He was when we arrived but…" Camilla sighed, "I can't find him right now."

"Call him then." One of the boys said.

"I'll do it!" another volunteered. Dialing the familiar number, he pressed the call button and after a few minutes—

_"_ _Your eyes hagishikumu Run and Take,_

_She said, With a New Desire—"_

Camilla blinked his eyes, they can all hear Vlad's ringtone, and it was coming from—

"It's in your pocket." The other pointed the blinking object in the pocket of Camilla's pants.

Alerted, Camilla grab the phone from his pocket and realized it's not his phone but rather Vlad's. "What the—that guy switched our phones!" He exclaimed angrily. Before Camilla could stomp out of the room, he heard a alert from the phone for a message. Turning to the screen his eyes widen as he saw his ID number flashing in the screen. He quickly opened the mail and found something that made him almost crush the device in his hand.

_Tehee~ I'll be back in a few, just making sure things are working out fine!_

Attached to the mail is a photo of Vlad wearing his black tinted shades standing at the port to Kyushu Island.

"Vlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

* * *

Furihata sat on the bench as the sea breeze kisses his cheeks, carefully he flipped the pages of his sketchbook. The eyes, the nose, the jaw line, the color of the hair, the only thing that was different was the eyes. In his sketches, the man had heterochromatic eyes, the other is gold. But he could not explain how he felt when he saw him, when his eyes laid on him, it felt true—not just a dream. His chest tightened in a pain he was unable to explain, and his voice, somehow he felt like he knows that's how he would have sounded. Why, how, he didn't understand. The information is killing him. It felt strange.

Why? Why can't he…Why can't he remember him?

"Who are you?" he asked the picture he drew. What is this man to him, who is he? Why does he looks so much like that man he met. With wobbly feet he got up and stood close to the railings. He can't understand why does it feel so painful? Just seeing him, seeing that man, why did he suddenly felt pain? Why were his hands aching to reach to him? Why?

Furihata felt something warm sliding down his cheek, reaching up to his face he felt it was wet. Was he…crying? Why? Why is he crying? One drop let to the other, until he found himself helplessly crying. Why cann't he remember? Why is he crying? He doesn't understand.

"Furihata, I brought something to—"

Furihata quicky tried to wipe the tears off his face with the back of his hand as he hid behind him the leather bound sketchbook. "Oh, A-Akashi-san, you returned I thought you'd be in your room."

The scarlet haired young man without further question walked up to him and left the two canned drinks on the bench where he sat a moment ago. He quickly went to him with wearing a worried look.

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

"Are you alright, were you hurt?"

Furihata shook his head.

_Why do you care?_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_Who…are you?_

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"N-Nothing I—"

"May I see it?"

"N-No."

Akashi stared at him hard, he felt like he was being read from head to toe. This pressure, he felt lightheaded and suffocated.

_"_ _Kouki."_

It was the last thing he could remember before everything started getting all blurry. He could remember a hand quickly reaching to him, cold metal railings, slipping, and—

_SPLASSSH!_

* * *

Akashi after meeting the brunette offered him to get something to drink. After inconveniencing the other he felt compelled to do something—he was a gentleman after all. He went down the deck to the cafeteria but on his way found Takao, Midorima, Kuroko and Kagami taking the little kitsune cub around. The cub who seemingly had taken a liking to the kitten begged Akashi to let him play with it. Thinking he cannot go to the cafeteria either with a kitten he agreed and left the feline to the five. He proceeded and bought a drink, standing there in front of the cashier, he was asked what would he specifically want to get. For a moment he wondered staring at the vast variety of beverages. Until somewhere in the back of his mind he heard—

_"_ _You like coffee?"_

_"_ _Yeah."_

_"_ _I like my coffee sweet—not very bitter, not too sweet."_

"What kind of coffee would you recommend, for someone who likes sweet, but not too much?" he asked the cashier. He didn't know why he asked that, how sure was he he'd like that?

"Cappuccino, sir."

Akashi nodded, "Alright, I'll take one and a black coffee."

Akashi felt something odd about the coffee, somehow he felt like he knows he'll prefer coffee of all the beverages. Strange. As he walked to where he left Furihata he found the other standing there leaning against the metal railing.

"Furihata, I brought something to—"

Akashi paused midway as he found tears streaming down the other's face. And something stirred bitterly in his stomach and he felt as if his feet had just gotten its own life and he quickly ran to him. Why was he so desparate, why did he feel so scared that this man—that he knew only for a few hours—might be feeling sad, or pained, or injured. Then an image flashed quickly in his mind, life putting a picture right before your eyes and pulling it before you could even count one. He made out a bruise from that picture, a tear streaked face, and somehow his senses were heightened even more.

"Oh, A-Akashi-san, you returned I thought you'd be in your room."

_Nonesense, why is he hiding it?_

_Wait, why do I even care?_

Leaving the canned coffee down on the bench he ran to Furihata.

"Are you alright, were you hurt?"

The words felt foreign as if they just automatically spilled off his lips. As if they were not his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Akashi can't believe Furihata's words, not with how he was slowly looking paler and paler by the second, but with the way his pulse was beating faster, faster, and faster. Akashi then noticed something square shaped behind Furihata.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"N-Nothing I—"

"May I see it?"

"N-No."

Why? What is that? Akashi narrowed his eyes at the other, wy won't he tell him?

_Why do you want to know?_

Akashi was frozen, indeed, why did he want to know? Why did he feel compelled to know? Why do he feel so concern about this boy whom he just a met a few minutes ago. Why, why does it felt like it has been longer than that. Before Akashi could get the answer to his question he found Furihata's eyes were starting to seem unfocused, his legs stepped backwards, then he bumped himself to the railings eyes almost half-lidded. His eyes widen as he found the other slowly slipping from the railings and down—Akashi felt his adrenaline pumped ten times faster as he quickly reached to Furihata's hand but when his eyes met the blue waters beneath the brunette he hesitated, and that moment of hesitation made him lose his momentum. It was too late to grab on to Furihata, instead his hand reached the leather bound material.

_SPLASSSH!_

Akashi's eyes widen as he saw Furihata sank down on the water below, the splash made some droplets of waters sprinkle to his cheek, Akashi hissed as the sea water burnt his skin, tripping back he fell back on the deck and the leather bound object forgotten. In Akashi's panic as he felt the burning sensation against his skin he gave a slight force to shoving the object away making the leather slightly tear away from the pages. Akashi found himself being rained over with pages of the sketchbook. His eyes widen as the pages fell almost one by one around him.

"Sir someone fell!"

"Get a life boat!"

Akashi could hear the panic on the lower deck, and he could hear familiar footsteps running his way then stopped a few feet away. Akashi had no time to greet the presence of his brothers and their lovers, how could he when he was looking at his pictures. They were exact copy of his face, there was one that looked like he was in deep thought, another one was as if he didn't know he was being drawn, and another he was holding a white mug. There were countless of his pictures drawn, some of charcoal mostly colored. Then something fell right down before him. It was a black page, no drawing, but beneath that was a roughly written words.

_Hair crimson as the liquorice, eyes that are gold as the sands in the desert and red like blood._

_Draw him._

_Draw him like you know him._

_His eyes pierce like knives, and face that are fierce and commanding like a Lion._

And that felt like trigger, the next thing he knew all that echoed in his head was— ** _I have to save him_** **.** He could hear Kuroko's voice calling out to him, but no, no one will stop him. He will surely save him—

_Properly this time_

"Akashi!"

"Akashi-kun!"

* * *

Furihata opened his eyes, in reflex he opened his mouth to gasp for air but his mouth and throat was only filled with water, realization hit him as he tried to take control of the situation but this proved to be a very futile attempt. He could not grasp anywhere to pull himself back to the surface, and he could not breath, his heartbeat faster demanding him to take in his lungs more air, as the demand grew bigger he felt more helpless, his vision was starting to get blurry. He gasped as he held to his throat, and his mouth involuntary opened and the remaining air in his body escaping. It was then when he saw it, in his hazy, blurry vision he saw something speeding towards him. In his fleeting consciousness he saw red, red as the licorice, and eyes that pierces like knives, and a slender hand reaching out to him.

_"_ _Kouki."_

_"_ _Kouki."_

This…he had seen those eyes before, that hair. He felt a hand grabbing him by the wrist, and his blurry eyes met the pair of crimson ones. Just like a dream, he thought as he raised his hand to caress them, but unlike a dream, it has a body, it was soft against his touch. His eyes widen, this feeling—

_"_ _I am deeply in love with you."_

_"_ _Please do not tell me you are only leading me."_

_"_ _Kouki."_

_"_ _You're always honest."_

_"_ _You…put sugar in your coffee?"_

_"_ _What is this?"_

This is, this is not a dream, Akashi, yes, it was that, Akashi…Seijuuro. He saw everything flashing in his mind like a film reel, Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro, those beautiful scarlet hair just like the color of the licorice flower, those commanding voice—how could he forget him. The man he met, of course, it was him—the man he loved the most. Trying to gather up his remaining strength to try to look at the man before him, he was alarmed more when he noticed the burnt marks in his skin, his neck, it looked like it was being fried right there and then, there were bubbles everywhere. It looked like a tablet was soaked in a soda, he was slowly disintegrating.

Kouki reached to his face but stopped midway, with his last remaining strength it occurred to him—his eyes we're different.

**_You…aren't him, are you?_ **

**_No, you're not him._ **

**_You're not…him_ **


	22. ETERNAL NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. YES. We have gathered here today for the LAST CHAPTER UPDATE OF MONOGATARI! Did I keep you guys waiting? LOL I sure hope not, I'M BAACK with the last chapter and it was reaally great having this here in AO3 since this is my first shot in publishing here in AO3, I thought that MONOGATARI may not have the same attention it had in FF but you guys welcomed MONOGATARI warmly and for that alone THANK YOU! Thank you for leaving a KUDOS and commenting, and helping me see through a few mishaps and errors here and there. I'm sooo thankful for you guys keeping up with my awful grammar most of the time and pateinetly waiting for me to update--because yeah university life is mean to meee *cries* AAAANYHOW again special thanks to eclipsechan and jhengchie and darkprincessisme whoaaa you guys ROCKSSSSS ahahahaha! Thank you for those wonderfuuul words it made my daaaaay!! I hope you like THE LAST chapter!

Kuroko's eyes widen as he saw Akashi dived into the water. Midorima was frozen in shock. There were many things Akashi has forgotten as his other self was sealed inside him, along with that other Akashi were memories in which happened when he was owning that body, but Midorima was sure he ahd not forgotten what sea water is for the likes of them, especially to a pureblood like him. Soon he heard Aomine and Kise running towards them asking what happened, and Murasakibara was walking behind Aomine and Kise with Himuro by his side. Takao's eyes were wide as he was carrying Kouhaku in his arms. Akashi's pet meowed as if calling for his owner.

"W-We gotta do s-something!" Takao said in panic, "S-Shin-chan!"

"I-I can't, w-we can't!" Midorima said in panic, he turned and found the ferry's crews were starting to lower the life boat.

"What's happening?" Aomine asked slightly annoyed as he was visibly being ignored.

"A-Akashi-kun…A-Akashi-kun jumped to the water below."

"What?!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Why, what's wrong Aominecchi?" Kise asked.

"No, this…that's dangerous!" Himuro said, "What should we do?"

"I-I don't get it." Kagami said in bewilderment, "the crew will get them they'll be alright."

"That's the main problem Kaga-chin." Murasakibara said his eyes turned to the crews.

"Purebloods are weak against sea water, their skin burns in it. It doesn't kill them but it will strip them with their skin, literally." Midorima said. "Purebloods, us, we cannot, just imagine the horror of these humans when if they saw Akashi."

"Then Takao, anyone?"

"Turned can't tolerate sea water as well, it may not be fatal for us, but for turned it is." Aomine said looking at Kuroko and to Kagami.

"Fuck," Kagami cursed as he hurriedly took his shoes off.

"K-Kagami-kun w-what are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna just stand here, I'll get Akashi and make sure Furihata get safe, get a towel or anything that we can use to cover Akashi." Without another word Kagami ran to the edge of the ferry before climbing to the railings and going in for a dive. Kuroko's eyes widen as he ran to check on Kagami, as soon as he heard the splash Kuroko stood there waiting, after a few heart stopping seconds he felt relief as he saw Kagami resurfaced glancing towards him and giving him a thumbs up before making another dive. Kuroko turned to the rest of the group sending a silent message. Midorima nodded and grabbed Aomine to get a blanket.

Kuroko's heart felt like it was doing aerobatics as the seconds tick, the life boat was already lowered, and the people at the deck were all in panic about the three suicidal passengers who just jumped to the waters. Kuroko prayed the three will be alright, his eyes widen as he saw Kagami surfaced again, he was followed by the red haired vampire, Kuroko's eyes widen, it was bad, he could see Akashi's blood tainting the water below, with his position he cannot sea Akashi's face, or the intensity of his injury, but judjing from the burn in his hands that were exposed he knew it was not good. He felt a sigh of relief as he found something in Akashi's arms, a small unconscious body.

"We got the blanket!" Aomine exclaimed behind Kuroko. Kuroko nodded, and the thick fabric was passed to him quickly, the two peered at the three below, "Kagami!" Aomine exclaimed taking the other's attention. Kagami turned to the two on the deck and saw Kuroko tossing a blanket to him. With his free hand he caught it and as they swam to the life boat.

"H-Have t-t-them t-take Fu-Furihata first." Akashi's voice was shaking, it was almost uncharacteristic of him. Kagami nodded as Akashi passed him the unconscious brunette.

"Can you keep up, I'll swim as quickly as I can, I'll get you back." Kagami said, "They can't see you like that, I'll be quick."

"Yeah." Akashi said his lips quivering in the cold of the water against his skin, plus the fact that his skin was slowly getting melted in the water, the pain was immeasurable like an acid to human skin. He watched as Kagami quickly brought Furihata to the life boat and the crews receiving him. The life boat was lifted to the deck as Kagami swam back to him. He was slowly feeling the pain tolls in his body, As Kagami got near to him, he found the life boat being lowered again he turned up and saw Kuroko running towards where the life boat was. Furihata is safe, that was all he needed to know. His eyelids felt heavy and the temptation to sleep was very strong.

"Hey, you gotta keep it up, 'kay?" he heard Kagami said to him, as the other grabbed him by one of his shoulder and swam towards the boat.

Strange, why did he save him again? What was that boy to him? Why did his body acted that way. He had never acted without thinking, not until now. And he can't explain the warmth he felt when Furihata caressed his cheek. For a moment he saw a similar scene flashing in his mind. It was a brunette too, in a shady looking place, his hands were covered in blood for some reason, and the brunette with his tears streaked face reached to him, slowly caressing his cheek, and called his name in the sweetest way one could say it—the way that person could only do. And he remembered something else, a feeling, a feeling of a lips against his, and a wave of euphoria, the feel of the curves of a certain body, the warmth against his fingertips, the taste, the comfort. Strange, why, why all of those right now?

He heard the voice of the ferry's crew were nearing and he realized the life boat was at their arms length, Kagami was saying something and the next thing he realized Kagami draped a blanket over him before Kagami got to the boat and pulled him up.

"Sir we need to take him to the infirmary, take off the blanket please."

"We have a doctor with us." Kagami said refusing to take the blanket off. As much as he wanted to he didn't want them to see Akashi this way—not when half of his face was almost downright burnt like someone just splashed him a muriatic acid in the face, his neck was almost just muscles and no skin, like those you see in the museums for human anatomical models, the ones that has skin peeled off, just muscles, it was a more severe case since the once you see in the museums doesn't bleed, and most definitely doesn't have pulsing veins. He made sure they will not see Akashi's face as the boat was lifted to the deck. As soon as it was in the deck they were greeted by the family, Kuroko looked extremely worried and Midorima rushed to them.

"Kagami are you alright?" Midorima asked, Kagami nodded in confirmation.

"You need to take Akashi,  _now_." He said, the emphasis of his word made Midorima understand the situation is very much as worse as he think it is.

"Akashi, come with me." He said to the blanket covered Akashi.

"Sir we need to take him to—"

"I'm a doctor." Midorima said cutting off the crew before bringing Akashi with him.

…

It was almost sun down when the tension died down, Akashi had his first time being scolded by his younger brothers. Somehow he didn't felt guilty or anything like one would anticipated when he is scolded, he felt happy rather. Strange, maybe because it made him feel like that they really do care. The creases in their temples, Kuroko's frown, Aomine drained sighs, and Murasakibara's shaking of his head. It felt new, it felt—real, he was usually the one who scolds the other for doing stupid things but now the tables had been turned and somehow he felt happy that they care about him, about him being a massive suicidal idiot. Midorima was very angry by the fact that Akashi's wound will surely take time to heal, the burn in his face and neck were no joke, Akashi stared at his reflection in the mirror, half of his face was bandaged, except for his eyes. His neck, his hand and arms were covered in bandages too. He would have to take a few days off from work after their vacation.

What a huge idiot, he told himself, laughing inwardly at himself. What kind of an idiot was he trying to portray now?

Akashi's train of thoughts were cut as he heard the knock on his door, "Come in." he said. The door swung open as Kuroko stepped in before closing it behind him. The teal haired vampire has his poker face again, Akashi turned to him waiting for the others to speak his reason to visit again.

"Furihata-kun has regained consciousness." He said calmly, "Luckily the salt water didn't reached his lungs, he threw it up. He's alright now."

Akashi turned to the mirror again, watching Kuroko as he walked to Akashi's bed and sat there.

"Tell me…have I met this boy before?" Akashi asked, "I do not understand, I do not remember him. I don't remember meeting him but why…my body it acted on its own just the thought of losing him, of that boy dying. And all those pictures, and this awful feeling in my chest I just can't quite shake."

Kuroko was quiet listening to Akashi expression unchanged. He turned to the door before turning again to Akashi and standing up, "Akashi-kun have you read books about on Psychology before?"

"Where are you leading me?"

Kuroko shook his head, "They say, there are three types of memory. Visual, Auditory, and Kinaesthetic." Kuroko walked towards Akashi quietly, "Visual and Auditory makes up the usual memory we have, the memory that we store in our minds, the ones we use in our daily lives. People often give slight to no attention to the Kinaesthetic memory. It's very difficult to test and measure, and maybe that's why its also the most omnipotent of the three."

"Kinaesthetic, the memory our body gathers, it is based on feelings, the touch, the shiver, the reactions we get, it marks in our body, repeated actions of behaviour cause these feelings to mark in our body, and soon this becomes a memory. That is why we say  _bad habits die hard_ , its not really bad habits, but the habit itself. When our body find a certain feeling we get from accomplishing a certain task our body would imprint the action and the feeling and incorporate it with each other to make up an active response when stimuli is presented. This is the basic foundation of instinct."

Akashi turned to Kuroko, "I am aware, and so what is the relevant of this to my question?"

Kuroko smiled, "Did you know, the reason why I said  _omnipotent_  is because Kinaesthetic memory…is impossible to manipulate?" Kuroko said before walking towards the door, "Why don't you ask your body Akashi-kun, who Furihata Kouki-kun is."

With that Kuroko closed the door behind him leaving Akashi in his room. The hallway was quiet but Kuroko could sense another presence in the vicinity, turning towards the pile of crates in the corner, his lips turned up in a smile. "You should be resting." He said. He heard the small shriek from the person behind the crates, "I know you're there…Furihata-kun." After a few moments Furihata stepped out, eyes looking on the floor. A jacket was draped over his shoulder, and his lips were still slightly pale.

"G-Good…a-afternoon." He greeted.

"Akashi-kun has to rest unfortunately you can—"

"I-I have to s-see him." Furihata said with much conviction even with his shaky voice. Kuroko's eyes widen, something is different about Furihata.

"I'm sorry but—"

"Kuroko-kun please I—"

"You know me?"

Silence fell between them, Kuroko's eyed wide staring at Furihata for a good one minute.

"I…I did not told you my name, did I?" Kuroko was not sure how to put this, how did Furihata Kouki remember him? He looked him in the eye, there was no doubting it, he can surely remember him. But…how? In a span of few seconds he tried to review every details, he remembered tampering Furihata's memory he was sure he did it accordingly, then something struck him—Himuro. He remembered Himuro mailed him after returning to Akita with Murasakibara, he told him he bought Furihata a gift—a sketchpad. Trying to get that information to used Kuroko tried to process everything that could be a reason for that. Then he remembered, there were pages Kise was collecting earlier, he forgot to ask about it and the pictures Akashi mentioned—could it be…

"I…remember everything now, I'm sorry." Furihata said sheepishly.

Kuroko stared at Furihata, that's it. Repeated actions, body memory. Furihata trained himself to draw Akashi using his Kinaesthetic memory, this way with the visual and the body memory the tampering was almost to no effect. It was like placing a see-through plastic cover, it only stopped, but it was nothing else more than that. It was frail and vulnerable, and the sight of Akashi triggered that fragile cover to rip open. He wondered if Furihata and intended it, or was it something that came along with the desire not to forget the one he loves most. The truth is Kuroko didn't mind either way, honestly he didn't even want to erase Furihata's memory in the first place, they merely wanted to protect Furihata from the fact that Akashi might not remember him when he wakes up.

But that isn't the case now.

Akashi…a part of him remembers Furihata as clear as the sun.

"I…should be the one apologizing." Kuroko said. He remember that he did not disclose the true nature why they erased their memories, nor did Furihata knew that this Akashi, is not the Akashi he met. He felt slight fear in that thought.

"I need to see Akashi-kun, please allow me I can't calm down."

Kuroko didn't know what to say, but perhaps this is the time where they find where their story goes. Stepping away Kuroko allowed Furihata. There are things that goes beyond our powers, we are all made imperfect—it was what Kuroko had come to realize. There are things that even familial love cannot be enough. There are moments that proves that even blood is thicker than water, blood is just blood. Kuroko could only pray that when that door closes, the story would swing to a direction with a pleasant end.

And the door did opened, and shut before Kuroko.

…

Akashi's eyes widen as the door opened and Furihata stepped in, finding the scene as if it was a dream Akashi stood up from his seat, only to slightly trip as he was suddenly assaulted with the pain in his body. Hissing slightly he leaned against the desk next to him for support. What was that boy doing in his room, and could it be that Kuroko let him in? Akashi quickly turned his back on the other, he will sure be disgusted if he found him in this state. Touching the bandaged part of his face Akashi suddenly felt self-conscious. He had never felt so embarrassed to face someone. "Shouldn't you be resting." He said trying to act cold, perhaps the other might feel it and leave him.

"I…I am alright now, I-I feel better, thank you." The other answered, Akashi wondered why his voice sounded like it was in the brink of tears. It was slighty trembling and Akashi could hear his fast pulse. Is he…nervous, why? "A-Are you…a-alright?"

"I am." Akashi answered.

"I…" Furihata's voice trailed, it was taking him so long to complete his sentence that Akashi decided to face him. And Akashi met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, he felt his heart leaped almost out of its rib cages. Furihata was standing there slightly trembling, his small body looked too big in his clothes, and the jacket draped over him made him look even more fragile—like a chinaware. His small slightly chapped lips were quivering in hesitation on what to ask. Akashi wondered what was this feeling in his chest he just can't quite shake? "I want to…confirm something, I…though I remember you, I…I just don't understand why you feel quite different."

"Remember…me?"

Furihata didn't know what to say, where would he start? How will he tell him, that once upon a time he and Akashi were an item? The pain in his chest tightened as he stared at Akashi's eyes, why were they both red, and there was something different about them. It was as if he was caught in between remembering him and not knowing who really he is. The feeling was strange like how you'd go to a room thinking you gotta do something then forget it the instance you got there. The look in those eyes stabbed Furihata hard making him more frightened, why can't he remember him, he saved him right, he should have remembered it by now.

Strange, the feeling he gets from those eyes—as if this Akashi was not the that Akashi anymore.

Furihata was hit hard by that realization, this Akashi…is different.

**_He…he isn't Akashi-kun…_ **

But why, if he isn't Akashi, if he isn't the man he fell in love to, why? Why did he feel so scared that he will not remember him? Why? And he isn't Akashi, then why did he save him? Just as he thought, this man…he must be…he must be the real Akashi that Kuroko mentioned before. Somehow his heart felt like it was being gripped tightly as that thought sunk in him, the one he met, he won't…he isn't there anymore. He will never…come back.

A tear fell from his eyes at that moment, that's weird, he thought. If the one he truly loves is the one who will never be with him again, why is he here? What's this feeling that he can't tear his eyes away from Akashi? Why does his chest hurt seeing him in this state, he shouldn't be concerned right, this is a different person, right?

Akashi's eyes widen as he found tears started streaming down that delicate face, "I…I-I don't understand." Furihata said with trembling voice as his face turned to the floor while he clutched his chest, "Y-You're n-not him, y-you…y-you're supposed to b-be a d-different p-person, h-he isn't…you, s-so why…why am I…why do I…" Akashi don't know how to answer the brunette either, as far as he know he doesn't get a thing about what he was saying as he was speaking in broken sentences, hiccupping, trembling and sobbing in between his words. "W-Why…W-Why do I still, f-feel this way. I…I'm s-still, I…a-about y-you…I-I still love you."

Akashi's eyes widen. What did he say…he…didn't just misheard that, right? He could feel his pulse beating so loudly in his ears, and then everything was spinning the next moment. And then he remembered. He remembered sinking, the feeling of sinking deep somewhere. Then he remember where he saw this boy. A café, he remembers a café—but it wasn't him who met him…it was… _him_. He had watched this boy through the other's eyes. He was a very endearing human, border lining suicidal and brave. He remember now, the taste of the soup he made, the image of the smile he flashed to  _them_. This boy…he was him, it was the boy he secretly loved, but he wasn't him…he thought…he thought his heart belongs to the other Akashi. He thought the one he loved was the Akashi he met, not him. But those tears, those tears was not just for that Akashi, it was for him as well. Those tears he shed for them. In great longing for them.

How…how can he love them? Akashi was not sure, how can…someone love someone like him? He has a monster lying inside him that could strike any moment. How can he still say those words and cry for him after knowing all of those things? After all they did to him? After all the trouble they caused him, after the tears they shed for them, how can he still love them both?

He was taken aback when he heard a dry laugh from Furihata, "Ha, I guess I j-just love you that much?"

Akashi had only one way to prove if this was really him, the boy woke him in his seemingly eternal slumber, the one who made him realize he does have a heart. Without thinking much he walked towards him, and grabbed his wrist pulling him forward. In reflex Furihata turned to up to look him in the eyes, and just only made Akashi's desire to heightened even more. Cupping his cheek with his free hand Akashi leaned to press a kiss to the other's lips. Seemingly shock Furihata did not responded. But Akashi felt something exploded in his chest. He felt as if a plug was pulled and all his emotions were poured all at once. He was drowned in the split second with all the pleasant feeling. Reluctantly he pulled away gazing at Furihata's eyes, that was still wide in shock and faint blush tinted in his cheeks.

_How beautiful…_

The voice in his head and in the depths of his consciousness were in synch. For the first time Akashi felt really at peace.

"Is it true…" he found himself saying, "is it true that you are not repulsed by me, by  _us_?"

Furihata turned his head back to the floor inching slightly away from Akashi, his back pressing against the door. "I…No, I am…not."

Akashi was not satisfied with how Furihata answered him, feeling something take over his body he reached to Furihata and lifted his face with his thumb under his chin while he slammed his hand over the side of Furihata's head trapping him. Furihata shrieked, his eyes widen as he saw Akashi's other eye turned gold for split moment before it returned to red again and his expression softens. "Please do not look away…I want to see your face." Fuirhata's blush visibly turned darker as Akashi whispered those words in a low voice. "Did you mean it, the words you said?"

Furihata felt his throat suddenly felt dry, those piercing cold and alluring red eyes were doing starnge things to him, he felt cornered but he didn't felt like he was in danger. "I-I love Akashi-kun, a-a-all that you are, whatever y-you are. You and  _him,_ I…I-I don't feel repulsed at all." Furihata was taken aback as Akashi suddenly pulled him to a tight hug as if he has no plan of letting him go right then. Akashi buried his face on Furihata's shoulder like a child resting his arms in his waist.

"I believe you."

This Akashi was exclusive for Furihata, the weak, vulnerable, emotional Akashi. The tears died down in Furihata's eyes as he felt safe again in the arms of the man he loves. Akashi detached himself from Furihata a genuine smile gracing his lips, right then he felt compelled to capture those lips again, to taste every inch of him, right then and there. Furihata didn't flinch as the silent message was passed, he gently reached to Akashi's face but as soon as his fingertips grazed the bandaged part of his face he quickly retracted his hand away. Akashi noticing the reaction from Furihat quickly inched away turning his back and walking towards the bed.

He must have looked so hideous, he thought.

"What's wrong?" Furihata asked following Akashi.

"Nothing."

"Please, stop that," Furihata said sighing, "what is wrong?"

"Apologies, I-I just…my face, I am sorry."

Furihata didn't quite understand, why was Akashi apologizing about his face? "What do you mean?"

"Please stop pretending you did not notice." Akashi said there was slight anger in his tone, "I…this face must be very hideous."

Furihata's eyes widen, he have not thought of anything like that at all, all there was his concern about the other's injury. "That's not true." Furihata said, "You're not hideous at all."

"You haven't seen it have you?" Akashi turned to Furihata reaching to the tie of his bandage in attempt to undo the bandage.

"Y-Y-You don't have t-to show me!" Furihata was alarmed, okay, maybe, just maybe the sight will be too much for his guts to handle. Akashi let his hand fall in his side. "You are not hideous, and…I…basically that's my fault. I should be apologizing."

Akashi shook his head, "Its not your fault don't be daff."

Furihata walked close to Akashi and as a internal insticts Akashi's body reacted to Furihata's close proximity as he rested a hand to the other's hip. Furihata's fingertips slightly hesitated to touch Akashi's bandaged side of his face. As soon as his fingertips came in contact with the material Akashi hissed lowly making Furihata flinched and frown in concern, "Does it hurt?" Akashi tried to smile and hide the visible pain but he decided not to lie.

"A bit, yes." Akashi answered, "Sea water and vampires just don't get along."

Furihata sighed, "You shouldn't have done that."

"I would do it again if circumstances called me to." Akashi said with firm conviction.

"What are you talking about," Furihata frowned, "that's not a good thing to hear."

"What do you want me to do, just stare at you and watch you drown?"

"The crews were there."

"What if they weren't?"

Furihata sighed, "I just can't win an argument with you, can I?"

"Exactly." Akashi said a smirk forming in his lips.

Furihata smiled, "Your smile is giving me chills, but I'd rather have that than your frown."

Akashi chuckled. "You're too honest."

"You love me anyways."

Akashi laughed, "Since when did you get this-uhm, this cockiness?"

"Please, Akashi Seijuuro, you have  _lots_  to learn about me." Fuirhata said laughing. "And your injury, how long will it take to heal?"

"About a year."

"That long?" Furihata asked in disbelief. "But…you're a vampire."

"Yes but I'm not God."

"Akashi-kun you're being sarcastic."

"I'm being honest."

"Its different."

Furihata and Akashi engaged in a short staring contest which of course won by Akashi, Furihata sighed. Furihata was more concerned the effect of the injury to Akashi, more than how will he look like when the bandaged are removed. "Will it scar?" Furihata asked.

"Yes, probably when it heals."Akashi said without a hint of care.

But Furihata know in the long run this will affect Akashi surely. "Is there any other way, I mean, you're a vampire there should be a way, right?"

Akashi's eyes lit, Furihata caught it but Akashi shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"No." Akashi said, "Even if there is a way I will not—"

"Then there is, tell me!"

"I can't."

"What?"

Akashi stared at Furihata, he can't. Its has been so long since he had a taste of it, fresh, it might cause his instincts to be overwritten. If something bad is to happen to Furihata because of him he'd die, he won't be able to forgive himself.

"Akashi-kun." Furihata called him, Akashi avereted his eyes,  _"Sei."_

Akashi felt heat rising up his face as he heard Furihata called him with his first name in a very fond manner. Akashi could no longer say no to that voice. Furihata just know where to press the right buttons. "Blood. Human blood. It makes renews our regenerating ability. It fastens healing process—"

"Then take mine!"

"No."

Furihata stared at Akashi, "I-I don't understand why."

Akashi looked away, "I…I don't want to…hurt you. I might not be able to stop myself."

Furihata's face flushed red from the very sensual implications of that comment. "B-But if y-you don't…I mean i-it has to be me." He said his voice barely above whisper. Akashi turned to Furihata confused. "I…I want you to heal faster, so…so you need t-to d-drink blood right…i-it has to be me."

Akashi was lost for words as he realized what Furihata meant, he cannot help a smile in his lips growing. Furihata was very concerned about him and thus urging him to drink human blood, but the thought of other people having to be close to Akashi to feed him didn't suite him at all. "I didn't think you're possessive." Akashi teased. Furihata blushed darker looking away. "Are you repulsed to think I will turn to someone else to get blood?"

"Don't you even dare to try."

Akashi smiled, this the first time he had seen this side of Furihata, possessive and straight-forward. Akashi was about to tease the other again when he felt Furihata pulled him. His eyes widen as he found himself in an odd position, he was there on top of Furihata in the bed. He didn't know this side of him at all, aggressive. Akashi liked this , the feeling of being very dominant over Furihata, being in total control—which was actually wasn't the real case though. His eyes traced Furihata's face with his eyes, and down to his jaw, and that slender neck. Akashi's mouth watered as he found the pulsing vein under that delicate flesh. He felt his heart drumming in his chest in anticipation, Furihata was truly provoking him, almost seducing him. His hand reached to caress Furihata's cheek, and then his jaw, to his neck. It was just as he thought, the desire was slowly overwriting his rational mind. He could feel his fangs growing. He closed his eyes in concentration, if he let it have him he'll surely feed him till there is none left, he's scared to get out of control. What if the desire becomes too strong?

Akashi's concentration was abruptly broken when he felt Furihata's soft and warm palms against his skin. He opened his eyes and found Furihata's beautiful brown orbs staring right at him.

"Its alright, you won't…hurt me." Furihata said in a soft voice. "It's alright."

Akashi felt sense of euphoria washed over him as he felt bewitched with those beautiful brown orbs, Akashi leaned in capturing Furihata's slightly chapped lips. Akashi's eyes involuntarily closed almost a second when Furihata's half-lidded eyes closed. His breath felt warm against Akashi's lips, intoxicating and addicting. Akashi could not help but to nip on those lips, licking the plump lips. His senses suddenly became hypersensitive, he could hear Furihata's slightly ragged breathing, the beating of his heart was loud in his ear, and the pumping of his blood in his veins. Akashi was flooded with the memory of their first kiss, though it wasn't him who was then with Furihata this body could clearly remember his taste, the smell of his skin, the feeling of his breath. It was driving him mad. Akashi felt the desire to have Furihata all to himself was so strong, Akashi reached to the side of Furihata's face. It was soft, and supple just like the rest of him. He broke the kiss for a moment only to glance in Furihata's face, blushed beautifully decorating his healthy cheeks. "How beautiful." He whispered, Akashi didn't give much time for Furihata to collect his thoughts as he kissed him again, this time much deeper.

"Mhn." Akashi felt something stir in him as he heard Furihata's sinful voice ring in his ear. Losing his final straw Akashi's deep consciousness growled in bestial instincts, he felt the urgent need to feel, own, Furihata. "Ahn!" Furihata was shocked as a very unfamiliar voice escaped his lips, he blushed terribly. He felt more embarrassed as he found Akashi's eyes on him. He could not help it, his body felt weird, it felt like it was on fire, everywhere Akashi touched felt so hot.

Akashi broke the kiss before nipping and kissing Furihata's jaw. Furihata brought the back of his hand against his lips to prevent the sinful voices from escaping his lips. But Akashi didn't like that, he stopped and removed Furihata's hand. "Don't." he whispered languidly.

"A-Akashi-kun…" Furihata said called in between pants, "I-It feels…h-hot."

Akashi chuckled, "Sorry, about that." He kissed Furihata's neck even slower, licking the same spot over and over eliciting moans from the other. It was melody to Akashi's ears, he'd die hearing that voice, it was so sweet. Vampire's kisses are usually one of their spellbinding, it is makes their victim hypersensitive to heat—almost like an aphrodisiac. It was natural body reaction of human to them. But for Akashi this was has to be for him only.

"Ahn!" Furihata gasped as he felt a sting in his neck, he panted heavily as he felt Akashi sucking at his neck. His eyelids felt heavy and he felt his heart racing even more. His body was actively responsing to Akashi's ministration, Akashi's hand that were roaming around his body wasn't helping anymore. His hands found its way to Akashi's hair, with his hazy and intoxicated state he could barely know what his hands were doing there. The moans slipped in his lips as Akashi drunk his blood. The pain was slowly dissolving into something more pleasurable and he could barely focus on anything but Akashi, Akashi's scent, Akashi's heat, Akashi's tongue in his skin. "S-Sei-j-juuro…Sei, a-ah!" Furihata moaned loudly as he felt Akashi sucked hard on the patch of skin.

Akashi panting stopped, he could feel a fine kind of heat spreading from his head to toe. He licked his lips savouring the last drop of blood. He had never tasted something so good before, it tasted better than the tofu soup. He looked at Furihata below him, chest heaving trying to catch his breath and sweating terribly. Akashi felt the bandage in his face was coming off lose and before he knew it the bandages slid off his face. Furihata stared at him and a slow gentle smile painted the brunette's face.

"You…Sei's eyes…are gorgeous, just like everything about you."

Akashi touched his now fully healed face, a smile creeping his face before slowly leaning to kiss brunette in the forehead. "Are you seducing me?"

Furihata chuckled in between is laboured breath, "Is it working?"

Akashi laughed kissing Furihata's button nose, "It is. Thus, you have to take responsibility."

* * *

_Love is a strange thing. Love has no physical body but its powerful enough to bring a whole Empire down or slaughter a whole race. Love has a lot of faces, there is a love between family, love between lovers, love between a child and his mother, a love towards their passion. You know how you cannot see it but it sure can push you strong enough either towards a pleasant goal or a sinister affair. The story I have told you may or may not be true, but their feelings are. These are true feelings, true struggles of people who found themselves in the arms of love. People who have for the first time came in contact with the idea of people outside their walls of security. People who for the first time had to put their faith to others to a test, people whose trust in love was put to a measure._

_Truly, love is something impossible to measure, if it isn't we wouldn't be dealing with so many conflicts nowadays. There will be a ready-made perfect lover down the drugstore or something like that, right? But love is not as simple as that. Love is simple and complicated at the same time, its hard to explain why we fall for someone, its difficult to explain how we find strength in this very weakness, how we find relief in the risk, but at the same time love is just love, there is just nothing else._

_The story you have read had a dark opening, brothers who had a secret, a man who in his life had sullied his hands for the sake of his family, but as we went on, things becomes clearer, isn't it? Because in real life, that's how things work. There will be a moment where the darkness we see seems so vast, so long, and we just can't find the answer to why this is happening to us, why it has to be us. We feel tired and stopped at one point, almost surrendering the hope a new day. But do not stop. Don't stop. Because one day, just like this, you will bumped into the very reason why you are here, and you might not know yet, but you may have met the reason of your existence. And every time you feel useless, stop for a moment and think; the woman you picked the purse today, what if you weren't there, and the purse was totally lost, the girl seating on the front row that you just greeted today, did you know she was having a bad day but you made her feel better, you made her feel like she's really there by just that greeting, and the puppy you took a in your care a few years ago, have you thought if you didn't picked him up? There are so many things that we seem to overlook, sometimes for us it's a small thing, but truthfully—for others it saved them._

_Love is this, love is home. Love is where our heart lies, where we feel safe. Love is where we can be ourselves, be crazy, cranky, moody and still be perfect._

_Love is us. Love is in the tales of everyone of us._

* * *

"Aha Kou-chaaaan!"

The blonde boy turned to his classmate who was grinning widely at him. Flashing a gentle smile Kouhaku Kise greeted the girl, "Good morning Mizoguchi-san."

The Mizoguchi smiled and showed the blonde boy her copy of the newest hit novel. "I brought a copy, I heard one of your uncles wrote it, is it true?"

Kouhaku smiled, "Yes."

"Ah, really, can you ask him to sign it for me?"

Kouhaku nodded accepting the book. It has been six years ago when he first came to Tokyo with his Papa and his Dad. His Daddy works as a special response unit of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department while his Papa retired from being a model to focus on raising him. His uncle Kuroko now lives in an apartment nearby with his boyfriend Kagami. Kagami had been turned, he could remember it they announced it on his seventh birthday. Often his uncle Akashi and Furihata would drop by and stay for a few days for vacation, it was mostly in his birthday, then they would return to Kyoto. The two had decided that they like the peace and ambiance of the old capital. His uncle Murasakibara and Himuro were rarely in town too, they were busy expanding their business and well some stuffs as well. His uncle Midorima was now a head of a hospital, he bought the Shuutoku General Hospital with his uncle Akashi's help, they didn't live far from them. He was different from the rest of the family, just like his father, but they treated and loved him like he was just like all of them.

They were nice to him and loved him very dearly. Akashi and Furihata had pledged to pay for his schooling while he had Kuroko tutor him for subjects he could not quite understand. Takao would come very often when his Papa is short in hand at home.

His family is strange, but it was the greatest in the world.

"It was quite cliff-hanger though." Mizoguchi said.

"Do you wanna know what happens next?"

"You know?"

Kouhaku smiled…

_._

_._

_._

_That cub grew up, he started living a 'normal' life, he went to school and had friends. His Papa didn't wish for him to live the life he had, away from people, so he let him have the life of normal human—after all he'll be living with them for a long time. The brunette human was turned by the scarlet haired vampire and they started living together in Kyoto, in that way no one would be quite suspicious of their never aging appearances. Later on, things did turn out well for everyone of them. Of course, there were lovers quarrel at times, but nothing big as they won't be able to surpass._

* * *

Kouhaku walked towards a café nearby, sitting on his usual spot was a dark haired vampire. Kouhaku smiled to himself as he approached the man. Many didn't know about this, that he still is here. Two years ago, the famous boy band suddenly disappeared right after what they called— _The Last Show_. People had no idea then that the reason why the concert was called so was because it was literally the Last Show, right after the performance, the seven members were never seen again. Well maybe they are just good hiding from plain sight. "Good morning." Kouhaku greeted the man there. The man sitting there smiled at him behind his black tinted shades.

"Good morning, I ordered your usual—lemon iced tea." The man said.

"Hm, thanks!" Kouhaku said returning the gesture.

Sometimes he'd go out in the morning, watch them from afar. Kouhaku knew of this, he noticed this man and asked him straight forwardly, and as soon as he removed those black tinted shades he confirmed what he said were true.

"Takao's published novel is quiet a hit, I must say." The man said turning his head to the streets. "I bought a copy myself, perhaps I wanted to see how I am a contributor to this work of art."

"Somehow, you're always present when there is art being tackled." Kouhaku joked.

The man laughed, "Yes of course."

"So I guess, Midorima and Takao will be lodging again at your place?"

"Correct." Kouhaku said with a smile, "Papa said we should celebrate the success of his first book."

"Funny, I heard Takao should have been doing his internship, and now he's a writer all of a sudden."

"Speak for yourself, you're practically the prince of the vampires and suddenly became a pop star, then now—"

"A free spirit."

Kouhaku laughed, "Seriously?"

"So how are the others?"

Kouhaku nodded sipping in his lemon iced tea, "More than great."

"Takao's a very brave writer to write your story don't you think." The man said, "Who knows someone may find out about the family secret."

Kouhaku shook his head, "People nowadays even how many times you told them that, they'll just think its only but a fragment of imagination. And besides Uncle changed our names in the story, he didn't even mentioned my name."

The man smiled, "Clever."

Their conversation was cut short when Kouhaku heard his phone ringing. "Excuse me." Kouhaku answered the call, he promptly answered his Daddy who was on the other line, turning to the man next to him a few moments before turning back to answering them. After a few moments Kouhaku hung up and turned to the man, "Sorry, Dad called, need to help Papa get the tables ready at home."

The man smiled and nodded in understanding. "I understand, go on."

"Alright, I'll see you around." Kouhaku said standing up and waving to the man,

"Take care,  _Vlad_ -san!"

_Time is a measure of a lot of things, it is more than what measures a period of moment, but it measure the strength of bonds, it measures trust and faith. Just how far can you go in a very long period of time. For them…they have proved it to themselves, their faith is as timeless as their existence. They aren't from this world, they might have been the accidental factor of this world, but they have lived a life more than of an accidental factor—they have truly lived, through the pain, tears and injury, through the anger, sorrow and regret, through the smiles and laughter. They the things they thought as an accidental factor, have proved themselves as more than that. They have discovered the greatest, most wonderful and unbreakable power in this universe, and that is_ _**family** _ _._

_And if there is anything they have proved to you and me, it is the fact that this world there is no such thing as accidents, only but the inevitable. We don't suffer just because the world wants us to, we suffer because there is a reason and a lesson, we don't just meet someone for nothing, its either they serve as a lesson or they will be the ones who shall walk with us._

_The reason I wrote this is for you to remember them, perhaps you will never really get the chance to meet them face to face, or maybe you have you just don't know. The reason why I wrote this is to leave a legacy, to immortalize a tale of love-_

_This is MONOGATARI._


End file.
